Neue Playboys braucht das Land
by honey-bunny1990
Summary: Die Sommerferien sind vorbei und Rory wird zusammen mit ihren besten Freunden Paris und Tristan Yale besuchen. Tristans Freunde sind, wie Rory sie sich vorgestellt hat: Reich, arrogant und... Unwiderstehlich? RoryLogan, LorelaiLuke
1. Ly

Summary: Als Lorelai 16 war, ist sie ausgezogen. Sie hat Chris nicht geheiratet. Doch ihre Eltern haben sie die Jahre über (mit Geld) unterstützt. Chris ist ihr nach Stars Hollow hinterhergezogen, um bei seiner Tochter sein zu können. Lorelai hat sich vor 10 Jahren das Dragonfly gekauft und leitet es mit Sookie. Sie und Chris sind nicht zusammen. Rory ist nach Chilton gegangen, nach dem Kuss mit Tristan haben die beiden beschlossen, Freunde zu werden. Ihre besten Freunde sind damit Lane, Paris und Tristan. Sie war mit Dean und Jess zusammen. Sie haben ihr letztes Jahr in Chilton beendet und werden nun zusammen nach Yale gehen. Rory teilt sich dort ein Appartement mit Paris und Tristan. Rory/Logan, Lorelai/Luke

Disclaimer: Mir gehört NICHTS. Nicht die Gilmore Girls, nicht Logan, noch nicht einmal Tristan. seufz Nur meine Fantasie gehört mir... ;)

-Ly- 

"Also Mom, was genau hast du mir aufregendes zu erzählen?"

Es war noch relativ früh, doch Lorelai war schon seit Stunden aufgekratzt. Als Rory sie allerdings nach dem Grund gefragt hatte, meinte Lorelai nur, sie müssten auf Tristan warten.

Jetzt war Tristan da. Die drei waren zu Fuß auf dem Weg zu Lukes. Lorelai grinste teuflisch.

"Du erinnerst dich bestimmt daran, dass wir heute Abend bei deinen Großeltern eingeladen sind?", meinte sie geheimnisvoll. Rory nickte langsam. "Nun, ich weiß nun, warum!" Rory hob eine Augenbraue. Als Lorelai weiter nichts sagte, hakte sie nach. "Und warum?" Sie wusste, dass es ihrer Mutter einen wahnsinnigen Spaß bereitete, sie auf die Folter zu spannen. "Nun", Lorelai machte eine theatralische Pause, "du kriegst sie!"

Rory und Tristan sahen sich verwirrt an und bekamen auch keinen Geistesblitz als Lorelai die beiden bedeutungsvoll ansah.

"Tristan, wenigstens von dir habe ich mehr erwartet!", meinte Lorelai beleidigt. "SIE! SIE! Sie wird dein Leben verschönern, dich überall hin begleiten, dich niemals im Stich lassen! Du wirst sie immer liebevoll behandeln und dafür wird sie dir immer treu sein!" Tristan grinste. Er kannte dieses Spiel. "Wow, Maria, ich dachte immer, ich wär einfach nicht dein Typ, aber scheinbar hab ich nur das falsche Geschlecht?", meinte er noch breiter grinsend. Rory schlug ihn auf den Arm.

"Mo-om. Bitte, sag es mir doch einfach, ich bin noch nicht wach genug für so etwas!", flehte Rory wider besseren Wissens. Sie kannte ihre Mutter. "Tristan! Du! Könntest! Es! Wissen! SIE! Rorys Großeltern geben SIE ihr! Denn nächste Woche wird sie in Yale sein, zu weit weg um ständig bemuttert zu werden!" Lorelai warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und dieses Mal verstand er.

"NEIN!"

"Doch!"

"Aber.. Wow, ich hätte erwartet, dass Rory sie erst Anfang nächster Woche bekommt!" Lorelai lachte. "Jaaa, damit ich sie nicht abnutzen kann! Aber leider, leider fliegen die beiden übermorgen für 2 Wochen nach Europa. Gut für mich!" Tristan lachte nun auch.

Ihm war klar, dass Lorelai sich freute, ihren Eltern eins auswischen zu können. Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern als sich jemand räusperte.

"Ich will euren Spaß ja nicht unterbrechen, aber ich weiß immer noch nicht wovon ihr redet verdammt noch mal!", meinte Rory beleidigt. "Honey, du bekommst sie: Die Black American Express Card!", meinte Lorelai träumerisch.

Tristan verstand Rorys Mutter manchmal nicht. Sie selbst hatte auch eine solche Karte und benutzte sie nie. Fast nie! Warum freute sie sich bloß so darüber, dass ihre Tochter nun eine bekam? Das schien Rory sich auch zu fragen.

"Mom, ich habe mehrere Fragen an dich: 1. WIESO? Ich brauche sowas wirklich nicht! 2. Warum freust du dich so? Du hast doch auch eine!" Lorelai sah Rory an als wäre die Antwort auf ihre Fragen offensichtlich.

"Darling, erstens will Emily Gilmore nur sicher gehen, dass es dir immer, wirklich immer, gut geht. Du bist weit, weit weg von mir und meinem Geld und von ihr und ihrem Geld. Das ist ihre Art zu zeigen, dass sie sich um dich sorgt. Und zweitens: Ich mag es, deren Geld auszugeben. Aber nur wenn sie es nicht wissen. Ich gebe also deren Geld für dich aus! Was für ein Spaß! Außerdem freue ich mich schon, zu beobachten, wie du damit umgehst!" Lorelai lachte erneut und schob die beiden perplex aussehenden Kinder vor sich in das Diner.

Die drei setzten sich an ihren Stammtisch. "Wir müssen unbedingt einen Plan machen!", meinte Lorelai und schien sich wie ein kleines Kind zu freuen.

Da kam Luke auch schon an ihren Tisch. "Guten Morgen ihr Drei! Kaffee?" Beide Gilmore Girls sahen ihn ungläubig an. Dass er nach all den Jahren noch fragen musste...

"Ja, bitte!", meinte Tristan um einem Streit auszuweichen. Luke nickte und gab ihnen Tassen, wobei Lorelai und Rory riesige Becher bekamen und Tristan eine normale Tasse. "Das übliche?", fragte er dann. Rory nickte und Lorelai schien sich auch von der Kaffee-Frage zu erholen.

"Das ganze Programm, Tiger!", meinte sie und warf ihm einen heißen Blick zu. Rory, Tristan und Luke schüttelten nur den Kopf und Luke ging zurück hinter die Theke.

"Also, der Plan!", kam Lorelai auf das Thema zurück. "Welcher Plan?", fragten Tristan und Rory gleichzeitig.

Lorelai sah sie einen Augenblick verängstigt an. "Ihr verbringt viel zu viel Zeit miteinander!", meinte sie dann kopfschüttelnd. "Wir müssen uns überlegen, was wir alles mit Ly anfangen bevor du mich für deine heiße Affäre, genannt Studium, verlässt!" Tristan sah verwirrt von Rory zu Lorelai. Ly?

"Ok, was hast du vor?", meinte Rory nur und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und stöhnte leise. Tristan grinste. Ihr beim Kaffee-trinken zuzusehen war heiß.

Sie war eine Maria, ganz klar, doch wenn man ihr beim Kaffee-trinken zusah, hatte man absolut nicht den Eindruck, dass sie unschuldig war. Er hatte viele Jungs gesehen, die sich sehnsuchtsvoll wünschten, Kaffee in Rory Gilmores Händen zu sein.

Auch er hatte mal zu diesen Jungen gehört. Während er in seinen Gedanken hing, kam das Essen. Rory und Lorelai stürzten sich sofort darauf.

Tristan fand es unglaublich, wie viel die beiden essen konnten, und trotzdem ihre Figur halten konnten, immerhin hassten beide jegliche Art von Sport..

"Mh, ich dachte, wir machen eine Liste!", wurde Tristan von Lorelai aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Gut! Jeder einen Punkt, bis uns nichts mehr einfällt?", kicherte Rory und holte einen DinA5-Block und einen Kugelschreiber aus ihrer Tasche. Ganz die Reporterin. Lorelai nickte. "Du fängst an!"

"Ok, stopp! Was macht ihr?", integrierte Tristan sich wieder ins Gespräch.

Lorelai sah ihn an als wäre er vollkommen bescheuert. "Wir gucken, was wir alles mit Ly machen!", erklärte sie ihm als ob sie mit einem 5-jährigen sprechen würde. "Wer zum Teufel ist Ly?" Tristan war immernoch verwirrt. "Na meine Black Card!", meinte Rory als wäre das offensichtlich. "Ly- ist deine Black Card? Wieso zum Teufel?"

Luke kam an ihren Tisch um ihnen Kaffee nachzuschenken. "Aus dem selben Grund aus dem meine Werkzeugbox Bert ist, vermute ich mal. Also, du bist jetzt endlich High Society mit Black Card und allem?", fragte er grinsend. Lorelai nickte. "Sie ist jetzt eine der ganz großen. In Yale werden alle ihre Füße küssen!", grinste sie.

Rory warf ihrer Mutter einen tödlichen Blick zu. "Ich habe sie noch nicht, aber meine Großeltern werden sie mir wohl heute Abend geben. Du weißt, dass ich sie nicht darum gebeten habe! Aber- wenn du einen Wunsch hast, sag ihn mir!" Luke lachte. "Traurig, dass ein Mädchen, das 20 Jahre jünger ist als ich, mir Geld und Geschenke anbietet!", meinte er nur und ging wieder. Rory wurde etwas rot.

"Also, ihr habt mir diese Ly-Sache noch nicht erklärt!", lenkte Tristan die beiden wieder ab. "Wir geben allem Namen! Wir diskriminieren niemanden. Und ich fand Ly passend- weißt du, als Abkürzung von EmiLY. Meine heißt übrigens Richie!" Tristan lachte. "Das ich fragen musste..."

Die Gilmore Girls grinsten. Tristan kannte sie gut, aber manchmal hatte auch er seine schwachen Momente. "Gut, also zurück zu der Liste. Tristan, du kannst auch mitmachen wenn du Lust hast! Ich fange mal an... Mh, jedes Buch, das Anne Bronte jemals geschrieben hat." Rory schrieb es auf ihre Liste. Lorelai schnaubte.

"Langweilig, Gilmore! Taschen für uns in jeder Farbe, die uns in den nächsten 20 Sekunden einfällt!" Die drei lachten und fingen an, wie wild Farben zu rufen. Zur Überraschung aller war es Tristan, der schließlich "rosa" rief.


	2. Paarung

- Tristan und Rory, Lorelai und Luke? -

Eine halbe Stunde und fünf Seiten später waren die Drei am Ende ihrer Kreativität. "Eine neue Käppi für Luke!", meinte Tristan lahm. "Alle Antiquitäten von Mrs Kim!", meinte Lorelai.

Rory sah sie erstaunt an. "Und wohin damit?" Lorelai zuckte mit den Schultern. "Deine Wahl!" Rory überlegte einen Augenblick. "Das Waisenheim in Hartford!" Sie sah zu ihrer Mutter und ihrem besten Freund und beide nickten im Einverständnis.

"Na, dann hoffen wir mal, dass ich diese Karte heute Abend auch wirklich bekomme!", lachte Rory plötzlich.

"Ach, sie haben mich heute morgen darauf vorbereitet. Es ist _sicher_!", winkte Lorelai ab. In dem Moment winkte von draußen Chris. Lorelai und Rory winkten zurück, taten sonst aber nichts. "Warum kommt er nicht rein?", fragte Tristan verwirrt. "Hat Hausverbot!"

"Nein!" Die Gilmore Girls lachten. "Doch, er hat hier drinnen telefoniert." Tristan nickte. Er verkniff sich einen weiteren Kommentar.

Rory und Lorelai hatten schon oft bei Lukes telefoniert, und _natürlich_ war Luke jedes Mal sauer, doch er hatte noch nie Hausverbot erteilt. Aber jeder wusste, dass er Christopher nicht mochte.

Was wohl an der Bindung zwischen ihm und Lorelai liegen konnte, doch darauf wollte Tristan nicht herumreiten. Jeder, bis auf Lorelai, wusste, dass Luke sich vom ersten Moment an in sie verliebt hatte.

Rory warf Tristan einen dankbaren Blick zu. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder darüber diskutieren, was zwischen ihrer Mutter und Luke war.

Tristan zwinkerte ihr zu und die beiden grinsten.

"Wow, ich hoffe, ihr denkt nicht, dass ich **das** nicht gesehen habe. Aber wenn wir schon beim Thema sind-"

"Mom, bei welchem Thema sind wir denn?"

Lorelai grinste teuflisch. "Du und DuGrey. Also, ich finde, ihr solltet jetzt zusammen kommen, bevor ihr nach Yale geht und ich damit außer Reichweite bin." Rory und Tristan seufzten. Sie kannten das ganze schon.

"Warum sollen wir zusammen kommen, bevor wir nach Yale gehen?", fragte Tristan gelangweilt. Er gab zu, dass er eine Schwäche für Rory gehabt hatte. Doch er hatte rechtzeitig erkannt, dass es zwischen einem Jungen und einem Mädchen noch mehr geben konnte als Lust.

Und seine Maria war einfach nicht wie die Mädchen, die er hatte. Sie war eine "feste Freundin" und das hatte ihn schließlich abgetörnt.

Lorelai rümpfte die Nase. "1. Damit sich die anderen heißen, alten, _erfahrenen_ Jungs dort nicht an sie ranmachen. 2. Damit ich alles mitkriege, Christopher noch auf dich hetzen kann und Rory das mit den Blümchen und Bienchen rechtzeitig erkläre!", zählte sie auf. "Mo-om! Hör bitte einfach auf solange ich noch mit dir rede, ok?"


	3. Auswirkungen

Ohhh, ich kann es kaum glauben, dass ich tatsächlich Reviews bekommen habe! Vielen, vielen Dank! Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange mit dem Updaten gebraucht habe... Dafür ist dieses Kapitel etwas länger.

Und umso schneller ich neue Reviews bekomme, desto eher stelle ich das nächste Kapitel ein, in welchem Logan das erste Mal auftreten wird...

- **Auswirkungen?** -

Als Lorelai und Rory am Abend das Anwesen der Gilmores verließen, war Rory ungewöhnlich still.

Erst, als sie im Auto saßen, fing sie an: "Sie werden mich nicht anders behandeln, oder? In Yale? Die Leute da werden doch nicht denken, dass ich ein Snob bin, oder? Mom, bin ich ein Snob?"

Lorelai lachte.

"Rory, ich kenne kaum jemanden, der so un-snobisch ist wie du! Du bist bescheiden. Aber ich hoffe, während unserer Shopping-Tour wirst du jede Bescheidenheit ablegen... Aber selbst dann bist du noch kein Snob! Absolut nicht!

Du wohnst in Stars Hollow! Kein Snob hält es dort aus. Und du warst mit einem Jungen zusammen, der im Supermarkt eintütet! Mach dir keine Sorgen!"

Lorelai küsste Rory auf den Kopf und fuhr los.

"Also werden sie mich anders behandeln...", meinte Rory leise. Lorelai seufzte. "Honey, du wohnst mit DuGrey und Gellar zusammen und heißt Gilmore, hast etwas Hayden in dir. Du wohnst mit einem Jungen zusammen obwohl das auf dem Campus nicht erlaubt ist. Du hast, auf _deine_ Anfrage hin, das Zimmer am nächsten zur größten Bibliothek in Yale bekommen. Ja, du wirst anders behandelt. Aber das ist doch nichts schlechtes, und du schadest niemandem!

Du nutzt deinen Namen nicht aus, um jemanden zu verletzen oder zu benachteiligen. Also beruhig dich, ein paar Vorteile sind doch nicht schlecht, du möchtest auf dem College doch die schönste Zeit deines Lebens verbringen, oder?" Rory nickte.

"Danke!", meinte sie, immer noch sehr leise.

6 Tage später saß Rory auf ihrem Bett und las eines der Bücher, Agnes Grey, die sie zusammen mit ihrer Mom in New York gekauft hatte. Die Zwei hatten sich für einen Trip dorthin entschieden, da man nirgendwo sonst so gut die Shopping-Liste abarbeiten konnte. Es war ihre letzte Nacht in Stars Hollow. Morgen würde sie umziehen, zusammen mit ihren zwei besten Freunden. Sie seufzte.

Rory wusste genau, dass sie Stars Hollow sehr vermissen würde.

Sie würde Luke mit seiner alten neuen Käppi vermissen (sie hatten ihm die gleiche, die er immer trug noch einmal in neu gekauft) , sie würde das Chaos in Lanes Haus vermissen (gut, im Moment war es dort sehr leer und- übersichtlich) und sie würde ihren Stammsitz mit ihrer Mutter in Lukes Diner vermissen (die beiden hatten ein "Reseviert"-Schild gekauft und auf ihren Stammtisch gestellt, Luke hatte es weggenommen, aber versprochen, es an den Wochenenden, an denen Rory zu Hause war, hin zu stellen).

Am meisten würde sie natürlich ihre Mom und ihren Dad vermissen. Luke hatte das Hausverbot aufgehoben, damit Rory zusammen mit ihren Eltern morgen ein letztes Mal in Lukes Diner frühstücken konnte, bevor es nach Yale ging. Sie seufzte erneut. Ihre Sachen waren alle gepackt, auf jeden Karton klebte eine Liste mit dem jeweiligem Inhalt und die Kisten waren alle nummeriert.

-----  
Lorelai und Rory hatten tolle 5 Tage miteinander verbracht. New York war unglaublich gewesen. Sie hatten sich eine Limo gemietet und hatten eingekauft bis sie nicht mehr konnten. Rory hatte einen vollen Kleiderschrank in Stars Hollow und würde einen überfüllten Kleiderschrank in Yale haben. Lorelai lächelte. Rory war immer sehr bescheiden gewesen, vor allem, weil sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter die zwei nur von dem selbst-verdienten Geld ernährte. Das einzige, wo sie sich nie hatte zurückhalten können, war bei Büchern und Fast Food gewesen. Lorelai machte sich keine Sorgen, ob ihr Kind sich durch die Macht dieser kleinen Karte verändern würde- sie vertraute Rory und wusste, dass Geld keinen Einfluss auf sie hatte. Daran würden auch 45 Paar Schuhe, 70 Taschen und 30 Kleider nichts ändern.

Rory wachte auf und fühlte sich bedrückt. Ihr war erst nicht klar, woran das lag, bis ihr Blick auf die Uhr fiel: 08:53.

"Moooooooom!" Rory sprang aus dem Bett. Sofort merkte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es fehlten die Kisten. Sie rannte aus ihrem Zimmer. Kaffee. Dort stand frisch gebrühter Kaffee. Sie nahm sich eine Tasse und ging in ihrem Schlafanzug nach draußen. "Nettes Outfit!", hörte sie eine wohl bekannte Stimme.

"Dad, was machst du schon hier? Wir wollten doch frühstücken gehen, ich muss bald los, wieso hat mich niemand geweckt?" Rory sah sich hektisch um und entdeckte Luke mit seinem Truck plus Anhänger.

"Luke!" Rory war erstaunt.

"Darling, es ist alles in Ordnung! Wir kamen und sahen, wie friedlich du am Schlafen warst, da wollten wir dich nicht stören. Also haben wir schon mal die Kisten rausgetragen und alles zusammengepackt. Lorelai hat dir ein Outfit zusammengestellt, da haben Luke und ich uns nicht dran getraut!" Chris grinste.

"Luke- und du?", fragte Rory ungläubig. Christopher lachte. Auch ihm war klar, dass Luke bestimmte Absichten bei Lorelai hatte. "Die Liebe zu dir schweißt uns zusammen!", meinte er.

"Awww, süß gesagt! Doch wir haben keine Zeit für tiefsinnige Gespräche, Rory muss zum Studentenstyling!", damit schob Lorelai Rory zurück ins Haus. "Wie du meinst, Lor. Luke und ich fahren schon ins Diner wenn hier alles gepackt ist, in Ordnung?", rief Chris ihr nach doch sie antwortete nicht.

"Also Rory, ich dachte, eine Jeans ist gut, casual, bequem. Dazu den hellblauen Rollkragenpullover, bringt deine Augen heraus, sehr wichtig. Sexy, aber nicht billig. Die blauen Mokkasins und die rote Jacke, dazu die Ohrringe, die so schön glitzern, aber nicht zu sehr auffallen, die blauen. Und deine Kette, die rote, du weißt schon. Das Make up: Leicht, frisch. Wenig Rouge, ein bisschen Wimperntusche, kein Lidschatten. Deine Haare: Pferdezopf, damit dich die Haare nicht nerven, aber mit Scheitel. Gestylt, aber nicht overstylt! Ok, geh duschen!"

Ehe Rory sich versah war sie geduscht, geföhnt, angezogen, geschminkt und fertig zum Losgehen.

Bei Lukes bestellte die fast heile Familie ihr typisches Gilmore-Frühstück.

"Darf ich eine Rede halten?", fragte Lorelai plötzlich.

"Nein!", kam es einstimmig von Vater und Tochter. Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

"In alten Erinnerungen schwelgen?"

"Nein!"

"Hmpf!"

Rory und Chris grinsten sich an. Auf einmal kam Babette in das Diner. "Honey, da bist du ja! Ich wollte mich nur von dir verabschieden, du siehst toll aus. Wir werden dich vermissen, wie sollen wir deine Mutter ohne dich aushalten?"

Mit Tränen in den Augen umarmte Babette eine etwas überraschte Rory. Nach und nach kam ein großer Teil Stars Hollows um sich von Rory zu verabschieden. Auch Dean.

"Rory, ich wünsch dir viel Erfolg und Spaß. Du kannst alles schaffen, was du willst, das weißt du!", meinte er lächelnd. Rory war froh, nicht im Streit mit ihm auseinander zu gehen und umarmte ihn spontan. "Danke Dean, das bedeutet mir viel!", flüsterte sie und beide wussten, dass sie nicht nur seine Worte meinte.

Als es Zeit war, auf zu brechen, wollte Rory sich von Luke verabschieden. Doch der schnaubte nur. "Rory, mein Truck und mein Anhänger sind voll mit deinen Sachen. Ich bringe dich natürlich weg, auch um zu sehen wie du so leben wirst." Rory grinste. Arm in Arm mit ihrer Mutter ging sie zu ihrem Auto und fuhr vor, Luke und Chris hinter ihnen.


	4. Drei Freunde und eine Kaffeesucht

**-Drei Freunde und eine Kaffeesucht-**

Auf dem Campus war es extrem voll, sodass Rory ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten hatte, Paris und Tristan zu finden. Sie holte ihr Handy heraus und drückte auf die Kurzwahltaste Nr. 2. Sofort wurde abgehoben. "Dreh dich um Maria!" Rory drehte sich um und sah einen grinsenden Tristan und eine nicht weniger grinsende, wenn auch sehr gestresste, Paris.

Rory lief auf die zwei zu und warf sich erst Paris um den Hals und ging dann zu Tristan über. Sie hatte beide eine Woche lang nicht mehr gesehen, da sie ja mit Lorelai in NY gewesen war.

Durch ihre Freude übersah sie vollkommen drei Jungen, die neben Tristan standen.

"Aww, Maria, so sehr ich es auch liebe, dich in meinen Armen zu halten, muss ich dir nun ein paar Leute vorstelllen. Nebenbei siehst du heute wirklich unglaublich aus." Rory lächelte. Tristan war der einzige, der so etwas sagen durfte ohne dass sie Angst vor Hintergedanken hatte. "Das hier sind Finn" ,Tristan deutete auf einen großen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen, "Colin" ,er zeigte auf einen auch dunkelhaarigen Jungen, "und Logan natürlich!" Tristan grinste. Er hatte sich besonders auf das Zusammentreffen von Logan und Rory gefreut. Er wusste, Logan würde Rory sehr stark an ihn erinnern. Rory nickte den drei Jungen zu.

"Das hier ist meine zweite _Zimmergenossin _Rory Gilmore!" Er lächelte.

"Es freut uns, dich kennen zu lernen!", meinte Colin freundlich. "Und unserer Freund hier hat Recht, du siehst unglaublich toll aus, Love!", fügte Finn, der einen eindeutig australischen Akzent hatte, hinzu.

Rory spürte, dass sie rot wurde, was den dritten Jungen, Logan, zum Grinsen brachte.

"Ha! Bibeljunge, du hast exotische Freunde und stellst sie mir nicht vor? Ich bin enttäuscht!" Lorelai legte eine Hand auf Rory's Schulter.

"Ich bin Lorelai, Mutter dieses klugen und trotzdem unglaublich hübschen Mädchens, von dem ihr bestimmt die Finger lasst. Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen!" All dies sagte sie unglaublich schnell.

"Mutter?", fragte Finn fassungslos. Lorelai lachte. "Ok, den Exotischen darfst du nehmen, Rory!" Rory spürte, dass sie noch röter wurde.

"Mom! Sag mal, du hast doch irgendwo noch Spielkameraden in deinem Alter, nicht wahr? Wieso gehst du die zwei nicht suchen?" Lorelai und Rory starrten sich einen Augenblick lang böse an. "Nagut, ich seh euch dann, Jungs!", gab Lorelai nach und verschwand in der Menge.

"Luke ist mitgekommen?", fragte Tristan überrascht. "Jep, er war heute morgen sogar bei uns und hat zusammen mit Dad die Sachen in die Trucks geladen. Keine Ahnung, was auf einmal mit ihm los ist!", antwortete Rory Schulter zuckend. Auf einmal merkte sie, dass sie jemand intensiv anstarrte. Es war Logan. Als sie ihm direkt in die Augen sah, grinste er nur und sagte noch immer nichts.

"So, wie wär's wenn wir mal unser Appartement suchen? Wir müssen noch die Zimmer aufteilen!", meinte Paris bestimmend. Rory und Tristan nickten.

"Ok, ähm, die Jungs hier helfen mir ein wenig mit auspacken und sowas, mein Dad war leider beschäftigt!", meinte Tristan ironisch. Rory nickte und lächelte ihm zu.

Während sie gleich zwei Männer in ihrem Leben hatte, die sich um sie sorgten, hatte Tristan nicht einmal seine Mutter. Nur zu seinem Großvater hatte er ein gutes Verhältnis.

Das Appartement war schön. Es war hell, hatte den Ausblick auf einen Park, einen großen Gemeinschaftsraum und drei fast gleich große Zimmer. Als die 4 Jungs und die 2 Mädchen ankamen, waren Luke und Chris schon da. "Rory, welches ist dein Zimmer?", stöhnte Chris, der einen großen Karton trug, auf dem ein Zettel mit der Aufschrift "Bücher" klebte. "Such ruhig in Ruhe aus, Rory!", meinte Luke gelassen, der einen Karton mit der Aufschrift "Schuhe" trug.

Die drei hatten schon von Anfang festgelegt, dass sie sich auf keinen Fall wegen der Zimmerauswahl streiten wollten. Doch irgendwie kam es, dass sie sich sehr einfach einigten. Paris bekam das Zimmer, von dem sie meinte, es hätte das richtige Chi, was auch immer das bedeutete, Rory bekam das Zimmer mit dem Ausblick auf den Kaffeestand und Tristan bekam das Zimmer, das durch ein Badezimmer von den anderen zwei nebeneinander liegenden Zimmern getrennt war. Innerhalb einer Stunde hatten die drei all ihre Sachen in ihrem Appartement.

"So, meine allerliebste Tochter, sieh, was ich dir feines bringe!" Lorelai hielt einen großen Karton hoch, in dem verschiedenste Kaffeebecher waren. "Ich war bei jedem Kaffee-Stand in der Umgebung, es sind leider nur 10, also lass uns sehen, welcher der beste ist." Rory seufzte erleichtert. Kaffee konnte sie gut gebrauchen.

Tristan kam aus seinem Zimmer und sah die 10 aufgereihten Kaffees. Er grinste. "Let the show begin!", dachte er und ließ sie auf das Sofa fallen. Seine drei Freunde setzten sich neben ihn. "Was genau machen die da?", fragte Colin leise. Tristan lachte.

"Ihr müsst wissen, Rory ist süchtig nach Kaffee. Wie ich die beiden kenne, wollen sie wahrscheinlich heraus finden, welcher Kaffee hier in der Umgebung der beste ist." Logan hob seine Augenbrauen hoch. Doch die 4 Jungs sahen jetzt zu, wie Rory den ersten Becher hoch hob und ihn erst einmal betrachtete. "Design ist nicht alles", meinte sie zu ihrer Mutter.

Dann roch sie an dem Kaffee und seufzte genüsslich. "Geruch ist auf jeden Fall vieeel besser als Design", kommentierte sie. Dann nahm sie den ersten Schluck. Tristan beobachtete seine drei Freunde. Er hatte Rory oft Kaffee trinken sehen, doch für Neulinge, gerade des männlichen Geschlechts, war es immer eine tolle Show. Die drei Jungs schluckten, als Rory einen Schluck nahm und mit ihrer Hand den Weg entlang führte, den der Kaffee gerade entlang ronn. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie wirkte absolut entspannt. Sie stoppte ihre Hand auf ihrem Schlüsselbein. Dann stöhnte sie leise.

Alle drei Jungs hatten ihre Augen weit aufgerissen und schluckten noch einmal. Schließlich öffnete Rory ihre Augen. "Nicht schlecht, wirklich nicht schlecht!", meinte sie zu ihrer Mutter, beide hatten absolut keine Ahnung, was sie hier gerade verursachten. Lorelai nickte und machte einen Haken auf der Liste, die sie vor sich liegen hatte. Die drei Jungs wandten sich Tristan zu, der immer noch grinste.

"Können wir dich öfters besuchen, DuGrey?", fragte Logan grinsend.

"Wow, ich wette, sie hat keine Ahnung, dass Kaffee-trinken bei ihr etwas sehr, sehr, _sehr_ Orgasmus-ähnliches hervorruft, oder?", fragte Finn kopfschüttelnd. Tristan lachte. "Nein, denn sonst würde sie diese kleine Show sicher nicht vor euch zeigen. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass ich das seit 2 Jahren fast jeden Morgen sehe?", grinste Tristan.

Logan wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dieses Mädchen wirkte so- unschuldig. Doch irgendwie löste sie bei ihm sämtliche Schlüsselreize aus. Das eben war zu viel gewesen. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Sie saß dort, auf dem Boden, sie wirkte unschuldig, mit ihrem Rollkragenpullover und ihrer Jeans, und doch- unglaublich sexy zugleich. Das unglaubliche war, sie schien es nicht darauf an zu legen. Das war neu.

Die Mädchen, die er kannte, waren gewollt sexy- bei manchen klappte das mehr, bei anderen weniger. Doch dieses Mädchen, Rory Gilmore, saß auf dem Boden in ihrem chaotischen Gemeinschaftsraum, mit ihrer Mutter, und trank Kaffee. Und doch konnte sich Logan nicht daran erinnern, jemals jemanden getroffen zu haben, der so sexy war.

"Alles klar, Huntz?", fragte auf einmal Tristan und Logan wandte seinen Blick langsam von Rory ab um zu sehen, dass Tristan ihn angrinste.

Tristan hatte es gewusst. Er hatte genau gewusst, warum er Logan und Rory mal in einen Raum bringen wollte. Doch er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Logan so unglaublich schnell auf sie anspringen würde. Er machte sich keine Sorgen, er wusste, Rory war nicht leicht zu haben. Das hatte er zu seinem Leidwesen schon festgestellt.

Rory und Lorelai waren nun beim 7. Kaffee angekommen. Jeder war gut gewesen, manche konnten sich durch tolle Angebote hervorheben, andere durch ein originelles Design der Papp-Kaffee-Becher. Rory war beruhigt. Kaffee war unglaublich wichtig, gerade so unglaublich weit weg von Luke und seinem Diner. In dem Moment wunderte sich Rory, wo Luke und ihr Vater eigentlich steckten.

Sie drehte sich um, um Tristan zu fragen, ob er wusste wo die zwei waren und sah, dass sie geradezu angestarrt wurde. Besonders von Logan. Sie versuchte, die Hitze, die in ihr aufstieg zu unterdrücken, doch natürlich wurde sie rot. Das brachte Tristan dazu, sie noch frecher anzugrinsen.

"Tris, wo sind Dad und Luke?", fragte sie so lässig wie möglich. Sie wusste, warum die Jungs starrten. Es war diese Kaffee-Sache. Tristan hatte es ihr schon 1000 Mal gesagt, doch sie konnte einfach nichts dafür, wenn sie Kaffee trank konnte sie sich nicht zurückhalten.

"Keine Ahnung, vielleicht bauen sie schon irgendwas in deinem Zimmer auf?", meinte Tristan und grinste noch breiter, als er erkannte, dass Rory genau wusste, warum die Jungs starrten. Sie war rot wie eine Tomate, das passte äußerst gut zu ihrer Kette, stellte er fest. Rory sah betreten aus. Sie stand auf.

"Mom, die restlichen Kaffees kannst du trinken, ich vertraue deinem Urteil. Ich seh mal nach, wo unsere 2 Männer sind." Sie ging an dem Sofa vorbei und konnte nicht anders als auch zu grinsen und Tristan auf den Hinterkopf zu schlagen.

"Hey, wofür war das?", lachte dieser.

"Für deine Unverschämtheit!", meinte Rory nur und betrat ihr Zimmer. Sicher genug waren dort Chris und Luke, die gerade ihr Bett in eine Ecke rückten.

Ihr Zimmer war fertig aufgebaut.

"Wow, Jungs, wow! Danke! Das ist ja unglaublich, wie habt ihr das gemacht?" Rory strahlte die beiden Männer vor ihr an. Die zuckten nur mit den Schultern. "Wir wussten, Lorelai und du, ihr würdet die Kaffee-Nummer abziehen. Und weil wir das schon kennen, dachten wir, wir machen uns ein wenig nützlich!", erklärte Chris.

"Danke, das ist so toll!"

Rory umarmte beide und gab ihrem Vater dazu noch einen Kuss. Bei Luke hätte sie das selbe getan, doch sie kannte ihn und wusste, dass er nicht so der Typ für solche Dinge war.

Lorelai und Tristan beobachteten jeden Blick, jede Bewegung der drei Jungen ganz genau. Sie alle starrten Rory hinterher als sie das Zimmer verließ und beobachteten ganz genau, wie Rory die zwei Männer umarmte.

Logan hatte einen kurzen Moment ein Gefühl von Neid in sich, als er sah, wie Rory sich über ihr aufgebautes Zimmer freute. Doch er verwarf dieses Gefühl gleich wieder. Wieso sollte er eifersüchtig sein- noch dazu auf ihren Vater und einen Mann, den er noch nicht so richtig einordnen konnte?


	5. Beziehungsverwirrungen

**-Beziehungsverwirrungen-**

Am Abend hatte Rory mit Hilfe ihrer Mutter ihr Zimmer schon fast gemütlich eingerichtet. Die Schränke waren voll gestellt mit Büchern, die Kleidung war komplett in ihrem Kleiderschrank verstaut und ihre Taschen hingen an einem Haken an ihrer Tür. Ihre Schuhe hatte sie erst einmal in Schuhkartons gestapelt, an deren Seite jeweils ein Foto von dem Paar waren. Ihr Bett war bezogen, das Badezimmer war auch komplett eingerichtet.

Die beiden Gilmore Girls legten sich beide auf Rorys Bett und starrten stumm an die Decke. Luke war nach Stars Hollow gefahren und hatte sich schon lange verabschiedet, Chris musste in Hartford einige Dinge erledigen und war deswegen auch schon weg.

"Also, wie findest du es bisher?", fragte Lorelai irgendwann.

"Nett! Das Zimmer ist schön, die Aussicht toll, der Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich, naja, er wird es sicher noch. Der Kaffee ist gut und meine Mitbewohner kannte ich ja vorher schon. Es ist toll bist jetzt.", antwortete Rory.

"Und diese drei Freunde von Tristan? Finn, Colin und- Logan?", fragte Lorelai dann.

Rory grinste. "Ich denke sie sind ganz ok. Colin ist vielleicht ein wenig- zu high society, wenn du verstehst. Finn ist sehr direkt, aber auf eine nette Art. Und Logan- ich weiß nicht, bisher hat er glaub ich noch kein Wort zu mir gesagt, daher kann ich ihn schlecht einordnen."  
Lorelai nickte.

"Und vom Aussehen?", fragte sie dann zögerlich.

"Das würde mich auch brennend interessieren", kam es vom Türrahmen.

Tristan grinste und kam dann herüber um sich neben Rory auf das Bett zu legen. Rory sah ihn ärgerlich an.

"Wir brauchen wohl ein paar Regeln für unser Zusammenleben: Kein Lauschen!"

Tristan legte einen Arm um sie: "Weich nicht aus, du hast eine Frage zu beantworten. Du warst mit Dean zusammen, groß, schlaksig, blond. Dann Jess, gut gebaut, dunkelhaarig. Wir wissen gar nicht wer dein Typ ist!" Rory seufzte.

Sie wusste, sie kam nicht drum herum.

"Das wär dann wohl- Logan."

"Was ist mit mir?", fragte es erneut vom Türrahmen.

Logan, Colin und Finn hatten gerade beschlossen in den Pub zu gehen und wollten Tristan fragen, ob er sie begleiten wolle. Da er allerdings nicht in seinem Zimmer gewesen war und sie Stimmen aus Rorys Zimmer hörten, waren sie dort hingegangen, gerade noch um von Rory zu hören _das wäre wohl Logan._

WAS wäre er? Logan sah auf das Bett, in dem Rory zwischen ihrer Mutter und Tristan lag, welcher einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte. "Was genau geht eigentlich zwischen den beiden?", dachten alle drei Jungen, die auf dieses Bild stießen. Rory wurde sehr, sehr rot.

"Nichts, mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass du still bist!", meinte sie hastig.

"Sie lügt!", dachte sowohl Finn als auch Colin. Logan schien es ihr zu glauben.

"Dann wird es wohl Zeit, dass du meine andere Seite kennen lernst!", flirtete er. Colin, Finn, Tristan und Lorelai warfen ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, während Rory sich aufsetzte und schnell vom Bett aufstand.

"Tristan, wir wollten dich eigentlich abholen. Lust, mit in den Pub zu kommen?", fragte Colin um die peinliche Pause zu überbrücken, die gerade entstand.

Tristan sah zögerlich von Lorelai zu Rory. "Ja, will er!", bestimmte Rory für ihn. Er sah sie fragend an und sie nickte zuversichtlich.

"Lorelai, wie lange bleibst du noch?", fragte er dann langsam. Lorelai zuckte mit den Schultern. "So lange, wie mein Baby mich aushält!", meinte sie nur.

Die Jungs lachten. "Wenn du gehst, kannst du Rory dann vorher im Pub abliefern?", fragte Tristan dann weiter, ließ Rory aber nicht aus den Augen. "Klar-"

"Nein! Mom! Tristan, ich kann gerade noch alleine hier sein. Außerdem ist Paris doch auch noch hier!"  
Tristan sah sie skeptisch an.

Er wusste, dass sie sehr an ihrer Mutter hing und hatte Angst, dass sie Heimweh bekommen könnte und er dann nicht da wäre. Doch Rory sah ihn an und er wusste, dass sie dickköpfig bleiben würde. Also nickte er. "Sorry, du hast recht.", meinte er lahm. Wieder entstand eine Pause.

"Gut, dann gib Mama jetzt ein Küsschen und geh raus in die weite Welt, dich betrinken wie es alle großen College-Boys tun."

Alle lachten und Tristan verabschiedete sich von Lorelai, schwor ihr verschiedene Sachen (nicht zu viel Unterricht, immer auf Rory aufpassen, ihre Bücher klauen).

Dann drehte er sich um, gab Rory einen Kuss und flüsterte ihr in Ohr: "Wenn du noch kommen willst, du weißt wo der Pub ist. Oder ruf mich an, dann komm ich hier her! Ok?"

Rory nickte. Sie wusste, dass er sich nur Sorgen machte. "Versprochen?"

Rory lachte.

"Pfadfinderehrenwort!"

Tristan lachte nun auch.

"Du warst nie ein Pfadfinder. Schwör auf etwas, dass du liebst!", meinte er provozierend.

"Ich schwöre auf Mom, Stars Hollow, Kaffee, Lukes Diner, alle Bücher dieser Welt, Yale und dich!"

Dabei hob sie die Hand zum Schwur. Tristan nickte zufrieden.

"Honey, du hast die Cosmopolitan vergessen!", meinte Lorelai empört. "Und auf Ly, schwöre auf deine-" "MOM! Ich schwöre auf die Cosmopolitan und Ly." Rory sah ihre Mutter eindringlich an. Sie wollte nicht, dass Finn, Colin und Logan sie für verwöhnt hielten.

Keiner der drei hatte mitbekommen, dass die anderen drei Jungs die Show mit Staunen beobachtet hatten. Erst, wie sich Tristan von der Mutter seiner Mitbewohnerin (oder auch Freundin?) verabschiedet hatte, dann vor allem, wie er sich von RORY verabschiedet hatte und außerdem, wie sich ihr wütender Ausdruck innerhalb von Sekunden in einen fröhlichen verwandelt hatte, nur durch ein paar Worte Tristans. Und dann diese Schwur-Sache. Und wer war bitte Ly?

Die Jungs hatten jedoch keine Zeit, das alles zu fragen, denn Tristan holte innerhalb 3 Sekunden seine Jacke und zog die Jungs mit sich nach draußen.

Kaum fiel die Tür ins Schloss, fing Lorelai an: "Rory und Logan, Logan und Rory... Rory and Logan sitting in a tree K. I. S. S. I. N. G. !"

Lorelai lachte hysterisch und fiel deswegen vom Bett hinunter. Rory beobachtete sie genervt.

"Mom! kein "Logan und Rory", kein "Rory und Logan" und erst recht kein kissing in a tree. Ich kenn ihn gar nicht! Und auf mich wirkt er eher wie ein- "

Rory suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. Lorelai sah auf.

"Playboy?", meinte sie grinsend.

"Ja, Playboy!", stimmte Rory ihr zu und setzte sich aufs Bett.

"Und? Es wäre nicht der erste Playboy, der sich für dich verändert hätte!", meinte Lorelai ernst.

"Mom, ich habe Tristan nicht verändert. Er ist immer noch ein Playboy. Er versucht es nur nicht mehr bei mir! Und ich will Logan gar nicht ändern. Er interessiert mich nicht. Nicht im geringsten. Er sieht ganz gut aus, ok. Aber ich bin gerade erst in Yale angekommen, ich nehme nicht gleich den ersten Jungen der hier durch die Tür kommt."

"Das wäre dann auch Tristan!", meinte Lorelai. Rory warf ihr einen Blick zu.

"Ich will keinen Freund. Der letzte hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich erstmal ganz gut ohne einen leben kann. Ich will mich jetzt erst mal auf mein Studium konzentrieren. Mehr hab ich nicht im Sinn! Ok?" Lorelai nickte.

Sie wusste, dass das alles war, was ihre Tochter im Sinn hatte. Und sie wusste auch, dass das nicht gut war.

"Honey, wir bestellen jetzt bei jedem Bringdienst New Havens etwas, und machen eine kleine Party- wir schauen mal, wovon du dich ab jetzt ernährst, ok?" Rory nickte langsam. "Dann sag ich mal Paris bescheid, vielleicht will sie ja mitmachen? Und du rufst überall an?" Lorelai nickte.

Eine Stunde später waren sie überladen mit Essen. "Mom, wo überall hast du angerufen?", fragte Rory als sie wieder eine neue Pizza annehmen musste. Lorelai sah sie unschuldig an und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dann ging sie zur Tür, riss sie auf und rief: "Jeder, der genug ausgepackt hat: Hier ist eine kleine Fast-Food-Party. Wir brauchen viele Freiwillige! Wir versuchen herausfinden, wo es das beste Essen gibt! Zimmer 13A!"

Zufrieden ging sie wieder herein, um die erschrockenen Gesichter ihrer Tochter und Paris zu sehen. "Lorelai, was-"

Lorelai grinste.

"Ich sorge dafür, dass ihr hier nicht nur unter euch bleibt!" Rory wollte gerade protestieren, als zwei Mädchen hereinkamen.

"Ist hier die, ähm, Fast-Food-Party?", fragte das eine Mädchen schüchtern. Lorelai nickte. "Ja, wir machen gerade ein paar Tests. Dort liegen Listen, damit ihr wisst, was ihr gerade esst und woher es kommt. Bewertet und benotet alles, was ihr esst. Viel Spaß!"

2 Stunden später war der Gemeinschaftsraum voll. Alle aßen, lachten und bewerteten. Rory konnte es nicht fassen, dass ihre Mutter das geschafft hatte. "Honey, ich muss los. Kann ich dich alleine lassen oder soll ich dich in den Pub bringen, damit du nicht so alleine bist?", grinste Lorelai.

Rory lachte.

"Mom, danke! Ich muss nur so lange Leute hier behalten, bis Tristan kommt, damit er sieht, wie unbegründet seine Sorgen waren und er wird mich vielleicht die nächste Zeit in Ruhe lernen lassen!", strahlte Rory. Lorelai schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ihr habt noch so viel zu Essen, ich denke es könnte klappen. Außer er hat ein nettes Mädchen kennen gelernt." Rory schnaubte.

"Nett? Nett waren die nie! Willig, hübsch, dünn, ja- nett, nie!" Die zwei lachten.

Dann umarmten sie sich. "Wir telefonieren morgen. Erzähl mir, wie Tristan ausgesehen hat. Vielleicht solltest du ein Foto machen!" Rory nickte.

Die zwei verabschiedeten sich und Lorelai verließ zufrieden den Campus.

Im Pub hatten die Jungs schon einiges getrunken. Neben Finn saß ein rothaariges Mädchen, von der er nicht einmal den Namen wusste und Colin hatte eine Blondine auf seinem Schoß sitzen, die sich als Stella vorgestellt hatte. Logan hatte bisher jedes Mädchen abblitzen lassen. Er wusste nicht einmal wieso. Irgendwie war er nicht in Stimmung. Auch Tristan hatte schon einige Angebote bekommen, hatte aber heute nicht die Absicht, jemanden nach Hause zu begleiten und erst recht nicht, jemanden mit zu sich zu nehmen. Er machte sich immer noch ein wenig Sorgen um Rory...

"Also, Rory!", meinte Logan auf einmal. Tristan sah auf. "Wie ist sie so? Was ist das zwischen euch? Wieso bist du bei ihr so- anders? Hast du dich für sie verändert? Wieso gibt sie sich mit jemandem wie dir ab? Wer war dieser Luke? Was ist ihre Mutter für eine?" Finn sah auf.

"Und warum ist die Mutter noch so fucking hot?", fügte er hinzu. Tristan sah ihn warnend an.

"Rory. Rory ist ein Kapitel für sich. Wir waren zusammen auf Chilton, wisst ihr? Sie war heiß, aber ließ mich nicht ran. Sehr, sehr nervig. Irgendwann hat sie aufgehört mich zu hassen (nach dem Kuss, aber das würde er den Jungs nicht auf die Nase binden) und von da an- haben wir viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Ihre Mutter hat sie bekommen als sie 16 war, ist dann ausgezogen bei ihren Eltern, Richard und Emily Gilmore, kennt ihr sicher.

Naja, ihre Mutter hat ein Inn in diesem Kaff, Stars Hollow. Luke gehört das Diner dort. Im Diner sind sie jeden Tag, da sie absolut unbegabt sind, wenn es ums Kochen geht. Luke ist deren Ernährer.

Außerdem steht er auf Lorelai. Liebt Rory wie sein Kind.

Christopher Hayden lebt auch in Stars Hollow. Allerdings geht nichts mehr zwischen ihm und Lorelai. Sind nur Freunde. Naja, was soll ich euch sonst sagen?

Rory ist wundervoll! Sie ist unglaublich. Nicht wie die Mädchen, mit denen ich mich normalerweise treffe. Sie ist klug, sie ist wortwitzig, sie ist nett, sie ist hilfsbereit, sie gibt fast jedem ne Chance, sie erträgt mich und Paris, sie hat tausend wundervolle Macken, sie ist unglaublich hübsch und sexy, sie bildet sich darauf allerdings nichts ein. Sie provoziert Kerle ohne es zu wissen, sie ist auf irgendeine Art extrem unschuldig, sie ist- Rory. Einfach Rory!"

Tristan holte tief Luft. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, so über sie zu reden. Das klang, als hätte er was mit ihr am Laufen. Und das war nicht so. Wirklich nicht! Der Alkohol hatte aus ihm gesprochen und er hatte einfach alles aufgezählt, was er an Rory bewunderte. Das war alles.

Die Jungs sahen erst sich und dann Tristan an, der in sein Glas starrte. Allen war aufgefallen, dass er die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Rory nicht wirklich klar definiert hatte.

"Und was war das vorhin? Als sie meinte: Das wäre wohl Logan? Was war das?", fragte Colin, der sich plötzlich erinnerte. Logan sah ihn verwirrt an. "Das hat sie doch gesagt!", meinte er und holte sich damit einen mitleidigen Blick von jedem seiner Freunde ein.

Tristan lachte. "Ach das! Naja, Lorelai hat sie nur gefragt, wer von euch am meisten ihr Typ wäre, auf wen sie am meisten stand. Und ist doch klar, dass es der blonde Playboy ist, oder?" Tristan lachte wieder.

Dass Rory sich so schnell zu seinem Freund hingezogen fühlen würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Bei ihm hatte es viel länger gedauert, bis sie erkannt hatte, dass er nicht so ein Arsch war. Aber vielleicht war das auch nicht so. Rory war sehr dickköpfig und er wusste, dass ihr ihr Studium im Moment am aller wichtigsten war. Tristan bemerkte den Blick nicht, den Logan ihm zuwarf.

Logan war verwirrt. Rory fand ihn heiß? Und das hatte sie vor Tristan zugegeben? Und Tristan machte das nichts?

Aber Logan hatte auch den letzten Satz nicht überhört. Natürlich musste sie am meisten auf ihn stehen, da er ein blonder Playboy war- wie Tristan? Also lief etwas zwischen Tristan und Rory?

Warum machte er sich darüber überhaupt Gedanken! Rory war nicht sein Typ. Er wollte Rory nicht. Sollte sie doch mit Tristan zusammen sein, ihm war das egal. Rory war nicht sein Typ...


	6. RoryTristanTraumpaar?

Vielen, vielen Dank für eure wundervollen Reviews! Es gibt also auch deutsche Rogan-Fans, ich bin beruhigt! Ich habe mich wahnsinnig gefreut! DANKE!  
Hier also das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Lasst euch nicht wie Logan in die Irre leiten! ;)

**Rory + Tristan Traumpaar?**

"Ich denke, ich sollte gehen! Lorelai ist bestimmt schon weg, wir haben es ein Uhr. Ich will lieber noch einmal nach Rory sehen." Tristan legte Geld auf den Tisch und stand auf. Colin war schon seit einiger Zeit mit Stella verschwunden und Finn hörte ihm gar nicht wirklich zu, da er gerade versuchte, die Rothaarige zu überreden, mit ihm nach Hause zu gehen. Logan stand auch auf.

"Ich komme mit. Hier ist es mir heute eh zu langweilig. Und morgen habe ich früh eine Lesung. Bis morgen Finn!"

Doch Finn reagierte nicht und so verließen die beiden Blonden schulterzuckend den Pub. Sie liefen schweigend bis zu Tristans Appartement.

Logan wusste nicht wieso, doch er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis mit rein zu kommen. Auf einmal hörten sie jemanden lachen. Tristan und Logan sahen sich verwirrt an und Tristan öffnete die Tür.

Innen drin waren unzählige Verpackungen vom Chinesen, von Pizza-Bringdiensten und anderen Fast-Food-Bringdiensten. Rory saß in der Mitte von 6 Mädchen, alle lachten. Dann sah Rory Tristan und Logan.

Sie sprang auf und schnappte sich ihren Fotoapparat. In der nächsten Sekunde blitzte es schon und Rory setzte sich, zufrieden mit ihrem Foto, wieder hin. Die Mädchen kicherten.

"Maria, hast du Lust, mir das hier zu erklären?", meinte Tristan ruhig. Rory entschuldigte sich bei den Mädchen und kam zu Tristan und Logan herüber. "Fast-Food-Test. Ich muss doch sehen, wovon ich mich ernähre! Und die Mädels helfen mir." Rory grinste. Lorelai würde sehr zufrieden sein mit dem Foto.

Tristan lachte. Dann umarmte er Rory und schleuderte sie einmal mit sich im Kreis. Sie quiekte. "Tristan, du hast getrunken! Lass mich runter!" Tristan gehorchte und strahlte sie an.

Er war froh, dass sie heute nicht einfach früh ins Bett gegangen war und gelesen hatte. Klar, bestimmt war es Lorelais Idee gewesen, doch trotzdem... Lorelai war nicht mehr da, es war mitten in der Nacht und Rory hatte sich amüsiert.

"Maria, wenn du das nächste Mal eine Party feierst, bei der ihr nur unter Mädchen seid und so- SCHICK MICH NICHT WEG! Sag mir bescheid! Du bist so fies. Ich sitze da im Pub, unter Jungs und mache mir Sorgen um mein kleines Mädchen und du feierst hier mit 100 Chicks!" Rory schnaubte. "Ja, als wenn ihr lange allein gewesen wärt!", meinte sie ironisch.

Logan hatte das Gefühl, dass er seinen Freund beschützen müsste. "Tristan hier ist absolut treu gewesen, er hat jedes Mädchen weggeschickt!", meinte er langsam. Rory warf Tristan einen verwirrten Blick zu und die beiden sahen sich einen Augenblick an, Logan hatte keine Ahnung, was das bedeutete. "Und das könntest du wissen, weil du die ganze Zeit deine Aufmerksamkeit nur auf Tristan gelenkt hast, oder wie?", meinte Rory dann, immer noch mit einem Hauch Ironie in ihrer Stimme.

"Jep. Unser Logan hier hat auf mich aufgepasst. Es hat mich auch etwas verwirrt, muss ich zugeben. Eine Nacht ohne ein Mädchen?" Tristan sah Logan forschend an. "War nicht in Stimmung. Aber verratet es niemandem, könnte meinen Ruf versauen!" Tristan lachte und Rory warf ihm einen Blick zu, den er wieder nicht deuten konnte. Lag wohl am Alkohol.

"Also Honey, muss ich wieder gehen oder darf ein Junge euren heiligen Kreis stören?", fragte Tristan dann und legte einen Arm um Rory. Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich denke, ich schmeiße sie jetzt raus. Morgen fangen die Kurse an, ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf. Und wir haben alle sowieso so viel gegessen, dass nichts mehr in uns rein passt. Wollt ihr noch etwas essen? Es sind noch Reste übrig!" Tristan warf Logan einen Blick zu, der eindeutig besagte: "Sag nein!"

Rory bemerkte das nicht und sah Logan fragend an.

Er wollte, er wollte irgendwie hier bleiben. Doch auf der anderen Seite wollte er seinen Freund nicht verärgern. Und er musste sich erst mal im Klaren werden, was mit ihm los war. Dazu musste er nüchtern werden.

"Ähm, nein danke, hatte schon zu viel. Ich bin dann jetzt auch müde, bis dann, wir sehen uns sicher." Tristan warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.

Eine Stunde später hatten Paris, Rory und Tristan alle verscheucht und alle Verpackungen weggeräumt. "Ich gehe ins Bett, wir sehen uns morgen früh!", meinte Paris und war auch schon in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden. Rory und Tristan machten sich fertig und sagten sich dann gute Nacht. Doch nach ein paar Minuten klopfte es an Tristans Tür.

Dieser hatte darauf nur gewartet. "Komm rein!"

Rory kam herein, in ihrem Schlafanzug. Er grinste. Sie grinste zurück und legte sich neben ihn ins Bett. "Aufregender Tag, mh?", meinte er nach einer Weile. Sie nickte. "Gefällt es dir hier?", fragte Tristan weiter. "Ich liebe es! Und die Kurse haben noch nicht einmal begonnen!", meinte Rory aufgeregt. Tristan lachte. So kannte er Rory.

"Gefällt dir unser Appartement?", fragte er dann. "Es ist toll. Klar, wir müssen es noch ein wenig persönlicher einrichten, aber ich liebe es. Und ich liebe es, dass ich hier mit dir und Paris bin!", meinte Rory. Tristan lächelte.

"Ja, ich bin auch froh, mit zwei unglaublichen Mädchen zusammen zu wohnen, wo andere nur unter Jungs wohnen. Die armen Schweine!" Sie schlug ihn auf den Arm. "Wieso hast du heute Abend kein Mädchen aufgerissen?", fragte Rory auf einmal. "Keine Ahnung. Ich wollte die Nacht hier sein, und das nicht mit einem Mädchen, außer es hat braune Haare, blaue Augen und heißt Rory. Und irgendwie gab es im Pub nicht so jemanden!", antwortete er ehrlich. Rory lachte.

"Danke!", meinte sie leise. Er nickte nur.

"Ich vermisse Mom!", meinte sie dann noch leiser. Tristan legte seinen Arm um sie und sie kuschelte sich an ihn heran. "Ich weiß. Aber sie ist nur eine Stunde entfernt und sie wird dich in nächster Zeit bestimmt oft besuchen. Und ihr könnt telefonieren. Und nächstes Wochenende fahren wir nach Hartford und Stars Hollow. Außerdem wird die nächste Zeit so aufregend, dass du bestimmt gar nicht viel Zeit hast, jemanden zu vermissen." Rory nickte. "Versprochen?"

Tristan grinste.

"Pfadfinderehrenwort!"

Sie schlug ihn auf die Brust, auf der sie auch mit dem Kopf lag.

"Warst du nie!", spielte sie mit.

"Hm, auf was soll ich dann schwören?", fragte er weiter.

"Alles was du liebst!", sagte sie und lächelte.

"Gut, ich schwöre auf meinen Großvater, diesen Tag, das Appartement mit euch, jedes Mädchen, das ich bisher rumgekriegt habe und dich in meinem Arm!", spulte er hinunter.

Seit sie sich kannten spielten sie dieses Spiel. Beide lächelten.

Nach einer Weile machte Rory sich wieder bemerkbar: "Was war das eigentlich?"

Tristan, der gerade den ganzen Tag noch einmal Revue passieren ließ, sah sie verwirrt an.

"Was?", fragte er dann.

"Logan. Er meinte, du wärst mir treu gewesen!"

Tristan zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich glaub, die denken, wir haben was am Laufen oder so. Ich habe sowas aber nicht angedeutet!" Rory lachte.

"Das dachte ich mir."

"Schlimm?", fragte Tristan nach. Er spürte wie Rory den Kopf auf seiner Brust langsam schüttelte.

"Natürlich nicht. Ich glaub nur, dass das nicht so gut für dich ist. Wenn du Mädels abschleppst und so. Ich will außerdem nicht, dass du deine Freunde anlügst. Dein ganzer Ruf geht doch den Bach runter, wenn alle denken, dass du mit mir zusammen bist!"

Tristan lachte.

"Glaub mir, die Mädchen versuchen es trotzdem. Und ich lüge sie ja nicht an. Aber solange sie nicht fragen, das aber denken, kann ich ein bisschen besser aufpassen, dass sich kein Typ an dich ranmacht!" Tristan grinste.

"Guuut... Du bist aber nicht ein wenig sehr fürsorglich, oder? Ich meine, Tristan DuGrey, du verweichlichst!", neckte sie ihn.

"Was soll ich tun, unter deinem Einfluss hab ich keine Chance."

Die beiden lagen ein paar Minuten in angenehmer Stille in Tristans Bett. Beide dachten an ihren ersten Tag.

"Tristan, ist es ok wenn-"

"Ja Rory, ist es! Immer!", antwortete er bevor sie ihre Frage stellen konnte.

Er wusste, dass sie diese erste Nacht nicht allein sein wollte. Das war einer der Gründe gewesen, warum er niemanden mitgebracht hatte. Rory lächelte. Tristan hatte sich so sehr verändert.

Er lag hier in einem Bett mit einem Mädchen, ohne irgendwelche Absichten, einfach so, weil er sich um sie sorgte. Vor 2 Jahren hätte sie jeden, der ihr das erzählt hätte, für verrückt erklärt.

"Gute Nacht, Tristan!", meinte sie leise und kuschelte sich noch mehr an ihn.

"Gute Nacht, Rory!", antwortete er ebenso leise und küsste sie auf den Kopf.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

"Tristan, Rory ist weg und Logan ist hier um-" Paris stoppte als sie Rory in Tristans Arm liegen sah.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie wusste, die beiden waren nur Freunde, doch sie sollten etwas besser aufpassen, dass die anderen das auch wussten.

Logan sah an Paris vorbei in Tristans Zimmer. Paris hatte auf einmal gestoppt zu reden und er wollte unbedingt wissen, woran das lag. Als er Rory friedlich schlafend in Tristans Arm schlafen sah zog sich etwas in ihm zusammen. Doch er ignorierte das.

Dann öffnete Tristan langsam seine Augen. Er sah eine grinsende Paris und einen erschrockenen Logan im Türrahmen stehen und sah dann runter auf die friedlich schlafende Rory in seinem Arm. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste grinsen. Ihm war klar, was Logan jetzt denken musste.

"Rory, Süße, wir sollten jetzt aufstehen!", flüsterte Tristan und strich eine Strähne ihres Haares aus ihrem Gesicht.

Als Rory nicht aufwachte beschloss er, eine kleine Show abzuziehen.

"Darling, ich weiß, die letzte Nacht war lang, und anstrengend. Wir hätten vielleicht besser schlafen sollen als-"

In dem Moment wachte Rory auf. Sie sah sich einen Moment verwirrt um, bis sie begriff, dass sie bei Tristan war.

Die beiden im Türrahmen hatte sie nicht gesehen.

"Tristan, guten Morgen, wie spät haben wir es?" Sie kuschelte sich wieder näher an ihn heran. Sie war froh gewesen, dass sie letzte Nacht nicht allein sein musste.

"08.00 Uhr, Honey.", meinte er grinsend. Sie stöhnte.

"Danke für letzte Nacht!", meinte sie dann und verstand nicht, warum Tristan auf einmal so breit grinste.

"Maria, du weißt, ich würde am liebsten den ganzen Tag mit dir im Bett bleiben, aber ich steh nicht so auf Zuschauer!" Er deutete auf die Tür.

Rory drehte sich im Bett um und sah Paris, die immer breiter grinste und Logan, der schockgefroren schien. Rory merkte wie sie rot wurde.

"Oh, hi, ich hab euch nicht gesehen. Ähm, tut mir leid. Oh Gott!", meinte sie dann entsetzt, als sie begriff, was die beiden jetzt denken mussten.

Sie sprang auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Tristan lachte.

"Nichts, wofür du dich schämen musst, Maria!", rief er ihr hinterher.

Sie stöhnte laut auf.

"Halt den Mund, DuGrey!", schrie sie ärgerlich. Tristan lachte noch mehr.

"Guten Morgen Paris. Logan. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine ebenso schöne Nacht wie ich? Ich entschuldige mich für meine schöne Freundin. Sie ist immer so- heißblütig."

Paris lachte über Tristans Wortwahl.

Sie wusste, dass er es genoss, diese Show abziehen zu können.

"Ich hab euch letzte Nacht gehört, aber ich dachte, Rory wäre danach wieder in ihr Zimmer gegangen. Dumm von mir. Ich hätte heute morgen wissen müssen, dass sie noch bei dir ist!", spielte Paris mit. Logan wirkte plötzlich sehr blass.

"Ich hoffe, wir haben dich nicht geweckt?", fragte Tristan gespielt nervös.

"Nein, nein. Ich wollte mir nur etwas zu trinken wollen. Ihr bemüht euch ja immer, mich nicht zu wecken."

Tristan lachte und gab Paris einen Morgenkuss auf die Wange.

"Logan, was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte er dann und zog sich ein T-Shirt an. Er schlief immer nur in Boxershorts.

Logan schien sich von seinem Schock zu erholen.

"Ich wollte nur- Ich weiß nicht. Gib mir einen Augenblick um diesen Anblick zu verkraften." Grinsend setzte sich Logan auf Tristans Sofa. Tristan lachte.

"Paris, gibt es Kaffee? Das ist glaub ich im Moment meine einzige Chance, zu verhindern, dass Maria mich zerfleischt." Paris nickte.

"Logan hier hat welchen vorbeigebracht.", meinte sie und ging dann aus dem Zimmer.

"Jaa, genau. Ich wollte fragen, was für Pläne du für heute Abend hast. Und Kaffee vorbeibringen." Tristan nickte. "Ich habe nichts besonderes vor. Was steht denn auf dem Plan?", fragte er und machte sein Bett.

"Pokerabend. Bei Colin und Finn. Wir spielen von 20.00 bis zum Morgen. Du kannst auch eine Begleitung mitbringen." Tristan nickte langsam.

"Ok, ich werde da sein. Sag mal, kann ich einen Kaffee Rory geben? Sie ist bestimmt sauer auf mich!" Logan nickte.

"Klar. Ich habe 4 mitgebracht. Nur für den Fall, dass deine Mitbewohner auch einen wollen." Tristan sah ihn dankbar an.

"Paris ist nicht so der Kaffee-Trinker. Aber glaub mir, du könntest auch allein für Rory 4 mitbringen. Eine ihrer Macken!" Tristan grinste und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Dann ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum und nahm einen Kaffee.

Damit stellte er sich vor Rorys Tür. Er klopfte und hielt den Kaffee mit beiden Händen vor sich.  
Rory öffnete mit einem wütenden Blick. Dann fiel ihr Blick erst auf Tristans unschuldiges Gesicht und dann auf den Kaffee in seinen Händen.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich war böse!"

Rory lächelte.

"Bestraf mich!", fügte er grinsend hinzu. Er blickte jedoch sofort wieder entschuldigend, als er Rorys Blick sah.

Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick abschätzend an. Logan beobachtete das ganze von Tristans Tür aus.

"So, du denkst also, ein Kaffee hilft, damit ich dir verzeihe?", fragte sie dann streng. Er schüttelte reuevoll seinen Kopf.

"Und was willst du noch tun?", fragte sie weiter.

Er überlegte einen Augenblick.

"Ich- lasse dich das ganze Wochenende lernen. Außerdem kriegst du immer und überall Kaffee wenn du ihn willst. Ich stimme dir bei allem zu, was du sagst und lasse dich für mich mitbestimmen, was wir mit dem Gemeinschaftsraum machen?", bot er an.

Sie schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen.

"Mh, nagut!", meinte sie dann, riss ihm den Kaffee aus der Hand und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer. Tristan grinste.

"Ich liebe dich, Baby!", rief er ihr hinterher.

"Ich weiß, wer nicht?", schrie sie zurück.


	7. worum pokerst du?

_Zuallererst ein wenig Werbung! Darf man das eigentlich machen? _

_Nun, wenn nicht, breche ich eben die Regeln, ich Rebel, ich. _

_Ok, hier kommt meine Werbung:_

_Lest meine andere FF. Sie ist auch Rogan. _

_Sie ist theoretisch ein One-Shot, ich kann sie einfach so lassen. Ich habe zwar Ideen dafür, wie sie weitergehen könnte, bzw ich habe sie schon weiter geschrieben, aber wenn sich niemand für sie interessiert werde ich sie natürlich nicht weiterschreiben... Also lest sie doch bitte und sagt mir, was ihr denkt. _

_Danke!_

_- Werbung Ende-_

**Vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews! Ihr seid wirklich wirklich klasse. Ich weiß, bisher ist nicht so viel Rogan-Aktion, aber das kommt alles noch!**

**Besonders besonderen Dank an Phoebe! Reviews wie deine animieren mich, weiter zu schreiben!**

**Hier also das nächste Kapitel!**

**-Worum pokerst du?-**

Am Abend klopfte Tristan an der Appartement-Tür von Colin und Finn. Die Tür wurde von Logan geöffnet.

"Hey, hier bin ich, bereit, eine Menge Geld zu verlieren!", meinte Tristan gut gelaunt. Logan grinste.

"Komm rein!", meinte er und ging zur Seite um Tristan hinein zu lassen. Tristan befolgte seinen Rat.

"Das hier", Tristan deutete auf ein blondes hübsches Mädchen, "ist Anne. Du meintest, ich dürfte eine Begleitung mitbringen, und hier ist sie! Anne, das ist Logan Huntzberger!"

Logan sah einen Augenblick verwirrt aus, bevor er sich wieder fing und Anne die Hand reichte.

"Freut mich außerordentlich, dich kennen zu lernen.", meinte er galant. Anne sah ihn kühl an. "Wir kennen uns bereits, Huntz!", meinte sie und ging an ihm vorbei.

Logan verzog eine Grimasse während Tristan lachte. "Du hast wohl Schwierigkeiten, dir Gesichter zu merken, mh?", meinte er und klopfte Logan auf die Schulter. Dieser lachte.

"Tut mir leid. Wollte deine Begleitung nicht verärgern.", meinte er entschuldigend. Tristan winkte ab.

"Ach, ich dachte mir schon, dass es schwer werden würde, ein Mädchen zu finden, das dich noch nicht kennt...", meinte er und ging weiter ins Appartement, wo ein Poker-Tisch aufgebaut war.

"Hey DuGrey!", meinte Colin vom Tisch aus. Er warf einen Blick auf Anne und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Tristan grinste. Ihm war klar, dass Logan von dem kleinen Zusammentreffen heute Morgen erzählt hatte.

"Das ist Anne!", meinte er und legte einen Arm um sie. Colin und Finn nickten.

"Wir waren überzeugt, dass du diese Brünette mitbringen würdest, wie heißt sie noch gleich?", meinte Finn und man merkte an seiner Stimme, dass er schon mehr als einen Drink hatte.

"Sie heißt Rory!", meinte Logan grinsend. Tristan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist es ein Problem, dass es nicht so ist?"

2 Stunden später und 1000 Dollar ärmer schmiss Tristan genervt seine Karten auf den Tisch. "Soll ich dir was zu trinken holen, Tris?", fragte Anne. Tristan nickte müde. Wenn das so weiter ging würde er Rory nicht mehr den versprochenen Kaffee bezahlen können.

"Tja, vielleicht hast du dir nicht den richtigen Glücksbringer mitgebracht!", meinte Colin lachend und mit einem Blick auf Anne, die gerade bei den Getränken stand und sich mit einem Mädchen unterhielt das er nicht kannte.

"Kann sein!", meinte Tristan und folgte Colins Blick.

Anne hatte ihn heute nach einer Lesung angesprochen und ihn um ein Date gebeten. Sie war absolut sein Typ. Selbstbewusst, sexy- und blond. Also hatte er sie heute abend eingeladen mit ihm zu kommen.

"Wieso hast du nicht Rory mitgenommen?", fragte Colin weiter nach. Logan, Finn und er hätten schwören können, dass er sie mitbringen würde. Vor allem nach dem, was Logan erzählt hatte.

Tristan zuckte mit den Schultern. "So etwas hier ist nicht ihr Ding. Sie würde uns alle schlagen, wenn sie sehen würde, wie wir mit dem Geld hier umgehen."  
Logan sah ihn einen Augenblick an.

"Sie ist eine Gilmore. Und eine Hayden. Sie hat genau so viel Geld!", meinte er. Wieder zuckte Tristan mit den Schultern. "Sie ist eher bescheiden. Nicht so die protzige Person. Sie hat mich früher auch dafür gehasst, dass ich so ein Rich-Boy bin, wie sie es ausdrücken würde."

"Deswegen hast du sie nicht mitgenommen?", fragte Finn, der endlich begriff worum es ging.

Tristan nickte.

"Hier sind einfach nicht die Leute, mit denen sie rumhängt. Außerdem geht sie sowieso nicht so gerne weg. Sie lernt, liest, telefoniert mit ihrer Freundin und Lorelai. Bestellt sich was zu essen und guckt einen Film. Das ist so ihr Abendprogramm. Und ich hab ihr versprochen, sie dieses Wochenende machen zu lassen, was sie will. Also hab ich sie nicht gefragt. Und Anne hat mich per Zufall heute nach einem Date gefragt, von daher dachte ich, ich nehme sie mit."

Erneut zuckte Tristan mit den Schultern.

"Weiß Rory das?", fragte Logan.

"Was? Dass ich hier bin? Klar, immerhin wusste ich ja nicht, wann ich wiederkomme, und ich wollte nicht, dass sie und Paris sich Sorgen machen." Logan sah ihn einen Moment zögernd an.

"Ich meinte eher, ob sie weiß, dass du mit _**Anne**_ hier bist.", sagte er dann.

Tristan schüttelte den Kopf.

"Anne hat mich erst nach meiner letzten Lesung gefragt, und ich habe Rory seit dem Mittagsessen nicht mehr gesehen!" Seine drei Freunde tauschten verwirrte Blicke untereinander aus.

Tristan konnte sie verstehen. Sie dachten immerhin, dass Rory seine Freundin war. Aber Tristan fand ihre Verwirrung zu lustig, als dass er sie aufklären würde. Also zog er Anne auf seinen Schoß als diese mit seinem Getränk, einem Scotch, wiederkam.

Rory saß auf dem Sofa, aß Pizza und sah einen Film. Zwischen Kopf und Schulter geklemmt war ihr Telefon.  
"Oh, die beiden sind soo süß! Das ist die perfekte Beziehung!", sprach sie ins Telefon.

"Ach, das ist nur Show. Er spielt den Gentleman doch nur, um sie endlich ins Bett zu kriegen. Wenn er erfährt, dass sie sich, wie du, bis zur Ehe aufheben will, wird er sie fallen lassen.", meinte Lorelai am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Mom, gewöhn dich endlich dran!", meinte Rory düster.

Lorelai schnaubte.

"Darling, du warst immer ein kleiner Engel, ich weiß, ich habe dir immer gesagt, dass du mehr unternehmen sollst und mehr aus dir herausgehen sollst, aber ich konnte doch nicht ahnen-"

"Dass ich auf dich höre?", fragte Rory grinsend.

"Dazu fällt mir gerade noch was ein. Durch die ganzen Lesungen hab ich ganz vergessen, dir zu erzählen, was heute morgen passiert ist!"

Und Rory erzählte, wie Logan und Paris die beiden "erwischt" hatten.

"Tristan war so ein Idiot und hat die ganze Zeit irgendwelche 2-deutigen Sachen gesagt. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten geschlagen. Was muss Logan denn für einen Eindruck von mir haben?" Lorelai lachte.

"Stört es dich denn?", fragte sie zwischen zwei Lachanfällen.

"Was genau?", fragte Rory zurück.

"Dass Logan denkt, dass Tristan und du ein Paar seid!"

"Quatsch, das ist mir total egal. Ich will nur nicht, dass irgendjemand denkt ich wäre eine von Tristans Eroberungen! Dass ich diese Art von Mädchen bin!" Wieder schnaubte Lorelai.

"Honey, du hattest Sex mit Tristan. Du bist also zwangsläufig eins dieser Mädchen!", meinte sie dann trocken.

"Mom, ich bin keine Schlampe. Das war etwas anderes. Es war- anders. Er wusste, dass ich nicht eins seiner Häschen bin. Wir waren einfach so- vertraut miteinander. Also hör auf, mir das vor zu halten!"

Lorelai lachte.

"Ich habs verstanden, es war _anders_!Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen. Hast du eigentlich letzte Nacht ein Foto ihm gemacht?"

Rory nickte.

Dann fiel ihr ein, dass ihre Mutter sie nicht sehen konnte.

"Ja, habe ich. Du kannst es also neben das hängen, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass er nicht mein erster war." Lorelai und Rory kicherten.

"Vielleicht sollte ich für diese Art von Fotos eine ganze Wand freihalten! Komisch, dass er dich immer noch Maria nennt. Oder meint er die Magdalena?", fragte ihre Mutter provozierend.

"Du bist gemein. Ich lege gleich auf wenn du so weiter machst! Lass uns lieber den Film gucken!"

Die beiden waren einen Moment still als sie wieder auf den Play-Modus drückten.

Tristan hatte zu viel getrunken. Er wusste es. Aber es war einfach zu deprimierend, die ganze Zeit zu verlieren. Doch jetzt konnte er kaum noch die Karten erkennen.

"Ok, Honey, ich glaub es wird Zeit, dass ich dich nach Hause bringe.", meinte Anne kichernd. Er nickte.

Es war zwar erst 3 Uhr, doch er wusste, sein ganzer Tag würde morgen im Eimer sein wenn er noch hier blieb. Logan sah auf.

"Ich bringe ihn nach Hause!", meinte er schnell. Anne warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

"Hey, mein Freund hier ist schon zu betrunken als dass er noch für irgendwas zu gebrauchen wäre. Also lass mich ihn nach Hause bringen. Falls er umkippt wirst du ihn nicht tragen können, oder? Auf dem Hinweg bringen wir zwei dich noch nach Hause, ok?" Anne nickte langsam.

Die Drei standen vor Annes Tür und sie schloss langsam auf.

"Also, gute Nacht ihr zwei!", meinte sie langsam und lehnte sich vor um Tristan einen Kuss zu geben. Logan schüttelte den Kopf, als Tristan anfing, mit ihr rum zu machen.

Was für ein Spiel spielte er eigentlich?

"So, es ist jetzt gut. Gute Nacht, Anne. Tristan, komm!" Er zog einen grinsenden Tristan hinter sich her.

Er hatte wirklich Lust seinem Freund eins in seine grinsende Fresse zu hauen und wusste nicht, wieso. Er war wirklich der letzte, der jemanden für so was verurteilen sollte.

Die beiden kamen bei Tristans Appartement an und Tristan versuchte aufzuschließen. Er verfehlte jedoch immer wieder das Schlüsselloch.

Genervt nahm Logan ihm den Schlüssel weg und schloss auf.

Die beiden kamen hinein und Logan merkte sofort, dass Rory auf dem Sofa lag und schlief. Ein Telefon lag neben ihr und sie hatte die Fernbedienung in der Hand.

Logan grinste.

Tristan hatte also recht gehabt mit ihrer Abendbeschäftigung.

Tristan schlurfte zum Sofa hin und sah einen Moment lächelnd auf Rory hinunter. "Ich trag sie in ihr Bett!", meinte er dann ziemlich lallend.

Logan schüttelte den Kopf. "Du lässt sie höchstens fallen. Ich mach das schon. Öffne nur ihre Tür, ok?", flüsterte er.

Tristan nickte.

"Ok, mache ich!", meinte er laut und ging in Richtung Rorys Zimmer.

Logan hockte sich neben das Sofa und wollte sie gerade hochheben, als es krachte und Tristan laut fluchte.

Er war gegen einen Karton gelaufen.

In dem Moment wachte Rory auf. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah direkt in Logans Gesicht, der vor ihr hockte. Erschrocken schrie sie auf.

"Hey. Beruhig dich, du willst doch nicht Paris wecken, oder?"

Rory hielt sich eine Hand an ihr Herz.

"Gott, du hast mich zu Tode erschrocken. Was machst du hier?"

Tristan kam wieder zum Sofa rüber.

"Dein Freund hier hat sich etwas mit dem Trinken übernommen und ich dachte, ich bring ihn hier her, damit er sich auf dem Weg nichts tut!", grinste Logan.

Rory seufzte und sah besorgt zu Tristan.

"Sorry, Ror, ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht. Hätte ich nicht so viel getrunken könnte ich im Bett der schönen Anne liegen!", seufzte er entschuldigend und ließ sich auf das Sofa neben Rory fallen.

Diese zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Anne?", fragte sie eher an Logan gewandt. Der sah sie entschuldigend an. Was für ein Trottel war Tristan eigentlich?

"Anne! Sie ist wunderschön, blond, schlank, und sie steht auf mich. Ich habe sie mitgenommen zu der Pokerrunde, du weißt schon!", antwortete Tristan.

"Und wenn ich nicht so dumm gewesen wäre hätte ich eine tolle Nacht haben können!" Er seufzte.

Rory grinste.

"Pech gehabt, DuGrey! Jetzt solltest du erst einmal deinen Rausch ausschlafen. Und morgen, wenn du wieder bei Verstand bist kannst du dich bei mir für dieses Playboy-Gehabe und bei Anne für dein Verhalten von heute Nacht entschuldigen! Komm her!" Sie zog ihn hoch, doch er fiel wieder nach hinten auf das Sofa.

Logan sah den beiden fasziniert und verwirrt zu.

Was zum Teufel ging hier bloß vor?

"Logan, denkst du, dass du mir heute noch helfen wirst?", fragte Rory genervt. Er sprang auf und half ihr, Tristan in sein Zimmer zu bringen.

Der ließ sich sofort auf sein Bett fallen.

"Wenn du nicht Lust hast, mir zu helfen ihn aus zu ziehen kannst du bitte ins Badezimmer gehen, eine Aspirin und ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche holen? Am Morgen danach ist das das erste, was er braucht!", meinte Rory und zog dem widerwilligen Tristan seine Schuhe aus. Logan nickte und ging heraus.

Tristan lallte irgendwelchen Unsinn und Logan hörte, wie Rory ganz ruhig antwortete.

Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Rory schien es gar nichts auszumachen, dass Tristan heute Nacht vorgehabt hatte, ein anderes Mädchen flach zu legen.

Gut, sie schien genervt von seinem Verhalten, aber nicht verletzt. Logan hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie jemand war, der eine offene Beziehung führen konnte.

Vielleicht würde sie ja auch mit ihm ausgehen?

Sofort bereute Logan seinen Gedanken.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Er wollte Rory nicht, sie war nicht so wie die Mädchen, mit denen er ausging. Er holte eine Aspirin aus dem Badezimmer und ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche. Als er zurückkam war Tristan bis auf seine Boxershorts ausgezogen und lag schnarchend im Bett. Rory saß auf der Bettkante und beobachtete ihn nachdenklich.

"Alles ok?", fragte Logan besorgt. Vielleicht hatte es ihr doch mehr ausgemacht als er dachte. Rory seufzte.

"Ja. Er ist nur manchmal so ein Idiot. Dann frage ich mich, wieso ich mich mit ihm abgebe. Genau für die Seite, die er jetzt gerade zeigt habe ich ihn früher in der Schule gehasst. Es ist unglaublich, dass er zwei so verschiedene Seiten hat!" Rory lächelte.

Dann nahm sie Logan das Glas und die Aspirin ab und stellte sie auf Tristans Nachttisch. Sie küsste Tristan auf den Kopf und ging dann aus dem Zimmer. Logan folgte ihr.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war nie gut gewesen im Trösten. Außerdem wusste er nicht wirklich, ob es das war, was Rory wollte.

"Danke, dass du ihn hier her gebracht hast! Und ihn davon abgehalten hast, zu dieser Anne zu gehen.", fügte sie hinzu.

Er sah sie fragend an. Woher zum Teufel wusste sie das?

"Tristan hat es mir gesagt. Dass du schuld bist.", beantwortete sie ihm seine Frage.

Er nickte langsam. "Alles klar bei dir?", fragte er dann wieder. Er fühlte sich extrem unwohl.

Rory lächelte.

"Ja, danke. Ich kenne Tristan schon lange, morgen wird er wieder normal sein. Und sich entschuldigen, auch bei dir. Ich hoffe, er hat sonst keinen Ärger gemacht. Wie viel Geld hat er heute verloren?"

Logan grinste.

"5000 Dollar!", antwortete er.

Rory schnaubte.

"Das, und die Tatsache, dass er morgen total verkatert sein wird, sind leider Strafe genug für ihn. Gute Nacht, Logan!", meinte sie und öffnete die Tür.

Er sah sie einen Moment an.

"Gute Nacht, Rory!"

Damit verschwand er um weiter Poker zu spielen.


	8. Katerstimmung

**_Wisst ihr, was ich liebe? Reviews! Sie sind klasse. Also vielen Dank! Ich freu mich immer immer wieder, wenn ich die drei wunderbaren Worte höre: Sie haben Post! (Und ja, ich weiß, dass das hier gerade ziemlich Email-für-Dich-ig war). ;)_**

**_Also, was tut man, wenn man sich freut? Manche gehen ein Eis essen, andere tanzen eine Runde, dann gibt es welche die auf den Schrecken einen Kaffee trinken. Ich gehöre zu diesen Menschen. Allerdings mache ich dann auch noch etwas anderes: Ich update ein neues Kapitel und bin beflügelt, mehr zu schreiben. Also, hier ist es: Mein nächstes Kapitel!  
Viel Spaß und vergesst nicht, mir gute Laune zu machen. Ihr wisst ja jetzt, wie das geht! ;)_**

**-Katerstimmung-**

Am nächsten Morgen, Samstag, wachte Tristan in der Tat sehr verkatert auf. Er stöhnte und sah auf seinen Nachttisch wo ein Wasser und eine Aspirin lagen. Dankbar schluckte er beides und stand dann auf, um im Wohnzimmer eine schon fertig angezogene Rory vorzufinden. Sie grinste ihn an.

"Guten Morgen, Tristan!", meinte sie fröhlich, viel zu fröhlich und munter für Tristans Geschmack. Er stöhnte nur und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

"War ich sehr schlimm?", fragte er.

"Mh, es ging, aber ehrlich gesagt wünschte ich, du hättest nicht versucht, mich auszuziehen als ich dich entkleidet habe!", meinte Rory lässig.

Tristan stöhnte wieder.

"Tut mir leid, wirklich! Ich war ein Idiot, keine Ahnung, warum ich so viel getrunken habe!", meinte er entschuldigend. Rory lachte.

"Vielleicht, weil du 5000 Dollar verloren hast?", meinte sie dann und sah ihn verärgert an.

"Rory, komm schon, ich kann mit meinem Geld machen was ich will!", meinte Tristan genervt. Er fühlte, dass eine Standpauke bevorstand und war absolut nicht in der Stimmung. Doch Rory schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Kannst du auch. Allerdings ist es nicht dein Geld, sondern das deiner _Eltern_.", meinte sie einfach und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Buch zu. Tristan saß auf dem Sofa und hoffte, dass das Aspirin schnell wirken würde.

"So, wirst du mir sagen, wer Anne ist?", meinte Rory nach ein paar Minuten. Tristan sah sie an und grinste.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht von ihr erzählt habe. Sie hat mich nach meiner letzten Lesung angesprochen und nach einem Date gefragt. Da ich noch keine Begleitung für diese Pokerrunde hatte und sie echt- nett war, hab ich sie gefragt ob sie mitkommt. Naja, ich habe dich dann nicht mehr gesehen, sonst hätte ich dir von ihr erzählt. Pfadfinderehrenwort", versicherte Tristan Rory.

Sie nickte.

Als sie weiter nichts sagte und überhaupt nicht auf das "Pfadfinderehrenwort" einging sah er zu ihr auf.

"Was ist los?", fragte er.

Rory warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

"Nichts. Nichts! Es ist nur-"

Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

"Ich finde, du solltest deinen Freunden klar machen, dass wir keine Beziehung führen und auch sonst nichts zwischen uns ist als Freundschaft."

Tristan sah Rory überrascht an.

"Gut", meinte er dann. "Verrätst du mir, warum dir das so wichtig ist?", fragte Tristan.

Rory sah ihn an und kam zu ihm herüber um sich auf das Sofa zu setzen. Sie legte ihre Beine über seinen Schoß und lehnte sich zurück.

"Ich weiß nicht, ich habe immer das Gefühl, lügen zu müssen. Als Logan dich gestern hier her gebracht hat, hat er mich gefragt ob alles in Ordnung ist, nachdem du davon erzählt hast, wie traurig es ist, dass du nicht mit Anne im Bett gelandet bist. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass irgendwer denkt, dass ich eins deiner Häschen bin. Das ich der Typ für eine offene Beziehung bin. Denn so bin ich einfach nicht. Aber solange jeder denkt, dass wir was am Laufen haben und du trotzdem mit anderen Mädchen schläfst, muss jeder denken, dass das ok für mich ist. Und wenn ich mit dir zusammen wäre, wäre mir das absolut nicht egal. Ich möchte nicht, dass Typen, die solche Beziehungen haben, sich bei mir Hoffnungen machen, verstehst du?"

Tristan nickte.

"Tut mir leid! Ich werde es heute noch Logan erzählen!"

Rory sah ihn einen Moment lang an.

"Tristan, es geht mir nicht um **Logan**. Wieso glaubt mir niemand, dass mir Logan so was von egal ist? Sag es Colin, Finn, jedem, der denkt dass wir etwas miteinander haben!"

"Es war nicht so gemeint, entschuldige!", entschuldigte Tristan sich rasch.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute den Tag miteinander verbringen? Wo ist Paris? Wir könnten irgendwo was essen gehen und danach einen Film anschauen.", schlug er dann vor.

Rory lächelte.

"Paris trifft sich heute mit Jamie. Die beiden wollen den Tag zusammen in Hartford verbringen. Sie kommt erst morgen wieder. Ich soll dich von ihr grüßen und für dein Verhalten gestern hauen."

Damit schlug Rory Tristan leicht auf den Arm.

"Verdient! Also nur wir zwei? Ich könnte schnell duschen, mich fertig machen. Dann gehen wir einen Kaffee trinken und dann noch ein wenig einkaufen. Ich könnte mich zwischendurch bei Anne entschuldigen, dann könnten wir uns kurz mit den Jungs verabreden und unsere Beziehung klar stellen. Dann essen wir etwas und gehen ins Kino! Wie klingt das für dich?"

Rory lächelte.

"Wunderbar klingt das!"

Tristan lächelte und stand auf um zu duschen.

Eine halbe Stunde später gingen die beiden auf dem Campus spazieren und tranken Kaffee. Auf einmal sah Rory ein Mädchen, das Rory sehr, sehr wütend anstarrte. "Ähm, kann es sein, dass das da vorne Anne ist? Sie sieht nämlich aus, als wollte sie mich gleich umbringen!"

Tristan folgte ihrem Blick und sah Anne auf einer Bank sitzen. Schnell nahm er seinen Arm von Rorys Schultern weg.

"Ich werde kurz zu ihr gehen und mich entschuldigen!"

Rory nickte.

"Eine gute Idee, ich hole mir einen neuen Kaffee und warte dort beim Stand auf dich, ok?"

Tristan stimmte zu und ging auf die Bank zu.

Rory grinste und stellte sich am Kaffeestand an. Sie warf immer wieder einen Blick auf die Bank, Tristan schien sich auf seine Art bei Anne zu entschuldigen... Die beiden küssten sich gerade nicht sehr unschuldig.

Rory schüttelte den Kopf, als sie Blicke auf sich spürte. Sie drehte sich um und sah Logan neben ihr stehen.

"Logan, sag doch was!", meinte sie erschrocken.

Er sah sie forschend an. Auch er hatte das Pärchen auf der Bank gesehen.

"Rory, was machst du hier?", fragte er lässig.

Sie lächelte.

"Tristan und ich haben Kaffee getrunken und werden gleich, oder so wie es aussieht eher bald, einkaufen gehen. Dann wollen wir noch was essen gehen und uns einen Film ansehen.", zählte sie auf, als sie auch schon dran war.

Sie bestellte sich einen Kaffee und wollte gerade ihr Geld heraus holen, als Logan den Kopf schüttelte.

"Ich lade dich ein!", meinte er förmlich und bezahlte den Kaffee bevor Rory protestieren konnte. Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick genervt an.

"Dankeschön", meinte sie dann und lächelte wieder. Logan lächelte auch.

"Jederzeit!", meinte er ernst.

In dem Moment kam Tristan zu ihnen herüber.

"Ich denke, sie hat mir verziehen!", meinte er und grinste.

"Hör auf so widerlich zu grinsen, DuGrey!", meinte Rory und lachte.

Logan sah beide erstaunt an. Er kam mit dem ganzen irgendwie nicht klar.

"Huntz, wo sind deine zwei ständigen Begleiter?", fragte Tristan immer noch grinsend.

"Im Pub. Ich wollte auch gerade zu ihnen stoßen als ich Gilmore hier einsam stehen sah. Und weißt du, Gentleman der ich bin, _konnte_ ich das natürlich nicht mit ansehen.", meinte Logan grinsend. Rory verdrehte die Augen.

"Maria, was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns einen Augenblick zu ihnen gesellen? Du bekommst auch einen neuen Kaffee von mir!", schlug Tristan vor, obwohl er wusste, dass Rory nichts dagegen haben würde.

Die zwei wollten ja sowieso den drei Jungs ihre Beziehung erklären. Sie nickte, als wenn es ihr vollkommen egal wäre.

"Gilmore, denkst du, dass du diesen riesen Kaffee bis dahin leer bekommst? Bis zum Pub sind es nur 100 Meter!", meinte Logan verwundert. Rory grinste ihn an. "Du unterschätzt mich, Huntzberger. Dieser Kaffee hier ist schon längst ausgetrunken!" Sie warf den leeren Becher in den nächsten Papierkorb und handelte sich einen entgeisterten Blick von Logan ein.


	9. Aufgedeckt

_**Ha! Ihr seid klasse! Toll und klasse! Ich bekomme wirklich die unglaublich tollsten süßesten Reviews von euch und ich freue mich jedes Mal unglaublich! Ich hoffe, dass das so bald nicht aufhört!**_

_**Hier also ein weiteres Kapitel, meine Freunde! Vergesst nicht, mich zu beglücken, ob mit Lob oder Kritik, ich bin „bereit für alles". U-hu, Gilmore-Wortwitz! Also, In Omnia Paratus meine Lieben!**_

**-Aufgedeckt-**

Im Pub wurden die beiden fröhlich von Colin und Finn begrüßt.

"Love, wir haben dich letzte Nacht wirklich sehr vermisst!", meinte Finn und zog sie auf den Platz neben sich. Rory lächelte.

"Ach, ich kann sowieso kein Poker spielen und außerdem hätte Tristan dann nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich an Anne ran zu schmeißen. Er ist immer der Meinung, auf mich aufpassen zu müssen.", kam Rory gleich auf den Punkt.

Logan, Finn und Colin warfen sich Blicke zu, während Tristan sich grinsend neben Rory setzte.

"Du musst auch gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, was?", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und sie kicherte.

Die anderen drei Jungen zogen ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

"Rory, ich weiß eben, dass die Mädchen, die ich mag nicht so nach deinem Geschmack sind. Außerdem werden die immer so verdammt eifersüchtig wenn sie mich mit dir sehen. Anne heute übrigens auch. Es hat mich echt viel Zeit gekostet, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass wir nur Freunde sind!", meinte er dann und grinste noch breiter, als er die überraschten Gesichter der drei Jungs am Tisch sah.

Rory schnaubte.

"Ja, ich habe gesehen, _wie _du sie schließlich davon überzeugen konntest!", neckte sie ihn. Tristan lachte.

"Du kennst mich!", meinte er dann nur.

Sprachlos sahen sich Logan, Finn und Colin an.

"Also, ihr seid kein- **Paar**?", fing sich als erstes Colin wieder.

Rory schüttelte empört den Kopf.

"Mein Gott, du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mit einem wie _ihm_ zusammen sein würde?", meinte sie gespielt entsetzt.

"Hey!", meinte Tristan empört.

"Aber unser Freund Logan hier hat uns erzählt, dass er euch erwischt hat, zusammen im Bett!", meinte Finn belustigt.

Rory verdrehte die Augen.

"Wir haben uns nachts noch unterhalten und ich bin dort eingeschlafen. Na und?", meinte sie lässig.

Logan schien langsam wieder aus seiner Starre zu erwachen.

"Paris meinte, sie habe euch gehört!", rechtfertigte er sich.

"Sie hat uns reden gehört!", begründete Tristan.

"Aber- Rory hat sich für die Nacht bedankt!", meinte Logan hartnäckig. Tristan grinste.

"Für das Gespräch. Dafür, dass er für mich da war.", stellte Rory währenddessen klar.

"Und Tristan meinte, dass er am liebsten den ganzen Tag mit dir im Bett bleiben würde!", gab Logan nicht auf.

Wieder verdrehte Rory die Augen.

"Wie gut kannst du dich eigentlich daran erinnern? Das war ein Scherz, weil er die 2-deutigkeit meines Satzes lustig fand. Deswegen war ich auch so sauer."

Auf einmal verstand Logan. Die beiden hatten ihn verarscht. Wütend blickte er zu Tristan, der ihn lachend ansah.

Rory schlug Tristan auf den Arm.

"Was mich gerade daran erinnert, dass du mir noch einiges an Kaffee schuldig bist. Also hol mir gefälligst einen!", befahl sie. Tristan nickte und stand auf.

"Also, jetzt nur noch einmal zur Sicherheit: Du und Tristan, ihr seid _absolut_ kein Paar?", hakte Colin ein letztes Mal nach.

Rory schüttelte den Kopf.

"Absolut nicht. Ich meine, er hatte gestern ein Date, wenn er mit mir zusammen wäre würde er nicht mehr aufrecht gehen können.", meinte Rory und grinste.

Tristan kam mit zwei Kaffeetassen zurück.

Er küsste sie auf den Kopf und gab ihr den einen Kaffee.

"Hier, Maria!", meinte er und setzte sich neben sie.

"Sag mal, DuGrey, warum nennst du Rory eigentlich immer Maria?", fragte Finn neugierig. Tristan lachte. "So nenne ich sie seit ihrem ersten Schultag. Ich meine, seht sie euch an, sie ist einfach eine Maria!"

Rory sah ihn wütend an und nahm dann einen Schluck ihres Kaffees und stöhnte leise auf.

"Naja gut, nicht wenn sie Kaffee trinkt. Und auch sonst wäre es langsam an der Zeit, ein Magdalena dran zu hängen.", meinte er sehr leise, doch Logan hatte ihn gehört. Wie hatte er das denn zu verstehen?

Rory sah ihn noch wütender an.

"Das Gespräch hatte ich gestern schon mit Mom, halt einfach deinen Mund. Ich soll dich übrigens von ihr grüßen. Sie freut sich schon auf das Foto!", fügte Rory teuflisch grinsend hinzu. Tristan stöhnte.

"Naja, dass kann sie gleich neben das hängen, als du mir gesagt hast, dass du-" Er brach ab, als er sah wie Rory ihn entsetzt ansah und den Kopf schüttelte.

Tristan biss sich auf die Zunge. Manchmal war er einfach ein Idiot.

"Als du _was_ erfahren hast?", fragte Finn wieder neugierig nach.

"Als ich herausgefunden hab, dass Rory noch nie in ihrem Leben einen Apfel gegessen hat", meinte Tristan lahm.

Keiner glaubte ihm, doch sie fragten auch nicht weiter nach.

"Tristan, du schuldest mir noch was dafür!", meinte Rory drohend.

"Alles was du willst!", meinte dieser.

"Wirklich?", Rory hob ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

"Pfadfinderehrenwort!", grinste Tristan. Rory grinste auch.

"Warst du nie! Schwör auf etwas was du liebst!" Tristan lachte.

"Ich schwöre auf Scotch, Pokerabende, alle Blondinen, deine dreckigen Geheimnisse..." Rory riss ihren Mund auf und haute ihn wieder auf den Arm. Tristan grinste.

"Und ich schwöre auf dich, meine unendliche Liebe!" Rory sah wieder versöhnt aus.

Nachdem die beiden ihren Kaffee ausgetrunken hatten, standen die zwei Freunde auf, um einkaufen zu gehen.

"Wollen wir heute Abend nicht etwas zusammen machen?", schlug Finn vor. Tristan und Rory tauschten Blicke aus.

"Ähm, wir hatten eigentlich schon was vor, tut uns leid!", meinte Rory langsam. Logan sah sie an.

"Ja, die zwei haben schon ein süßes kleines Date zusammen, da sollten wir nicht stören!"

Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso er das gesagt hatte.

Irgendwie hatte ihn plötzlich etwas gepackt, dass er als Eifersucht erkannte, doch da musste er sich getäuscht haben.

Rory sah ihn ärgerlich an.

"Das stimmt. Wir haben unseren Abend. Tut mir leid, Jungs! Bis dann, Colin, Finn!" Damit stürmte sie aus dem Pub. Tristan zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung was mit ihr los ist! Wir sehen uns!" Er legte Geld für die zwei Kaffees auf den Tisch und ging ebenfalls aus dem Pub.

"Wow, was war das?", fragte Colin an Logan gewandt. Der zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Frauen!", murmelte er.

"Das meinte ich nicht! Ich meinte deinen äußerst bissigen Kommentar. Hast du ein Problem damit wenn die zwei was allein machen wollen?", fragte Colin und sah Logan zweifelnd an.

Dieser nahm einen weiteren Schluck seines Bieres. Auf einmal quiekte Finn laut auf.

Sowohl Colin und Logan als auch der Rest des Pubs sahen ihn erschrocken an.

"ICH WEIß ES!", meinte Finn aufgeregt.

"Was weißt du?", fragte Logan verwirrt.

"DU! Du stehst auf sie. Du _stehst_ auf Rory Gilmore!", meinte Finn sensationslüstern.

Colin schnappte nach Luft.

"Du hast recht!", meinte er dann ebenso sensationslüstern. Logan stöhnte.

"Ich bitte euch! Nein! Gilmore ist nicht mein Typ. Absolut nicht!"

Colin lachte.

"Das wissen wir. Deswegen ist es ja so unglaublich!"

Draußen wartete Rory auf Tristan. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie so genervt von Logan war. Aber sein Kommentar war wirklich seltsam gewesen. Was ging ihn das an?

Tristan kam heraus und legte einen Arm um sie.

"Einkaufen?", fragte er lächelnd. Sie war froh, dass er nicht fragte, was mit ihr los war, denn sie wusste es selber nicht wirklich.


	10. Einleben

_Wisst ihr, welche meine neue Lieblingszahl ist? 8_

_Wisst ihr wieso? Weil das die absolute Topanzahl an Reviews ist, die ich bisher für ein Kapitel dieses FF bekommen habe. Für amerikanisch-englische Verhältnisse ist das armselig, aber für deutsche ist das WOW! Vorallem, wenn man bedenkt, wie absolut rar Rogan-Fans scheinbar sind. _

_Und das, obwohl er ihr eine Birkin-Bag geschenkt hat! g_

_Nun, da bei mir jetzt Ferien sind, bin ich in einer guten Laune und beglücke euch (hoffentlich) mit einem weiteren Kapitel! _

_Reviews sind erwünscht und für mein mickriges Selbstbewusstsein dringend erforderlich. _

_Wie ihr wisst, nehme ich jede Art von Kritik an! _

_Merci, Freunde!_

-Einleben-

Nach 2 Stunden kamen sie wieder in ihrem Appartement an.

"Wow!", meinte Tristan erschöpft und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

Rory grinste.

"Was hast du gedacht, was einkaufen mit einer Gilmore bedeutet?", fragte sie neckend.

"Sicherlich nicht DAS! Erinnere mich daran, dass ich nie wieder mit dir einkaufen gehe!", lachte Tristan.

Rory setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch und machte einen Schmollmund.

"So schlimm war es auch wieder nicht!", sagte sie. Tristan grinste.

"Schlimmer als drei Stunden mit Taylor!", provozierte er sie. Rory keuchte.

"Nicht wahr!", schmollte sie dann. Tristan legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

"Wollen wir jetzt was essen gehen?", fragte er dann um sie abzulenken. Rory nickte.

"Ich ziehe mich nur kurz um, ok? Wohin wollen wir eigentlich gehen?"

Tristan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Chinese? Logan hat mir einen gesagt, der richtig gut sein soll!" Rory nickte.

Rory ging in ihr Zimmer und merkte nicht, dass es an der Tür klopfte. Tristan öffnete die Tür und herein kamen Finn, Colin und Logan. "Hey Tristan, wir dachten, wir machen einen letzten Versuch, euch zu überreden, mit uns mit zu kommen!", meinte Colin.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie anziehen sollte. Irgendwie hatte Rory einfach zu viele Anziehsachen. Schließlich entschied sie sich für ihren Jeansrock, der ihr bis eine Hand breit über dem Knie ging. Bei ihren Oberteilen konnte sie sich jedoch nicht entscheiden.

Sie hatte auf jeden Fall Lust, ihre Kette mit dem Herz zu tragen, in dem ein Foto von ihr und Tristan und ihr und Lorelai und Chris war.

Da sie jedoch immer Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich diese Kette umzulegen, ging sie, nur mit ihrem Rock und BH bekleidet aus ihrem Zimmer, ihr Blick auf die Kette gerichtet. "Tris, kannst du mir kurz helfen, ich-" Dann sah sie Logan, Finn und Colin und blieb wie erstarrt stehen.

"Weißt du Maria, und genau das ist der Grund, warum uns niemand glaubt, dass wir nur Freunde sind!", lachte Tristan.

Die drei Jungs starrten Rory an, die sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck bewegte.

Belustigt sah Tristan von seinen drei Freunden zu Rory und wieder zurück.

"Ok Jungs, genug gegafft. Rory, vielleicht helfe ich dir lieber in deinem Zimmer!"

Damit schob er die erstarrte Rory in ihr Zimmer.

Die erholte sich langsam von ihrer Starre.

"OH GOTT!", schrie sie und versteckte ihren Kopf in Tristans Schulter.

Das war der letzte Anblick von Rory, bevor Tristan ihre Zimmertür schloss.

Finn und Colin grinsten sich an.

"Na, und jetzt sag uns noch einmal, dass du nicht eifersüchtig auf Tristan bist und nicht am liebsten gerade an seiner Stelle wärst!", meinte Finn und klopfte Logan auf die Schulter.

Dieser starrte immer noch auf den Fleck auf dem Rory noch vor ein paar Sekunden stand.

Dann fing er sich wieder und starrte seine Freunde böse an.

* * *

Rory vergrub ihr Gesicht noch immer in Tristans Schulter, der in sich hinein lachte. Er zog sie sanft weiter in seine Arme.

"Rory, es ist ok, immerhin hattest du deinen Rock an.", meinte er und strich Rory durch ihr Haar. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wieso passieren mir solche Dinge?", fragte sie ihn und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen die zwei, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Tristan lachte sanft.

"Weil du so unglaublich naiv und ungeschickt bist. Hast du das Klopfen nicht gehört? Rory, sobald dein Kleiderschrank geöffnet ist bist du in deiner eigenen Welt, kann das sein?"

Rory schüttelte immer noch den Kopf.

"Wieso immer ich? Wieso immer vor deinen männlichen Freunden? Ich kann nie wieder mein Zimmer verlassen. Oh mein Gott, ich muss die Uni wechseln! Ich werde dort alleine sein, keine Freunde haben, meine Mom wird weit weg sein, ich muss neue Kurse wählen-", murmelte Rory bevor Tristan ihr eine Hand vor den Mund hielt.

"RORY! Du bleibst in Yale. Ok? Den Dreien ist das ganze bestimmt genau so peinlich wie dir. Beruhig dich! Also, ich sollte dir mit deiner Kette helfen?" Tristan deutete auf die Kette, die Rory noch immer in den Händen hielt.

Rory nickte langsam. Tristan lächelte und legte ihr die Kette um. Dann warf er einen Blick in Rorys überfüllten Kleiderschrank. "Das schwarze Oberteil. Und diese Schuhe!", er zog ein Oberteil aus ihrem Schrank und deutete auf einen Schuhkarton. Rory nickte und zog sich das Oberteil über. Dann zog sie die Schuhe an. "Danke!", meinte sie leise. "Perfekt! Du siehst toll aus! Also, wollen wir jetzt zum Chinesen, oder was?"

Rory lächelte und nickte wieder.

Als die beiden rauskamen sprangen Colin, Finn und Logan auf. Sie hatten sie auf die Couch gesetzt und sich gewundert, was die beiden so lange in Rorys Zimmer taten. Tristan hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und grinste leicht beim Anblick seiner Freunde. Sie sahen alle sehr schuldbewusst aus. Rory wurde etwas rot, als sie die drei Jungen vor sich stehen sah.

Logan wunderte sich, wie Tristan es wieder geschafft hatte, Rory zu beruhigen. Irgendwie schien er genau zu wissen, wie man mit Rory umgehen musste.

"Rory..", fing er betreten an.

"Es tut uns wirklich leid.", übernahm Colin.

Selbst Finn wirkte reuevoll.

"Wir hätten uns laut bemerkbar machen müssen.", fügte er hinzu. Rory nickte.

"Es ist nicht eure Schuld. Ihr konntet ja nicht wissen, dass ich-" Sie wurde wieder rot.

"Sehr süß!", dachte Logan und wollte sich am liebsten selbst schlagen. Wieso dachte er nur solche Sachen über ein Mädchen?

"Wie sieht es aus, begleitet ihr zwei uns? Wir wollten zum Italiener!", meinte Finn betont fröhlich. Tristan schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich hoffe es ist ok, dass wir nicht mitkommen. Aber ehrlich gesagt, muss ich erst mal etwas über den Schock hinwegkommen. Ich kann gerade nicht mit euch an einem Tisch sitzen!", meinte Rory schüchtern.

Logan konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Wir verstehen vollkommen!", meinte Colin in der Tat sehr verständnisvoll.

* * *

Als Tristan und Rory im Restaurant ankamen klingelte Rorys Handy. Sie sah Tristan entschuldigend an, doch der nickte nur.

"Mom! Oh Gott, du weißt nicht, was mir schon wieder passiert ist!", sagte sie als sie ranging.

Tristan lachte als er hörte, wie Rory die Geschichte ihrer Mutter erzählte. Er konnte hören, wie Lorelai laut los lachte.

"Mom, das war absolut nicht lustig!", meinte Rory empört...

Am nächsten Tag bereitete Rory sich die ganze Zeit auf die Kurse am Montag vor. Sie las Bücher, recherchierte im Internet und schrieb wie eine Verrückte. Als Tristan schließlich aufwachte, hatte Rory schon 6 Kaffees intus und drei Bücher überlesen. Er gähnte und holte sich einen Donut aus dem Vorratsschrank.

"Na, schon fleißig gewesen?", fragte er und setzte sich zu Rory an den Tisch. Die sah nur kurz missbilligend von ihrem Computer auf bevor sie weiter tippte.

"Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Ich habe gestern nichts gemacht. Ich habe an einen Tag, an dem ich hätte arbeiten sollen, absolut nichts gemacht. Ich war Kaffee trinken, einkaufen und im Kino. Bin ich total am Durchdrehen? Heute wird mir das nicht passieren!"

Tristan zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ehrlich gesagt hab ich schon das Gefühl, dass du durchdrehst. Allerdings erst heute! Rory, du hattest erst einen Tag Lesungen, was genau willst du denn machen?"

Rory schüttelte den Kopf.

"Morgen bin ich das erste Mal in der Redaktion. Weißt du, wie wichtig es ist, dass ich dort aufgenommen werde? Ich habe mir das Archiv angesehen. Viele heute bekannte Reporter waren mal in der Yale-Redaktion. Der Konkurrenzkampf ist unglaublich. Ich habe gehört, dass der Chefredakteur, Doyle, sehr eigenwillig ist mit seinen Reportern. Er feuert die meisten schon nach 2 Wochen. Das darf mir nicht passieren! Ich habe mir die letzten 10 Ausgaben angesehen und die Artikel sind alle so gut. Ich habe also schon mal zu ein paar Themen Artikel geschrieben, die kann ich Doyle morgen gleich zeigen. Und außerdem-"

"Wow, Rory. Beruhig dich! Dein Name ist Gilmore, er wird dich nicht feuern!", beruhigte Tristan sie, fing sich jedoch nur einen bösen Blick ein.

"Vielleicht, aber er wird nicht einen Artikel veröffentlichen. Das gibt es. Die Leute arbeiten in der Redaktion aber es wird nie etwas von ihnen veröffentlicht."

Tristan lachte.

"Wie zum Beispiel Logans!", meinte er grinsend.

Rory sah ihn überrascht an.

"Logan ist in der Redaktion?", fragte sie verwundert.

Er hatte nie den Eindruck gemacht, dass so etwas wie Schreiben seine Leidenschaft sein könnte. Tristan schnaubte.

"Er ist der Sohn von Mitchum Huntzberger, natürlich ist er in der Redaktion!"

Rory wirkte noch überraschter.

Irgendwie hatte sie bis jetzt nicht gewusst, wie Logans Nachname lautete.

"Huntzberger? DER Huntzberger? Wow!", meinte sie leise.

Tristan schüttelte den Kopf, sagte jedoch nichts. Rory würde sicher nicht verstehen, dass es nicht unbedingt von Vorteil war, Mitchum Huntzbergers Sohn zu sein.

"Ich bin wieder zu Haaause!", rief in diesem Augenblick Paris vom Türrahmen aus.

Am Mittag konnten Paris und Tristan Rory überreden, mit ihnen etwas essen zu gehen. Sie hatten ein nettes Lokal in New Haven gefunden, in dem es fast so gute Burger gab wie bei Luke.

"So, ich habe heute etwas herausgefunden und wollte das mit euch besprechen!", meinte Paris ernst. Rory und Tristan sahen sich an, was hatte das denn zu bedeuten?

"Heute Abend ich so eine Art Party in unserem Haus. Jeder der mitmachen will öffnet seine Zimmertür. Ich finde, wir sollten unsere Tür öffnen!" Rory sah Paris ungläubig an.

"Du willst völlig Fremde in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum lassen, damit sie sich bei uns betrinken können um dann auf unsere Couch zu kotzen?", meinte sie und sah Paris an als wenn sie verrückt wäre. Tristan lachte.

"Maria, denkst du nicht, du machst das ganze ein wenig schlecht?", fragte er und legte einen Arm um ihre Lehne. "Nein, absolut nicht! Sag mir nicht, dass du auch dafür bist!" Rory schüttelte den Kopf.

Paris seufzte. "Wir dürfen uns nicht ausschließen. Ich will nicht, dass es so wird wie in Chilton. Ich war ein Außenseiter. Das soll hier nicht so sein. Bitte Rory! Wir stellen ein paar Kerzen hin und sagen, dass bei uns Alkoholverbot gilt. Komm schon!", flehte sie. Rory schüttelte hartnäckig den Kopf.

"Nein! Wieso sagst du, dass du Außenseiter warst? Du warst mit Tristan befreundet, wer mit Bibeljunge befreundet ist, ist automatisch beliebt!" Paris stöhnte.

"Rory, ich war Außenseiter. Nie zu den Partys eingeladen, höchstens bekannt als die Blonde neben Tristan und Rory. Bitte!" Rory fühlte, dass sie nachgab.

"Oh Paris. Du weißt, dass du nicht recht hast. Jeder kannte dich, jeder fürchtete dich!"

"Das ist es ja! Die mich kannten hatten Angst vor mir. Ich möchte endlich mal zeigen, dass ich auch feiern kann. Bitte Rory! Du kannst doch in deinem Zimmer bleiben wenn du die Leute nicht magst!"

Rory seufzte.

"Ok, aber dann sollten wir unseren Gemeinschaftsraum noch ein wenig weiter einrichten. Die Kerzen würden sich nicht gut mit den Einzugskartons vertragen!"

Tristan und Paris grinsten sich zufrieden an.

Am Nachmittag machten sie sich zusammen daran, den Gemeinschaftsraum einzurichten. Tristan musste Rory bei allem zustimmen, was diese ungemein freute.

Am frühen Abend hatten sie es geschafft, den Gemeinschaftsraum richtig wohnlich einzurichten.

Das weiße Sofa stand in einer Ecke mit dem Blick auf den Plasmafernseher und die Anlage, die Tristans Dad spendiert hatte. An der Wand über dem Fernseher hingen Fotos von Rory, Paris und Tristan von ihrer Abschluss-Feier in Chilton und anderen Ereignissen, auf denen die drei zusammen gewesen waren.

Auf der weißen Couch waren rosa und rote Kissen, die Bilderrahmen passten farblich dazu.

Dann gab es einen Tisch ziemlich in der Mitte des Raumes. Er war aus dunklem Holz und um ihn herum standen 2 grün-gelb gepunktete und 2 orange-blau gestreifte Stühle.

Die Lampe, die über dem Tisch hing, war grün. Die Gardinen am Fenster waren orange. Über der Anlage war ein gewelltes rotes Brett, auf dem eine ziemlich große Cd-Sammlung stand.

Eine Wand entlang standen Regale, die bis zur Decke reichten, nur mit Büchern vollgestellt. Neben der Tür stand eine große altmodische Kommode und eine Garderobe, die zur Hälfte voll war. In der Kommode hatte jeder ein Fach für seine Sachen wie Portmonee und Schlüssel.

Über der Kommode hing ein großer runder Spiegel mit Goldrahmen.

An den freien Wänden hingen Plakate und Poster von Nirvana-Konzerten und Coca Cola-Werbungen. Rorys Meinung nach war das Zimmer sehr gelungen.

Sie stand in der Küche und holte Süßkram heraus und füllte diesen in verschiedene Schalen und Schüsseln während Tristan, der sehr gequält aussah, Getränke und eine Reihe von Pappbechern hervor holte.

Rory grinste.

"Tristan, tu nicht so als würde es dir nicht gefallen. Es ist toll. Es ist ein perfekter Mix aus dem Stil der 50'er, 80'er Jahre plus etwas Neuzeit. Beschwer dich nicht."

Tristan sah sie einen Augenblick an.

"Ich beschwere mich doch gar nicht. Aber Honey, dieses Zimmer ist absolut unmännlich! Siehst du irgendwas in dem Raum, dass auf einen männlichen Mitbewohner hindeuten könnte? Ich auch nicht! Wieso mussten wir denn auch noch die Stühle anmalen? Sie waren vorher doch auch schön. Als sie noch zum Tisch passten!"

Rory lachte.

"Ich finde das Zimmer sieht aus, als würde dort ein Junge mit sehr gutem Geschmack wohnen. Komm schon! Die Idee mit den Stühlen war klasse. Und sie passen immer noch zum Tisch!"

"Wie du meinst!", gab Tristan auf.

"So, ich sehe mal nach, wie weit Paris mit der Dekoration unseres männlichen Gemeinschaftsraumes ist. Bestimmt sind die männlichen Kerzen schon angezündet." Rory lachte und Tristan ging aus der Küche, seine Arme beladen mit Getränken. Rory trug die Schalen in das andere Zimmer und sah sich zufrieden um.

Paris hatte alles schön dekoriert. Sie hatte sogar Blumen geholt und verteilt. Außerdem brannten an verschiedensten Orten Kerzen.


	11. Partystimmung und andere Lügen

_8 ist wohl meine Glücksreviewzahl! Vielen Dank für all euer Lob und die Ermutigung. Tut mir leid, dass ich erst so spät update, ich war in Amsterdam! Ich liebe Amsterdam! Gibt es eine schönere Stadt? Gut, meine große Liebe ist London, von daher muss ich wohl mit „ja" antworten. Aber Amsterdam ist auch klasse. Eine gute zweite Wahl, falls das mit London nichts wird. Nur verstehe ich kein Wort holländisch, was äußerst schade ist, denn die Holländer sind so unglaublich schön! Nun, ich höre auf zu schwärmen und komme zum nächsten Kapitel! Hier ist es. Ich denke, hier kommt zum ersten Mal wirklich etwas Rory-mag-Logan, vorher war ihre einzige Bemerkung ihm gegenüber, dass er heiß ist. Tss, tss, oberflächliches Mädchen... ;)_

**-Partystimmung und andere Lügen-**

Am Abend lag Rory in ihrem Bett und las Artikel von Logan, die sie im Archiv der Daily News gefunden hatte. Sie kannte seinen Ruf, er war ein arroganter Playboy, der von Papas Geld ein schönes Leben führte.

Auch wenn er bei ihr noch nicht häufig diese Art hinaushängen hatte lassen. Doch seine Artikel waren wirklich alle ausnahmslos gut geschrieben. Er hatte sich mit Sicherheit nie wirklich viel Mühe gegeben und dennoch hatten alle Artikel Witz und einen Hauch von Ironie. Logan ließ jedem seine Meinung ohne zu beurteilen und fand die richtigen Worte für das, was gesagt werden musste.

Sie legte die Artikel zur Seite und nahm sich eines der Bücher, die ein Professor, bei dem sie morgen das erste Mal eine Lesung besuchen würde, geschrieben hatte. Sie hörte draußen ein paar Leute lachen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

"Wer ist da?", fragte sie ohne von ihrem Buch auf zu blicken.

"Logan!", hörte sie dumpf.

"Komm rein!", meinte Rory und versuchte, ihre Überraschung zu verbergen.

Logan betrat ihr Zimmer und grinste unwillkürlich.

Draußen, in ihren eigenen vier Wänden, lief eine Party und Rory lag im Bett und las ein Buch von diesem Asher Flemming. Dieses Mädchen war ihm ein Rätsel.

"Na, keine Lust zu feiern?", fragte er etwas lahm und kam näher an ihr Bett heran.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf.

"Nicht wirklich. Ich hab morgen Kurse. Und der gestrige Tag ist schon vollkommen unnütz vorbeigegangen.", meinte sie und strich sich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr. Logan setzte sich vorsichtig neben sie.

"Unnütz? Du hast den Tag mit Tristan verbracht, betrachtest du ihn als unnütz?", fragte Logan und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Rory lachte.

"Willst du das ehrlich wissen?", meinte sie neckend.

"Mh, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Asher Flemming spannender für dich ist als dein bester Freund!", scherzte Logan und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich bin ungewöhnlich. Gewöhn dich dran!", grinste sie nur. Logan lachte sanft.

"Das habe ich schon gemerkt!", meinte er leise.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Zeitungen.

"Du liest die Daily News- von vor 3 Monaten?", fragte er ungläubig und hob eine der Zeitungen auf. Er merkte, wie Rory neben ihm rot wurde.

"Mh, ich sag doch, dass ich nicht normal bin!", sagte sie scherzhaft, doch Logan merkte, dass ihr irgendetwas unangenehm war.

Dann entdeckte er seinen Artikel über homosexuelle Professoren. Er warf einen Blick auf die anderen Zeitungen und sah, dass es alle welche waren, in denen Artikel von ihm veröffentlicht waren.

Er grinste.

"Du spionierst?", fragte er sie provozierend.

Zu seinem Vergnügen wurde sie noch röter als sie eh schon war.

"Nein! Ich recherchiere. Es hat mich einfach überrascht, als Tristan mir gesagt hat, dass du in der Redaktion bist. Ich wusste bis heute nicht, dass dein Vater- dass du Huntzberger heißt!", nuschelte sie und sah auf den Boden.

"Beeindruckt?", fragte Logan grinsend.

Sofort schoss ihr Kopf in die Luft und sie sah ihn an und hielt seinem forschenden Blick stand.

"Nein! Nur weil du den Nachnamen trägst, heißt das noch nichts über dich!", meinte sie verärgert.

"Und deswegen dachtest du, du siehst mal nach, ob es nur an meinem Nachnamen liegt, dass etwas von mir veröffentlicht wird?", fragte er neugierig.

Rory zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Vielleicht. Reporterneugier. Kennst du ja vielleicht!", wich sie aus. Logan lachte.

"Und, wie hab ich abgeschnitten?", fragte er dann halb scherzend halb ernst.

"Gut. Wirklich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du solche- also ich meine, ich wusste nicht, dass du dich für etwas anderes interessierst als- sie sind wirklich gut!", stotterte Rory nervös und wurde wieder rot.

Logan grinste immer breiter.

"Wow, also willst du mir sagen, dafür, dass ich mich nur für mich selbst interessiere sind sie ganz gut?", fragte er provozierend. Rory funkelte ihn wütend an.

"Nein! Das ist nicht, was ich sagen wollte. Es hat mich einfach überrascht, dass du schreibst. Du hast für mich nicht gewirkt wie ein Reporter. Aber deine Artikel sind alle sehr gut. Witzig. Ironisch. Ehrlich. Ich weiß nicht!" Rory zuckte mit den Schultern und Logan spürte, dass ihr das ganze unangenehm war.

Er atmete gespielt erleichtert auf.

"Dann bin ich gerade noch mal so durchgekommen?", fragte er sie erleichtert. Rory lachte.

Er mochte es, wenn sie lachte.

Sie hatte eine sehr angenehme Lache und Logan hatte ständig das Bedürfnis, sie zum Lachen zu bringen.

"Hör auf, über ihr Lachen nach zu denken. Oder über ihre Augen, oder über ihre Lippen, oder über die Tatsache, dass ihr beide gerade allein in ihrem Zimmer seid, auf ihrem Bett...", dachte Logan und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ja, du hast die Prüfung bestanden. Aber pass auf, es kommen noch viele andere, und die werden nicht so einfach sein, mein Junge!", sagte Rory mit strengem Blick. Logan grinste doch irgendwo tief in ihm hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie damit gar nicht so Unrecht hatte.

Abrupt stand er von ihrem Bett auf.

"Nun, ich geh dann mal dorthin, wo die Party steigt. Wir sehen uns, Ace!" , und er verließ schnell ihr Zimmer.

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. Logan war wirklich seltsam.

Immer wieder brachte er sie dazu, dass sie bereute was sie sagte, dass sie rot wurde, dass ihr etwas unangenehm war, er verwirrte sie, provozierte sie... Dann war er plötzlich wieder nett, verständnisvoll, brachte sie zum Lachen.

Und dann kam es, dass er plötzlich wieder abweisend wurde und sie nicht an sich ran zu lassen schien. Es gefiel ihr nicht, dass er diesen Einfluss auf sie hatte.

Rory sah noch einen Augenblick auf die geschlossene Tür und legte sich dann wieder auf ihr Bett um weiter zu lesen.

Stunden später wachte sie wieder auf. Sie war über dem Buch eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und öffnete die Tür. Es roch nach Rauch und Alkohol, doch alle Kerzen waren abgebrannt. Rory ging schnell ins Badezimmer und machte sich Nacht-fertig. Sie zog ihren Schlafanzug an und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer. Dort nahm sie sich ihren Bademantel und schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe. Sie ging leise wieder aus ihrem Zimmer und dann aus dem Appartement. Sie wollte sehen, ob die Party auch wirklich zu Ende war. Auf dem Flur war es total still und dunkel. Dann sah sie jemanden auf dem Boden liegen- splitternackt.

Rory räusperte sich und der Junge wachte erschrocken auf. Er sah sich orientierungslos um, dann fiel sein Blick auf Rory.

"Oh, ähm, hi!", sagte er verlegen.

"Hi!", sagte Rory nicht weniger verlegen und starrte auf die Wand hinter dem Jungen.

"Weißt du, wie lange ich hier schon liege?", fragte der Junge.

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. Auf einmal schien der Junge panisch zu werden.

"Oh Gott! Ich bin nackt, ich liege hier auf dem Flur, das ist nicht gut. Bestimmt haben mich schon hundert Leute gesehen! Oh Gott! Morgen werde ich nur noch der nackte Junge sein! Den Ruf werde ich nie wieder los!"

Rory bekam Mitleid.

"Wer weiß, vielleicht liegst du hier noch gar nicht lange. Und es ist wirklich total still, die Leute sind alle schon im Bett. Wahrscheinlich bin ich die einzige die dich gesehen hat. Und dann verspreche ich dir, wird man dich bis zu deinem Abschluss nur als den Jungen kennen, der nie nackt auf dem Flur lag!"

Der Junge lachte.

"Ok, danke. Du bist nett. Es war schön, dich kennen zu lernen. Doch jetzt gehe ich besser wieder in mein Zimmer. Falls ich meinen Schlüssel finde..."

Der Junge machte Anstalten aufzustehen als Rory sich schnell umdrehte und ihren Bademantel auszog. "Hier, zieh den besser an. Nur für den Fall!", meinte sie und reichte den Bademantel über die Schulter zu dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen rüber.

"Oh, danke. Ich bin übrigens Marty!", meinte der Junge. Rory drehte sich langsam um.

"Rory!", sagte sie und lächelte über den Anblick Martys in ihrem rosa Bademantel.

"Rory, schön dich kennen zu lernen. Du warst Freitag in der Lesung über japanische Geschichte, oder?", lächelte er freundlich. Rory nickte, konnte sich allerdings nicht daran erinnern, Marty dort gesehen zu haben.

"Ok, nun, wir sehen uns! Spätestens wenn ich wieder total nüchtern bin, meine Hose gefunden habe in der mein Schlüssel ist, mich von dem Schock erholt habe und es mir nicht mehr zu peinlich ist, dir unter die Augen zu treten, werde ich dir den Bademantel, gewaschen, zurückgeben. Gute Nacht, Rory!"  
Damit verschwand der Junge um die Ecke. Rory schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. Sie liebte Yale!

Als Rory wieder in das Appartement ging, hörte sie auf einmal, wie sich die Tür von Tristans Zimmer leise öffnete. Heraus kam eine reichlich müde Anne. Rory grinste kaum merklich. Als Anne sie sah, verengten sich ihre Augen zu Schlitzen.

Rory war auf diese Situation nicht vorbereitet. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich einem Mädchen gegenüber verhalten sollte, dass gerade mit Tristan geschlafen hatte und sie eindeutig als Konkurrentin sah.

Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, folgte ein sehr zerstrubbelter und, bis auf seine Boxershorts, nackter Tristan. "Anne, du musst nicht gehen. Warte kurz, dann zieh ich mir was an und bringe dich in dein Zimmer!"

Als Tristan den Blick Annes bemerkte und diesem folgte, sah er Rory in ihrem Schlafanzug in der Nähe der Tür stehen.

Seine Lippen formten sich zu einem stillen "Oh!"  
Rory lächelte, wahrscheinlich hatte Tristan ihr gerade gesagt, dass er nicht der Beziehungstyp war, sie aber wirklich, wirklich sehr nett war und er hoffte, dass die zwei Freunde bleiben könnten. Anne war wahrscheinlich wütend und enttäuscht gewesen und hatte sie in aller Eile angezogen um weg von Tristan zu kommen.

Rory kannte das.

"Rory, hey, ich wusste nicht, dass du wach bist!", meinte Tristan verlegen. Rory nickte.

"Bin eben aufgewacht und dachte, ich schau mal nach, wie es hier so aussieht.", meinte sie ruhig. Anne schien immer wütender zu werden.

"Ist es wegen ihr?", fragte sie schrill und Rory wunderte sich, wie Tristan jemanden mit so einer Stimme hatte nehmen können.

Tristan sah Anne verwirrt an.

"Was?"

Rory verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal war Tristan einfach zu dumm.

"Willst du wegen ihr nicht mit mir zusammen sein?", fragte Anne immer noch nervig schrill.  
Tristan sah aus, als hätte sie ihm eine verpasst.

"Wegen Rory? Du denkst, ich schlafe mit dir, aber wegen Rory möchte ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein?", fragte er überrascht.

Anne nickte. "Ich hab doch gesehen, wie du sie ansiehst. Gestern hast du die ganze Zeit deinen Arm um sie gelegt. Du bist anders zu ihr als zu anderen Mädchen- sanft, zärtlich, fürsorglich. Will sie dich nicht oder warum machst du es trotzdem mit anderen Mädchen? Aber sie ist ja auch nicht besser. Macht mit dir und Logan Huntzberger gleichzeitig rum, und bricht eure beiden Herzen. Merkt ihr nicht, was sie für eine Schlange ist?"

Tristan und Rory sahen sich schockiert an. Diese Anne war wirklich zu weit gegangen.

"Oh Tristan, warum hast du denn nie was gesagt? Weißt du, ich bin auch schon seit Jahren heimlich in dich verliebt!"

Tristan sah Rory für einen Augenblick noch schockierter an. Dann begriff er.

"Rory! Es tut mir so leid. Ich dachte einfach, dass du niemals etwas mit mir anfangen würdest. Sonst hätte ich nie ein anderes Mädchen als dich angesehen. Ich wollte immer nur dich!"

Anne sah überrascht zwischen den beiden hin und her, doch die zwei schienen sie gar nicht zu bemerken.

Rory ging schnell auf Tristan zu und warf sich ihm um den Hals.

Strahlend wandte sie sich an Anne.

"Danke! Vielen Dank, dass du uns beiden die Augen geöffnet hast!" Und sie umarmte auch Anne. Tristan musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Verdattert sah Anne zu Tristan, der versuchte, möglichst unschuldig auszusehen.  
"Anne es tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich nicht ausgenutzt. Du bist unglaublich. Und sehr nett. Aber du hast mich begreifen lassen, dass es immer nur Rory war, die ich wollte. Denk nicht, dass es an dir liegt." Er sah sie entschuldigend an.

Anne sah noch einmal ungläubig von Tristan zu Rory, beide strahlten. Dann stürmte sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Tristan konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Er lachte laut los. "Maria, in dir stecken äußerst fiese und dreckige Seiten, das gefällt mir!", meinte er als er Luft holte.

Rory grinste.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass mir irgendwer vorwerfen kann, Herzen zu brechen, erst recht nicht die von zwei Playboys! Was fällt der eigentlich ein? Auf der anderen Seite tut sie mir etwas leid. Mädchen haben es nicht leicht bei dir, Tristan!", meinte sie tadelnd.


	12. Herzensbrecherin

_Dankedankedanke für eure lieben Reviews. Wow, ihr seid echt klasse. Und danke, dass ihr meinen Freund Marty auch in der FF akzeptiert ( ;-) ), ich konnte deren Zusammentreffen einfach nicht ändern, es ist viel zu genial! War nicht sehr fantasievoll, ich weiß, aber was bitte kann schon den nackten Jungen übertreffen. Uuund es macht Logan eifersüchtig.. g _

JuniperBreeze, du musst dir ABSOLUT keine Sorgen machen, was das angeht, glaub mir..

SmilingBaby, du hast absolut recht und das Ergebnis von euren beiden Vermutungen/Wünschen kommt in den nächsten Kapiteln...

Bis zum nächsten Mal, ab jetzt werde ich versprochen, versprochen öfter updaten, denn immerhin ist Weihnachtszeit und die macht mich gut gelaunt und romantisch... ;)

Lob und Kritik sind wie immer absolut erwünscht und erwartet! g

-Herzensbrecherin-

Am Mittag setzte Rory sich in die Cafeteria neben der Bibliothek und dachte über die Lesungen nach, die sie gehabt hatte. Es war unglaublich, wie viel sie hier lernen konnte. Sie hatte nur noch eine Lesung in einer halben Stunde, danach würde sie das erste Mal in die Redaktion gehen. Beim Gedanken daran verkrampfte sich ihr Innerstes.

Gedankenverloren nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. Paris hatte versprochen, vor ihrer letzten Lesung noch einmal kurz in der Cafeteria vorbei zu schauen und war bis jetzt nicht aufgetaucht. Bestimmt hatte sie sich entweder mit dem Professor oder einem anderen Studenten angelegt.

"Ist der hier noch frei?", fragte auf einmal eine männliche Stimme. Rory sah auf. Vor ihr stand Marty, im Arm eine Tüte, in der sich mit Sicherheit ihr Bademantel befand. "Sicher!", meinte Rory und lächelte.

Marty setzte sich neben sie.

"Und, wie geht es dir? Ist dein Kopf auch so vollgestopft mit Informationen dass du keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen kannst?", fragte er und grinste. Rory schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, es geht noch. Allerdings hatte ich gestern auch eine ruhige Nacht, ohne Alkohol!", meinte Rory und sah Marty bedeutungsvoll an. Der wirkte verlegen.

"Hat dich schon jemand darauf angesprochen?", fragte Rory dann grinsend.

Marty schüttelte den Kopf.

"Allerdings kann das daran liegen, dass im Moment ein anderes Gerücht die Runde macht, dass sehr viel spannender ist.", meinte er zögerlich. "Ich wunder mich, dass du noch nicht davon gehört hast."

Rory sah ihn verwundert an. "Mh, ich habe heute seit dem Frühstück mit niemandem außerhalb der Lesungen gesprochen, von daher haben mich die Nachrichten noch nicht erreicht. Was ist denn so aufregendes passiert, dass nicht einmal ein nackter Junge auf dem Flur das toppen kann?", fragte sie, immer die Reporterin. Außerdem liebte ihre Mutter diese College-Gerüchte.

"Ach, irgendeine High-Society Tragödie. Da war dieses Mädchen, die hat mit dem Jungen, ganz der Player, geschlafen. Danach hat er, wie sollte es auch anders sein, ihr gesagt, dass sie gehen kann und das ganze eine einmalige Sache war. Sie, vollkommen überrascht, dass er ihr nicht gleich einen Ring an den Finger stecken will, geht aus dem Zimmer und trifft dieses Mädchen. Sie fragt, ob es an ihr liegt, dass er sie nicht will und er gibt zu, dass das der Grund ist. Das Mädchen, die übrigens eigentlich mit Huntzberger zusammen ist, kennst du den? Naja, jedenfalls gesteht dieses Mädchen dann auch, dass sie unsterblich in den Player verliebt ist und die beiden fallen sich vor der armen kleinen Blonden in die Arme. Das Mädchen und der Player bedanken sich bei dem One-Night-Stand dafür, dass sie Amor gespielt hat und schmeißen sie dann raus."

Marty lachte. Er fand es immer wieder unfassbar, was sich für Dramen in der High Society von Yale abspielten.

Rory war plötzlich leichenblass.

Anne hatte das doch wohl nicht rumerzählt? Das würde sie doch nicht tun, oder? Das ganze konnte doch nur ein Irrtum sein. Geschockt und still saß sie auf ihrem Stuhl. Marty schien das nicht zu bemerken.  
Dann kam Logan auf sie zu und sie wusste, innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden würde sich alles aufklären. Als sie Logans Grinsen sah, wurde ihr klar, dass diese Geschichte von ihr gehandelt hatte. Es war kein Irrtum gewesen...

"Hallo mein Schatz, wow, was soll ich sagen. Ich bin verletzt, dass ich über Dritte erfahren muss, dass du mich für DuGrey fallen lässt!" Logan grinste noch breiter und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Rory und gegenüber von Marty fallen.

Marty sah Rory erschrocken an. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie das Mädchen in der Geschichte war, oder?

Rory sah immer noch sehr blass aus und stöhnte.

"Logan, bitte, ich bin jetzt wirklich nicht in Stimmung für deine Spielchen. Du hast also auch davon gehört?"

Doch Logan starrte nur zu Marty. Was machte dieser Typ hier?

"Hey, was machst du hier bei meiner Freundin? Oder eher Exfreundin?" Er sah Marty böse an und freute sich sehr, als er sah, wie Marty nervös wurde. Rory seufzte. "Marty, lass dich nicht von ihm verunsichern. Das ist Logan Huntzberger. Logan, das hier ist mein Freund Marty." Logan nickte. "Ich denke, wir kennen uns! Du machst fantastische Margaritas!"

Logan musste grinsen, als er Rorys verwirrtes Gesicht sah.

"Er hat am ersten Tag hier für mich gearbeitet.", erklärte er und Rory nickte langsam.

Logan fragte sich, wieso Rory Marty als Freund vorgestellt hatte und ihn nur mit seinem Namen..

Marty sah verunsichert zu Rory.

"Soll ich euch zwei vielleicht allein lassen?", fragte er unsicher.

Logan hätte am liebsten "Ja" geschrieen, doch Rory schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

"Bloß nicht!", meinte sie genervt.

"Marty, alles, was du gehört hast, ist vollkommener Unsinn. Ich war nie mit Logan zusammen und ich werde auch nie mit ihm zusammen kommen. Das gleiche gilt für Tristan, den Player, wie er so liebevoll genannt wird. Dieses Mädchen war einfach enttäuscht, als sie gemerkt hat, dass Tristan nicht an einer Beziehung interessiert ist. Und dann lief sie im Gemeinschaftsraum über mich und das brachte wohl das Fass für sie zum Überlaufen. Sie fing an, Tristan und mich zu beleidigen. Das wollten wir uns nicht gefallen lassen, gerade ich nicht, immer hin hatte ich mit der ganzen Sache absolut nichts zu tun. Also haben Tristan und ich sie ein wenig verarscht um sie los zu werden. Das ist alles. Weißt du, das ganze ist passiert, als ich gerade von dir wiederkam.", erklärte Rory.

Logan sah sie scharf an. Sie war also der Meinung, dass die beiden niemals zusammen kommen würden? Und sie war mitten in der Nacht von diesem Marty gekommen? Was zum Teufel hatte sie bei dem gemacht?

Marty nickte langsam.

"Wow, dann bin ich wohl das zweite Mal bei dir in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten. Tut mir leid. Ich wollte wirklich nicht über dich und deine Freunde lästern oder so was!"

Rory lachte und Logan merkte, wie sich etwas bei ihm zusammen krampfte, nur weil er es nicht gewesen war, der sie zum Lachen gebracht hatte. Außerdem hasste er es, dass die zwei Geheimnisse hatten. Wann war er denn schon mal in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten?

"Glaub mir, das hier war weitaus weniger schlimm als das erste Mal. Du wusstest ja nicht, dass ich dieses fiese Mädchen bin, das grausam mit den Herzen zweier Jungen spielt!"  
Marty und Rory lächelten. Logan hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, ausgeschlossen zu sein. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Marty eine Tüte in die Höhe hob.

"Hier, dein Bademantel. Frisch gewaschen. Ich wollte ihn dir eigentlich in dein Appartement bringen, aber dann hab ich dich hier gesehen!" Rory nickte und nahm ihm die Tüte ab.

Dieses Mal konnte Logan die stechende Eifersucht nicht ignorieren. Er wusste nicht, woher sie kam oder warum sie da war, er kannte das nicht. Doch er wusste, dass es Eifersucht war, die ihn gerade von innen zerfraß.

"Sag mal, Ace, hast du nicht bald Unterricht?", fragte er um wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Erschrocken blickte Rory auf die Uhr. "Du hast recht! Typisch Paris, eigentlich war ich hier mit ihr verabredet. Naja, ich sollte jetzt dringend gehen!"

Rory winkte der Kellnerin um zu bezahlen.

"Ich mach das schon!", meinte Logan schnell. Rory sah ihn ungläubig an.

Die Kellnerin legte die Rechnung auf den Tisch und Logan zückte schnell sein Portmonee. Rory öffnete ihren Mund um zu widersprechen.  
"Ace, wirklich. Das ist kein Problem. Und ich will mir meinen Ruf als Gentleman nicht durch dich versauen lassen. Überleg mal, wie du meinen Ruf als Playboy schon versaut hast, mit dem Gerücht, dass wir eine Beziehung haben!"

Logan grinste und Rory funkelte ihn wütend an. Marty zog seine Augenbraue hoch. Dann seufzte Rory.

"Danke!", meinte sie förmlich und stand auf.

"Marty, wie wär es, wenn wir uns morgen Mittag wieder hier treffen? Bis wann hast du deine Lesungen?", fragte sie und wandte sich dem Jungen vor ihr zu. Marty zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Um die gleiche Zeit habe ich frei. Also um 15.00 hier?", fragte er und lächelte. Rory lächelte auch und nickte.

"Dann bis morgen!", rief sie und verließ das Cafe.

Logan sprang auf.

"Wir sehen uns, Marty!", rief er und joggte Rory hinterher. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er ihr hinterher lief. Doch er wollte sie auf keinen Fall so leicht entkommen lassen.

"Rory, Honey, du kannst mich doch nicht so einfach stehen lassen!", schrie er. Sofort erstarrte Rory. Logan holte sie ein und grinste breit.

"Schon besser!", meinte er und ging weiter. Rory seufzte und folgte ihm.

"Logan, was genau möchtest du?", fragte sie nach einem Augenblick. Er sah sie erstaunt an.  
"Im Moment möchte ich dich zu deiner nächsten Lesung bringen.", antwortete er ausweichend. Rory schnaubte.

"Und was soll diese ganze Ace-Sache? Wiese nennst du mich so?" Rory kräuselte ihre Nase.

Logan lachte in sich hinein. "Du bist ein Ass-Reporter, deswegen.", meinte er einfach.

Rory schnaubte.

"Und das könntest du weswegen wissen?", fragte sie dann langsam und er merkte, dass er ihr auf den Leim gegangen war.

"Nachdem du mir hinterherspioniert hast, dachte ich, ich revangiere mich. Also hab ich ein paar deiner Artikel aus der Chilton-Zeitung gelesen!"

Er hoffte, dass sie ihm das abkaufen würde. Einen Moment dachte sie nach.

"Das kann nicht sein!", meinte sie dann langsam.

Er verdammte sie für ihre Neugier und ihren Reporter-7.-Sinn.

"Du hast mich das erste mal so genannt, als wir in meinem Zimmer waren. Und erst da hast du gesehen, dass ich deine Artikel gelesen habe. Also musst du meine Artikel schon gelesen haben, bevor du wusstest, dass ich deine gelesen habe!", meinte sie triumphierend und sah zu ihm auf.

Er seufzte.

"Gut. Tristan hat erwähnt, dass du in Chilton in der Redaktion warst und aufgeregt bist, weil du Angst hättest, hier nicht aufgenommen zu werden. Da wurde ich neugierig und hab mir ein paar Artikel von dir gelesen. Wirklich sehr passabel."

Logan verschwieg, dass er jeden, wirklich jeden ihrer Artikel gelesen hatte. Sie hatte Talent. Doch er wusste, wenn er ihr das sagen würde, müsste er es auch begründen. Sie war niemand, der ein Lob einfach so annahm. Und im Moment hatte er wirklich keine Lust, mit ihr jeden ihrer Artikel durchzugehen.

Rory lächelte zufrieden.

"Also, fassen wir zusammen: Du läufst hinter mir her. Du informierst dich über mich. Du liest meine Artikel. Du gibst mir Spitznamen. Du lädst mich immer ein." Sie blieb stehen und schien einen Moment zu überlegen. Dann bohrten sich ihre strahlend blauen Augen in seine.

"Huntzberger, was zum Teufel sind deine Absichten?"

Er sah zu ihr hinunter. Er sah ihr Engelhaftes Gesicht, ihren fragenden Blick, ihr leicht gewelltes Haar. Sie war so naiv. Konnte sie sich nicht denken, was seine Absichten waren?

Vielleicht wollte sie es ja von ihm hören? Vielleicht, _vielleicht_ würde Rory Gilmore mit ihm, Logan Huntzberger, ausgehen?

Doch dann begriff er, worüber er gerade nachdachte. Sie hatte es selbst gesagt: Sie war nicht der Typ für eine offene Beziehung. Sie meinte selbst, dass wenn man sie betrügen würde, die Person nicht mehr aufrecht gehen könnte.

Er seufzte. Er hing zu sehr an seinen Geschlechtsteilen, als dass er einen Versuch bei Rory starten würde.

Rory sah ihn fragend an. Sie bereute ihre Frage. Doch jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Sie hatte diese ganze Verwirrung satt. Mochte er sie?

Und wenn ja, mochte sie ihn denn?

Die Frage war leicht zu beantworten. Sie hatte sich vom ersten Moment an zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt. Auf eine Art, die sie nicht kannte. Es knisterte einfach.

Aber vielleicht war er anderer Meinung?

Und selbst wenn, was würde das bedeuten? Würden sie zusammen ausgehen? Das war einfach Unsinn. Rory war nicht Logans Typ. Und außerdem war er genau so wenig ihr Typ.  
Logan wollte keine Beziehung. Und Rory konnte nicht _keine _Beziehung führen. Es war ein Teufelskreis und Rory musste verdammt aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht verbrannte.


	13. schlechte Laune

-schlechte Laune-

"Vergiss es!", meinte sie, nachdem Logan sie eine Minute nur anstarrte. Dann ging sie weiter und ließ Logan stehen.

Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Er hatte es versaut. Sie war sicher sauer auf ihn. Er hatte die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen sehen können.

Er war zu weit gegangen, als dass er sich jetzt noch mit dem Motiv "Freundschaft" rausreden konnte. Er und Rory konnten niemals Freunde sein. Aber was hatte sie sich auch dabei gedacht?

Rory konnte nicht fassen, Logan das gefragt zu haben. Sie wollte es gar nicht wissen! Sie wollte absolut nicht wissen, warum er ständig so- komisch war.

Sie war mehr als froh, dass sie die Lesung ablenken würde.

Da stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen.

"Paris! Wo zum Teufel warst du? Ich habe die ganze Zeit auf dich gewartet! Du hättest mir wenigstens bescheid geben können!"

Paris sah Rory erschrocken an. Gut, sie hatte gerade überreagiert. Sie hatte Paris auch nicht so anschreien wollen. Aber wenn sie gekommen wäre, hätte Rory vielleicht nicht dieses Gespräch mit Logan geführt.

"Rory, ich-"

"Was? Was genau? Welche Ausrede hast du? Ich habe dich gebraucht, verdammt noch mal!", schrie Rory immer noch wütend. Paris wirkte jetzt nicht mehr erschrocken. Sie verschränkte die Arme und sah Rory scharf an.   
"Entschuldige! Aber DU bist auch nicht gerade die Zuverlässigkeit in Person! Wie oft hast du schon Verabredungen vergessen, weil du mit deinem wunderbaren Freund zusammen warst! Oder mit Lane! Oder mit Tristan! Oder mit deiner Mom! Oder beim Kaffeetrinken! All das war dir schon immer wichtiger als Zeit mit mir zu verbringen! Also schrei mich hier nicht so an, nur weil ich dich einmal vergessen habe! Es interessiert dich ja auch überhaupt nicht, WAS mir passiert ist!"  
Damit verschwand sie in der Menge.

Rory starrte ihr fassungslos hinterher. Super. Einen Streit mit Paris konnte sie immer gut gebrauchen! Wie konnte es nur dazu kommen? Richtig! Logan! Er war Schuld!

Wütend stürmte Rory in Richtung ihrer Lesung, um die nicht auch noch zu verpassen.

Als Logan am Nachmittag die Redaktion betrat, schien er vollkommen abwesend zu sein. War er auch.

Geistig war er in seinem Appartement, und er wünschte sich, sein Körper wäre auch dort. Wieso war er hier? Er wusste, Rory würde bald hier her kommen. Er wusste, das könnte eine Fortsetzung ihres Gesprächs vom Mittag mit sich führen.

Doch er hatte einfach her kommen müssen. Sie schien ihn magnetisch an zu ziehen.

Auch die Lesung hatte Rory nicht wirklich ablenken können. Sie war sauer. Ein Streit mit Paris war nie gut.

Früher hatte Tristan Paris immer auf sie gehetzt, jetzt schien Logan das zu übernehmen.

Rory holte sich einen Kaffee um sich zu beruhigen. Dann ging sie in die Redaktion.

Doyle stand gerade mit dem Rücken zu ihr und unterhielt sich mit- Logan.

Rory stöhnte. Das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war Logan in ihrer Nähe.

Was suchte er in der Redaktion? Er war doch laut Tristan nie in der Redaktion.

Wollte er sie provozieren? Sie hatte sich doch wirklich genug vor ihm blamiert, oder?

Aber für ihn war das scheinbar nicht genug.

Sie musste die Ruhe bewahren. Es war ihr erster Tag in der Redaktion, jetzt schon die Nerven zu verlieren war nicht gut.  
Doyle würde sie rauswerfen bevor sie auch nur einen Artikel veröffentlicht hatte.

Rory räusperte sich, um Doyle auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Logan sah sie an und merkte sofort, dass es ein Fehler war, hier her gekommen zu sein. Sie wirkte jedenfalls nicht sehr- erfreut.

Doyle drehte sich um und sah sie einen Moment fassungslos an.

Niemand, niemand unterbrach ein Gespräch, das Logan führte. Jeder wusste, dass Logan immer Vorrang hatte.

"Hey, ich bin Rory Gilmore und sollte mich heute hier vorstellen?! Ich habe gleich ein paar Artikel von mir mitgebracht, damit du dir einen Eindruck von meinen Artikeln machen kannst. Es freut mich wirklich, dich kennen zu lernen!", blubberte Rory drauf los.

Logan grinste und sie warf ihm einen entnervten Blick zu.

Doyle nickte verständnisvoll. Sie kannte Logan also nicht. Dann konnte sie natürlich nicht wissen, dass er wichtiger als alles andere war. Vielleicht würde Logan deswegen die Unterbrechung verzeihen.

"Gut, Gilmore, ich bin hier gerade noch in einem Gespräch, setz dich da drüben hin, ich komme gleich!"

Damit drehte sich Doyle wieder zu Logan um.

Rory sah fassungslos seinen Rücken an.

Logan sah sie an. Es schien sie nicht sonderlich zu erfreuen, für ihn weg geschickt zu werden.

"Doyle, kümmere dich erst einmal um die reizende Rory hier. Ich denke, das hat jetzt erst mal Vorrang."

Rory warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, Doyle einen verwirrten.

"Danke, Huntzberger, ich kann warten!", meinte sie nur und ging in eine Ecke um sich dort hin zu setzen.

Logan seufzte. Was war ihr Problem? Erst war sie sauer, dass Doyle sich nicht um sie kümmerte, jetzt war sie sauer, weil er genau das tun sollte.

Doyle wirkte immer verwirrter.

"Also...", meinte er nur und sah Logan an.

Logan widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Doyle zu.  
"Ich denke, wir haben erst mal alles geklärt. Wenn du irgendwas für mich hast, ich sitze an meinem Tisch!"

Damit ging er weg.

Doyle ging auf Rory zu und setzte sich neben sie.

"Kennt ihr euch?", fragte er sie. Rory warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu.

"Flüchtig!", meinte sie mit einem Blick auf Logan. Er hatte seine Füße auf den Tisch gelegt und schien ein Nickerchen zu machen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Doyle sah sie ehrfürchtig an.

"Gut, gib mir deine Artikel, ich lese sie mir durch. Ich leite diese Redaktion, also wird nichts ohne mein Wissen geschrieben, ok? Alles kommt erst einmal zu mir. Das da ist dein Tisch. Der gegenüber von Logan. Vielleicht kommt er öfter, wenn er bei jemandem sitzt, den er kennt. Du kannst dich erst mal in den Computer einarbeiten. Ich gebe dir später ein Thema, zu dem du einen Artikel schreiben kannst, ok?"

Rory seufzte. Sie hatte eigentlich genug von Logans Nähe.  
"Ok!", meinte sie dennoch und stand auf, gab Doyle ihre Mappe mit den Artikeln und setzte sich an den Tisch, auf den Doyle gezeigt hatte.

Logan öffnete seine Augen zu einem Schlitz. Rory saß ihm direkt gegenüber. Sie arbeitete an ihrem Computer, wahrscheinlich probierte sie aus, wie alles funktionierte.

Sie sah wirklich sehr Reporter-isch aus, in ihrem schwarzen Bleistiftrock und ihrer weißen Bluse.

Er setzte sich wieder vernünftig auf seinen Platz.

Vielleicht sollte er sie einfach um ein Date beten. Mehr als "nein" sagen konnte sie schließlich nicht. Und irgendwas sagte ihm, dass sie das nicht tun würde.

So konnte es jedenfalls nicht weitergehen.

Er stand auf und ging so unauffällig wie möglich zu Rorys Tisch rüber. Sie blickte nicht auf bis er sich auf ihren Tisch setzte.

"Logan, was willst du?", fragte sie reichlich unfreundlich. Er zuckte zusammen. Er hatte Rory noch nie so abweisend erlebt. Genervt, ja, aber nie so abweisend.

"Kann ich meine Kollegin nicht an ihrem Arbeitsplatz besuchen?", fragte Logan dennoch so lässig wie möglich. Er musste ja nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen.

Rory sah ihn abschätzend an. "Du KANNST schon, ich wäre dir allerdings dankbar, wenn du es nicht tun würdest!", meinte sie kühl. Er sah sie verwirrt an.

Was war ihr Problem? Er hatte ihr nichts getan.  
"Was ist los, Ace, hast du einen schlechten Tag?", fragte Logan, er wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie ihn ihre Art traf.

Sie starrte ihn an.

"Lass mich überlegen: Erst werden irgendwelche Gerüchte über mich in die Welt gesetzt, die besagen, dass ich mit _dir_ und Tristan was am Laufen habe. Außerdem besagen sie auch, dass ich ein kleines Flittchen bin. Gehen wir weiter. Dann versetzt mich eine Freundin und du tauchst auf und verjagst meinen Freund. Dann streite ich mich auch noch wegen dir mit Paris und komme zu spät zu meiner Lesung. Nein, eigentlich ist mein Tag super gelaufen, danke der Nachfrage! Und weißt du, was lustig ist? All diese Dinge stehen in irgendeinem Zusammenhang mit dir! Also wäre ich dir jetzt wirklich dankbar, wenn du mir nicht auch noch meinen ersten Tag hier versauen würdest. Was machst du eigentlich hier? Solltest du nicht in irgendeinem Pub rumhängen oder irgendwelche Mäuschen aufgabeln? Was willst du hier? Bist du wirklich nur hier um mir hier alles schlecht zu machen?"

Logan war sprachlos. Wie konnte sie ihm für diese Dinge die Schuld geben?

"Nun, Gilmore, ICH war es nicht, der die Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt hat, das warst du, weil du eine kleine Show mit deinem Freund abziehen musstest. Denkst du, für mich ist das ein gutes Gerücht? Ich bin immerhin der Loser aus der Geschichte!" Rory schnaubte verächtlich.

"Gehen wir weiter: Was kann ich denn dafür, dass deine Mitbewohnerin nicht zu eurem Treffpunkt kommt? Da kann ich wirklich nichts für. Genauso wenig kann ich was dafür, wenn dein Freund Angst vor mir hat. Ich habe diese Gerüchte einfach mit Humor genommen, ich meine, sie sind eh in die Welt gesetzt, deswegen wein ich doch nicht in mein Kissen hinein. Und warum auch immer du dich mit Paris gestritten hast: Es ist kaum meine Schuld. Außer ihr habt euch über mich gestritten. Und wenn du zu spät gekommen bist, liegt das auch nicht an mir, sondern daran, dass du nicht schnell genug warst, bzw. du dich zu lange mit Gellar gestritten hast! Und das hier ist nicht deine Redaktion! Ich kann hier so lange sein wie ich will! Denn, nur zu deiner Information: Ich arbeite hier mit! Und das schon deutlich länger als du!"

Damit schnappte er sich seine Lederjacke von seinem Stuhl und ließ die jetzt sprachlose Rory allein an ihrem Tisch zurück.


	14. Vergeben und Vergessen

Hey, ich weiß, mein Update ist schon längst fällig, aber ich war krank. Bin es eigentlich immer noch. Manchmal, und zwar wirklich nur sehr selten, hasse ich den Winter. Wieso ist man im Winter soviel anfälliger für Krankheiten?

Egal.

Hier also mein neues Kapitel. Ich weiß, ihr habt ihn vermisst und gehofft er würde schnell wiederkommen und hier ist er... **tatatataaa** Tristan!

Vielen Dank für eure unglaublich lieben Worte, sie machen mich immer ein kleines Stückchen gesünder!

Und da ich noch nicht vollkommen gesund bin, wisst ihr, was zu tun ist.

(Oh mein Gott, sieht irgendwer von euch die 7. Staffel? Falls ja: Oh mein Gott. Rory und ...

Für die die sie nicht gucken schreibe ich lieber nicht, wer ... ist, aber: Wow! Das ist.. heftig! Er ist heftig. Wow. )

-Vergeben und Vergessen- 

Tristan nahm das Gerücht mit Humor. Allerdings hatte er ein wenig Angst vor Rorys Reaktion.

Vielleicht hatte sie ja nichts mitbekommen. Sie war immerhin nicht der Typ, der hinter Gerüchten hinterher war. Sie hatte einen so vollen Stundenplan, dass sie bestimmt mit niemandem geredet hatte. Außerdem war sie sicherlich aufgeregt wegen ihrem ersten Tag in der Redaktion. Tristan würde sie mit einem Kaffee ablenken und ihr diese ganze Gerücht-Sache dann ganz vorsichtig erklären. Wenn er Glück hatte, war ihr Vorstellungsgespräch gut gelaufen und sie würde bei guter Laune sein.

Seufzend bezahlte er den Kaffee.

Rory hasste es, wenn man Gerüchte über sie in die Welt setzte. In Chilton hatte es oft genug Gerüchte gegeben, die besagten, dass sie und Tristan ein Paar seien. Und dieses Gerücht war eindeutig kein gutes. Es war noch nicht einmal neutral. Es stellte sie als etwas hin, was sie eindeutig nicht war: Ein herzloses Flittchen.

Mit den Kaffee-Bechern machte sich Tristan auf den Weg zur Redaktion. Dann sah er Logan.

Tristan grinste. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das Gerücht gehört hatte, immerhin war er Logan Huntzberger.

"Hey Logan, wie fühlt man sich so, wenn einem das Herz gebrochen wurde?", rief Tristan lachend.

Logan drehte sich ruckartig zu Tristan um. Diesem fiel sofort auf, dass Logan eindeutig nicht gut gelaunt war. Er sah sauer und gestresst aus. Tristan hoffte, dass das nicht an dem Gerücht lag. Normalerweise ließ sich Logan durch nichts, außer seinen Vater, aus der Ruhe bringen.

"Hey Tristan! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mir nach so kurzer Zeit schon meinen Ruf als Womanizer streitig machen würdest!", grinste Logan und kämpfte sich zu Tristan rüber.

"Ahh, eigentlich bist du doch absolut im Vorteil. Die Mädchen werden sich auf dich stürzen um dich zu trösten. Ich hingegen", Tristan deutete auf sich und die Kaffee-Becher, "hänge in einer festen Beziehung fest. Und so reizend Rory auch ist, eine Beziehung mit ihr ist ein absoluter Abtörner."

Logan lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. So sauer er auch auf Rory war, ein Abtörner war sie unter Garantie nicht.

"Also, was hat dir diese schlechte Laune gemacht? Ich hoffe, es war nicht dieses kleine Missverständnis?", fragte Tristan lässig. Auch wenn Logan jetzt wieder lachte, Tristan merkte, dass ihn irgendwas beschäftigte.

Logan seufzte und zog eine Grimasse.

"Ich denke, die Dritte im Bunde hat das kleine Missverständnis, wie du es genannt hast, nicht so gut aufgenommen. Entweder das, oder ich bin ein ganz fieser Typ, der ihre Freunde entweder vergrault oder in einen Streit mit ihr treibt. Frag mich nicht."

Logan zuckte lässig mit den Schultern und versuchte so aus zu sehen, als würde ihm das nichts ausmachen.

Tristan biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie wusste es also schon.

"Ach, Rory nimmt sich Gerüchte über sich immer ein wenig zu sehr zu Herzen. Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen. Mit wem hat sie sich denn gestritten?"

"Mit Gellar. Und frag mich nicht, wieso ich daran Schuld bin.", meinte Logan.

Tristan seufzte. "Autsch. Streit mit Paris ist niemals gut. Und wen hast du vergrault?"

Logan schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Marty. Ich habe wohl einen netten Kaffee-Plausch unterbrochen, als ich versucht habe, das Gerücht mit Humor zu nehmen."  
Tristan sah Logan überrascht an.

"Welcher Marty?"

Logan grinste. Verheimlichte Rory ihrem besten Freund etwas?

"Marty. Er studiert hier und hat für mich gekellnert. Ich habe sie erwischt, als Marty Rory gerade ihren Bademantel wiedergegeben hat. Und als der kleine Zwischenfall bei euch war, kam sie wohl gerade von ihm!"  
Tristan riss die Augen auf. Davon hatte Rory ihm nichts erzählt...

"Ok, ich werde mal versuchen, ihre Laune zu retten. Und herausfinden, was sie mit diesem Marty zu tun hat. Wir sehen uns, Huntz!"

Logan nickte und verschwand in eine andere Richtung.

Tristan stand vor der Redaktion und sah sich noch einmal unschlüssig um. Rory war sauer. Sehr sauer, wenn Logan nicht übertrieben hatte.

Er seufzte und trat ein.

Er entdeckte Rory sofort- sie sprach gerade mit einem kleinen Mann, der offensichtlich der Chefredakteur war. Rory nickte ab und zu und runzelte dabei nachdenklich die Stirn. Tristan musste lächeln. Sie passte perfekt in dieses Bild.

Das Gewusel, die Computer, selbst der Lärm. Tristan wusste, wie sehr Rory das hier in den kommenden Jahren lieben würde und ihm war klar, dass das einfach das war, was sie machen _musste_, es war einfach Rory.

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen Tristan sich lächelnd umsah, ging Doyle und Rory ging zurück an ihren Tisch. Sie setzte sich an ihren Computer und fing fast sofort an zu tippen.

Tristan schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und ging dann zu ihr herüber.

Anstatt etwas zu sagen, stellte er den noch heißen Kaffee vor ihre Nase.

Erschrocken sah Rory auf und lächelte dann.

"Gott!", seufzte sie und nahm einen langen Schluck.

Dann seufzte sie und lehnte sich zurück. Tristan setzte sich auf ihren Tisch und grinste noch breiter.

"Was ist?", fragte Rory unsicher.

"Nichts!", meinte Tristan und lachte nun kurz auf.

"WAS?", fragte Rory noch einmal fast genervt.

Tristan schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

"Das hier ist einfach so Rory. Es ist perfekt."

Als er Rorys verwirrten Blick sah deutete er um sich.

"Die anderen Reporter, der Lärm, der Chefredakteur, dieser ganze Raum, du am Computer, mit dem Gesichtsausdruck, diese ganze Spannung und Neugier, die in der Luft liegt. Es passt so gut zu dir. Das ist es, was du immer wolltest und hier ist es: Rory-Reich!"

Tristan grinste wieder und schüttelte den Kopf.

Rory lachte verlegen.

"Denkst du?", fragte sie und Tristan wusste, dass sie seine Worte mochte.

Er nickte nur.

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte so was. Etwas, wo ich einfach hingehöre. Was einfach perfekt für mich ist. Wo ich hinpasse!", meinte er immer noch lächelnd.

Rory sah ihn einen Moment lang an.

"Du wirst es finden. Das weiß ich. Du bist in vielem so gut! Und egal, für was du dich letztendlich entscheidest, du wirst reinpassen. Alles wird zu dir passen, du kannst dich überall einfügen. Auch bei der Firma deines Vaters!", fügte sie noch leise und ernst hinzu.

Tristan fühlte sich unwohl mit dem Verlauf des Gesprächs. Deswegen war er nicht hergekommen.

Rory schien das zu bemerken.

"Also, weswegen bist du hier?", fragte sie dann in einem neutralen Ton und trank einen weiteren Schluck ihres Kaffees.

"Ich wollte sehen, wie es bei dir so läuft.", wich Tristan aus, doch als er ihren ungläubigen Blick sah seufzte er und fügte hinzu: "Und ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dass du in diese ganze Anne-Sache mit reingezogen wurdest."

Rory nickte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Das ist ok. Es war meine Entscheidung, sie auf den Arm zu nehmen. Also muss ich wohl mit den Konsequenzen leben. Dich trifft keine Schuld!"

Ihr Blick wurde strenger.

"Allerdings solltest du dir deine Mädchen besser aussuchen, oder von Anfang an klar machen, dass das nichts als ein One-Night-Stand werden wird. Oder wie auch immer ihr Playboys so etwas nennt!"

Rory grinste und trank ihren Kaffee aus.

Tristan sah sie überrascht an. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Logan zufolge war sie schlecht drauf gewesen, und jetzt winkte sie einfach ab, dass ganz Yale über sie redete?

"Oh, ok. Mach ich. Ich werde versuchen, dich in der Zukunft besser vor diesen ganzen Mädchen zu beschützen. Du solltest gar nicht erst in die Situation kommen, dass du mit ihnen redest."

Rory schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

"Tristan, ich bin ein Teil deines Lebens, wir wohnen zusammen. Und diese Mädchen sind ein Teil deines Lebens. Wie willst du das verhindern? Aber es ist ok für mich. Diese Leute, all diese Leute- ich gebe nichts drauf, was sie über mich denken. Du weißt, dass ich mir meine Freunde in, sagen wir mal, anderen Kreisen suche. Und die werden kaum eifersüchtig sein, nur weil irgendein High-Society-Junge mit mir zusammen sein soll. Also was soll's. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken!"

Damit wandte sie sich wieder dem Computer zu und tippte wie wild drauf los.

Tristan sah sie verwundert an.

"Ok", meinte er dann und fühlte sich plötzlich etwas verloren, "aber ich werde trotzdem versuchen, dich so weit wie möglich von meinen Freundinnen fern zu halten. Ich weiß, dass du mit dieser ganzen Sache nichts zu tun haben willst. Ich weiß, dass das nicht das ist, was du bist. Also wenn es dir zu viel wird oder dich etwas stört, rede mit mir. Wir müssen immer ehrlich miteinander sein."

Rory hörte schlagartig auf zu tippen.

Sie lächelte ihn an, biss sich auf die Lippe und schien etwas zu überlegen.

"Lass uns einen Kaffee trinken gehen!", meinte sie schließlich.

Tristan riss die Augen auf.

"Musst du hier nicht- ich weiß nicht, irgendwelche Artikel schreiben, recherchieren, Lois Lane spielen?", fragte er ungläubig.

Rory stand auf und zog ihre Jacke an.

"Alles Dinge, die ich auch zu Hause machen kann. Und wenn mich Clark Kent zu einem Kaffee einlädt sage ich nicht nein!"

Damit schob sie Tristan aus der Redaktion.


	15. Die Aussprache

_Hey meine Freunde. Vielen Dank mal wieder für eure Reviews. Ihr seid unglaublich klasse. Interpretiert nicht zu viel in die ganze Rorys-Laune-ändert-sich-schlagartig-Sache. Wie Karin/ Phoebe409 das schon gedeutet hat, ist es eher eine Charakter-Sache. Es ist nichts aufregendes passiert, dass ich nur nicht erwähne. Rory ist einfach- Rory. Sie lenkt sich von ihren Problemen ab und versucht sich damit davon zu überzeugen, dass sie gar keine hat. Was natürlich nie klappt, wie ihr auch noch erfahren werdet... _

_Ok, hier ein Kapitel, das sich komplett um Rory und Tristan dreht. Nicht im verdorbenem Sinne, keine Angst. Zwischen Rory und Tristan ist nichts außer Freundschaft. Vielleicht ist dieses Kapitel ein wenig- schnulzig und zu.. Ich weiß nicht, ernst, süß, tiefgehend. Aber ich will damit klarmachen, wie absolut tief die Freundschaft zwischen Tristan und Rory ist. Was für die Zukunft noch wichtig wird. _

_Tut mir also leid, wenn zwei meiner liebsten Charaktere in diesem Kapitel ein wenig „anders" sind. Mir ist bewusst, dass sie nicht so sehr den Serien-Charakteren entsprechen. Aber hey, meine Geschichte, meine Wahl, nicht wahr? ;) _

-Die Aussprache- 

Die beiden gingen schweigend zu Rorys liebstem Kaffeestand.

Als Rory bestellte fuhr sich Tristan nervös durch sein Haar. Ihr Schweigen war nicht gut. Es war auch nicht gut, dass sie die Redaktion für ein Gespräch mit ihm verlassen hatte. Und ihr seltsam verschlossener Blick war erst recht nicht gut.

Er nahm dankbar seinen Kaffee an und bezahlte.

"Wollen wir uns hinsetzen?", fragte Rory fast sanft und deutete auf eine Bank. Tristan nickte und folgte ihr.

Als sie saßen nahm Tristan einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und sah Rory dann erwartungsvoll an.

Sie wollte schließlich reden.

„Tristan, du meintest vorhin, dass wir immer miteinander reden müssen, immer ehrlich sein müssen, uns sagen müssen, was uns stört.", fing sie an.

Tristan lachte. "Und jetzt willst du eine Liste machen? Was ist los, Maria? Du machst mich ein wenig nervös, weißt du?"

Rory lächelte. "Tut mir leid. Du meintest, ich solle dir sagen, wenn mich etwas stört. Und ich- es gibt Dinge, die mich stören. Ich erwarte allerdings nicht, dass du sie änderst, denn wir sind Freunde und ich sollte dich mit all deinen Seiten akzeptieren. Und das tue ich auch. Wirklich. Aber du solltest es trotzdem wissen. Denn es macht mir manchmal schon etwas aus, das", sie deutete mit der Hand um sich herum, "zu beobachten."

Tristan sah das Mädchen vor sich fast ängstlich an.

"Maria, sag mir, was los ist.", meinte er ernst.

Sie seufzte.

"Ich wünschte einfach manchmal, dass du- Mädchen anders behandeln würdest. Dass du nicht so ein Arsch wärst. Ist dir klar, dass du viele Mädchen mit dieser Art verletzt hast und verletzen wirst? Wieso gibst du keiner von ihr eine Chance? Vielleicht könntest du eine wirkliche Beziehung führen. Vielleicht ist eins dieser Mädchen das richtige für dich. Aber du spielst mit allen. Du meinst es mit keiner Ernst. Und falls du es mal ernst meinen solltest, denkst du, sie wird dir glauben? Glaubst du, du könntest ihr die Sicherheit geben, die man in einer Beziehung braucht? Könntest du treu bleiben? Könntest du überhaupt all diese Mäuschen aufgeben?"

Tristan sah Rory verwirrt an. Er trank seinen Kaffee mit einem Mal aus und stellte den Becher neben sich auf den Boden. Dann zog er Rory in seinen Arm und spielte mit ihrem Haar.

"Rory, was ist los?", fragte er leise. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
"Was soll los sein?", fragte sie ausweichend.

Er seufzte.

"Gut, dann antworte ich dir erst mal. Rory, du weißt doch hoffentlich, dass ich nie mit einem Mädchen etwas anfangen würde, die ernsthaft an mir interessiert ist? Ich würde niemals jemanden daten, der ein Beziehungsmensch ist. So wie du es bist. Die Mädchen, mit denen ich ausgehe, wollen genau so nur ihren Spaß. Sie wissen, dass keine ernsthaften Gefühle im Spiel sind. Natürlich, manche sind enttäuscht, wenn sie merken, dass ich das Interesse verliere. Manche sind verletzt, denn sie denken, dass ihnen niemand widerstehen kann und wenn sie dann abgewiesen werden, sind sie sauer. Aber ich bin immer, immer ehrlich zu ihnen. Sie wissen von Anfang an, dass ich keine Beziehungen führe. Mit manchen gehe ich öfter aus, mit anderen nur einmal. Ich würde niemals mit den Gefühlen von jemandem spielen. Und sobald ich merke, dass auf der anderen Seite Gefühle im Spiel sind, beende ich das ganze, um das Mädchen nicht zu verletzen.

Und ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich kein Mädchen treffe, für die ich tiefere Gefühle habe, außer dich; und Paris. Und mir ist das auch ganz recht so.

Ich bin frei und ungebunden, kann mit zwei Mädchen zusammen wohnen, kann Zeit mit dir und Paris verbringen ohne mich rechtfertigen zu müssen. Mir gefällt das. Ich bin nicht auf der Suche nach der Einen. Eines Tages werde ich ein Mädchen treffen, für die ich mehr empfinde und vielleicht habe ich Glück und sie wird mich nicht abweisen- wie du es getan hast. Aber solange ich mich nicht verliebe, wieso sollte ich nicht meinen Spaß haben?

Was mich mit diesen Mädchen verbindet ist etwas komplett anderes als was mich mit einem Mädchen verbindet, das ich liebe. Deswegen müsste sich dieses Mädchen keine Sorgen machen um meine Treue. Ich wäre treu. Wenn ich mich verlieben sollte wird es für mich nur dieses eine Mädchen geben.

Ich habe keinerlei Gefühle für die Mäuschen, wie du sie so liebevoll nennst. Wieso sollte ich dann für ein wenig Spaß das Mädchen verletzen, das ich wirklich liebe? Und glaub mir, es macht viel mehr Spaß, mit einem Menschen zu schlafen, den man liebt als mit einem One-Night-Stand. Denn auf der einen Seite ist Sex, und ich sage nicht, dass mir der nicht gefällt, doch auf der anderen Seite ist, nun, Liebe machen. Und das ist unglaublich. Besser.

Und ich hoffe, das Mädchen, das mich liebt, wird Vertrauen in mich haben. Denn sonst ist das ganze sowieso nichts wert."

Rory nickte langsam. Sie fand es süß, was Tristan ihr gesagt hatte. Sie wusste, dass er nicht oft so- ehrlich war.

Er öffnete sich nur wenigen Menschen. Und sie war froh, dass sie zu diesen Menschen gehörte.

"Ist alles wieder in Ordnung?", fragte Tristan besorgt und sah Rory abschätzend an.

Diese grinste.

"Liebe machen, mh, DuGrey?"

Tristan lachte erleichtert.  
"Hey, wenn du das jemals jemandem erzählst, werde ich sämtlichen Kaffee vor dir verstecken!", drohte er ihr und küsste sie dann auf den Kopf.

Rory lächelte.

"Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir keine Vorwürfe machen!", meinte sie dann leise.

Tristan nickte.

"Ich weiß. Ich habe das auch nicht als Vorwurf aufgefasst. Allerdings hast du mir Angst gemacht, Maria.", murmelte er gegen ihren Kopf.

"Tut mir leid!", wiederholte sie.

Tristan seufzte.

"Sagst du mir nun, was los ist?", fragte er nach einer Weile erneut.

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Was sollte los sein?", fragte sie wieder zurück.

"Maria!"

Rory seufzte.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist einfach- alles. Einen Playboy bin ich gewohnt, aber mehrere?", meinte sie langsam.

Tristan hob seinen Kopf von ihrem weg und rückte sie so von sich weg, sodass er sie direkt ansah.

"Das hier hat was mit Huntz zu tun? Was hat er gemacht?"

Auf einmal riss Tristan die Augen auf.

"Er hat doch nicht- Er hat dich doch nicht um ein Date gebeten?", meinte er dann langsam und ernst.

Rory schüttelte schnell den Kopf und Tristan fühlte, wie sich Erleichterung in ihm breit machte.

"Nein, das hat er nicht. Natürlich nicht. Aber was wär' daran so schlimm?", fragte sie dann recht defensiv.

Tristan sah das Mädchen mit den strahlend blauen Augen vor sich ungläubig an. Sie war doch wohl nicht Logan Huntzbergers Charme verfallen wie schon vor ihr viele andere?

"Was daran schlimm wäre? Generell nichts. Jeder Typ ist ein Idiot wenn er nicht auf dich abfährt. Mein Problem ist eher Logans Einstellung. Wie du selbst gesagt hast: Er ist ein Playboy. Er schläft alle drei Tage mit einem neuen Mädchen. Und so jemanden hast du mit Sicherheit nicht verdient!"

"Ich weiß!", meinte Rory schnell.

"Wer sagt denn, dass ich einem Date zustimmen würde? Außerdem weißt du, dass ich nicht Logans Typ bin. Er ist genau wie du auf der Suche nach einem einfachen Mädchen, dass nur ihren Spaß will. Also mach dir keine Sorgen."

Tristan nickte zögerlich.

„Es ist nur, dass ich eure Einstellung einfach nicht so nachvollziehen kann. Und jetzt denken alle Leute, dass ich so ein Mädchen bin. So ein Mädchen, dass es mit jedem macht. Und das bin ich nicht. Durch diese Gerüchte kennt mich jeder. Und die Menschen, mit denen ich mich anfreunden könnte denken, ich wäre billig."

„Finn, Colin und Logan wissen, dass du das nicht bist.", unterbrach Tristan.

Rory seufzte.

„Aber die Drei sind nicht unbedingt die Leute, mit denen ich mich anfreunden würde. Versteh mich nicht falsch: Finn ist wirklich lustig und Colin ist supernett. Und Logan ist angenehm klug und schlagfertig. Trotzdem habe ich eigentlich andere Freunde. Ich will mir meine eigenen Freunde suchen. Vielleicht wäre ein wenig mehr Abstand zu deinen Freunden ganz gut. Ich bin einfach nicht ich selbst bei ihnen, und das stört mich wirklich. Ok?"

Tristan sah Rory einen Augenblick lang zögernd an.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass du mir alles erzählt hast?", fragte er dann.

Rory verdrehte die Augen und nickte.

„Ok, dann werde ich die unentdeckte Spezies, die ich Freunde nenne, von nun an von dir fern halten."

Rory lachte.

„So war das nicht gemeint. Deine Freunde können jederzeit zu uns kommen, das weißt du. Erwarte nur nicht, dass ich euch immer zu irgendwelchen Sachen oder in den Pub begleite."

Tristan nickte.

„Gut, ich geh jetzt nach Hause und recherchiere weiter für meinen Artikel. Kommst du mit?"

Rory stand auf und sah fragend zu Tristan hinunter.

Der lächelte und stand auf.

„Ok. Ich kann uns was zu essen machen wenn du willst."

Rory nickte und zusammen gingen sie los.

„Rory?", fragte Tristan nach einer Weile.

Rory sah ihn an.

„Ich wollte nur wissen- Ich meine, bist du du selbst in meiner Nähe?"

Rory sah Tristan verwirrt an.

Dieser seufzte und hielt an. Er lehnte sich an eine Wand und zog Rory näher zu sich heran.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du nicht du selbst bist, wenn du mit meinen Freunden zusammen bist. Aber ich bin- ich bin wie meine Freunde. Unsere Freundschaft ist immer noch gut, oder? Ich will dich nämlich auf keinen Fall verlieren und wenn das gerade passiert, dann sag mir, was ich tun muss um das zu verhindern!", sagte Tristan ernst und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein verstrubbeltes Haar.

Rory sah ihren Freund perplex an. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und umarmte ihn.

„Tristan, du bist soweit davon entfernt mich zu verlieren, glaub mir. Wie kommst du darauf, dass du etwas dafür tun müsstest, dass wir Freunde bleiben?! Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verunsichert habe. Wollen wir heute abend vielleicht was essen gehen? Ich mache meine Recherche fertig und dann zieh ich mir was anderes an und wir können irgendwo hingehen. Wohin du willst. Wir fragen Paris ob sie mitkommt und machen uns einen schönen Abend. In Ordnung?"

Rory ließ ihren Freund los und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser nickte und grinste dann.

„Aber wenn was ist, sagst du es mir, ok? Wir müssen solche Dinge immer klären!"

Rory nickte.

„Pfadfinderehrenwort!", antwortete sie auch grinsend.

Tristan legte einen Arm um sie und die beiden gingen weiter.

„Warst du nie! Schwör auf etwas, was du liebst.", meinte er dann und zog die Brünette näher an sich heran.

Rory nickte und tat so, als wenn sie angestrengt nachdenken würde.

„Ich schwöre auf die Redaktion, Artikel, erste Lesungen, meine Mom, die immer wieder über mein Pech lachen kann, lächerliche Gerüchte, neue Freunde und Paris und dich!", spulte sie dann herunter.

Tristan nickte zufrieden.


	16. Zuviel Besuch, zu viele Freunde

Hey! Ich wünsche euch einen fröhlichen 3. Advent! Danke für all eure sehr sehr lieben Reviews.

Da ich Beschwerden bekommen habe wegen Logans Abwesenheit, hier ist er. Ja, gut, nicht sehr lange, aber ich darf auch Lorelai nicht vergessen, nicht wahr?

Vergesst nicht zu reviewen, auch wenn die Zeit knapp ist, immerhin ist in einer Woche WEIHNACHTEN!

- Zuviel Besuch, zu viele Freunde- 

„Hast du denn schon welche? Neue Freunde?", fragte Tristan dann, sich an sein Zusammentreffen mit Logan erinnernd.

Rory lächelte.

„Da ist dieses Mädchen, Rosemary, die wirkt wirklich nett. Sie war in 2 meiner Kurse. Und Marty. Den habe ich gestern abend kennengelernt."

Tristan hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Marty, mh? Wann hast du den denn getroffen? Du warst doch die ganze Zeit in deinem Zimmer!"

Rory lachte und wollte gerade antworten als ihr Telefon klingelte.

Tristan sah Rory skeptisch an als es mit der Melodie von „Mama I love you" von den Spice Girls erklang.

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern und ging ran.

„Mom, was genau denkst du dir, wenn du mir heimlich solche Klingeltöne auf mein Handy spielst! Das ist doch armselig!", sagte sie, kaum, dass sie abgenommen hatte.

„Hey, ich dachte, das wäre dir recht. Es entspricht doch nur der reinen Wahrheit! Allerdings fange ich langsam an zu zweifeln, denn mein Baby meldet sich nie bei mir.", antwortete Lorelai schmollend.

„Ich hatte Kurse.", rechtfertigte Rory sich.

„Kein Grund. Ich bin so beleidigt und niedergeschlagen, dass ich eventuell gleich wieder auflege...", kam es aus dem Hörer und Tristan grinste.

Rory schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du willst also nicht hören, dass ich Logans Herz gebrochen habe um endlich mit Tristan zusammen glücklich zu werden?", fragte sie dann unschuldig.

„Ok, ich bleib dran!", antwortete Lorelai schnell. Tristan lachte und schloss das Appartement auf.

Rory ließ sich auf dem Sofa fallen und erzählte ihrer Mutter, was sich alles seit dem letzten Gespräch ereignet hatte.

Tristan ging derweil in die Küche und machte sich und Rory einen Kaffee.

Als er zurückkam saß Rory stumm auf dem Sofa und man hörte Lorelais schallende Lache.

Tristan vermutete, dass Rorys Geschichte zu Ende erzählt war und reichte ihr eine Tasse. Sie nickte ihm dankbar zu.

„Sag Lorelai „hi" von mir!", meinte er dann und ließ sich neben Rory fallen.

„Tu es selbst!", meinte diese nur und stellte ihr Telefon auf Lautsprecher. Dadurch hörte man ihr Lachen allerdings nur noch lauter.

„Hey, Lor!", meinte Tristan lässig.

Die Lache starb abrupt ab.

„Tristan, mein Junge! Sag bloß, Rory hat dir den Hörer gegeben, nur weil ihr meine Freude über ihr Unglück nicht gefällt?"

Tristan lachte.

„Ich bin noch da, Mom!", murrte Rory und trank einen Schluck ihres Kaffees.

„Du schaltest einfach auf Lautsprecher um? Was, wenn ich dir gerade ein dreckiges Geheimnis erzählt hätte?"

Rory schnaubte und Tristan grinste. Er vermisste Lorelai. Mehr als seine wirklichen Eltern.

„Mom, ICH will deine dreckigen Geheimnisse auch nicht hören. Also behalt sie in Zukunft einfach für dich, dann kann sie auch sonst niemand hören, nur für den Fall, dass ich mit Lautsprecher telefoniere!"

„Und was, wenn ich dir den Code von unserer Alarmanlage verrate, die uns dein Vater aufgezwungen hat? Willst du, dass jemand hier einbricht und mich im Schlaf erdolcht?", fragte Lorelai dramatisch.

Rory lachte.

„Mom, du machst sie eh nie an. Und selbst wenn, was willst du mir da verraten? Du hast keine Ahnung, wie man den Code programmiert und ich denke, es kann jeder selber drauf kommen, dass der Code 11111 ist. Und mal ganz davon ab: Du hast ein so lautes Organ dass es gar nicht nötig ist, den Lautsprecher an zu schalten."

„Meine Tochter ist ziemlich gehässig. Tristan, was machst du mit ihr, dass sie so gehässig wird?", fragte Lorelai vorwurfsvoll.

Tristan grinste.

„Was fragst du mich? Sie lebt auch mit Paris zusammen, und was denkst du, wer sie eher gehässig macht?"

Beide Gilmore-Girls machten „mh" und stimmten ihm damit zu.

„Und hat mein Baby schon Freunde gefunden?", wechselte Lorelai dann das Thema.

Rory erzählte von Rosemary, die sie in einem ihrer Klassen getroffen hatte.

„Hey, du meintest doch, du hättest diesen Marty kennen gelernt!", meinte Tristan als sie zu Ende erzählt hatte.

„AHA!", schrie Lorelai so laut, dass sowohl Rory als auch Tristan zusammen zuckten.

„Marty, mh? Hört sich nach einem Jungen an. Du wolltest mir das doch nicht verschweigen?", klagte Lorelai.

Rory verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein, wollte ich nicht. Marty habe ich gestern abend kennen gelernt. Hier war doch eine Party und ich bin irgendwann in meinem Zimmer eingeschlafen. Als ich wieder aufgewacht bin war es total still, also bin ich in den Flur rausgegangen um zu sehen, ob noch irgendwo anders jemand ist. Und da hab ich Marty getroffen."

„Was hat Marty auf dem Flur gemacht?", fragte Lorelai neugierig.

Rory zögerte kurz. Doch dann seufzte sie.

„Er hatte wohl zu viel getrunken und lag ohnmächtig auf dem Boden.", meinte sie dann langsam.

„Logan hat erzählt, dass Marty deinen Bademantel hatte. Wieso hatte er den, wenn er nur ohnmächtig auf dem Boden lag als du ihn gefunden hast?", fragte Tristan grinsend.

Rory seufzte wieder.

„Er war nackt."

Lorelai schrie verzückt auf.

„Das ist das College-Leben!", rief sie laut und jauchzend.

Tristan lachte.

„Und dann hast du ihm deinen rosa Bademantel gegeben?"

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was hätte ich tun sollen? Ihn nackt lassen? Den Anblick wollte ich mir ersparen um ehrlich zu sein."

Lorelai und Tristan lachten beide.

„Du hast einen nackten Jungen!", meinte Lorelai schließlich stolz.

Rory lachte nun auch.

„Ich denke, er würde es bevorzugen Marty genannt zu werden. Wir waren heute einen Kaffee trinken und er ist wirklich nett. Oh, da fällt mir ein, dass ich mich mit Paris gestritten habe!"

Und Rory erzählte von ihrem Streit mit Paris und ihrem jetzt schlechten Gewissen.

2 Stunden später stieg Rory aus der Dusche. Sie hatte gründlichst für ihren Artikel recherchiert und war bisher zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit. Jetzt wollte sie mit Tristan essen gehen. Paris war noch nicht aufgetaucht.

Rory machte sich keine Sorgen: Sie kannte Paris und wusste, dass sie sich gerne mal zurück zog wenn sie wütend war.

Die Brünette wickelte sich ein Handtuch um ihre Haare und zog ihren Bademantel an. Dann ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wow, Love, wie oft wir dich schon unangemessen gekleidet gesehen haben ist rekordverdächtig!"

Erstarrt sah Rory zu der Person, die auf dem Sofa saß.

Finn grinste sie breit an.

„Wieso? Wie habt ihr sie denn noch gesehen?", fragte ein Mädchen, das Rory nicht kannte.

Colin, Logan und Finn grinsten sich an und schwiegen.

„Rory, ich wusste nicht, dass du „Love", bzw „Ace", bzw „Reporter Girl" bist. Du wohnst mit Tristan zusammen? Hätte ich nicht gedacht!"

Rory drehte sich zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen um und lächelte.

„Bitte sag mir, dass du nichts mit diesen Idioten zu tun hast!", meinte sie lachend.

„Ahh, ich habe rote Haare, wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass ich an Finn vorbeikomme?"

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Auch wieder wahr!", meinte sie dann.

In dem Moment kam Tristan aus der Küche.

„Rory, ich habe versucht, sie los zu werden aber sie- was hast du an?"

Da fiel Rory ein, dass sie nur ihren Bademantel trug und sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Frag nicht!", seufzte sie und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

„Rose, woher kennst du Ace?", fragte Logan interessiert.

Tristan sah Rosemary verwirrt an.

„DU bist Rosemary?", fragte er überrascht.

Rose lachte.

„Ich dachte wir wurden einander schon vorgestellt? Aber ja, ich bin Rosemary."

Tristan schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Also, woher kennst du unsere hübsche Freundin?", fragte Finn ungeduldig.

„Die beiden haben sich in einer Klasse getroffen!", antwortete Tristan für sie und setzte sich neben Finn auf das Sofa.

„Eigentlich haben wir uns in zwei Klassen getroffen. Sie ist wirklich nett und klug. Seid ihr ein Paar?"

Rosemary sah Tristan neugierig an.

Dieser schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Obwohl, die Gerüchte besagen ja was anderes und wenn sie weiterhin so unangezogen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommt, glaubt uns bald keiner mehr, dass wir kein Paar sind."

Die Jungen lachten und Rosemary und ihre Freundin sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Also, Leute, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich euch loswerden will, aber Rory und ich wollten heute eigentlich zusammen essen gehen. Ihre Mutter stößt eventuell auch zu uns, zumindest hat sie verdächtig oft gefragt, wohin wir gehen."

Finn klatschte sich begeistert in die Hände.

„Dann passt es ja wunderbar, dass wir auch essen gehen wollten! Wohin geht ihr?"

Logan beobachtete stirnrunzelnd, wie Tristan zögernd zu Rorys Raum sah und sich durch sein Haar fuhr.

Er schien eindeutig zu überlegen, welche Ausrede er benutzen könnte um sie los zu werden. Doch Logan wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Rory weiterhin sauer auf ihn war, und das würde ihm nur gelingen, wenn er bei ihr war.

„Oder habt ihr heute wieder eins von euren privaten Dates?"

Logan betonte das Wort Dates und sah vergnügt zu, wie Tristan in eine Falle tappte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, wir sind nur Freunde. Es ist nur-"

Weiter kam er nicht, da die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Rory, ich darf in deinen Club, ich habe auf dem Weg auch einen nackten heißen Jungen getroffen!", schrie die Frau, dann sah sie die Jugendlichen im Wohnzimmer und schlug sich eine Hand auf den Mund.

Tristan lachte und stand auf um die Frau zu begrüßen.

„Lor, Maria wird dich umbringen, das ist dir klar, oder?"

Lorelai zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„Hey, ihr meintet, ihr wolltet nur zu zweit weg, woher sollte ich wissen, dass ihr Besuch habt? Hey übrigens!"

Sie winkte zu den grinsenden und neugierigen Leuten hinüber.

„Ahh, ich kenne welche von euch. Der Exotische, uh ja! Und dein Ebenbild, sehr gefährlich für Rory. Und der andere, der Logan durchschaut! Finn, Logan, Colin. Ha, ich bin gut. Ok, jetzt muss ich mich kurz verstecken, Mädels, ich stell mich gleich vor!"

Damit rannte sie schnell in die Küche.

Im gleichen Moment wurde Rorys Zimmertür aufgerissen.

„MOM!", schrie Rory und trat heraus.

„Du kannst dich verstecken aber ich weiß, dass du hier bist!", rief sie und sah sich suchend um.

„Ich bin nicht da!", flüsterte es aus der Küche.

Rory ging langsam auf die Küche zu.

Sie grinste.

„Marcoo?", rief sie fröhlich.

„Polo!", kam prompt die Antwort.

Dann, eine Sekunde später: „Mist!"

Niedergeschlagen kam Lorelai aus der Küche heraus.

„Du hast mich reingelegt!", meinte sie vorwurfsvoll.

Rory sah ihre Mutter streng an.

„Mom! Ich erzähle dir nie, nie wieder etwas. Ist dir das klar?"

Lorelai nickte schuldig.

„Hast du wirklich einen Nackten getroffen?", fragte Rory dann und grinste.

Lorelai lachte.

„Nein, ich bin zu alt um nackte Menschen zu finden. Aber hey, ich dachte, ich tu so als wäre ich eine Collegefreundin und wir Zwei wären wilde Partygänger die berühmt und berüchtigt sind und alles miteinander teilen. Sexpartner, Unterwäsche, Notizen, widerliche Erfahrungen. Eben wie du und Tristan und Paris!"

Rory und Tristan lachten während die anderen verwundert die junge Frau beobachteten, die weiter fröhlich vor sich hinblubberte.

„Ich soll dich übrigens von Luke und Chris grüßen. Und von Lane, von Babette, von Ms Patty, von Kirk, von Sookie, von Jackson, von Michel-"

„Ohh, jetzt lügst du!", unterbrachen Tristan und Rory gleichzeitig.

Lorelai schüttelte wild den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin, nachdem ich mit euch Zweien telefoniert habe durch Stars Hollow gelaufen und habe alle gefragt, ob ich dich grüßen soll. Auf dem Weg hier her musste ich noch kurz ins Dragon Fly und ich also zu Michel: „Hey, ich fahr gleich zu Rory, soll ich sie grüßen?"

Und er sagt: „Nein!"

Und ich sage: „Wieso nicht? Wieso soll ich nicht meine wunderschöne, intelligente, begabte, interessante, nette, kreative, witzige, schlagfertige, liebenswerte, kluge, sexuell sehr erfahrene-"

„Ok, ich glaube wir wissen worauf du hinaus willst!", unterbrach Rory ihre Mutter, als sie sah wie alle sie mit gerunzelter Stirn ansahen.

„Oh, ok.

Und er sagt: „Gut, grüßen Sie sie. Aber halten Sie den Mund!"

Und ich sage: „Ok!"

Und fahre zu dir und grüße dich von Michel."

Lorelai holte einmal tief Luft und grinste ihre Tochter breit an.

Dann sah sie wieder zu den anderen.

„Oh, ich war unhöflich! Ich bin Lorelai, Rorys Mom! Und ihr seid?"

Rory drehte sich zu den beiden Mädchen um, da sie selbst auch noch nicht wusste, wie das zweite Mädchen hieß.

„Ich bin Rosemary und das ist meine Freundin Juliet. Wir versuchen gerade, die beiden hier zu überreden mit uns zu essen."

Rory und Tristan tauschten Blicke untereinander aus, die nicht unbemerkt blieben.

„Ookay, wie wär es, wenn ihr schon mal vorgeht und uns sagt, wohin ihr geht und wir Drei kommen dann nach oder so? Ich will mir das ganze Appartement erst mal genauer ansehen, das letzte mal, als ich hier war, waren hier überall Kartons. Außerdem muss Rory noch ihre Haare trocknen", meinte Lorelai fröhlich und deutete auf Rory, die ihre nassen Haare zu einem wirren Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte.

„Und ich muss mich noch umziehen!", meinte Rory und deutete auf ihre Jeans und das weite T-Shirt, das sie von Tristan geklaut hatte.

Die anderen sahen sich zögerlich an.  
"Ok, wir sind im Rich Man's Schoes, Tristan weiß, wo das ist. Es war eine Freude, Sie wieder zu sehen, Lorelai. Rory, Tristan, wir sehen euch."

Colin ging hinaus und bedeutete den anderen, ihnen zu folgen.

„Ace, Tristan!", meinte Logan, legte einen Arm um Juliet und folgte Colin.

„Es war nett euch beide kennen zu lernen!", meinte Juliet noch und lächelte.

„Dich auch!", antworteten Tristan und Rory gleichzeitig.

„Love, Tristan, ich erwarte euch. Milady, es war mir wie immer eine Ehre!"

Finn verbeugte sich vor Lorelai, ging zur Tür und wartete dort auf Rosemary.

„Rory, Tristan, ihr solltet wirklich kommen. Und Lorelai, Sie sind natürlich auch herzlich eingeladen. Kommt, alle Drei. Es wird bestimmt lustig. Und wir brauchen Frauen-Verstärkung!"

Rosemary lächelte und ging dann zu Finn, der einen Arm um sie legte und zusammen verließen sie das Appartement.


	17. Von Bambi zum Biest

_Ich wünsche euch allen schon einmal fröhliche Weihnachten, da ich jetzt nicht mehr vorher online kommen werde. Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Als Dank kommt nun auch ein längeres Update._

**__**

**_-Von Bambi zum Biest-_**

Lorelai sah abwartend von Tristan zu Rory und wieder zurück.

„Ok, was war das?", meinte sie schließlich.

„Tristan, wie konntest du das zulassen?", meinte Rory stöhnend und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

„Rory möchte nichts mit meinen Freunden zu tun haben und gibt mir jetzt die Schuld dafür, dass meine Freunde sie gerne haben!", erklärte Tristan an Lorelai gewandt und ging im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab.

„Honey, als wir das letzte mal miteinander geredet haben schienst du seine drei Gefährten noch zu mögen! Was ist passiert?"

Rory ignorierte ihre Mutter und starrte Tristan wütend an.

„Ich dachte wir hätten das geklärt. Ich habe nichts gegen sie. Ich mag sie. Ich zähle sie auch zu meinen Freunden. Ich brauch nur eine kleine Auszeit, um herauszufinden, was mit mir los ist. Außerdem muss ich mich noch bei Logan entschuldigen. Und das will ich nicht vor allen tun. Und ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich meinen Ausbruch entschuldigen soll, da ich gar nicht weiß, woher er kam. Wieso hast du sie überhaupt reingelassen?"

Tristan schnaubte.

„Was hätte ich sagen sollen? Nein, ich kann euch nicht reinlassen, denn dann könntet ihr vorschlagen, dass wir zusammen was unternehmen? Rory, das sind meine Freunde, ich kann die nicht einfach vor der Tür stehen lassen!"

Rory seufzte.

„Ich weiß. Tut mir leid. Aber du hättest sie doch irgendwie wieder wegschicken können. Warum hast du nicht versucht sie los zu werden?"

Tristan raufte sich sein Haar und ließ sich neben Rory fallen.

„Ich habe es versucht. Aber du kennst sie doch. Und wenn ich gesagt hätte, dass wir allein sein wollen, hätte das doch nur wieder neue Gerüchte gegeben. Und soweit ich weiß, willst du die nicht. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Hätte ich vielleicht sagen sollen: Hey, ich würde gerne mit euch weg gehen, aber Rory möchte erst mal herausfinden, warum sie sich bitch-ig gegenüber Logan verhalten hat, könntet ihr so lange gehen?! "

Rory schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Lorelai ihre Hand hoch hielt.  
"Ok, Stop! Was genau passiert hier gerade? Rory, was hast du gegen die Jungs? Was ist mit Logan vorgefallen? Und Rosemary? Ich dachte, du hättest dich mit ihr angefreundet?"

Rory seufzte.

„Habe ich auch. Allerdings wusste ich da nicht, dass sie die Drei kennt. Ich habe nichts gegen die Jungs.. Und mit Logan, ich weiß nicht. Heute Mittag hatten wir eine nicht so nette Auseinandersetzung.. "

Und Rory erzählte Lorelai von ihrem Streit mit Logan in der Redaktion. Die Sache mit der Date-Frage ließ sie lieber weg.  
Lorelai sah Rory einen Moment lang an.

„Du musst dich auf jeden Fall bei ihm entschuldigen. Das ist so nicht Rory. Du bist nett und nicht böse. Aber bei einem hast du recht: Du musst dir dringend überlegen, warum du so reagiert hast. Logan scheint ja was in dir auszulösen..."

Rory nickte langsam.

„Ich denke, jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät. Ich geh in mein Zimmer und mache mich fertig. Tris, zeig Mom doch mal, wie toll wir das Appartement gemacht haben."

Tristan nickte und Rory stand auf. Sie wollte gerade in ihr Zimmer gehen, da hielt Tristan sie am Handgelenk fest.

„Ist zwischen uns alles ok?", fragte er zögerlich.

Rory lächelte, beugte sich zu ihm runter und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Natürlich! Tut mir leid, ich habe überreagiert!"

Tristan nickte erneut und Rory verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

„Hast du eine Idee, woran es liegt, dass Rory auf einmal so ist?", fragte Lorelai, kaum war ihre Tür geschlossen.

Tristan seufzte.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich habe das Gefühl es ist eine Mischung aus den Gerüchten und irgendetwas, was zwischen ihr und Logan passiert ist. Aber frag mich nicht was!"

Lorelai nickte und sah einen Augenblick zu Rorys Zimmertür.

„Sie wird es uns sagen, wenn sie soweit ist.", meinte sie dann.

Eine viertel Stunde später kam Rory aus dem Zimmer.

„Ich habe mich extra beeilt. Kommt jetzt, ich habe Hunger!", meinte sie gut gelaunt und schnappte sich ihre Jeansjacke, die sie sich im Gehen über ihr hellblaues Top zog.

Lorelai und Tristan sahen sich überrascht an, zuckten dann mit der Schulter und folgten Rory nach draußen.

Im Rich Man's Schoes saßen die Freunde an einem großen runden Tisch und bestellten gerade die Getränke.

„Ok, was war da eigentlich los? Wieso zum Teufel wollten Rory und Tristan nicht mitkommen?", fragte Colin als die Bedienung verschwunden war.

„Keine Ahnung, ich hoffe, wir haben nichts falsch gemacht. Ich mag die beiden!", meinte Finn und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

Logan zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Rory und ich hatten heute eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, vielleicht ist sie noch sauer!", meinte er so beiläufig wie möglich.

Finn und Colin sahen ihn eindringlich an während die Mädchen seufzten.

„Huntz, was hast du getan?", meinte Colin langsam.

Logan sah ihn wütend an.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich was getan habe? Sie hat mich plötzlich vollkommen unbegründet angegriffen, was hätte ich tun sollen? Ich habe also darauf reagiert. Aber ehrlich, sie hat mir vollkommen unbegründetes Zeug an den Kopf geworfen."

Logan sah in sein Bierglas und nahm einen langen Schluck. Als er wieder aufsah, sah er seine Freunde ihn intensiv anstarren.

„Was? Das ist alles! Sie hatte wohl einen schlechten Tag wegen diesem Anne-Tristan-Rory-Gerücht und als ich dann zu ihr kam hat sie mich von Anfang an angemacht und fragte mich, ob ich ihr alles verderben wolle und gab mir die Schuld für ihren schlechten Tag. Fragt mich nicht, wieso!"

Die anderen nickten unüberzeugt.

Logan seufzte und sah in die Karte. Er wollte nicht daran denken.

In dem Moment kamen Tristan, Lorelai und Rory zu ihnen.

„Hier sind wir!", meinte Lorelai gut gelaunt und ließ sich neben Logan fallen. Rory setzte sich zwischen Rosemary und Juliet und Tristan setzte sich zu Colin.

Rory vermied jeglichen Augenkontakt zu Logan und nachdem sie alle bestellt hatten war sie mehr als glücklich, als Rosemary sie in ein Gespräch über einen der Professoren verwickelte.

Logan hingegen behielt Rory durchgehend im Auge. Er wusste nicht, woran er jetzt bei ihr war und Logan Huntzberger hasste es, wenn er verwirrt war. Tristan und Lorelai bemerkten sowohl das Ausweichen von Rory als auch das Starren von Logan und sahen sich immer wieder stirnrunzelnd an.

"OKAY!", schrie Finn auf einmal als das Essen ankam.

Alle sahen ihn erschrocken an.

"Wir sitzen hier und wollen einen schönen Abend haben, Rosemary will mit mir nach Hause gehen und die ganze romantische Stimmung und sexuelle Energie zwischen uns geht absolut verloren! Und das ist nicht schön!"

Rosemary schüttelte nur den Kopf während Colin loslachte.

"Gut, Finn, was müssen wir tun, damit wieder romantische Stimmung herrscht?", fragte Rory ruhig. Nach Jahren mit Kirk wusste sie, dass man Verrückte immer normal behandeln sollte.

Finn sah sie dankbar an.

"DU!", er deutete auf sie, "und du", jetzt deutete er auf Logan, "ihr müsst reden. Euch vertragen. Was auch immer. Jedenfalls merkt hier jeder, und bestreitet das nicht, denn ich habe alle auf meiner Seite, dass irgendwas bei euch nicht stimmt. Und wir wollen alle wissen, was es ist. Was ist passiert, dass du ihm die kalte Schulter zeigst und er dich die ganze Zeit anstarrt, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem Zeichen von dir wo er jetzt steht!"  
Rory warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Logan, der entnervt den Kopf schüttelte und in sein Bierglas schaute.

Sie bereute, Finn gefragt zu haben. Aber wer konnte auch ahnen, dass er so unverblümt sagen würde, was er dachte?

Gut, sie hätte wissen können, dass das nun einmal Finn war...

"Finn hat recht! Honey, was ist wirklich los?", meinte nun auch ihre Mutter.

Alle richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Rory und sahen sie abwartend an.

"Wieso muss ich das machen?", fragte diese genervt an Logan gewandt.

Erst jetzt blickte er von seinem Bierglas auf. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich habe ihnen bereits gesagt, was passiert ist. Vielleicht hört es sich besser aus deinem Mund an."

Rory seufzte.

"Ok, als erstes: Logan, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte mich eigentlich nicht so", sie sah ihre Freunde wütend an, "offiziell entschuldigen, aber ich habe einfach auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt gewartet."

Logan schnaubte.

"Sicher", meinte er leise und sah wieder in sein Glas.

Rory starrte ihn einen Moment lang an.

"Was soll das schon wieder heißen?", meinte sie dann. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass ihr bester Freund, ihre Mom und eine Gruppe von Leuten, die sie noch nicht lange kannte zusahen.

"Was das heißen soll? Komm schon, Ace, du bist klug, finde es heraus!", meinte Logan abweisend.

Rory schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hey, ich weiß, ich habe mich nicht gerade nett verhalten heute in der Redaktion, aber ich hatte einen schlechten Tag. Jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag. Oh, warte, der wundervolle Logan Huntzberger hat natürlich keine schlechten Tage. Denn an schlechten Tagen lässt sich so schlecht Party machen. Und das ist es doch, was du tust. Und an schlechten Tagen findet nicht jede einen umwerfend, wieder etwas, was du dir nicht erlauben willst. Denn hey, Logan Huntzberger muss man lieben. Er ist ein Übermensch. Wenn er schon einmal einen schlechten Tag hat, dann überspielt er das. Denn ich habe ganz vergessen, Logan Huntzberger zeigt auch nicht seine wahren Gefühle. Was ist, hast du Angst, dass jemandem nicht gefallen könnte, was hinter der Maske ist? Selbst wenn, sind diese Menschen es dann eh nicht wert, dass man sich um sie bemüht? Weißt du was, mir ist es egal. Denn mir gefällt allein schon das nicht, was du mit Maske bist. Tut mir leid, Finn, ich denke, die romantische Stimmung ist jetzt eindeutig dahin, ich muss gehen!"

Damit stand Rory auf und ging schnell raus.

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille.

"Ok, ich denke, ich sollte ihr mal hinterher, da ich sehe, dass Logan das nicht vor hat.", meinte Tristan dann und ging auch.

Lorelai nickte.

"Ähm, tut uns leid. Rory ist wirklich- liebenswert und nett. Manchmal bricht nur was aus ihr raus und dann kann sie sich selbst nicht stoppen. Logan, mach dir nichts draus. Sie hat das nicht so gemeint!", versuchte Lorelai ihre Tochter zu entschuldigen.

Der hob eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts.

"Gut, vielleicht hat sie manches schon so gemeint. Aber den Schluss auf jeden Fall nicht. Sie mag dich. Wirklich! Ich bin ihre Version in älter, ich muss es wissen.", versuchte Lorelai die Stimmung wieder zu neutralisieren und stand dabei auf.

"Es war wirklich nett, euch mal kennen zu lernen. Ähm, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal. Oh, wie viel schulde ich euch? Ich bezahle natürlich für Rory und Tris mit."  
Finn schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Wir machen das schon. Es ist ok. Also, ich hoffe, Rory ist ok, sag ihr, dass ich nicht sauer bin oder so. Keiner von uns!"

Logan warf ihm einen Blick zu und seufzte.

Lorelai nickte und sah Finn dankbar an.

"Ihr seid gute Freunde. Dankeschön. Rory liegt wirklich etwas an euch! Bis dann!"

Und Lorelai verschwand aus dem Restaurant.

Die übrigen Vier saßen einen Augenblick still da und beobachteten Logan.

Endlich sah er auf.

"Nun, ich hatte es euch ja gesagt. Sie ist völlig durchgedreht. Sie hat mich fertig gemacht, nicht anders rum. So war es eben, so war es heute in der Redaktion. Ich habe es euch ja gesagt."

Die anderen nickten und ließen ihren Freund dabei nicht aus den Augen.

"Die Frage ist", meinte schließlich Colin, "warum dreht ein so, ich zitiere, "liebenswertes und nettes" Mädchen wie Rory durch? Ich meine, was sie gesagt hat, war schon recht heftig, nicht wahr? Und sie wird irgendeinen Grund gehabt haben. Ich denke, wir alle wüssten den gerne. Allen voran Finn, der wegen des ganzen Trubels Rosemary bestimmt nicht mehr nach Hause begleiten darf."

Finn riss die Augen weit auf und starrte erst Colin, dann Rosemary an. Letztere verdrehte die Augen.

"Als wenn das jemals eine Option gewesen wär'!", murmelte sie nur und Juliet kicherte leise.

Logan stürzte sein Bier herunter, stand auf und griff nach seiner Jacke.

„Finn, ich glaube, du bist dran mit bezahlen. Ich will jetzt ein bisschen meine Ruhe haben. Wir sehen uns später."

Damit verschwand er aus dem Restaurant.

Die Verbliebenen seufzten.  
"Denkt ihr, was ich denke?", fragte Rosemary schließlich.

Alle bis auf Finn nickten.

„Was, was denkst du denn?", fragte er ahnungslos.

„Huntz steht auf Reporter Girl."  
Finn schnaubte.

„Er wäre ein Idiot wenn es nicht so wäre. Aber das ist doch nichts neues!"

Rose schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das hier ist anders. Er mag sie."

Finn riss seine Augen auf.

„Aber, das ist Reporter Girl. Er darf nicht-"

„Das wissen wir!"

„Denkst du, er hat versucht-"

„Wer weiß!"  
"Wird er es uns-"

„Keine Ahnung!"

„Denkt ihr, sie-"

„Ich weiß es nicht."  
Finn seufzte und alle machten sich daran, schweigend zu essen.

Derweil hatte Tristan Rory eingeholt.

"Rory, du läufst!", meinte er leise und ging neben ihr her.

"Und? Ich will so schnell weg wie möglich."

"Aber- du bist eine Gilmore. Ihr lauft nur selten, sehr sehr selten. Das hier ist keine Lauf-Situation!"

Rory hielt abrupt an und Tristan musste schnell anhalten, um sie nicht um zu laufen.

"Oh mein Gott!", meinte Rory entsetzt.

"Ich sag ja, laufen, das ist so nicht du!", meinte Tristan und grinste.

"Nein. Nein! Oh Gott, ich muss zurück mich entschuldigen. Was hab ich gemacht?"

Rory fing an, auf und ab zu laufen, als Lorelai zu ihnen stieß.

"Ahh, sind wir schon bei der Reue angekommen?", flüsterte sie Tristan zu und beobachtete ihre Tochter mit Interesse.

"Hätte ich doch etwas von den Pommes mitgenommen, ich hasse es, wenn ich bei tollen Shows nichts zu esse habe."

Tristan lachte und Rory hielt an um ihre Mutter düster an zu sehen.

"Mom, das ist wirklich kein guter Moment für Witze, ok?", meinte sie und stöhnte dann.

"Rory, beruhige dich! Was- war eigentlich los?"

Rory stöhnte wieder und hielt sich ihren Kopf. Langsam schüttelte sie ihn.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin durchgedreht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich so- gemein war. Ich bin nicht gemein. Ich bin nie gemein! Bin ich gemein?"

Lorelai und Tristan grinsten sich an und legten dann von beiden Seiten einen Arm um Rory.

"Ihr lacht über mich. Ich breche hier zusammen und drehe durch und ihr lacht über mich! Ich will eine neue Familie! Ich will neue Freunde!"

Rory sackte in sich zusammen.

"Rory, du bist nicht gemein. Du bist Bambi.", meinte Lorelai beruhigend. Rory warf ihr einen Blick zu und Lorelai zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Maria, was war da drin mit dir los? Wir wissen, dass du nicht gemein bist. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass alle anderen das auch wissen. Aber das da drin warst nicht du. Also: Was war der Grund für die Verwandlung von Bambi zu Belle's Biest?"

Rory lachte.

"Hey, netter Vergleich. War ich wirklich so schlimm?"

Tristan und Lorelai sahen sich an.

"Jep!", antworteten sie dann gleichzeitig.

"Wow, ihr seid euch ja ekelhaft einig in dem Punkt!"

Alle Drei lachten.

"Ich weiß nicht, was los war. Erst wollte ich mich entschuldigen, denn es tat mir wirklich leid. Und dann, dann war er so- argh! Und ich weiß auch nicht, dann ist alles aus mir rausgebrochen. Seine Art frustriert mich einfach. Ihr wisst, dass Leute wie er mich auf die Palme bringen. Aber er war Tristans Freund und dadurch habe ich mehr als 5 Minuten mit ihm verbracht und er war eigentlich- nett. Ich mochte ihn. Aber um so länger ich ihn kenne, um so mehr weiß ich, warum ich, wenn er nicht Tristans Freund gewesen wäre, niemals mehr als zwei Wörter mit ihm gewechselt hätte. Und er- argh, er hat mich immer so provoziert. Manchmal dachte ich, dass er mich mag und dann- dann war er wieder arrogant, zurückweisend und ich kann das nicht. Ich wollte ihn nicht so angreifen, aber ich meine, das ist genau der Grund, warum ich im Moment Abstand von deinen Freunden möchte. Weil ich mich sonst wieder verwandele."

Tristan und Lorelai seufzten.

"Hey, immerhin musst du dir jetzt keine Sorgen mehr darüber machen, wie du ihnen ausweichen kannst. Ich bin mir sicher, sie haben jetzt eine solche Angst vor dir, dass sie immer 100 Meter Abstand halten werden.", versuchte Lorelai ihre niedergeschlagene Tochter auf zu muntern.

Rory lachte und Tristan lächelte. Er hasste es, wenn Rory traurig war.

"Also Maria, wie wär es, wenn wir uns Tacos holen? Wir gehen zu uns und gucken uns ein paar Folgen von The Office an. Was hältst du davon?"

Rory nickte.

"Danke ihr beiden. Ihr seid die beste Familie, die man sich wünschen kann! Aber ich muss mich erst bei Logan entschuldigen. Das war nämlich wirklich nicht in Ordnung, was ich gesagt habe."

Die beiden nickten.

„Gut, dann holen wir die Tacos und bereiten alles vor und du stößt später zu uns?"

Rory stimmte zu und die Drei trennten sich.


	18. In Omnia Paratus Oder nicht?

_Ein frohes neues Jahr euch allen! Tut mir wirklich leid, dass mein Update so lange gedauert hat. Ich war skifahren. Jetzt ist meine Ferienzeit zu Ende und ich finde wieder die Zeit, ein wenig zu schreiben. Eigentlich seltsam, dass ich wenn ich frei habe keine Zeit zum Schreiben finde aber sobald ich wieder total viel zu tun habe, schaffe ich es relativ regelmäßig etwas zu schreiben... _

_Was soll ich sagen, ich liebe Stress!_

_Nun, ich hoffe, ihr hattet ein klasse Silvester, ein klasse Weihnachten, und danke an alle, die mir frohe Weihnachten gewünscht haben; ich hatte sie, definitiv. _

_Ich liiiieeebe Weihnachten._

_Nun, ich will euch nicht länger langweilen, hier das nächste Kapitel. Ja, ich weiß, es ist ein einziger, großer Cliffhanger, aber was soll ich sagen, ich bin gemein. ;)_

_Vergesst nicht, mir zu sagen, wie ihr es findet..._

_Ich wünsche euch eine schöne Restwoche!_

**-In Omnia Paratus oder nicht?-**

Rory stand vor dem Pub, unschlüssig, ob sie hinein gehen sollte oder nicht. Was sollte sie sagen? „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich schon zum zweiten Mal vollkommen unbegründet angegriffen habe, leider kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, WARUM ich das getan habe. Irgendwas an dir regt mich einfach immer auf. Vielleicht ist es deine unglaublich selbstbewusste Art oder dass du denkst, du seist ein Geschenk Gottes an die Frauen.. Und die meisten Frauen das auch denken."

Irgendwie hatte Rory das Gefühl, dass wäre keine so gute Idee.

Rory fing also an, vor dem Pub hin und her zu laufen. Was zum Teufel sollte sie sagen?

Ihr fiel nichts ein.

Und sie wusste, sobald sie vor Logan stehen würde, würde sie sowieso Unsinn reden. So war es immer.

Sie wusste genau was sie wollte, dachte, fühlte. Und dann kam Logan und alles war futsch. Wie machte er das? Wieso konnte er sie umstimmen, ihre Meinung ändern? Wieso hatte er immer das letzte Wort und ließ Rory so zurück, dass sie an allem zweifelte, ihren Gefühlen, ihrer Meinung? Sie war nicht die Art von Mädchen, die nicht zu ihrer Meinung standen. Sie wusste, was sie wollte. Sie war selbstbewusst. Aber Logans Art zu argumentieren.. Sie wusste immer schon vorher, dass sie verloren hatte.

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sich die Tür vom Pub öffnete. Sie bemerkte auch nicht, dass jemand auf sie zuging und sie verwirrt ansah.

Sie bemerkte allerdings, dass ihr jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Erschrocken schrie sie auf und drehte sich zu der Person um.

„Was machst du hier, Rory?", fragte er besorgt.

Rory seufzte und fuhr sich eine Hand durch ihr Haar.

Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

„Ich will mich bei Logan entschuldigen."

Finn sah sie mitleidig an.

„Da wirst du einige Schwierigkeiten mit haben. Er ist nicht mehr da drin. Kurz nachdem du gegangen bist, ist auch er gegangen. Tut mir leid!"

Rory seufzte erneut. Enttäuscht und erleichtert zugleich.

„Oh, ok. Tut mir leid, dass ich so durchgedreht bin. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was mit mir los ist."

Finn nickte verständnisvoll.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Wir sind mit Rose und Juliet befreundet, wir wissen, dass ihr Frauen manchmal durchdreht."

Rory lächelte dankbar.

„Danke, Finn. Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich Logan irgendwo finde."

Finn nickte langsam und Rory drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Appartement davon.

„Rory?", rief er ihr schließlich hinterher.

Sie drehte sich um und sah den Australier hinter sich fragend an.

„Vielleicht.. Vielleicht solltest du ihm ein wenig Zeit geben. Ein paar Tage. Damit er sich beruhigt. Ich kenne ihn ziemlich gut, er sollte sich erst mal beruhigen. Und außerdem.. Vielleicht solltest du dir erst mal überlegen, was du ihm sagst, warum du so ausgerastet bist. Das war schon ziemlich hart. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass Logan ein „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich so durchgedreht bin" nicht als Erklärung nehmen wird. Gebt euch beiden ein wenig Zeit."

Rory nickte langsam.

„Danke, Finn!", meinte sie dann, lächelte und drehte sich um, um mit ihrer Mutter und Tristan einen ruhigen, Taco-erfüllten Abend zu verbringen.

Finn seufzte. Er wusste selbst nicht, ob sein Tipp der allerbeste gewesen war. Allerdings wusste er sehr genau, dass einer seiner besten Freunde sich viel zu sehr auf dieses Mädchen einließ. Und dass er im Endeffekt ihr Herz brechen würde. Denn Logan war nun einmal, wer er war.

Und Rory war ein viel zu nettes Mädchen, als dass sie sich auf einen Playboy wie Logan einlassen sollte.

Also war es wahrscheinlich das Beste, wenn Logan dieses Mädchen einfach vergessen würde. Er könnte jedes andere Mädchen haben. Nur nicht Rory Gilmore.

Denn Finn lag etwas an seiner Freundschaft mit Tristan, und eines war klar: Wenn Logan Rory auch nur berühren würde, wäre Tristan bereit, ihm die Nase zu brechen.

Finn mochte Rory, er mochte sie wirklich gerne, aber dieses Mädchen war viel zu viel Drama. Und Finn mochte kein Drama.

Alle würden wieder normal werden, sobald Logan sich Rory aus dem Kopf geschlagen hätte. Sie würden wieder das tun, was sie liebten: Trinken, feiern, Mädchen aufgabeln.

Finn atmete tief ein, überzeugt, das Richtige getan zu haben und ging zurück in den Pub.

* * *

"Und, hat sie sich schon bei dir entschuldigt?", fragte Colin und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Logan blickte kurz von seinem Buch auf.

"Nein", meinte er dann und las weiter.

Colin seufzte.

"Ich verstehe das nicht. Was ist los mit ihr? Ich war mir sicher, dass sie spätestens am nächsten Tag bei dir ankommen und sich entschuldigen würde. Aber das ist jetzt schon fast eine Woche her und Reportergirl geht uns eindeutig aus dem Weg. Tristan tut so, als wüsste er von nichts. Was ist nur los mit ihr?"

Logan zuckte mit den Schultern, antwortete aber nicht. Er wusste sehr genau, warum sie sich nicht entschuldigt hatte. Er hatte es Finn und Colin nicht erzählt, aber an dem Abend hatte er aus Versehen das Gespräch zwischen Lorelai, Tristan und Rory mitbekommen. Nachdem Rory erklärt hatte, wieso sie so durchgedreht war hatte sich Logan auf den Weg in sein Appartement gemacht.

Sie wollte ihnen also aus dem Weg gehen. Schön, das konnte sie gerne tun. Er hatte nicht gerade das Bedürfnis, sich wieder so eine Schlacht mit ihr zu liefern. Mädchen liebten ihn. Alle liebten ihn. Wenn sie das nicht tat, auch gut. Er würde sie garantiert nicht davon überzeugen, wie toll er war. Er kam damit klar, dass sie ihn nicht mochte. Es machte ihm nichts aus. Überhaupt nichts.

Wenn Tristan nicht wäre, hätte er sich nie auch nur eine Sekunde mit ihr abgegeben. So hübsch sie auch war. Und nett. Und klug.

Frustriert schlug Logan sein Buch zu.

Er konnte tun, was er wollte, Rory Gilmore verschwand einfach nicht aus seinen Gedanken. Und so sauer er auch war wegen dem, was sie gesagt hatte, er wusste, dass sie teilweise recht hatte und teilweise es nicht so gemeint hatte.

Und diese Erkenntnis frustrierte ihn noch mehr.

"Hast du Rory getroffen?", fragte Finn und schloss die Tür hinter ihm zu.

Logan blickte verwirrt auf.

"Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte er und runzelte die Stirn.

"Mh, du nimmst dir gerade einen Drink", Finn deutete auf den Scotch in Logans Hand, "und du hast diesen düsteren Blick."

Finn versuchte, düster zu gucken und scheiterte kläglich.

"Und daran soll Rory Schuld sein?", fragte Logan und runzelte die Stirn noch stärker.

Finn zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich neben einen grinsenden Colin.

"Entweder das, oder dein Vater war in der Stadt. Und da dieser immer wie ein Wirbelsturm alles hier verwüstet und überall Spuren hinterlässt bezweifle ich das. Also, was ist mit Reportergirl? Gefällt dir ihre neue Haarfarbe nicht?"

Logans Blick schoss von seinem Scotch zu Finn.

"Ok, getroffen hat er sie also nicht!", meinte Finn trocken und Colin lachte. "Keine Angst, ihre Haare sind braun wie eh und je."

Logan seufzte und schenkte sich mehr von dem Scotch ein, dann ging er zurück zur Couch.

"Was ist los?"

"Nichts. Nichts. Ich habe A- Ich habe Rory nicht getroffen und es ist auch sonst nichts. Nichts!"

Finn sah Logan ungläubig an und warf dann einen fragenden Blick auf Colin.

"Das waren eindeutig zu viele "nichts". Was hat er?", fragte er.

Logan schüttelte den Kopf und stürzte seinen Scotch herunter.

"Rory hat sich noch immer nicht bei ihm entschuldigt. Und das ist einfach komisch. Ich denke, deswegen ist Logan die ganze Woche schon so frustriert. Und eben hab ich ihn darauf angesprochen, deswegen die Laune. Vielleicht sollten wir mal mit ihr sprechen?"

Finn seufzte theatralisch und Logan stand auf um sich einen neuen Drink zu holen.

"Sie wimmelt uns doch die ganze Woche schon ab. Wieso macht sie das nur? Denkst du, ihr ist das ganze unangenehm?"

Keiner bemerkte, wie Finn schuldig aus dem Fenster sah. Dann blickte er zu Logan.

„Logan, ich denke, du hattest genug Drinks!"

Logan ging zurück zur Couch.

"Finn, du solltest mir wirklich nichts von zu vielen Drinks erzählen. Außerdem ist das hier erst mein zweiter!" Logan hielt sein Glas hoch und trank dann einen Schluck. Er nahm sich sein Buch und machte es sich wieder in seinem Sessel bequem.

"Ihr solltet Gilmore vergessen, so wie ich es tue. Zerbrecht euch nicht eure versoffenen Köpfe darüber. Ihr werdet eh keinen Erfolg haben. Sie wird euch ausweichen, und dann wird sie euch ausweichen und dann wird sie euch ausweichen. Also vergesst es einfach, ok? Seid wann macht ihr euch so viele Gedanken über ein Mädchen, dass ihr nicht einmal flach gelegt habt und auch nie flachlegen werdet?"

Finn und Colin sahen sich ungläubig an.

"Hey, wer sagt, dass wir sie nie flachlegen werden?", meinte Finn dann beleidigt.

Logan sah über seinen Buchrand zu seinen zwei Freunden rüber.

"Weil ihr wisst, dass das nur Ärger bedeuten würde. Tristan würde euch erschlagen, danach würde Lorelai eure Überreste aufsammeln und sie vergraben. Dann würden Rorys Vater und dieser Luke kommen und eure Überreste, die schon reichlich von Ameisen angefressen wären, wieder ausgraben und euch noch einmal zerstückeln und einige eurer Körperstücke mit besonderer Hingabe zerkleinern. Dann käme Paris, die euch an die Fische verfüttern würde und dann würde Rory kommen und diese Fische zum Abendessen verspeisen. Ihr denkt doch nicht, dass man mit Rory einfach mal so zwanglosen Sex haben kann? Oh, mal davon ab würde es gar nicht so weit kommen. Denn Rory würde nie mit euch ausgehen, geschweige denn mit euch schlafen. Und sie denkt, dass wir, die Reichen, Dreck sind. Sie steht eher auf die Kellner. Ihr könntet es ihr nie recht machen. Ihr wärt nie gut genug für Rory Gilmore. Also denkt gar nicht darüber nach, sie nach einem Date zu bitten."

Logan holte tief Luft und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Scotch.

Als er zurück zu seinen Freunden sah bemerkte er die zweifelnden Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarfen.

"Aber du, du hast das getan, oder?"  
"Ich habe was getan?", wich Logan aus, doch er legte seinen Orwell zur Seite.

"Darüber nachgedacht, sie nach einem Date zu fragen. Ich meine, scheinbar weißt du sehr genau, was für Folgen das mit sich führen würde. Warte mal: Hast du sie gefragt? Hast du Rory gefragt, ob sie mit dir ausgeht?"  
Finn und Colin sahen sich schockiert an.

Logan stand abrupt auf und ging wieder zu seiner Bar.

"Nein!", meinte er während er sich wieder einen neuen Scotch einschenkte. "Aber fast!", fügte er dann leise hinzu.

Colin und Finn sahen ihn alarmiert an.

"DU, Logan Huntzberger, wolltest Rory Gilmore nach einem Date fragen?", fragte Finn fasziniert nach.

"Jep. Und ich denke, das ist der Grund, warum sie so sauer ist."

Finn und Colin sahen jetzt verwirrt aus.

"Sie ist sauer, weil du mit ihr ausgehen willst?", fragte Colin und schüttelte den Kopf. Frauen waren wirklich seltsam.

"Nein. Sie ist sauer, weil ich im letzten Moment einen Rückzieher gemacht habe."

Finn riss die Augen auf und Logan seufzte. Mit seinem Drink ging er wieder zur Couch und erzählte den beiden, was nach dem Treffen mit Marty im Cafe passiert war. Wie sie ihn erst überführt hatte und ihn dann geschickt in die Falle gelockt hatte. Und wie er einen Rückzieher gemacht hatte. Wie sie ihn danach angegiftet hatte.

"Autsch", meinte Colin, als Logan zu Ende erzählt hatte.

Finn nickte.

"Sie denkt, dass du sie nicht magst.", analysierte er dann.

Logan nahm den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas.

"Das ist Unsinn. Ich mag sie. Das könnte sie wissen. Ich meine, alles was sie zusammen gefasst hat, hat doch nur gezeigt, wie sehr ich sie mag."

Finn zuckte mit den Schultern und Colin schüttelte den Kopf.

"Aber du hast einen Rückzieher gemacht. Du wusstest, dass sie zusagen würde, sonst hätte sie nicht nachgefragt. Und trotzdem hast du einen Rückzieher gemacht. Sie weiß warum. Weil du zu feige bist, nur mit ihr aus zu gehen. Du weißt, dass du sie nicht behandeln kannst wie die anderen Mädchen, mit denen du sonst ausgehst. Und jetzt denkt sie, dass du nicht denkst, dass sie das wert ist. Ich wäre auch sauer."

Logan warf Colin einen Blick zu.

"Danke, Colin, ich denke, gerade dein letzter Kommentar hat mich richtig aufgemuntert. Sie ist es wert. Natürlich ist sie es wert. Aber- ich nicht. Versteht ihr? Ich würde es nur versauen. Ich würde sie früher oder später verletzen. Ich kann nicht- ich bin kein fester Freund. Ich war nie einer."

"Woher weißt du dann, dass du kein guter wärst?"

Logan sah einen Augenblick zu Finn.

"Bist du nüchtern?", fragte er dann fassungslos.

Finn grinste nur.  
"Ich meine ja nur. Jeder hatte mal seine erste feste Freundin. Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal. Und du musst sagen, bei dir gibt es davon nur noch wenige Sachen. Du hast schon alles ausprobiert. Warum jetzt nicht das? Und ich denke nicht, dass es eine bessere erste Freundin gibt als unsere Rory Gilmore. Sie ist hübsch, gebildet, hat Humor, kann mit dir mithalten, ist schlagfertig, nett, sexy, klug und deine Eltern würden sie lieben."

Logan sah seinen Freund entsetzt an.

"Finn, du musst doch getrunken haben. Colin, sag ihm, dass er nicht mehr bei Verstand ist."

Doch Colin zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Gib zu, dass du an sie denkst. Keine von diesen Mädchen, die du diese Woche getroffen hast, konnte es mit Reportergirl aufnehmen. Und du warst mit unglaublich vielen aus. Sie konnten niemals all die Kriterien abdecken. Und vor allem konnten sie dich nicht lange befriedigen. Du bist mit keiner 2mal ausgegangen. Weil du weißt, dass es dir nicht reicht. Jetzt, wo du Rory kennst, willst du mehr. Und das verübelt dir keiner. Rory ist perfekt. Also frag sie einfach nach einem Date und sieh, was passiert."  
Logan schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Ihr seid beide nicht mehr normal. Erinnert ihr euch nicht an meine tolle Geschichte mit dem Zerhacken, Zerstückeln, Begraben? Ich werde so was auf keinen Fall tun. Ganz davon ab redet sie nicht mit mir. Wie sollte ich sie da fragen? Ich frage sie doch nicht nach einem Date, wenn wir gerade zerstritten sind. Sie würde niemals zustimmen."

Finn und Colin grinsten sich an.

„Also, wenn ihr nicht zerstritten wärt, würdest du sie um ein Date bitten?", fragte Finn und Logan biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt.", zischte er dann wütend. Er hasste es, dass seine Freunde ihm eine Falle gestellt hatten und er auch noch hineingelaufen war.

„Mach es einfach. Was soll schon passieren? Noch wütender kann sie nicht auf dich werden. Und wir wollen sie auch zurück. Wir vermissen sie. Also beweg deinen schönen Hintern raus und such sie. Sie müsste gerade in der Redaktion sein."

Logan stellte sein Scotch-Glas weg und stand auf.

„Das werde ich unter Garantie nicht tun. Und Finn, ich möchte absolut nicht hören, dass du meinen Hintern schön findest. Ich werde ein wenig frische Luft schnappen."

Colin seufzte und nickte dann.  
"Ok, aber vielleicht solltest du heute Abend nicht in den Pub. Oder zumindest mal eine Nacht allein schlafen. Ich glaube, dass das deutlich besser für dich wäre."

Logan warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, schnappte sich sein Portmonee und seine Schlüssel, zog sich seine Lederjacke über und ging raus.

Er war überrascht davon, wie kalt es schon war und beschloss, in ein kleines Café um die Ecke zu gehen. Colin und Finn hatten erwähnt, dass Rory in der Redaktion sein würde, so fiel es ihm viel leichter, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Er musste nachdenken. Colin und Finn konnten einfach nicht recht haben. Sie durften nicht.

Es gab überhaupt nicht die Option, mit Rory Gilmore auszugehen.

Sie hatte schon sein komplettes sorgloses Leben auf den Kopf gestellt.

Wenn er schon so oft an sie dachte, ohne dass die Zwei überhaupt miteinander redeten, was würde dann passieren, sollte er ihr jemals so nahe kommen, wie er es eigentlich wollte, wünschte, erträumte?

Er wusste, dass er ihr unter Garantie vollkommen verfallen würde, und das durfte einfach nicht passieren.

Rory Gilmore war gefährlich. Umso mehr Abstand zwischen ihnen war, umso besser.

Und selbst wenn er die Gefahr eingehen sollte und sie sich auf ihn einlassen würde, was sie mit Sicherheit nicht tun würde, gab es da immer noch andere Faktoren, die er beachten musste.

Er konnte mit keinem anderen Mädchen ausgehen. Er würde sie seiner Familie vorstellen müssen. Er würde ihre ganze Familie kennen lernen, wobei er sagen musste, dass Lorelai ziemlich cool schien.

Er musste sich an all ihre seltsamen Eigenschaften gewöhnen und sich damit abfinden, dass er sie wohl nie ganz verstehen würde. Er müsste es über sich ergehen lassen, dass Finn und Colin sich Jahre lang über ihn lustig machen. Er müsste aufpassen, dass er sie nicht verletzte, weil es eine Menge von Leuten gab, die ihn dann fertig machen würden. Er müsste akzeptieren, dass es Männer in ihrem Leben gab, auf die er nicht eifersüchtig sein durfte. Er würde die Freundschaft mit Tristan riskieren, sollten Rory und er sich jemals trennen. Er müsste absolut nach ihren Regeln spielen. Und er durfte sich keine Fehler erlauben.

Jeder wusste, dass Logan nie nach Regeln spielte. Regeln waren nichts für ihn.

_Regeln wurden gemacht, um gebrochen zu werden_

Dieser Spruch könnte von Logan sein, er war so zu sagen Logans Lebensmotto. Gleich nach _In Omnia Paratus _

Logan stoppte abrupt in seinen Gedanken. In Omnia Paratus. Sollte das nicht sein Lebensmotto sein? Sollte er nicht nach dem Motto leben?

Er war immerhin Mitglied der LDB, da sollte es doch eine Leichtigkeit sein, Rory Gilmore nach einem Date zu fragen. Sollte.

Aber auch wenn er „für alles bereit" war, schloss das Rory mit ein?

Logan öffnete die Tür des Cafés und schloss die Tür schnell hinter sich, um möglichst wenig von dem kalten Wind in die Wärme zu lassen.

Und dort sah er sie, den Grund seiner Zwiespalt.

Sie saß dort, eine Kaffeetasse in ihrer Hand, das Telefon zwischen Schulter und Kopf geklemmt und sah unglaublich aus, wie immer. Rory Gilmore. Sie redete in den Hörer und hörte dann einen Moment lang lächelnd zu. Wer auch immer am anderen Ende der Leitung war schien sie zu erfreuen, jedenfalls lachte sie im nächsten Moment los.

Logan spürte einen angenehmen Schauer, der durch ihre Lache verursacht wurde.

In dem Augenblick sah sie auf und bemerkte ihn sofort. Sie sah ihm kurz direkt in die Augen, dann murmelte sie etwas in den Hörer und klappte ihr Handy zu.

Logan atmete einmal tief ein und ging dann auf ihren Tisch zu.

In Omnia Paratus

_Ja, ich weiß, Finns Wechsel von "komm ihr lieber nicht zu nah" zu "werde ihr fester Freund" ist ein wenig seltsam, aber Finn hat nur das getan, was er für das Beste für seinen Freund hielt. Und dann hat er gemerkt, dass es nicht unbedingt gut war, was er getan hat, also ändert er seine Taktik. Denn Finns einziger Wunsch ist, dass seine Freunde glücklich sind. _

_Nur als Erklärung für diejenigen, die sich wundern... ;)_


	19. Das erste erneute Treffen

_Erst einmal vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht jedem persönlich antworte, aber ich bin im Moment ziemlich im Stress, meine Schwester zieht um und ich muss renovieren helfen, ich beginne Montag mein Betriebspraktikum, morgen ist die Taufe meiner Cousine und so weiter... _

_Hier also das nächste Kapitel! _

_Der Anfang des Gespräches, es zieht sich noch bis ins nächste Kapitel. Und ich muss leider zugeben, der wichtige Teil ist im nächsten. Aber hey, ich musste ja erst mal ein paar Dinge klären, zum Beispiel: Was ist mit Paris?_

_Ich bin froh, dass ihr Finn so liebt wie ich und meine/seine Logik alle nachvollziehen konntet._

_Was im Kapitel kursiv geschrieben ist, ist ein Flashback. Nur für den Fall, dass ihr nicht folgen könnt.. ;-P_

_Vergesst nicht, mich zu beglücken (und zwar auf ganz jugendfreie Art),_

_Honey-Bunny-Hannah_

**-Das erste erneute Treffen-**

Rory war zufrieden mit sich. Sie hatte es die ganze Woche lang geschafft, nicht in Logan zu laufen. Natürlich war das nicht zu schwer, wenn man bedachte, dass sie beide grundverschiedene Stammplätze hatten. Sie die Bücherei, er den Pub. Sie den Kaffeestand, er den Pub. Sie die Redaktion, er den Pub. Finn und Colin hatten sie ein paar Mal abgefangen, jedoch hatte sie sie jedes Mal abwimmeln können. Mit Rosemary hatte sie sich geeinigt, so zu tun, als ob der Abend niemals passiert wäre. Zuerst hatte sie versucht, Informationen aus Rory herauszubekommen, doch als sie sah, dass sie keinen Erfolg hatte, gab sie auf.

Die beiden trafen sich jetzt jeden zweiten Mittag an Rorys Lieblingskaffeestand.

Auch mit Marty hatte sie sich noch einmal getroffen.

Ihre Kurse hatten bis auf einen alle begonnen und sie war rundum zufrieden. Sie hatte immerhin zwei neue Freunde innerhalb einer Woche gemacht. Lorelai war stolz wie nie zuvor.

Natürlich gab es ein paar Dinge, durch die Rory noch glücklicher gewesen wäre. Wenn zum Beispiel dieses dumme Gerücht um sie, Logan und Tristan endlich aus der Welt geschafft wäre. Oder wenn Paris sich nicht schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hätte.

Lorelai war gerade nach Stars Hollow aufgebrochen und Tristan und Rory räumten die letzten Überreste der Videonacht weg, als Paris ins Appartement gestürmt kam.

_Als Rory sie sah, vergaß sie total, das sie Streit mit ihr gehabt hatte. Paris stand dort, ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, ihren Pullover hatte sie falsch herum an und sie schien kurz vor einem Kollaps zu stehen._

„_Paris, wo warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!", meinte Rory beunruhigt. _

„_Ich habe mit Asher Flemming geschlafen!", schrie Paris hysterisch und fing an, im Wohnzimmer hin und her zu laufen. Rory sah sie schockiert an. _

„_Du hast WAS?"_

_Rory setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa und sah ihre Freundin erschrocken an._

„_Zum zweiten, bzw dritten Mal. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich heute Mittag zu spät gekommen bin. Ich hatte eine Lesung bei ihm und dann- Ich weiß nicht, danach haben wir noch debattiert und ich war in Höchststimmung und plötzlich hat er mich einfach geküsst. Wir haben es auf einem der Tische getrieben. _

_Dann haben wir beide uns gestritten und ich hatte niemanden, mit dem ich reden konnte. Schließlich bin ich zu Ashers Appartement und wollte mit ihm darüber reden. Aber wir haben nicht geredet. 2 Mal nicht geredet. Gott!"_

_Paris blieb stehen und sah ihre Freundin hilflos an._

„_Was soll ich tun?"_

„_Auf jeden Fall nicht noch mal in sein Appartement zum Reden gehen. Mensch, Paris, was machst du nur?"_

_Rory seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf._

_Paris starrte sie wütend an._

„_Wow, hätte ich gewusst, was für eine tolle Hilfe du mir sein würdest, wäre ich schon früher gekommen!", meinte sie ironisch._

_Rory biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe._

„_Tut mir leid. Aber das ist ein ganz schöner Schock für mich. Ich meine, Flemming ist-"_

„_Ein Professor? Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber er ist einfach- Ich konnte ihm einfach nicht widerstehen. Er ist unglaublich."_

_Rory blickte angeekelt an die Wand._

„_Eigentlich wollte ich „alt" sagen. Paris, der Mann ist 3mal so alt wie du!"_

„_Er ist nicht alt. Er ist- erfahren! Sehr erfahren. Er ist eben ein echter Mann!", verteidigte Paris ihren neu gewonnenen Lover und setzte sich neben Rory auf das Sofa._

„_Ich bereue es nicht", meinte sie schließlich ruhig, „Asher ist ein wundervoller Mann. Er kann mich befriedigen wie Jamie es nie konnte."_

„_Wer kann dich besser befriedigen als Jamie?"_

_Tristan stand im Türrahmen seines Zimmers und sah die beiden Mädchen verwirrt an._

„_Paris, wie siehst du eigentlich aus? Wo warst du?"_

_Er setzte sich zu ihnen auf einen der Sessel und sah Paris erwartungsvoll an._

„_Du willst es wirklich nicht wissen, Tristan, glaub mir! Paris, was ist mit Jamie? Willst du es ihm sagen? Du musst dich entscheiden, mit wem du zusammen sein willst. Und du solltest wirklich gut überlegen. Ich meine, Jamie ist immer lieb und nett gewesen, er ist nur 2 Jahre älter als du, er liebt dich und er steht zu dir. Flemming kann niemals zu dir stehen. Da es gar nicht für einen Prof erlaubt ist, mit einer Studentin etwas an zu fangen. Außerdem weißt du ja gar nicht, ob er an dir interessiert ist. Ob er überhaupt eine Beziehung mit dir möchte-"_

„_Moment mal: Du, Paris, hast mit Professor Flemming geschlafen?", unterbrach Tristan._

_Paris nickte und damit war das Gespräch zwischen den Mädchen zu Ende, da Tristan so laut und lange lachte, dass Rory schließlich aufgab, mit Paris zu reden und diese irgendwann wütend rausstürmte._

„Ich schwöre dir Mom, Tristan kann machen was er will, Paris ist immer noch sauer. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie es so lange durchhalten würde. Sie kann nie auf Tristan böse sein. Apropos, heute kam ein Mädchen zu mir und meinte, sie würde es nur für fair halten, mir zu sagen, dass Tristan nicht treu ist. Sie hätte es selbst getestet."  
Rory nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Im Ernst? Wow, das ist mehr als dreist. Ich meine, wenn sie dachte, ihr wärt ein Paar, warum hat sie dann mit ihm geschlafen? Und es dir danach auch noch unter die Nase gerieben? Das ist fies!", meinte Lorelai vom anderen Ende der Leitung. „Ich gehe jetzt zu Luke, wünsch mir Glück, dass er dich nicht sieht."

Rory lachte.

„Oh wow, du hast deine Tochter durch ein Handy ersetzt? Du siehst das Telefon schon als meine Person an? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich vernachlässigt oder geschmeichelt fühlen soll. Immerhin bedeutet das, dass ich dein häufigster Telefon-Gesprächspartner bin... Grüß Luke!"

Rory hörte einen Moment lang nichts, dann Gebrüll.

„Aber es ist Rory, meine einzige Tochter, mein ein und alles, mein Sprössling, das wunderbare Mädchen, das du so sehr magst! Die einzige, die mich davon abhält, abzudrehen!", hörte sie ihre Mutter verzweifelt rufen.

Zu Rorys Überraschung wurde es am Ende ihrer Leitung stiller.

„Rory?", hörte sie dann Lukes Stimme.

„Hey Luke! Wie geht's dir? Bitte, bitte, lass Mom telefonieren. Ich verspreche auch, sie wird sich einigermaßen benehmen. Jedenfalls nicht schlimmer als sonst. Wenn du es nicht erlaubst, wird sie auflegen, weil ihr Kaffee und Burger schon immer wichtiger waren als ihre einzige Tochter. Und ich habe hier wirklich ein paar wichtige Dinge mit ihr zu besprechen! Bitte!", blubberte Rory einen Versuch los.

Sie hörte Luke seufzen und grinste.

„Du bist ein Schatz!", meinte sie erfreut.  
"Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, warum ich euch immer mit euren Ausreden durchkommen lasse. Ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen Tag, Rory. Ich hoffe, du hast keine Probleme."

Rory wollte gerade antworten, als sie einen vergnügten Aufschrei hörte, der eindeutig von ihrer Mutter kam.  
"Sag mir, Kind, welche schmeichelnden Worte hast du diesem Knurr-Bär gesagt, dass er mich telefonieren lässt?", fragte Lorelai, sobald sie den Hörer wieder hatte.

„Oh, ich hab ihm im Gegenzug eine Nacht mit dir angeboten!", meinte Rory lässig.

Lorelai schnaubte.

„Nun, kommen wir zurück zu deinem Tristan-Problem. Ich hoffe, dieses Mädchen hat dich danach in Ruhe gelassen?!"

Rory seufzte.

„Wenn sie nur die einzige wäre. Aber es ist jetzt schon öfter vorgekommen, dass Mädchen mir irgendwelche Sachen erzählt haben. Und von einigen kann ich dir sagen, dass ich sie nie wissen wollte. Gott, das Sexleben meines besten Freundes ist wirklich nicht mein Lieblingsthema."

Lorelai lachte.

„Gut, dann wechseln wir zum Sexleben deiner Freundin. Hat Paris sich schon entschieden?"  
Rory nahm noch einen Schluck.  
"Nein. Sie tut so, als wäre es eine furchtbar schwere Entscheidung. Wie kann sie überhaupt überlegen, etwas mit Flemming anzufangen? Jamie tut mir wahnsinnig leid. Paris hat sich schon die ganze Woche lang verleugnen lassen. Er ist langsam wirklich beunruhigt. Was ich mir am Telefon schon für Ausreden für Paris hab einfallen lassen... Aber sie meinte, sie würde sich heute entscheiden. Deswegen treffen wir uns auch hier im Café. Ich frage mich, wo sie bleibt?"

Rory sah aus dem Fenster, konnte jedoch keine Paris entdecken.

„Vielleicht treibt sie es wieder in einem Lesungssaal", meinte Lorelai teuflisch. Rory stöhnte.  
"Daran will ich gar nicht denken. Ich darf nicht vergessen, Paris zu fragen, in welchem Raum sie Sex mit Flemming hatte. Das wird einer der Räume sein, die ich nie wieder betreten werde!"

Lorelai machte zustimmende Geräusche.

„Oh, Luke kommt gerade mit meinem Burger. Luke, Rory hat mir erzählt, unter welchen Bedingungen du mich telefonieren lässt, und ich bin einverstanden!"

Rory lachte los als sie sich Lukes Reaktion vorstellte, Lorelai's Stimme war eindeutig zu andeutend sexy.

Sie bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde und blickte auf.

„Mom?"

„Also, Diner-Man, teil mir deine besonderen Wünsche mit und ich werde sie erfüllen-"

„Mom?"

„Ja, Hon?"

„Logan ist hier."

„Oh"

„Jep. Ich sollte aufhören!"

„Wir telefonieren heute Abend?"  
"Wenn du nicht bei deinem Diner-Man bist!"

Rory klappte ihr Handy ein, bevor Lorelai etwas erwidern konnte und bemerkte mit Grauen, dass Logan auf sie zukam.

„Hey, ist hier noch frei?", fragte er so lässig wie möglich.

Rory biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Im Moment noch. Ich warte allerdings auf Paris."

Logan grinste und setzte sich.  
"Das waren vor einer Woche keine guten Bedingungen, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."  
Rory lachte.

„Ja, Paris' Abwesenheit kann zu Problemen führen. Allerdings bringt es noch mehr Probleme, wenn sie da ist, glaub mir!"  
Logan nickte.  
"Ich glaube dir jedes Wort!"

Rory grinste und sah Logan genauer an. Er sah gut aus. Zu gut für ihren Geschmack.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es der Wind war, der seine Haare so verwuschelt hatte oder er selbst, auf jeden Fall sah es verdammt gut aus und brachte sie dazu, sich zu wünschen, ihm durch die Haare zu fahren.

Umso länger sie darüber nachdachte, umso sicherer war sie sich, dass Logan sich seine Haare exakt so gestylt hatte. Logan Huntzberger überlies schließlich nichts dem Zufall.

Plötzlich lachte sie los.

„Ok, ich habe eindeutig was verpasst? Warum lachst du?", fragte Logan mit einem unsicheren Lächeln.

Rory biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und hörte auf zu lachen.

„Ich musste nur gerade an meine Freundin Lane denken", meinte sie und grinste.

Logan hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wieso musst du gerade jetzt an deine Freundin denken? Und wer ist Lane? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihren Namen schon mal gehört zu haben."  
Rory zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Lane ist meine älteste Freundin aus Stars Hollow. Und ich musste an sie denken, weil sie mal einem Jungen, den sie toll fand, einfach so durch sein Haar gefahren ist. Ich habe sie damals wirklich ausgelacht, weil sie sich so absolut nicht unter Kontrolle hatte."  
Logan nickte zögerlich. Dann grinste er frech.

„Und warum musstest du gerade jetzt daran denken?", fragte er langsam.

Rory sah ertappt in ihre Kaffeetasse.

Als sie schließlich wieder aufsah blickte Logan sie mit lachenden Augen an.

„Nur so.", meinte sie schließlich ausweichend.

„Nur so?"

Logan schien nicht locker lassen zu wollen.

„Ja, weil Jungen so eitel mit ihren Haaren sind. Bei Tristan geht mir das nämlich auch immer so und er hasst es, wenn ich seine Haare anfasse. Und du scheinst da genau so eitel zu sein."

Rory atmete tief aus und hoffte, dass damit das Thema gegessen sein würde.

„Warum denkst du das?", fragte Logan amüsiert.

Rory sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Warum denke ich was?"

„Dass ich eitel mit meinen Haaren bin?"

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Deine Haare sehen immer so aus als hättest du sie bis zur Perfektion gestylt. Du wirkst nicht wie jemand, der sein Haarstyling dem Zufall überlässt."

Logan nickte.

„Vielen Dank für das Kompliment. Meine Haare sehen also immer perfekt gestylt aus, was? Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten? Das mache ich meistens nicht selbst. Dieser wundervolle Wuschellook, dem scheinbar auch du verfallen bist, entsteht durch Wind, meine Krisen, in denen ich mir durchs Haar fahre und meistens durch Ladys, die meine Haare genau so klasse finden wie du. Also tu dir ruhig keinen Zwang an. Ich stehe immer für dich zur Verfügung. Auch für deine Freundin Lane."  
Logan grinste noch breiter und Rory stöhnte.

„Es ist unglaublich, wie du immer alles gleich auf dich beziehen kannst. Dein Ego und ich, wir passen leider nicht beide in diesen Raum. Also sag mir, wieso du hier an meinem Tisch bist. Oder bist du nur hier, um mich zu nerven?"


	20. Das Gespräch

_Hey! Tut mir leid, dass ich so unregelmäßig was neues schreibe. Ich bin im Moment ziemlich im Stress, Betriebspraktikum, all die Zensurenbesprechungen vor den Zeugnissen.._

_Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel ist nicht sonderlich lang, aber ich verspreche, es geht bald weiter!_

_Viel Spaß, vergesst nicht, mir etwas zu schreiben!! ;)_

**-Das Gespräch-**

Rory sah eindeutig genervt aus, um nicht zu sagen angepisst. Logan wusste, dass das kein guter Anfang zu einem Versöhnungsgespräch war. Wie schaffte er es nur immer, innerhalb von 5 Minuten in Rorys Ungnade zu fallen?

„Ich bin hier, weil es eindeutig an der Zeit ist, dass wir reden.", meinte er ruhig.

Immerhin sah Rory jetzt nicht mehr wütend, sondern nur noch verlegen aus.

„Ja, ich wär auch noch auf dich zugekommen, das mit Montag tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hatte einfach nicht meinen besten Tag und diese ganze Gerücht-Sache hat mir zu schaffen gemacht. Und dann hab ich das halt irgendwie an dir ausgelassen. Tut mir leid. Ich habe es wirklich nicht so gemeint."

Logan sah sie skeptisch an. „Du hast es nicht so gemeint? Wie hast du es denn gemeint?"

Rory seufzte und sah endlich wieder auf. Sie hatte die letzten Sekunden ihren Blick starr auf ihren Kaffee gerichtet und Logan eindeutig vermieden.

Die intensive Farbe ihrer Augen traf ihn von neuem.

Was fiel ihr auch ein, blau zu tragen? Das unterstützte die Farbe ihrer Augen nur noch in ihrer Ausdruckskraft!

„Sieh mal, ich weiß, ich war nicht nett. Und ich wollte es wirklich nicht so sagen. Das weißt du. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich zu manchen Dingen noch immer stehe. Ich habe sie vielleicht nicht nett ausgedrückt, aber sie entsprechen doch der Wahrheit. Und das ist nicht schlimm. Ich akzeptiere jeden so wie er ist. Aber es bringt mich doch immer wieder durcheinander. Wir sind einfach sehr unterschiedlich und ich bin ehrlich gesagt lieber mit Menschen zusammen, bei denen ich weiß woran ich bin. Ich mag es lieber, wenn ich die Menschen lesen kann wie ein Buch."

Logan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du willst sagen, dass du keine neuen Menschen kennen lernen willst? Nicht jeder offenbart sich dir die Sekunde in der er dich trifft. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass du jeden Menschen genau kennst, nur weil du ihn oder sie ein paar Mal getroffen hast. So funktioniert das nicht. Man lernt Menschen mit der Zeit kennen. Es ist schön, wenn du Menschen hast, die du hundertprozentig durchschaust, aber nicht jeder ist gleich. Du denkst, du kennst mich? Dass du weißt, wie ich ticke? Woher willst du wissen, ob ich nie schlecht drauf bin? Wie lange kennst du mich? 1 ½ Wochen?

Glaub mir, ich bin auch schlecht drauf. Ich bin schlecht drauf, wenn man mich abstempelt ohne mich zu kennen.", Logan redete sich langsam in rage, versuchte jedoch, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

„Du willst mich dafür verurteilen, dass ich mein Leben ein wenig genieße? Warum? Ja, ich feiere. Ja, ich habe Sex. Ja, ich mache Dinge, die viele für verantwortungslos halten.

Aber hast du eine Ahnung, warum? Hast du dich mal für eine Sekunde gefragt, warum ich das tue? Ich denke nicht!"

Logan schüttelte den Kopf und atmete einmal tief ein. Er musste sich wieder beruhigen. Rory saß still vor ihm.

„Du lebst dein Leben abgeschottet, Gilmore! Du hast deine tolle Mutter, mit der du alles teilst, dein kleines Dorf, in dem dich jeder kennt und liebt, deine Freunde, die dir immer, egal in welcher Situation, zur Seite stehen. Du hast die Möglichkeit, an der besten Universität zu studieren, ohne dass irgendwelche Erwartungen auf deinen Schultern lasten. Egal, was du tust, du wirst immer Menschen haben, die stolz auf dich sind, die respektieren was du tust.

Du kannst einfach du selbst sein und jeder liebt dich.

Und du gibst dir unglaublich viel Mühe, all diese Menschen nicht zu enttäuschen. Du willst perfekt sein. Und ich gebe zu, es gelingt dir auch ganz gut. Aber Rory, niemand ist perfekt! Du wirfst mir vor, meine Gefühle nicht zu zeigen! Aber was ist mit dir? Würdest du das tun, wenn du wüsstest, dass Menschen dann enttäuscht von dir wären? Was, wenn du dir nicht sicher wärst, ob du wirklich Journalist werden willst? Aber das bist du, weil es schon immer da war, das Bild! Rory wird Auslandskorrespondentin! Du sagst, dass es das ist, was du willst, aber hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, welche anderen Optionen es für dich gibt?"

Rory sah wieder auf die Tischplatte und spielte mit ihrer Kaffeetasse. Logan merkte, dass er sie vollkommen aus dem Konzept brachte, etwas sanfter meinte er deshalb: „Vielleicht ist Journalismus ja das richtige für dich. Vielleicht ist es auch das richtige für mich! Aber sollte das nicht jeder selbst herausfinden? Und wann soll man das tun, wenn nicht im College? Wenn ich zu meinem Vater gehen würde, und ihm sagen würde, dass ich noch nicht genau weiß, ob ich in den journalistischen Bereich gehen möchte, er würde mich auslachen.

Wieso hast du nie in Frage gestellt, ob du dir sicher bist mit deinem Traumberuf? Wovor hast du Angst? Denkst du wirklich, es könnte jemand enttäuscht von dir sein, wenn du neue Dinge für dich entdecken würdest?

Du gehst nicht aus, du lernst rund um die Uhr, du hast dein Ziel ständig vor Augen. Wenn du dein Ziel doch schon kennst und dir so sicher bist, dass es das ist, was du willst, wie kann es da sein, dass du so verbissen darauf hin arbeitest? Du weißt, was du willst. Du hast uns allen so viel voraus.

Geh mal aus dir raus. Vergiss mal für einen Moment, welche Konsequenzen es geben könnte, wenn du etwas machst."

Rory machte Anstalten, etwas zu sagen, doch Logan ließ sie nicht.

„Du wirst noch lernen, dass du deine Pro- und Contra-Liste nicht auf jede Situation in deinem Leben anwenden kannst. Es gibt Situationen, in denen ist es vollkommen egal, ob etwas richtig oder falsch ist. Mir ist egal, ob irgendetwas richtig oder falsch ist. Denn ich weiß, dass das, was richtig ist, mich nicht begeistern würde. Richtig wäre es, mein Studium ernst zu nehmen. Richtig wäre es, mehr in der Redaktion zu arbeiten, um meinen Vater nicht zu enttäuschen. Richtig wäre es, an meine Zukunft zu denken. Richtig wäre es, den Ruf meiner Familie nicht durch all den Unsinn zu verderben, den ich nun aber mal mache. Richtig wäre es, wenn ich nicht jede Nacht mit einer anderen Frau verbringen würde. Aber mein Gott, richtig macht mir keinen Spaß! Es gibt noch genügend Möglichkeiten für mich, richtig zu handeln!  
Wenn dir die Dinge gefallen, die richtig sind, dann hast du unglaubliches Glück- glaub mir, das geht fast keinem so.

Auch Tristan nicht.

Aber der unterscheidet sich natürlich in Längen von mir, nicht wahr? Und wahrscheinlich ist das auch so. Aber weißt du, wieso du das weißt? Du hast ihm eine Chance gegeben. Du hast dich auf ihn eingelassen, du hast ihn näher kennen gelernt.

Scheinbar warst du damals anders als du es heute bist, denn jetzt akzeptierst du keinen mehr, der nicht so ist wie du. Hast du Angst, enttäuscht zu werden? Anstatt das Risiko einzugehen, schottest du dich ab. Sagst Tristan, dass er uns von dir fernhalten soll. Ich habe es nach dem klasse Abend im Restaurant zufällig mitgehört.

Du hast Angst vor Veränderungen, aber umso länger du versuchst, dich vor ihnen zu bewahren, umso mehr veränderst du dich selbst."

Damit stand Logan auf und ging zur Tür. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Rory noch immer auf den Tisch blickte, scheinbar tief in Gedanken.

Sie schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass er gegangen war.

Logan lächelte und öffnete die Tür, der kalte Herbstwind auf einmal erfrischend und beruhigend.


	21. Einsichten

_Hey, vielen Dank für all eure Reviews. Ich bin furchtbar. Furchtbar furchtbar. Ich fasse es einfach nicht, wie lange ich nichts mehr geschrieben habe. Und dann habe ich es noch nicht einmal geschafft, auf eure Reviews zu antworten.._

_Und ich weiß, ihr habt alle gehofft, dass Tristan mal wieder vorbeikommen würde, aber ich wollte mal wieder mehr auf Paris eingehen. Rory hat sich in dieser FF noch kein einziges Mal in persönlichen Dingen an Paris gewandt und das musste ich dringend ändern.. Hier also ein, ja ich gebe es zu, ziemlich kurzes Kapitel._

_Wenn ich Zeit habe, werde ich heute abend noch ein weiteres hochladen._

_Bis dahin, vergesst nicht, auf den kleinen violetten Knopf unten links zu drücken und mir zu schreiben!!_

_**-Einsichten-**_

„Rory! Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin, aber ich dachte mir, dass du bestimmt wissen willst wie ich mich entschieden habe und irgendwie hielt ich es für wichtig, erst Jamie und Asher bescheid zu sagen, bevor es die anderen wissen und deshalb- Rory?"

Paris sah ihre Freundin fragend an. Rory hatte den Blick nicht einmal von dem Tisch gehoben und schien gar nicht zu merken, dass Paris da war.

Schließlich blickte sie auf.

„Er hat recht."

Paris setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem vor ein paar Augenblicken noch Logan gesessen hatte und wirkte jetzt eindeutig verwirrt.

„Wer hat recht?", fragte sie ruhig.

„Logan. Logan hat recht. Mal wieder. Oh Gott, er hat recht! Hat er recht?"

Paris sah Rory verständnislos an. „Womit soll er recht haben?", fragte sie und zog ihre Jacke aus.

Rory seufzte und erzählte, was Logan zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Als sie zu Ende erzählt hatte, war sie sich mehr als sicher, dass er recht hatte.

Paris sah Rory an und lächelte. „Du magst ihn!", meinte sie dann.  
Rory sah vom Tisch auf und sah Paris verwirrt an. „Ich mag wen?", fragte sie.

Paris lachte.

„Logan. Du magst Logan. Ich fasse es nicht. Und er steht auch auf dich!"

Rory schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich mag ihn nicht. Und er mich erst recht nicht. Ich habe dir doch gerade erzählt, was er von mir hält."

Paris schüttelte den Kopf. „Scheinbar macht er sich Gedanken um dich. Und scheinbar lässt du dich durch das, was er sagt, aus der Bahn werfen."

Rory schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Paris, du spinnst. Sag mir lieber, was du denkst. Er hatte recht, nicht wahr?"

Rory sah ihre Freundin an, die sie mitleidig anblickte.

„Nun, ich will nicht sagen, dass er komplett mit allem recht hatte, aber er hatte schon gute Punkte. Du machst dir einfach manchmal zu viele Sorgen, Rory. Geh mal ein wenig aus dir raus."

Rory schnaubte. „Das sagt die Richtige, Miss Die-Schule-Ist-Mein-Leben."

Paris zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Tristan und du habt das aus mir rausgeprügelt. Und außerdem hole ich ja jetzt alles nach, nicht wahr? Wer wollte die Party? Wer hat eine Affäre?"

Rory stöhnte.

„Ok, also hatte Logan recht."  
Paris nickte.

„Du solltest dich mit ihm vertragen. Ich meine, du warst unglaublich fies zu ihm. Und mit dem Part über sich selbst hatte er auf jeden Fall recht."

Rory nickte langsam und griff nach ihrer Jacke. „Dann rede ich jetzt besser mit ihm. Danke, Paris. Wenn ich wiederkomme, reden wir über Jamie und Flemming, versprochen!"  
Bevor Paris antworten konnte war Rory schon aus dem Café gestürmt.

Sie erreichte Logans Appartement in Rekordzeit.

Zumindest nach Gilmore-Maßstäben.

Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, dann klopfte sie.

Als Colin die Tür öffnete sah er das Mädchen vor sich überrascht an.

„Rory, hey, was machst du hier?"  
Rory lächelte leicht und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ist Logan hier?", fragte sie nur und beantwortete damit theoretisch gesehen seine Frage.

Colin nickte zögerlich.

„Und willst du mich dann vielleicht reinlassen damit ich mit ihm reden kann?", fragte Rory irritiert als Colin keine Anstalten machte, die Tür weiter zu öffnen.

„Das kommt drauf an. Warum bist du hier?", meinte Colin und zog die Tür wenn möglich noch mehr zu.

Rory zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich will mit Logan reden. Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich. Colin, was ist los?"

Colin seufzte.

„Streitet euch nicht wieder, ok? Logan kam eben gerade erst wieder und für das erste Mal seit eurem Streit schien er ganz der Alte zu sein. Also bitte streitet euch nicht."

Rory lachte.

„Ich schwöre dir, dass ich nicht hier bin um mich mit Logan zu streiten!", meinte sie dann und hob zum Schwur ihre Hand.

Colin sah sie zögerlich an.

„Ok, dann komm rein. Er ist in seinem Zimmer!"

Colin öffnete die Tür weit genug, damit Rory reingehen konnte.

Sie war nicht überrascht, als sie Finn mit einem Bier auf der Couch sitzen sah.

„Hey, Finn!"

Er antwortete nicht sondern zeigte stattdessen auf eine verschlossene Tür zu seiner Rechten.

Rory nickte, atmete erneut tief durch und klopfte an seiner Tür.

„Komm rein!", hörte sie Logan rufen.

Sie blieb noch einen Moment lang vor der Tür stehen, dann öffnete sie die Tür und schlüpfte hinein.


	22. Vergeben und Vergessen, die zweite

_Ich gebe zu, ich mag dieses Kapitel. Vor allem im Gegensatz zum letzten. _

_Dieses hier gefällt mir zum Ende hin. Ich konnte wieder etwas heiterer schreiben. Und ich mag heiter. Ich bin heiter. **g **_

_Ich höre mich an wie ein Freak, denn eigentlich sollte ich selbst entscheiden, ob meine Kapitel heiter werden oder nicht... Aber es nach diesem ganzen Streit, der einfach notwendig war um die beiden näher zu bringen (ja, ich weiß, auch das hört sich freakig an), kann ich wieder alle fröhlich und munter sein._

_Im Moment bin ich wirklich komisch. Abends werde ich immer total ausgelassen. Ich will ins Bett gehen und auf einmal passiert irgendwas oder es passiert auch nichts, und ich lache einfach los. Keine Ahnung, wo diese Glückshormone herkommen, aber sie machen mich wirklich, wirklich albern und ich kann nie aufhören zu lachen. Es ist seltsam. Und daran, wie viel Unsinn ich hier schon wieder schreibe, kann man sehen, dass es schon wieder losgeht... Naja, schreibt mir wie immer einen Review, merci, amigos, good night (jetzt habe ich habe ich alle Sprachen benutzt, die ich kann, blöd, dass Latein eine tote Sprache ist und ich sie nur in eine Richtung kann, sonst würde ich euch noch irgendwas auf Latein wünschen..)_

_**-Vergeben und Vergessen die zweite-**_

„Hey", meinte sie leise, als Logan nicht einmal von seinem Buch aufsah als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Erschrocken sah er auf.

„Rory!", meinte er überrascht und schlug das Buch zu. „Tut mir leid, ich dachte, du wärst Finn und- Was, ähm, was willst du hier?"

Rory lächelte, Logan hörte sich nervös an.

„Ich habe über das nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du recht hast. Es tut mir leid. Wirklich leid. Ich hatte nicht das Recht, dich so zu verurteilen. Und normalerweise bin ich auch nicht so. Ich streite mich nicht gerne. Also... Wollen wir uns wieder vertragen?", spulte Rory schnell runter, bevor sie die Courage verlor. Logan sah sie erstaunt an.

„Im Ernst?", fragte schließlich nach einer viel zu langen Pause. Rory lachte.

„Natürlich. Ich habe mich unmöglich verhalten. Du hattest mit vielem recht, was du gesagt hast. Aber etwas solltest du wissen: Ich will Journalist werden. Ich weiß es. Es hört sich für dich vielleicht komisch an, weil du dich so dagegen sträubst, in die Fußstapfen deines Vaters zu treten, aber dieser Job macht mir einfach Spaß. Ich fühle mich wohl. Jeder weiß das. Und ich kann es. Es ist einfach etwas natürliches für mich.

Und vielleicht hast du recht, es ist einfach für mich. Die Menschen um mich herum lieben mich, egal was ich tue. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich sie nicht enttäuschen kann. Denn dazu bin ich sehr wohl in der Lage. Ich habe meine Mutter enttäuscht mit der Entscheidung, nach Yale und nicht nach Harvard zu gehen. Sie zeigt es mir nicht, aber ich weiß es. Ich habe meine Mutter enttäuscht, als ich einen Jungen geküsst habe, obwohl ich einen Freund hatte. Ich habe sie enttäuscht, als ich nicht bei ihrer Abschlussfeier war. Ich habe meinen ersten Freund enttäuscht, als mir Harvard wichtiger war als er. Ich habe meinen Großvater enttäuscht, als ich einen Freund hatte. Ich habe Tristan enttäuscht als ich-", Rory hielt inne und sah an die Wand hinter Logan, während dieser sie immer noch überrascht ansah.

„Ich habe viele Menschen enttäuscht. Und ja, vielleicht sind diese Dinge deiner Meinung nach nicht so tragisch, aber sie haben Menschen verletzt, die ich liebe. Und das ist wirklich etwas, was ich nicht gerne mache. Ich bin nicht perfekt. Ich weiß das. Das Problem ist viel eher, dass mich so viele für perfekt halten. Sie denken, ich bin nicht fähig, einen Unfall zu verursachen oder eine 4 zu schreiben. Und das macht es so hart. Sie sind jedes Mal überrascht, wenn dann doch so etwas passiert. Und anstatt mir die Schuld zu geben, machen sie andere verantwortlich. Wenn ich einen Fehler mache, trifft es alle gleich doppelt stark. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum ich so sehr versuche, perfekt zu sein.

Du sagst, auf meinen Schultern lasten keine Erwartungen, aber da liegst du falsch. Während du versuchst, so zu tun, als wenn dir egal wäre, dass du Menschen enttäuscht, gebe ich alles, um es zu schaffen. Denn wenn ich versage, wäre das etwas ungewöhnliches, denn ich habe ja bisher alles geschafft. Weißt du, wie das ist? Anstrengend. Verdammt anstrengend. Es ist nicht so, dass ich das nicht selbst möchte, denn auch meine eigenen Erwartungen sind so hoch, aber dennoch ist es manchmal einfach hart."

Rory hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie weinte. Innerhalb einer Sekunde war Logan aufgesprungen und hatte sie in den Arm genommen. Zuerst versteifte sie sich, doch nach einem Augenblick ließ sie es zu. Sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Hier stand sie, im Zimmer eines Jungen, den sie nicht mal einen Monat lang kannte, und erzählte ihm von ihren größten Ängsten.

Sie hatte das nicht vorgehabt. Aber irgendwas an Logan brachte sie dazu, ihm völlig zu vertrauen. Sie hatte nur selten das Gefühl, sich gehen lassen zu können. Wieso dachte sie, dass Logan sie verstand? Und viel schlimmer noch: Wieso wusste sie, dass er sie verstand?

Nach einer Weile hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt. Logan ließ sie langsam los und Rory konnte nicht anders als sich zu wünschen, wieder in seinem Arm zu sein. Es war ein Gedanke, der sie so schnell durchfuhr, dass sie nicht einmal protestieren konnte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Es war nicht gut, dass sie so etwas dachte. Es war nicht gut, dass sie so empfand. Es war nicht gut, dass er so beruhigend auf sie wirkte. Es war nicht gut, dass sie ihm so vertraute.

Sie sah Logan an und lächelte schwach. Gott, er musste sie für einen Idiot halten. Er war es sicher nicht gewohnt, dass Mädchen zu ihm kamen um sich aus zu heulen. Rory war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass Mädchen, die zu Logan Huntzberger kamen, etwas komplett anderes wollten.

Zum ersten Mal ließ Rory ihren Blick durch sein Zimmer streichen. Es war nicht so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte eher an nackte Frauenposter und einen Billardtisch gedacht, wobei sie sich flüchtig erinnerte, einen im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen zu haben.

Vor allem überrascht war Rory von den Büchern.

Es gab welche.

Viele.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er so viele hatte wie sie, aber dennoch deutlich mehr, als sie je bei einem Jungen gesehen hatte.

Er hatte ein Doppelbett, natürlich, und einen für einen Jungen unnatürlich großen Kleiderschrank. Aber das kannte sie ja schon von Tristan.

Auf dem Schreibtisch stand ein Notebook, Rory war sich sicher, dass es das teuerste auf dem Markt war und neben dem Notebook war ein Bilderrahmen von ihm mit einer fremden Frau.

Rory versuchte gerade, zu erkennen, ob sie diese Frau von irgendwo her kannte, als sie Logan etwas sagen hörte.

„Was?", fragte sie irritiert und sah wieder zu Logan, der sie die ganze Zeit lang beobachtet hatte.

„Meine Schwester. Auf dem Foto.", wiederholte er und lächelte, als er sah, wie Rory rot wurde.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du eine Schwester hast", meinte sie beiläufig. Logan lachte.

„Tja, es gibt vieles, was du nicht über mich weißt, Rory Gilmore."

Rory lächelte und ging zu einem seiner Bücherregale.

„Wenn du dir etwas ausleihen willst.. Meine Bücher sind deine Bücher!", meinte er lässig und setzte sich zurück in seinen Sessel. Er beobachtete, wie Rory nickte und mit einer Hand über die Buchrücken fuhr.

Logan lächelte leicht, als er bemerkte, wie gut Rory in sein Zimmer passte. Sie schien entspannter als noch vor wenigen Minuten und schien vollkommen vergessen zu haben, dass sie eben in seinen Armen zusammengebrochen war.

„Hast du das gelesen?", fragte sie überrascht und zog eines der Bücher heraus. Logan grinste.

„Nein, ich habe die Bücher hier nur zu Ausstellungsstücken. Die Frauen mögen Intellektuelle, habe ich mal gehört!"

Rory lachte.

„Ich bezweifle, dass die, mit denen du ausgehst, lesen können!", antwortete sie grinsend und stellte das Buch zurück. Logan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was soll ich tun, Frauen wie du, ihr wollt nichts von mir wissen."

Rory drehte sich zu ihm um und setzte sich in einen der Sessel neben Logan.

„Frauen wie ich?", fragte sie interessiert. Logan nickte.

„Sexy, gebildet genug, hier aufgenommen zu werden, ohne mit irgendeinem Professor zu schlafen, unterhaltsam, nett. Ich würde die Liste weiterführen, aber du bist jetzt schon rot. Frauen wie du sind klug genug, nichts mit mir anzufangen, weil sie wissen, dass sie mehr verdienen. Deswegen nehme ich die, die nur eine der Eigenschaften erfüllen."

Rory sah Logan zweifelnd an. „Sexy?", fragte sie und Logan nickte lachend.

Rory schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf. „Vielleicht verkaufst du dich ja unter Wert, Logan.", sagte sie ernst.

Logan grinste sie an. „Also würdest du mit mir ausgehen?", fragte er interessiert und sah Rory erwartungsvoll an. Diese schüttelte verlegen lachend den Kopf.

Logan seufzte gespielt enttäuscht. „Siehst du!", meinte er.

„Das liegt aber nicht an deinem Charakter oder deinem Aussehen, sondern daran, dass du der Freund meines besten Freundes bist. Und daran, dass ich nicht die Art von Beziehung führe, die du führst.", verteidigte sich Rory.

Logan sah sie einen Moment lang an. „Wieso ist es ein Problem, dass ich ein Freund von Tristan bin?", fragte er dann.

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil er dir das Genick brechen würde, solltest du mich verletzen. Und ich möchte nicht zwischen seine Freundschaften kommen. Das ist einfach klüger so. Außerdem fragst du mich nicht nach einem Date also ist das so wieso alles irrelevant."

Rory rutschte auf ihrem Sessel rum. Logans Blick war ihr unangenehm, das Gespräch war ihr unangenehm, diese Stille war ihr erst recht unangenehm.

Schließlich wandte Logan seinen Blick von ihr.  
"Du hast recht, ich frage dich nicht nach einem Date.", meinte er, eher zu sich selbst.

Rory nickte und stand auf.  
"Ich sollte gehen. Zwischen uns ist alles wieder gut?"

Logan nickte und stand auch auf.

Rory war schon fast an der Tür als er sie zurückrief.

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Es tut mir leid!", meinte Logan ernst.

„Was tut dir leid?", fragte Rory verwirrt.

Logan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dass ich dich so durcheinander gebracht habe. Ich wollte sicher nicht, dass du weinst."

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war nicht deine Schuld. Ich denke einfach, dass ich manchmal zu wenig über meine Gefühle rede. Das führt dazu, dass ich bei den merkwürdigsten Menschen explodiere. Es tut mir leid, dass du es warst, der das ertragen musste. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was für ein Bild du von mir hast. Ich habe eigentlich nicht solche Ausbrüche."

Logan lachte.

„Keine Angst, ich habe kein schlechtes Bild von dir, trotz deiner Ausbrüche. Und so lange die sich nicht darin auszeichnen, dass du rumschreist und dich streitest, kannst du immer zu mir kommen."

Rory nickte und lächelte. „Danke!", meinte sie und ging aus der Tür.


	23. Unter Freunden

EstutmirleidEstutmirleidEstutmirleidEstutmirleidEstutmirleid!

Ich weiß, ich bin furchtbar und würde diese FF vernachlässigen, und das stimmt auch, aber es ist nicht meine Schuld. Nicht wirklich. Mein blöder blöder Computer ist kaputt. Wir waren immer sehr gute Freunde, kamen gut miteinander aus, hatten viel Spaß zusammen. Und jetzt das! Ich weiß nicht, was ich ihm getan habe. Dann hatte ich noch Geburtstag, war in Athen, dann in London, dann ist meine Schwester umgezogen, dann war Ostern.. Und ich hatte einfach keine Zeit, mir das alte Laptop von meiner Mutter vom Dachboden zu holen. Es tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, ihr habt nicht das Interesse verloren, hier kommt ein Doppel-Kapitel als (zwar sehr schlechte aber mehr kann ich nicht bieten) Entschädigung!

_**Unter Freunden**_

Rory lehnte sich seufzend an die Tür und schloss die Augen. „Alles in Ordnung, Liebes?"

Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und sah Finn und Colin, die auf dem Sofa saßen und sie zweifelnd ansahen.  
Rory nickte schnell. „Ja, natürlich. Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr noch hier seid!"

Sie lächelte und ging langsam auf das Sofa zu.

„Davon konntest du nicht ausgehen, so lange, wie du dort drin warst. Willst du etwas trinken?", fragte Colin und stand auf. Man merkte, dass er wahnsinnig neugierig war.

Rory grinste und nickte. „Wenn ihr eine Cola habt..", meinte sie und setzte sich zu Finn.

„Ich werde sehen, was Logan hat!"

Damit machte Colin sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

„Und, willst du dem sexy Australier erzählen, was du dort so unglaublich lange da drin gemacht hast? Mit Logan? Allein? In seinem Raum?", meinte Finn beiläufig und legte einen Arm um Rorys Schultern.

Diese lachte.

„Wir haben uns vertragen. Und nicht wie du denkst!", fügte sie hinzu als sie Finns Grinsen sah.

„Natürlich nicht!", antwortete dieser, „so lange warst du nun auch nicht drin und ich weiß, dass Logan sich gerne seine Zeit nimmt."

Rory verzog angeekelt ihr Gesicht. „Und das ist mehr, als ich je wissen wollte.", meinte sie.

Finn lachte und Colin gab ihr ein Glas Cola.

„So, Gilmore, was genau hast du dort drin mit Logan getrieben?", fragte er dann ebenso lässig wie Finn noch vor ein paar Minuten.

Rory sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Aber Colin, was soll man schon allein mit Logan Huntzberger in seinem Zimmer treiben?", fragte sie unschuldig und nahm einen Schluck. Colin riss seine Augen auf und Finn schmiss sich vom Sofa vor Lachen.

„Du und Huntz, ihr habt, also, ich meine, ich dachte-"

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Colin, hör auf zu stottern, es ist nichts passiert. Wir haben geredet, wir haben uns vertragen, alles ist gut."

Colin nickte verlegen.

„Gott, wieso kommt nur jeder darauf, dass ich mit Logan Sex habe?", murmelte Rory.

„Weil es nur natürlich ist. Ich bin verdammt unwiderstehlich."

Alle Drei zuckten zusammen.

„Logan, hey, wir trinken gerade etwas mit der wunderbaren Rory. Willst du dich nicht zu uns gesellen?", fragte Finn gut gelaunt.

„Ob ich mich in meinem eigenen Appartement zu euch gesellen will? Nett, dass du fragst. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich mir etwas zu trinken hole?", fragte Logan trocken.

„Möchte noch jemand etwas?", fragte er dann zur Küche gehend.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die 4 zusammen auf dem Sofa und die Jungen versuchten, Rory Playstation-Spiele beizubringen.

„Liebes, wie kann man nur so furchtbar unbegabt sein? Du bist doch so ein kluges Mädchen!"

Rory, die auf dem Boden neben Finn saß, schmollte.

„Du bist schon viel öfter Rennen gefahren. Was kann ich dafür, dass mein Auto einfach nicht um die Kurven fahren will?"

Colin und Logan lachten. Finn hatte Rory schon mindestens 15 Mal besiegt und sie forderte jedes Mal wieder eine Revenge.

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal auf mich hören, Ace. Brems, bevor du in die Kurven gehst!", meinte Logan zum hundertsten Mal.

„Aber wenn ich bremse, werde ich langsamer und dann werde ich noch später ins Ziel kommen!", erklärte Rory, auch zum wiederholten Male. Colin seufzte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das möglich ist!", meinte er leise zu Logan, doch Rory hörte ihn.

Logan lachte als Rory sich etwas Popcorn nahm und es nach Colin warf.

„Du bist genauso schlecht!", bemerkte Finn.

Colin nickte. „Und genau deswegen spiele ich auch nicht. Gilmore hingegen hat schon ungefähr 100 Mal gegen dich verloren und gibt noch immer nicht auf."  
In dem Moment fuhr Finn ins Ziel und machte einen kleinen Siegestanz.

Rory seufzte.

„Colin, wir spielen gegeneinander!", meinte sie schließlich.

Colin schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemals!"

Logan grinste. „Hast du Angst, gegen ein Mädchen zu verlieren, McCrae?"

Colin stöhnte. „Ok, eine Runde. Aber nur, wenn du versprichst, dass wir danach aufhören mit den Autorennen, Rory."

Rory nickte vergnügt. Finn und Colin tauschten Plätze und Rory suchte einen Parcours aus.

Die beiden fuhren los und schafften es gleich in der ersten Kurve gegen eine Wand zu fahren. Logan beobachtete seine beiden Freunde und Rory.

Rory biss sich auf die Lippe und sah angestrengt auf den Bildschirm, während Colin halbherzig die Konsole bediente. Finn hüpfte aufgeregt auf dem Sofa herum und schrie: „Go, Gilmore!" oder „Tricks ihn aus, schmeiß ihn raus!", bis Colin ihm ein Kissen um den Kopf warf.

Es war unglaublich, wie gut Rory in ihre Gruppe passte. Gerade Finn hatte sich vom ersten Augenblick an in sie verliebt und selbst Colin, der am ungernsten Gefühle zeigte, konnte Rory nichts abschlagen.

Logans Blick ruhte auf Rory. Sie schien sich wirklich zu amüsieren. Der Streit war vergessen und es war, als wären sie schon immer Freunde gewesen. Man sah ihr nicht an, dass sie vor noch nicht einmal einer Stunde weinend in seinen Armen gelegen hatte. Und Gott, hatte sie sich gut dort angefühlt. Richtig.

Auf einmal schrie Rory vergnügt auf und Logan wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Sie riss die Konsole in die Luft und sprang auf, Finn mit ihr, und zusammen hüpften sie lachend im Kreis.

Colin stöhnte und setzte sich vom Boden auf die Couch. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich verloren habe. Gegen sie! Das ist einfach falsch!"

Logan lachte und klopfte Colin dann mitleidig auf die Schulter. „Nun, mein Freund, du solltest Rory Gilmore niemals unterschätzen!", sagte er dann grinsend und Colin warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

Schließlich hörten Rory und Finn mit ihrem Freudentanz auf und Rory ließ sich keuchend zwischen Logan und Colin fallen.

„Was ist mein Preis?", fragte sie, immer noch außer Atem. „Und es darf nichts sexuelles von oder mit einem von euch sein!", fügte sie noch hinzu, als sie sah, wie alle drei Jungs sich angrinsten.

„Dann, Liebes, werden wir dich jetzt in den Pub einladen!", rief Finn begeistert. Logan sah Rory von der Seite fragend an, sicher, dass sie absagen würde.

„In Ordnung. Aber ich muss um 20.00 Uhr wieder zu Hause sein, ich habe Paris versprochen, mit ihr zu reden und außerdem wollen sie, Tristan und ich ins Kino gehen.", sagte sie jedoch gut gelaunt und stand auf.

Logan und Colin machten es ihr gleich und sie zogen ihre Jacken an. Logan holte noch seine Geldbörse und machte dann die Tür auf, nur um dort mit Wendy zusammen zu stoßen.

„Logan, hi, wolltest du gerade gehen?", fragte sie und warf ihm ein süßes Lächeln zu. Logan nickte.

„Ja, wir wollten gerade in den Pub!", meinte er und deutete hinter sich auf Colin, Finn und Rory. Wendy blickte Rory einen Moment lang abschätzend an. „Hi", meinte sie dann und wendete sich wieder Logan zu. Rory sah Finn und Colin fragend an, doch die schüttelten nur den Kopf.

„Hey, Wendy!", meinte Colin dann.

„Kann ich euch vielleicht begleiten?", fragte sie mit und biss sich auf die Lippe. Logan warf einen Seitenblick auf Rory, die ihn interessiert ansah.

„Nun, ehrlich gesagt ist das hier Rorys Siegesfeier..", meinte er dann langsam und zwinkerte Rory zu, die mittlerweile grinste.

Wendy riss die Augen auf.

„DU bist Rory Gilmore?", fragte sie an Rory gewandt und wirkte nun viel interessierter.

Rory nickte verwirrt. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, redete Wendy schon weiter.

„Ich dachte, du bist jetzt mit Tristan zusammen? Oder bist du wieder zu Logan zurückgekrochen?"

Rory brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, dann lachte sie los.


	24. Im Pub

Es tut mir so leid, dass ich so lange nichts mehr geschrieben habe, aber ich habe dafür an einer neuen Geschichte geschrieben: Das Leben ohne Internet- Ein Drama.

Wie lange ich ohne Internet auskommen musste ist unfassbar. Aber jetzt habe ich meinen Computer wieder, mein Internet und mein Glück. In der Zwischenzeit habe ich fleißig an meinem uralt-nicht-internet-funktionsfähigen Notebook weitergeschrieben, von daher könnt ihr euch sicher sein, dass ich jetzt wieder regelmäßig updaten werde. Ich hoffe, ihr habt diese FF noch nicht aufgegeben...

**-Im Pub-**

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja, ich bin zu Logan zurückgekrochen. Es ist nicht mal eine Stunde her, nicht wahr Logan?", antwortete Rory, sobald sie sich beruhigt hatte.

Logan grinste.

„Das stimmt, Ace, ich denke, es ist genau eine Stunde her.", meinte er zustimmend.

Wendy riss ihre Augen noch weiter auf.

„Hey, Wendy, es wäre wirklich nett, wenn du das nicht weiter sagen würdest, Tristan weiß es noch nicht und ich fände es wirklich besser, wenn er es von mir erfahren würde", meinte Rory vertrauensvoll an Wendy gewandt. Diese riss nun auch den Mund auf. „In Ordnung!", flüsterte sie fast. Rory nickte zufrieden. „Na gut, es war wirklich nett, dich kennen zu lernen, aber wir müssen jetzt weiter, in den Pub."

Sie winkte Wendy zu und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Logan hatte sie innerhalb von Sekunden eingeholt und legte im Gehen einen Arm um sie. „Ich dachte, du hast was gegen Gerüchte?", fragte er sie. Finn und Colin waren nun auch neben ihnen. Rory zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ja, aber das ist kein Gerücht. Ich habe nicht eine Sekunde gelogen. Wir haben uns gestritten und vor einer Stunde bin ich zu dir zurück gekrochen. Und Tristan weiß davon noch nichts. Keine Lüge. Wenn Wendy das anders interpretiert...", meinte Rory unschuldig und die Jungen lachten.

„Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie lange es dauert, bis Tristan davon erfährt und im Pub auftaucht!", fügte Rory dann noch kopfschüttelnd hinzu.

Rory saß noch an ihrem ersten Kaffee, als Tristan zu ihnen stieß.

„Wie ich gehört habe, war ich wohl doch nicht gut genug für dich?", fragte er lässig und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Rory. Diese seufzte. „Ach, Tristan, ich wünschte, du hättest es nicht so erfahren", meinte sie dramatisch. Tristan lachte.

„Du wirst deiner Mutter mit jedem Tag ähnlicher.", sagte er dann kopfschüttelnd.

Rory nickte. „Danke!", grinste sie dann fröhlich. Tristan stöhnte und legte einen Arm um Rorys Schultern. Er lehnte sich näher zu ihr hin.

„Also ich nehme mal an, dass Gerücht bedeutet, dass du und Logan euch ausgesprochen habt?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Rory lachte.

„Du bist so klug, vielleicht sollte ich meine Entscheidung noch mal überdenken.", antwortete sie dann sarkastisch.

Tristan grinste frech. „Das solltest du definitiv, Maria!", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich wieder normal hinsetzte.

Colin stieß Finn in die Seite und nickte dann unauffällig in Logans Richtung. Finn lachte leise, als er sah, wie intensiv Logan Rory und Tristan anstarrte.

„Nun, Logan, wie es aussieht, gibt Tristan den Kampf noch nicht auf. Du solltest dringend etwas dafür tun, damit sie bei dir bleibt. Ihr zum Beispiel einen neuen Kaffee holen", sagte Colin grinsend. Finn schlug mit seiner Hand auf den Tisch. „Eine wunderbare Idee. Und wenn du schon da bist, kannst du mir ein neues Guinness holen.", meinte er begeistert.

Logan sah die Gruppe entnervt an und stand dann auf. „Wer möchte noch etwas?", fragte er seufzend und Colin und Tristan gaben ihre Bestellungen auf.

„Ich werde dir helfen!", bot Colin dann an und folgte Logan.

Finn sah von Rory zu Tristan und wieder zurück, doch die beiden schienen das nicht zu bemerken. Rory trank ihren Kaffee, während Tristan sie neugierig anstarrte.

„Wie es aussieht fordert diese rothaarige Schönheitskönigin dort drüben meine Aufmerksamkeit. Erwartet mich nicht zurück!", meinte er schließlich und stürzte los.

Rory sah ihm fasziniert hinterher.

„Man könnte meinen, dass Finn aus Stars Hollow kommt!", meinte sie dann und drehte sich zu Tristan hin, der sie noch immer ansah. „Was?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Tristan seufzte.

„Erzähl! Paris hat mir schon erzählt, was im Café passiert ist, aber ich kenne noch nicht den Rest. Was hast du bei Logan gemacht? Ich meine, als wir das letzte Mal geredet haben, wolltest du Abstand von ihnen gewinnen und dir erst mal klar werden, ob du wirklich mit ihnen befreundet sein willst. Und jetzt treffe ich dich hier mit ihnen im Pub, fröhlich plaudernd. Erzähl!"

Rory grinste. „Du bist so eine Klatschtante, Tristan! Mom wäre stolz. Im Prinzip ist nicht viel passiert. Ich bin zu ihm gegangen, habe mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigt, habe ihm gesagt, in welchen Punkten er recht hatte und in welchen nicht, bin plötzlich wieder durchgedreht und habe ihm mehr über mein Leben erzählt als er wahrscheinlich wissen wollte, habe mich bei ihm ausgeweint, und zwar im wirklichen Sinne des Wortes, wir haben ein wenig über ihn und seine Bücher geredet, ich habe mich dann mit Finn und Colin unterhalten, Logan kam dazu, wir haben Autorennen gespielt, ich habe gegen Colin gewonnen, ich habe eine Siegerfeier hier im Pub gewonnen, wir sind hier her gekommen, haben auf dem Weg Wendy getroffen und dann kamst schon du.", sagte sie unglaublich schnell und nahm einen letzten Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.

Tristan sah sie verwirrt an, doch bevor er antworten konnte, kamen Colin und Logan wieder und stellten die Getränke auf den Tisch.  
"Wo ist Finn?", fragte Colin und setzte sich. Rory grinste. „Rothaarige", erklärte sie und nahm die neue Tasse Kaffee. „Danke!", meinte sie an Logan gewandt, der nur nickte und irritiert zu Tristan sah, der Rory immer noch eindringlich ansah. Sie vermied es zu ihrem besten Freund zu sehen und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem neuen Kaffee und seufzte zufrieden.

Das schien Tristan aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen und er stand abrupt auf. „Entschuldigt uns eine Sekunde", meinte er zu den anderen und zog Rory an ihrem Arm vom Stuhl hoch und zog sie Richtung Ausgang. Rory schien davon nicht überrascht und stellte nur ihren Kaffee wieder auf den Tisch, bevor sie sich von Tristan wegziehen ließ.

Draußen zog Tristan Rory in eine Ecke des Gebäudes und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Warum hast du dich bei Logan ausgeweint?", fragte er dann ruhig und betonte jedes einzelne Wort, als wenn er sicher gehen wollte, dass er Rory richtig verstanden hatte. Rory seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Er hatte im Café all diese Dinge zu mir gesagt über Enttäuschungen und so was, dass ich nie jemanden enttäuschen würde und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass das nicht stimmt und mir fielen alle Dinge ein, die ich getan habe und durch die ich Menschen verletzt habe, die ich liebe und es war einfach zu viel. Ich habe nicht vorgehabt, zu weinen. Ich weiß auch nicht. Es war wirklich nichts. Es ist vorüber, mir geht es gut. Lass uns wieder reingehen."  
Tristan nickte langsam, als er merkte, dass Rory jetzt nicht weiter darüber reden wollte.

„In Ordnung, die wundern sich bestimmt, wo wir hin gegangen sind. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass du immer mit mir reden kannst, ok?"

Rory nickte und umarmte Tristan.  
"Ich weiß. Und dafür liebe ich dich!", meinte sie fröhlich. Tristan lachte und küsste Rory auf die Stirn.

„Das ist nett, ich liebe dich nämlich auch, Maria. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht so sicher, wie Logan das aufnehmen wird.", antwortete er. Rory zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte. „Ich muss mich wirklich entscheiden, wen von euch ich will, nicht wahr? Ihr müsst unglaubliche Qualen durchstehen, nur weil ich so sprunghaft in meinen Entscheidungen bin"

Rory seufzte wieder und Tristan legte grinsend einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du am Ende die richtige Entscheidung treffen wirst", meinte er eingebildet. Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke auch. Die Frage ist nur, wie wirst du damit klar kommen?", fragte sie unschuldig.

Empört riss Tristan den Mund auf, doch Rory setzte sich wieder zu ihrem Kaffee, bevor er antworten konnte.

„Ich bin am Boden zerstört und werde eventuell nie wieder mit dir reden!", meinte er beleidigt und setzte sich neben sie. Colin und Logan sahen das Pärchen vor sich interessiert an. „Ist das ein Versprechen?", neckte Rory ihn und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem mittlerweile lauwarmen Kaffee.

Tristan schnaubte, sagte allerdings nichts.

„Was ist los?", fragte Colin schließlich. Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tristan kann nicht akzeptieren, dass ich mich jetzt entgültig für Logan entschieden habe", meinte sie vergnügt.

„Wenn ich nicht wirklich wüsste, dass du früher oder später in mein Bett zurückgekrochen

kommst wäre ich jetzt wirklich niedergeschlagen", meinte Tristan schließlich. Rory lachte und Logan zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und warum wird sie zu dir zurückkriechen?", fragte er belustigt.

Tristan zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe eine Vergangenheit mit ihr, ich wohne mit ihr zusammen, und vor allem: wenn sie Lust auf Sex hat, bin ich einfach schneller erreichbar.", antwortete er. Rory schlug ihn auf den Hinterkopf und wurde rot, während Colin und Logan lachten.


	25. Dates

Mein Baby scheint mich nicht zu mögen. Deswegen musste ich ihn noch einmal komplett plattmachen, was dazu geführt hat, dass all meine gespeicherten Emails gelöscht sind. Daher kann ich nur auf diesem Weg sagen: Danke! Ihr seid unglaublich. Vor allem, weil ihr mich und diese FF noch nicht aufgegeben hattet..

Jeder einzelne von euch ermutigt mich so unglaublich, vielen vielen Dank.

Hier kommt ein neues Kapitel, wahrscheinlich werden sie jetzt länger werden, weil bei meiner jetzigen Aufteilung erst in 15 Kapitel etwas bemerkenswertes zwischen Logan und Rory passiert. Vorher muss ich ein wenig die Geschichte von Tristan und Rory erzählen, ich habe wirklich genug angedeutet, oder?

Wie wollt ihr es lieber? Soll ich öfter updaten oder längere Kapitel reinstellen?

Sagt mir bescheid, bis dahin erst mal, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Hannah

Die Wochen vergingen schnell und Rory gewöhnte sich gut in Yale ein. Sie liebte es. Natürlich vermisste sie ihre Mom, aber an den meisten Wochenenden war sie so oder so in Stars Hollow oder Lorelai kam zu ihr nach Yale.

Mit den drei Musketieren verstand sie sich besser denn je und jeden Freitag, bevor sie zum allwöchentlichen Essen mit ihren Großeltern fuhr, traf sie sich mit ihnen, Tristan und manchmal auch Rosemary und Juliet im Pub.

Das Gerücht um Rory und Logan verflog schnell. Nachdem Logan sich mit verschiedensten Mädchen getroffen hatte war es klar, dass er noch immer auf dem Markt war.

Wenn sie nicht in Stars Hollow war, verbrachte Rory ihre Wochenenden oft mit Marty, sie sahen sich Filme an oder gingen Kaffee trinken.

Paris hatte sich in den letzten Wochen immer und immer mehr zurückgezogen, nachdem sie und Rory einen Streit darüber gehabt hatten, dass Paris sich von Jamie getrennt hatte und nun mit Asher Flemming zusammen war. Dadurch herrschte im Gemeinschaftsappartement oft eisige Stimmung, da weder Paris noch Rory sich entschuldigen wollten.

Es nahte der Oktober und somit Rorys 19. Geburtstag.

Rory, Tristan, Rosemary und Colin, Logan und Finn saßen im Pub und redeten über das kommende Wochenende.

„Es wird die Party des Jahrhunderts", rief Finn und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Der Rest lachte. „Und was war das letzte Woche?", fragte Rory belustigt. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Finn ihr letzten Sonntag erzählt hatte, sie hätte die Party des Jahrhunderts verpasst.

„Das, meine Liebe, war nichts, nichts, im Vergleich zu dieser Party. Ich gebe zu, der Gastgeber ist nicht mein Freund, aber er gibt immer Unmengen an Geld aus. Und das, Hübsche, bedeutet, dass es so viel Alkohol gibt wie ich mir nur wünschen kann!"

Finn lachte irre und stand dann auf. „Ich werde noch eine Runde besorgen!"

Rory sah ihm nach und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wer gibt denn diese Party?", fragte sie dann Logan, der neben ihr saß und einen Arm lässig um ihre Armlehne gelegt hatte.

„Robert Johnson", antwortete er mit einer Grimasse, „meist mein Freund, oft ein Arsch. Er ist immer bei Pokerspielen und so was dabei, eigentlich ist er wirklich in Ordnung. Finn kann ihn nur nicht leiden, weil er ihm einmal eine Rothaarige vor der Nase weggeschnappt hat."

Rory nickte verständnisvoll. „Das ist auch ein großer Fehler.", meinte sie ernst und Logan grinste.

„Also, du wirst uns dieses Wochenende mit deiner Präsenz beglücken?", wechselte er dann das Thema.

„Es sieht so aus. Mom ist sich semi-sicher, dass sie ein Date mit Luke hat!", sagte sie aufgeregt. Logan lachte. „Du scheinst sehr aufgeregt. Sollte sie das nicht sein?"

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie auch aufgeregt ist. Aber ich meine, es wäre einfach so unglaublich cool. Luke steht schon auf Mom seit ich denken kann, es wäre so toll, wenn sie seine Gefühle endlich erwidern würde."

Logan schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. Er fand es unglaublich, wie sich Rory über ein Date freuen konnte, zu dem sie noch nicht einmal selbst ging.

„Warte mal, Robert Johnson? Ich glaub den kenne ich. Klar, der ist in einem meiner Kurse!", bemerkte Rory plötzlich.

Logan sah sie verwirrt an. „Er ist in einem deiner Kurse? Wie ist das möglich, er ist in meinem Jahrgang."

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, er hat mal was davon erwähnt, dass er die meiste Zeit diesen einen Kurs verpasst hat. Und weil er aber seinen Abschluss rechtzeitig schaffen will, nimmt er diesen Kurs parallel mit dem Weiterführenden, oder so was."

Logan nickte, das hörte sich nach Robert an.

„Rory, weißt du schon, was du anziehen wirst?"

Rory drehte sich von Logan weg und zu Rosemary hin. „Was ich wohin anziehen werde?", fragte sie verwirrt. Rose verdrehte ihre Augen. „Zu Roberts Party!", meinte sie dann. Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt noch nicht, ob ich hingehen werde. Ich meine, ich bin nicht wirklich eingeladen. Außerdem ist das hier mein erstes freies Wochenende seit Jahren. Ich denke, ich werde einfach mal nichts tun und lesen."

Der Tisch seufzte. „Maria, natürlich kommst du mit. Für solche Partys brauchst du keine Einladungen. Und außerdem: Du bist heiß, das bedeutet automatisch, dass du auf Roberts Gästeliste bist."  
Rory lachte trocken. „Wow, ich fühle mich von diesem Kompliment geehrt.", meinte sie sarkastisch.

„Komm schon, Ace. Du bist noch nie zu einer Party mit uns gegangen. Es wird Zeit. Du bist jetzt im College. Wann sonst willst du Party machen?", fragte Logan und Rory seufzte.

„In Ordnung. Aber wenn ich auch nur von einem betrunkenen Studenten angefasst werde, gehe ich."

„Auch wenn ich der betrunkene Student bin?", fragte Finn hinter ihr und stellte ihr einen neuen Kaffee hin. Rory schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Wenn du es bist, der mich begrabscht, werde ich mich unglaublich freuen und drauf eingehen.", antwortete Rory trocken.

Finn grinste zufrieden. „Wir müssen nicht bis zur Party warten bis das passiert", meinte er dann unschuldig. Rory lachte verunsichert.

„Bei Finn weiß ich manchmal nicht, ob er meine Ironie nicht versteht oder darauf eingeht. Und das ist wirklich beängstigend.", sagte sie. Rose lachte und Logan und Tristan grinsten sich an.

„Nun, Gilmore, lass es mich so ausdrücken: Wenn es ihm hilft, mit dir im Bett zu landen, wird er gern deine Ironie ignorieren", antwortete Colin ihr mit einem Grinsen. Rory schüttelte den Kopf.

„Finn ist definitiv betrunken, was bedeutet, dass es wohl Zeit für mich wird zu gehen. Meine Mom wird mich umbringen, wenn ich nicht pünktlich mit ihr vor der Tür meiner Großeltern stehe, nur um dann letztendlich doch eine viertel Stunde zu spät zu kommen. Tristan, wenn du heute ein Mädchen aufreißt, geh mit zu ihr, denn ich werde danach wieder nach Hause kommen. Allerdings wäre es nett, wenn du heute darauf verzichten würdest, dann könnten wir noch ein wenig Zeit zusammen verbringen. Macht's gut, Leute!"

Damit stand sie auf und nachdem sich alle von ihr verabschiedet hatten, verließ sie den Pub und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hartford.

Als sie ankam stand ihre Mutter schon mit einem Kaffeebecher vor der Tür.

„Hey, Honey", meinte sie gut gelaunt und bot ihr einen Schluck an.

„Woher hast du den?", meinte Rory, nachdem sie einen Schluck getrunken hatte.

„Westons. Ich traue mich im Moment nicht zu Luke. Seit er mich vor drei Tagen gefragt hat, ob wir ins Kino gehen wollen, bin ich ihm aus dem Weg gegangen. Ich meine, was sollte ich sagen, wenn ich ihn vorher sehe? Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob das hier ein wirkliches Date ist und ich kenne mich. Wenn ich zu Luke gehen würde, würde ich mich irgendwann verplappern und so was sagen, wie, dass ich mich auf das Date freue.

Und dann würde er mir einen mitleidigen Blick geben und sagen, dass er dachte, wir würden nur als Freunde ausgehen und ich wäre am Boden zerstört. Also gehe ich ihm aus dem Weg und werde morgen einfach auf die Zeichen achten", blubberte Lorelai drauf los.

"Die Zeichen?", fragte Rory amüsiert.

„Die Date-Zeichen. Ich weiß schon, dass er mich abholt, was ein Date-Zeichen ist. Aber wird er mir Blumen mitbringen? Wird er sein Baseball-Cap absetzen? Wird er mir die Tür aufhalten und seinen Arm unauffällig um meine Sessellehne legen? Wird er etwas anderes anziehen als seine Holzfällerhemden? Es gibt so viele Zeichen, die darauf hindeuten, ob er denkt, dass wir auf einem Date sind."  
Rory lachte und Lorelai warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

"Schön, dass du dich freuen kannst. Gott, das ist das komplizierteste Date, auf dem ich je war. Und was soll ich anziehen? Ich meine, das ist Luke!"

„Jedenfalls nicht Rachels Jacke!", meinte Rory trocken. Lorelai schnaubte. „Du weißt, dass ich die nicht mehr habe. Schade eigentlich. Sie war wirklich schön. Vielleicht sollte ich Luke mal fragen, ob er sie noch hat..."

„Immerhin musst du jetzt nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, was du zu ihm sagen willst.", meinte Rory leise, doch Lorelai hörte sie.

„Du bist mir wirklich keine große Hilfe!", tadelte sie ihre Tochter. Rory zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mom, Luke ist verrückt nach dir. Schon immer gewesen. Es ist ein Date. Und du musst dir keine Sorgen machen über deine Anziehsachen. Denn erstens hat er dich schon in deinen schlimmsten Klamotten gesehen und zweitens wird er dich so oder so umwerfend finden. Also beruhige dich. Er wird dich abholen, ihr werdet einen Film sehen, ihr werdet danach noch einen Kaffee trinken, dann bringt er dich nach Hause und wenn er Glück hat, bekommt er einen kleinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss von dir. Jetzt vergiss mal all deinen Date-Stress, denn es ist Luke. Wir mögen Luke, Luke ist toll. Darf ich klingeln?"

Lorelai nickte und atmete tief ein und aus. „Ok, ich bin bereit.", meinte sie leise, als auch schon die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Hey Grandma", meinte Rory fröhlich und umarmte ihre Großmutter.

„Rory, wie schön dich zu sehen. Lorelai!"

Emily nahm den beiden Lorelais ihre Mäntel ab und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Richard, die Mädchen sind da!", rief sie in Richtung Arbeitszimmer. Sie hörten eine gemurmelte Antwort und einen Moment später kam Richard zu ihnen.

„Guten Abend allerseits. Was kann ich euch zu trinken bringen?", fragte er gut gelaunt.

„Ich nehm einen Martini", meinte Lorelai und warf einen fragenden Blick zu Rory. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Gilmores waren heute entschieden zu gut gelaunt.

„Ich nehme eine Cola, Grandpa", meinte Rory.

Die 4 saßen bei ihren Getränken, als es an der Tür klingelte. Emily sprang auf und sah Richard einen Moment lang aufgeregt an.

„Nun, ich werde mal zur Tür gehen!", meinte sie dann fröhlich und lief raus.

Rory und Lorelai warfen sich verdutzte Blicke zu.

„Erwartet ihr noch jemanden, Dad?", fragte Lorelai misstrauisch.  
Richard lächelte und nickte.

„Wir dachten uns, ein wenig Abwechslung wäre nett und haben noch ein paar Freunde eingeladen", antwortete er und stand auf, als eine blonde Frau und ein brünetter Mann den Raum betraten.

„David, Melissa, wie schön, euch zu sehen. Und ich sehe, ihr habt euren Sohn mitgebracht!", meinte er begeistert und zog Rory von ihrem Sitz hoch.

„Rory, das hier ist Robert Johnson, er geht mit dir nach Yale", meinte Emily vergnügt.

Lorelai schnaubte von ihrem Sitz aus verächtlich. Daher die gute Laune.

„Hey, Robert", meinte Rory verlegen. „Rory, es ist nett, dich wiederzusehen", antwortete Robert und gab ihr einen Handkuss.

Lorelai verkniff sich mit Mühe ein Lachen und stand auch auf.

„Melissa, David, das hier ist unsere Tochter Lorelai und unsere Enkeltochter Rory. Lorelai, Rory, das hier sind Melissa und David Johnson."

Lorelai nickte und gab beiden die Hand. „Es ist nett, Sie kennen zu lernen.", meinte sie höflich.

Rory nickte.

„Also, Rory, Robert, ihr kennt euch?", fragte Emily und bat alle mit einer Handbewegung, sich hinzusetzen. Rory nickte langsam.

„Kann ich euch etwas zu trinken anbieten?", fragte Richard mittlerweile.

Rory und Lorelai warfen sich einen Blick zu und Rory seufzte. Wie es aussah, würde es eine lange Nacht werden.

Eine Stunde später saßen alle beim Essen. Robert schien ganz in Ordnung, pre-Tristan hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich gehasst, aber jetzt war Rory fähig, über das Ego einer Person hinweg zu sehen.

Lorelai schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Sie machte Andeutungen, wo sie nur konnte und fragte Robert aus, als ob er um Rorys Hand angehalten hätte. Als sie ihn schließlich fragte, ob er auch wirklich vermögend sei, platzte Emily der Kragen.

„Lorelai, wirklich. Lass den armen Jungen doch bitte in Ruhe. Nur weil er und Rory sich gerne mögen, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass du ihn so ausfragen kannst!"

Rory sah ihre Großmutter entsetzt an, während Lorelai loslachte. Als sie jedoch Emilys Blick sah, versuchte sie, das Lachen in ein Husten um zu wandeln, was dazu führte, dass sie sich verschluckte.

Rory sah ihre Mutter böse an. „Kleine Sünden bestraft der liebe Gott sofort", meinte sie leise und Lorelai streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Lorelai, was ist nur heute mit dir los? Du benimmst dich schlimm, und das auch noch vor unseren Gästen! Melissa, David, ich kann mich für meine Tochter nur entschuldigen. Immerhin weiß Rory, wie man sich benimmt."

Rory warf ihrer Mom ein schadenfrohes Grinsen zu. Lorelai schüttelte empört den Kopf.

„Mom, Melissa, wie wäre es, wenn wir den Kaffee vorbereiten? Ich bin mir sicher, dass David und Dad noch eine Zigarre rauchen wollen. Und so lange können Rory und Robert ja ein wenig Zeit zusammen im Wohnzimmer verbringen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir mit unseren Erwachsenenthemen sie nur langweilen.", sagte sie dann zuckersüß.

Rory trat sie unterm Tisch ans Schienbein während Emily verzückt aufstand. „Eine hervorragende Idee. Melissa, was hältst du davon? Rory und Robert sollten wirklich die Möglichkeit haben, ein wenig Zeit alleine zu verbringen."

Melissa nickte freudig zu und Rory und Robert wurden von ihren Stühlen gezogen.

Als sie zusammen das Esszimmer verließen stieß Rory Lorelai in die Seite. „Verräterin!", zischte sie leise. Lorelai lachte teuflisch. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!", zwitscherte Lorelai unschuldig. Rory schnaubte. „Nur, weil Grandma mich lieber mag", knurrte sie und Lorelai grinste.

„Dann mal viel Spaß euch beiden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir Frauen eine Weile brauchen werden", meinte sie zwinkernd an Robert und Rory gewandt. Letztere warf ihrer Mutter einen mörderischen Blick zu, sodass Lorelai loslachte.

„Ach, jung zu sein! Ich weiß noch, wie ich damals war. Die wilden Tage!", leiser und vertrauensvoll an Robert gewandt fügte sie noch hinzu: „Tut es nicht auf dem Tisch, der war schon damals sehr wackelig."

Robert grinste verunsichert und nickte dann zögerlich, was Lorelai dazu brachte, erneut zu lachen. Emily zog sie kopfschüttelnd hinter sich her.

„Wir sehen uns gleich", meinte sie an die beiden Studenten gewandt und nickte Melissa zu, die ihr folgte.

Rory und Robert standen einen Moment lang zögernd im Flur, bis Robert tief einatmete und zum Wohnzimmer deutete. „Wollen wir?", fragte er galant und Rory nickte. Sie setzten sich auf die Sofas und Rory seufzte. „Tut mir leid, das mit meiner Mutter. Sie ist ein wenig- nun-"

Rory versuchte ein beschreibendes Wort zu suchen, doch Robert schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin es gewöhnt, dass Mütter versuchen, ihre Töchter mit mir zu verkuppeln. Ich gebe zu, die meisten tun es nicht ganz so offensichtlich wie deine Mutter, aber es war ok. Es ist doch nett, zu wissen, dass sich die Eltern um die Zukunft von einem sorgen."

Er lächelte Rory charmant an, die nur fassungslos starrte. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass Robert ihre Mutter nicht durchschaut hatte. Dass ihre Großeltern nicht durchblickten, was ihre Mutter aufführte, konnte sie noch nachvollziehen. Aber dieser Junge konnte doch nicht so dumm oder naiv sein, wirklich zu denken, dass Lorelai sie wirklich hatte verkuppeln wollen.

„Ich denke...", meinte sie vorsichtig, doch schüttelte dann den Kopf. Vom Prinzip her war es egal, was er dachte. Und Rory war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Witz in der Sache verstanden hätte.

„Was machst du dieses Wochenende?", riss Robert Rory aus ihren Gedanken.

Rory lächelte. „Nichts besonderes. Es ist mein erstes vollkommen planloses Wochenende seit ich in Yale bin. Ich werde wohl nur lesen, Filme sehen, mit Freunden weggehen, so was."

Robert nickte. Es entstand eine kleine Pause, dann fing Robert an zu strahlen. „Du solltest zu meiner Party kommen", schlug er vor, als wäre das die Lösung, um sie vor einer schrecklichen Gefahr zu bewahren. Rory lächelte zögerlich. „Warum nicht?", meinte sie vorsichtig.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich so wieso vorgenommen, sich von Tristan und co mit ziehen zu lassen, aber es war noch besser, wenn sie offiziell eingeladen war.

„Klasse. Sie ist morgen Abend, kein Motto und nichts, wahrscheinlich die erste Mottolose Party dieses Jahr. Weißt du wo ich wohne?", fragte Robert geschäftsmäßig. Rory schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade antworten, dass Tristan sie einfach mitnehmen würde, als er auch schon weiterredete. „Kein Problem, dann hole ich dich ab. Gehört sich ja auch so bei einem Date, nicht wahr?"

Rory sah Robert überrascht an. Date? Seit wann hatten sie ein Date? Rory konnte sich nicht erinnern, einem Date zugestimmt zu haben. Sie wollte gerade irgendwie so was in der Art sagen, als Lorelai und Emily zurückkamen, Melissa und ein Hausmädchen im Schlepptau.

„Na, hattet ihr Spaß?", fragte Lorelai augenzwinkernd und Rory verdrehte nur die Augen.

Eine sehr lange Stunde später standen alle Gäste vor der Tür des Gilmore-Anwesens.

Rory und Lorelai lehnten sich erschöpft gegen die zwei Eingangssäulen.

„Nun, das war doch ein sehr netter Abend. Es war wirklich sehr schön, Sie beide einmal kennen zu lernen. Emily und Richard schwärmen immerzu. Wir werden dann mal nach Hause fahren, es ist schon recht spät", sprudelte Melissa vergnügt. Lorelai und Rory nickten schwach.

„Es war auch sehr nett, Sie kennen zu lernen", meinte Rory noch. Das Ehepaar verabschiedete sich von ihrem Sohn und fuhr von dannen. „Nun, ich werde dann auch mal fahren. Rory, ich hole dich morgen um 20.00 Uhr ab?"

Rory seufzte und nickte. „In Ordnung", meinte sie dann und versuchte, zu lächeln.

Robert lächelte, verabschiedete sich von Lorelai und stieg in seinen Wagen. Er zwinkerte Rory noch einmal zu, dann verschwand er aus der Einfahrt.

Lorelai sah Rory verwirrt an. „Wieso holt er dich morgen ab?", fragte sie dann. Rory schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weil ich scheinbar ein Date mit ihm habe", meinte Rory ruhig.

„Scheinbar? Wie kannst du ein scheinbares Date haben?", fragte Lorelai lachend. Rory sah sie einen Augenblick an. „Du bist dir doch auch nicht sicher, ob du ein Date mit Luke hast. Wenn du sichergehen willst: Mach es wie Robert."

Lorelai schüttelte den Kopf. „In Ordnung, ich brauche die ganze Geschichte.", meinte sie und setzte sich auf den Boden. Rory setzte sich zu ihr und erzählte von ihrem Gespräch mit Robert.

Als sie zu Ende erzählt hatte, fing Lorelai an zu lachen. „Er hat dich in ein Date getrickst. Das ist ja unglaublich dreist! Was wirst du tun?"

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde hingehen. Mir bleibt kaum was anderes übrig. Ein Date werde ich verkraften können. Er ist ja eigentlich ganz nett."  
Lorelai schnaubte. „Nett? Ich habe selten jemanden kennen gelernt, der so eingebildet, selbstbezogen, hochnäsig und dumm ist. Ich meine, ich bitte dich. Er dachte ernsthaft, dass ich euch verkuppeln wollte!"

Rory seufzte. „Zur Not ist Tristan ja da. Was macht schon ein Date? Er wird mich abholen, wir werden zu seiner Party gehen, er wird sich um seine Gäste kümmern und ich werde mich mit Tristan und co amüsieren. Wir werden höchstens ein Getränk zusammen trinken, einmal tanzen. Zu mehr hat er doch als Gastgeber überhaupt nicht die Zeit."  
Lorelai seufzte. Es gefiel ihr nicht, dass dieser Robert sie in ein Date getrickst hatte. Wenigstens würden Tristan, Logan und Finn da sein. Die Drei kümmerten sich unglaublich gut um Rory. Und selbst Colin würde sie retten, wenn Robert irgendetwas versuchen sollte.  
"Lass dich aber nicht in eine Hochzeit tricksen.", meinte sie also nur grinsend. Rory lachte trocken. „Falls doch, hoffe ich, dass Dad die Zeit findet, mich zum Altar zu führen.", meinte sie ironisch. Lorelai lachte und die beiden gingen zu ihren Autos.

„Wir telefonieren am Sonntag? Du musst mir unbedingt alles von dem scheinbar-Date erzählen!"

Rory nickte und stieg in ihr Auto. „Und du erzählst mir alles von deinem Semi-Date mit Luke!", rief sie und beide lachten.

„Das mit dem Dates ausmachen müssen wir echt noch üben...", sagte Lorelai kopfschüttelnd und stieg in ihren Jeep.


	26. Zeit für Freunde

_Ha, das gildet doch als schnelles Update, oder? Und es ist auch recht lang. Vielen vielen Dank für eure Reviews, ich fasse es nicht, dass ihr nicht langsam gelangweilt seid. Ich verspreche, ich versuche mich ran zu halten. Aber im Moment sind Rory und Logan einfach noch nicht so weit.. :-D_

_Also, viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel, vergesst nicht, mir zu sagen, wie es ist und was ich ändern/verbessern soll,_

_Hannah_

Eine halbe Stunde später erreichte Rory Yale. Sie kam ins Appartement und seufzte, als sie sah, dass niemand da war. Auf der einen Seite war sie froh, dass Paris nicht da war, die beiden konnten einfach nicht aufhören sich zu streiten. Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte sie gehofft, dass Tristan heute Nacht nicht bei irgendeinem Mädchen verbringen würde. Sie vermisste ihn in letzter Zeit.

Die meiste Zeit, die sie zusammen verbrachten waren sie in einer Gruppe und sie hatte lange kein beste-Freunde-Gespräch mehr gehabt. Sie schmiss ihren Mantel auf das Sofa und ging in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu kochen. Sie machte das Licht an und sah ein Post-It an der Kaffeemaschine kleben.

Lächelnd riss Rory ihn ab und las.

„Maria, zieh dir bequemere Sachen an und geh zum Parkplatz. Bis gleich"  
Grinsend machte sich Rory auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer und zog sich schnell eine Jeans und einen dicken, blauen Pullover an. Sie schlüpfte in ihre Stiefel und nahm sich einen Schal, dann ging sie ins Wohnzimmer. Sie hoffte, dass wirklich nur Tristan auf sie warten würde, denn so sehr sie den Rest ihrer Gruppe auch lieben gelernt hatte, war sie jetzt deutlich zu müde, um alle ertragen zu können.

Ihren Mantel anziehend und sich im Rausgehen einen Pferdeschwanz machend schloss Rory die Tür ab und ging schnell zum Parkplatz. Sie hörte jemanden pfeifen und drehte sich um. Ein paar Schritte hinter ihr, an sein Auto lehnend, stand Tristan und grinste Rory frech an.

„Maria, Maria, ich dachte schon, du würdest mich versetzen."  
Rory lachte und ging zu ihm hin. „Das käm mir niemals in den Sinn", antwortete sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Tristan zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wofür war der?", fragte er, wohl wissend, dass Rory eher schüchtern war, wenn es daran ging, körperliche Zuneigungen zu zeigen.

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nur froh, dich zu sehen", antwortete sie und stieg in Tristans Auto, das er ihr aufhielt.

„Wir haben uns vor ungefähr drei Stunden das letzte Mal gesehen, hältst du es nicht einmal so lange ohne mich aus?", fragte er als er auf der Fahrerseite einstieg.

Rory nickte ernsthaft. „Eine halbe Stunde und ich bin ein Wrack!", antwortete sie trocken. Tristan lachte und startete den Motor.

„Du dachtest, ich würde die Nacht wo anders verbringen, nicht wahr?", fragte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Rory, während er auf die Straße fuhr. Rory zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Du musst zugeben, dass das nicht ungewöhnlich wäre", verteidigte sie sich und schnallte sich an.

„Du hast recht, das Wochenende über bleibt mein Bett meist leer. Aber du solltest wissen, dass ich meine Zeit deutlich lieber mit dir verbringe als in fremden Betten."

Rory nickte. „Verständlich, verständlich", antwortete sie ernst.

Tristan lachte und Rory sah ihn an. „Wohin fahren wir eigentlich, Tris? Und bleiben wir allein? Oder kommen die anderen auch?"

Tristan grinste und bog in eine kleine Straße ab. „Nun, Louis, das wirst du wohl erfahren wenn wir da sind. Und ja, wir bleiben allein, die anderen kommen nicht. Ich dachte, wir könnten mal wieder ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen. Allein. Wir hatten lange kein Date mehr"

Rory lächelte und lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück. Tristan war einfach der perfekte Freund. Auch wenn er ihr nicht sagen wollte, wo sie hinfuhren... Rory vertraute Tristan blind und sie wusste, dass sie auch nicht zu lange weg sein würden, denn morgen Abend war ja Roberts Party. Rory verzog eine Grimasse und schloss die Augen.

„Soll ich dich wecken wenn wir da sind?", hörte sie Tristans Stimme von der Seite fragen. Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bleibe wach, ich will jede Sekunde ausnutzen, die wir zusammen haben.", antwortete sie bestimmt.

Eine Stunde später wurde Rory sanft gerüttelt. „Maria, wir sind da. Ich weiß, mein Auto ist furchtbar bequem, aber dort, wo wir hingehen, ist es auch bequem. Komm schon"

Rory öffnete langsam die Augen und sah erst mal nichts außer Dunkelheit. „Es ist spät", meinte sie langsam. Tristan lachte. „Komm"

Er zog Rory von ihrem Sitz hoch und aus dem Auto.

„Tristan, wo sind wir? Wie lange sind wir gefahren?", fragte Rory orientierungslos.

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein sind wir schon ein kleines Stückchen gefahren. Wir sind jedenfalls näher an New York dran als an Yale. Komm mit!"

Er legte einen Arm um sie und ging auf ein Haus zu, das nur schwach beleuchtet war.

„Hänsel, du führst mich doch nicht ins Haus der alten Hexe, oder?", fragte Rory verunsichert. Tristan lachte.

„Nun, Gretel, es wird Süßigkeiten geben, aber ich verspreche, dass ich dich vor allen Hexen beschützen werde.", antwortete er vergnügt.

„Das beruhigt mich gar nicht. Im Ernst, Tris, was ist das hier?"

Tristan stieß die Tür auf und schob Rory hinein.

„Das hier, meine neugierige Reporterin, ist mein neues Haus. Unser neues Haus. Es ist nur noch eine Woche bis zu deinem Geburtstag. Denn es ist mittlerweile Samstag und nächsten Samstag ist der Achte. Du weißt, was das bedeutet. Jeden Tag ein Geschenk. Und hiermit geht es los."

Tristan strahlte Rory an, die langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ein Haus? Ein Haus?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Unser Haus. Ab jetzt werden wir ein Wochenende im Monat hier verbringen. Wenn wir wollen, können wir jemanden, zum Beispiel deine Mutter, mitnehmen. Komm schon, ich führe dich herum."

Rory ließ sich widerwillig mitziehen.

„Das hier ist die Küche. Ich weiß, sie ist recht groß, keine Angst, ich werde hauptsächlich kochen. Und sieh dir das hier an"

Tristan öffnete ein paar Schränke hinter denen sich sämtliche Süßigkeiten verbargen, die die Gilmore-Girls liebten. Er öffnete den Kühlschrank, in dem alle Getränke waren, die Rory jemals getrunken hatte. Letztendlich stand Tristan vor der Tiefkühltruhe. Er öffnete sie und Rory sah begeistert den Inhalt an. Es gab natürlich Pizzen, Pommes und solche Dinge, aber dann war da Eis. Alle Sorten von Ben&Jerry, Schokolade, Vanille, Tiramisu, Erdbeere, Baileys, Kaffee und vieles mehr.

„Eis! Eiseiseis!", meinte Rory und sah Tristan mit großen Augen an. Dieser lachte und schlug die Tiefkühltruhe zu. „Aber das war noch lange nicht alles!", meinte Tristan und ging rückwärts auf eine Ecke des Raumes zu. „Das hier, Maria, ist das wirkliche Reich."

Er öffnete den Schrank, der in der Ecke stand und Rory zog stark Luft ein.

„Kaffee!", rief sie und stürzte auf Tristan und Schrank zu.

„Ja, hier gibt es Kaffee. Den besten Kaffee. Ich konnte Luke überreden, mir seinen zu verkaufen. Und glaub mir, es war nicht einfach. Aber da es für dich war, hat er schließlich eingewilligt. Außerdem habe ich hier noch Sirup. Jede Geschmacksrichtung. Ich kann dir jeden Kaffee machen, den du möchtest. Mit Amaretto, Baileys, Zimt, Karamell oder Haselnuss. Aber lass uns nicht hier verweilen. Du musst noch so viel sehen!"

Tristan grinste und zog Rory mit sich in einen neuen Raum.

Diese hielt Tristan fest.

„Tristan, das ist unglaublich. Ich kann das nicht annehmen. Du kannst mir kein Haus schenken. Das ist zu viel. Viel zu viel! Ich kann das wirklich nicht annehmen." Tristan lächelte. So kannte er Rory. „Und wie du das kannst. Denn ich will es. Du weißt, dass Geld keine Rolle spielt. Davon haben meine Eltern mehr als ich ausgeben kann. Und es gehört nicht nur dir. Ich habe es für uns beide gekauft. Dieses Grundstück gehört dir nur zu 50.

Du bist der Mensch, der mir am meisten bedeutet und ich möchte dir Dinge schenken. Du hast Geburtstag, deswegen ist das alles auch vollkommen legitim. Und ich schenke dir etwas, was auch mich glücklich macht. Denn wir verbringen viel zu wenig Zeit miteinander seit wir studieren. Man sollte meinen, dass es mehr wird, immerhin wohnen wir zusammen. Also lass mich dir und mir dieses Haus schenken. Es ist was symbolisches. Es symbolisiert mehr Zeit für uns beide. Willst du noch den Rest des Hauses sehen?"

Rory sah Tristan einen Moment lang still an, dann nickte sie. „Zeig mir den Rest!", sagte sie und ging in das nächste Zimmer. Tristan lächelte und folgte ihr.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Haus aus 5 Zimmern bestand. Zwei Schlafzimmer, ein Wohnzimmer, eine Bibliothek und ein Fernsehzimmer.

Es war mittlerweile 2 Uhr nachts und die beiden saßen, umringt von Eis, Schokolade, Chips und Pizza, im Fernsehzimmer und sahen sich „The Sound of Music" an.

Die Leinwand war so groß wie die Wand und Rory und Tristan saßen auf einem großen roten Sofa und sahen stumm auf die Leinwand.

„Ich bin voll", meinte Rory schließlich. Tristan mmhte, viel zu satt um reden zu können.

„Ich werde nie, nie wieder etwas essen können.", redete Rory weiter. Tristan nickte und seufzte.

„Und ich werde auch nie wieder aufstehen können.", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Tristan stöhnte.

„Ich bin sogar zu voll um mitsingen zu können", sagte Rory schließlich entsetzt, als „The Lonely Goatherd" gespielt wurde.

„Und dabei jodel ich so gerne!", jammerte Rory. Tristan stöhnte. „Nicht bewegen", meinte er, als Rory ihre Beine, die über seinen lagen, anders sortierte.

„Meine Beine schlafen aber ein.", meinte Rory.

Tristan stöhnte wieder. „Bewegung ist böse. Nicht bewegen."

Rory lachte. „Man sollte meinen, dass du dich langsam daran gewöhnt hast, viel zu essen. Du warst bei so vielen Filmabenden dabei. Und dennoch bleibst du Amateur."  
Tristan verzog eine Grimasse.

„Dass du und Lorelai nicht 500 Kilo wiegt ist ein Wunder. Und dass ihr euch überhaupt noch bewegen könnt. Gott, ist mir schlecht."

Rory lachte wieder und nahm sich eine Wasserflasche. „Trink was, dann geht es dir besser."

Tristan nahm die Flasche und trank einen Schluck. „Du hast recht, es ist wirklich besser!", meinte er nach einem Augenblick und nahm noch einen Schluck.  
Rory lächelte und sah wieder auf die Leinwand.

„Weißt du, du bist wie Maria.", meinte Tristan nach einer Weile.

Rory sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wie meinst du das? Du nennst mich Maria. Und du weißt eigentlich, dass ich keine Maria bin! Nicht mehr."  
Tristan lachte und Rory nahm sich ein paar M&Ms.

„Ich meine Maria aus „The Sound of Music"."

Rory sah Tristan verwirrt an. „Hier, hör dir das Lied an. So bist du."  
Rory hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

„How do you solve a problem like Maria" klang aus den Lautsprechern.

„Ich bin ein Problem, das gelöst werden muss?", fragte sie misstrauisch. Tristan lachte.

„Nein, hör hin!"

Rory hörte sich den Rest des Liedes an und sah dann Tristan fragend an.

„Ich bin also ein Clown?"

Rory sah Tristan empört an. Dieser lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso deutest du das alles so negativ? Ich meine das positiv. Ich will nur sagen, dass du so frei bist wie Maria. Du siehst die meisten negativen Dinge um dich herum gar nicht. Du bist besonders, jeder mag dich, du bringst alle zum Lachen. Du hast etwas unschuldiges an dir. Niemand weiß so wirklich, wie du tickst. Du bist immer fröhlich. Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie erinnerst du mich an sie."

Rory lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß manchmal wirklich nicht, wie du auf solche Dinge kommst. Und ich bin nicht unschuldig. Wieso sagst du, dass ich etwas unschuldiges an mir habe?"

Tristan grinste und legte einen Arm um sie. „Zum Beispiel weil du absolut keine Ahnung hast, welche Wirkung du auf das männliche Geschlecht hast. Du merkst es nicht, wenn jemand mehr von dir will als Freundschaft. Du bist naiv."

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Das stimmt nicht. Ich habe es gemerkt, als du was von mir wolltest. Und bei Jess auch."  
Tristan seufzte. „Bei mir war es auch schwer anders deutbar. Ich habe es dir doch ziemlich deutlich gezeigt, findest du nicht? Und Jess? Ich bitte dich, er hat ja auch mit niemand sonst geredet."

Rory lachte und nickte. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich unschuldig bin.", meinte sie hartnäckig. Tristan seufzte. „Du wirst bei jeder noch so kleinen Anspielung rot, du ignorierst jede Anmache, vielleicht auch weil du sie nicht bemerkst, du hast nicht ein Date gehabt, obwohl wir schon seit Monaten hier sind. Ich weiß, dass du nicht unschuldig bist, aber du kommst so rüber."

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern und kaute nachdenklich auf einem kalten Stück Pizza. Dann strahlte sie. „Ich habe für morgen Abend ein Date!", rief sie begeistert.

Tristan zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Im Ernst? Warum weiß ich davon nichts? Seit wann das? Ich dachte, du kommst zu Roberts Party? Mit wem hast du überhaupt ein Date?"  
Rory lachte. „Scheinbar habe ich dir gut beigebracht, welche Fragen wichtig sind. Also. Du weißt es nicht, weil ich es erst seit heute Abend habe. Ich komme definitiv zu Roberts Party, denn er ist auch derjenige, mit dem ich ein Date habe."  
Tristan sah sie ungläubig an. „Du hast ein Date mit Robert? Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Der ist doch wirklich absolut nicht dein Typ. Er ist noch schlimmer als Logan und co und an die musstest du dich schon gewöhnen. Wann hat er dich gefragt?"

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat mich gefragt, als er heute mit seinen Eltern bei meinen Großeltern beim Essen war. Und ich habe zugesagt, weil es keinen Grund gibt, der dagegen spricht. Ich meine, du hast recht, ich hatte noch kein Date bis jetzt. Und da ich so oder so zu der Party gegangen wäre, warum nicht mit Robert selbst?"

Rory grinste und sah zurück auf den Bildschirm.

Gut, vielleicht hatte sie nicht die komplette Wahrheit gesagt, aber niemand nannte sie unschuldig. Sie war nicht unschuldig! Nur weil sie keine Dates hatte! Sie konnte Tristan gerne zeigen, wie absolut un-unschuldig sie war.

„Ok. Und wenn es ein Reinfall wird werden wir ja da sein, um dich abzulenken."

Rory nickte. „Das habe ich mir auch gedacht. Und jetzt sei ruhig, wir verpassen noch das Ende."

Nach dem Film gingen die beiden schlafen, wobei Rory mindestens eine Stunde in dem riesigen Bad war, das zum Haus gehörte.

„Weißt du, was ich morgen machen werde wenn ich aufstehe?", fragte sie Tristan als sie neben ihm ins Bett stieg. Dieser schnaubte. „Mich aus dem Bett stoßen, damit ich dir Kaffee mache?", fragte er und rüttelte sich sein Kissen zurecht.

Rory nickte. „Und dann werde ich baden. Denn diese Badewanne ist unglaublich. Mit Sprudeln! Tolle, tolle Sprudel! Sie werden Blubberblasen machen! Und ich werde eins von den tollen Badzusätzen nehmen. Vielleicht das mit Vanille. Vanille, da stehen Männer laut Studien drauf. Stimmt das? Stehst du auch auf Vanille? Hoffentlich hat Robert keine Vanille-Allergie, das wäre wirklich schlecht."

„Mh-mh.", antwortete Tristan und Rory lächelte. „Tristan? Du schläfst ein, oder?"

„Mh-mh", kam es wieder von ihrer linken Seite. Rory lachte. „Dann lass ich dich mal schlafen. Aber vorher muss ich dir noch sagen: Danke Tristan. Wirklich. Das ist ein unglaubliches Geschenk. Es lohnt sich wirklich, reiche Freunde zu haben."

Tristan mmhte wieder und Rory drehte sich zur Seite und schloss lächelnd die Augen.

„Gerne", antwortete Tristan plötzlich, „du weißt, dass ich dir jeden Wunsch erfülle. Und ich mag Vanille. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Robert eine Vanille-Allergie hat. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob man das nur auf den Geruch bezogen haben kann."

Rory grinste und drehte sich zu Tristan hin.

„Gute Nacht, Bibel-Junge!", meinte sie.

„Gute Nacht, Maria!", antwortete Tristan lächelnd.

Songtext aus The Sound of Music: How do you solve a Problem like Maria?

She climbs a tree and scrapes her knee  
Her dress has got a tear  
She waltzes on her way to Mass  
And whistles on the stair  
And underneath her wimple  
She has curlers in her hair  
I even heard her singing in the abbey

She's always late for chapel  
But her penitence is real  
She's always late for everything  
Except for every meal  
I hate to have to say it  
But I very firmly feel  
Maria's not an asset to the abbey

I'd like to say a word in her behalf  
Maria makes me laugh

How do you solve a problem like Maria?  
How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?  
How do you find a word that means Maria?  
A flibbertijibbet! A will-o'-the wisp! A clown!

Many a thing you know you'd like to tell her  
Many a thing she ought to understand  
But how do you make her stay  
And listen to all you say  
How do you keep a wave upon the sand

Oh, how do you solve a problem like Maria?  
How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand?

When I'm with her I'm confused  
Out of focus and bemused  
And I never know exactly where I am  
Unpredictable as weather  
She's as flighty as a feather  
She's a darling! She's a demon! She's a lamb!

She'd outpester any pest  
Drive a hornet from its nest  
She could throw a whirling dervish out of whirl  
She is gentle! She is wild!  
She's a riddle! She's a child!  
She's a headache! She's an angel!  
She's a girl!

How do you solve a problem like Maria?  
How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?  
How do you find a word that means Maria?  
A flibbertijibbet! A will-o'-the wisp! A clown!

Many a thing you know you'd like to tell her  
Many a thing she ought to understand  
But how do you make her stay  
And listen to all you say  
How do you keep a wave upon the sand

Oh, how do you solve a problem like Maria?  
How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand?


	27. Wieso Robert?

_Unglaublich, oder? Schon wieder ein Update! Diese Hannah ist wirklich klasse... g  
Ich schreibe im Moment sooo viel, dass ich schon 2 weitere FF's angefangen habe. Nicht, dass ich die alle gleichzeitig hier reinstelle, denn dann würde ich irgendwann gar nicht mehr updaten, wenn ich keine Zeit habe. Also schreibe ich, und schreibe ich, und schreibe ich. Und vielleicht werde ich dann, sobald diese FF zu Ende ist, eine reinstellen, die ich schon vollkommen fertig geschrieben habe. Das wäre so viel weniger Stress, kann ich euch sagen!_

_Also, vielen vielen Dank für die Reviews, ich liebe Reviews! Und ich liebe es, wenn mein kleiner, süßer Computer die drei magischen Wörter sagt: Sie haben Post._

_Und wisst ihr, wieso er diese Worte sagt? Weil ihr mir schreibt. Reviews! Sehr, sehr toll. Es macht mich glücklich und bringt mich dazu, schneller ein neues Kapitel reinzustellen.. _

_Unauffällige Aufforderung, oder?  
;)_

_Hannah_

**Wieso Robert?**

Als Rory am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war Tristan schon aufgestanden. Sie sah sich in dem Zimmer um und lächelte. Tristan hatte sich wirklich viel Mühe gegeben, alles nach ihrem Geschmack einzurichten.

Sie griff zu ihrem Handy auf dem Nachttisch und sah auf die Uhr. 12 Uhr. Stöhnend stand sie auf und nahm sich einen Bademantel, der über ihrer Decke lag. Orientierungslos machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Dort stand ein frisch geduschter und angezogener Tristan und machte Pancakes.

Er griff neben sich und reichte ihr wortlos eine Tasse mit Kaffee. Rory nahm einen tiefen Schluck und seufzte. „Ein Bild von Perfektion. Gott, habe ich Hunger. Wie lange bist du schon wach?"

Tristan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eine Weile. Ich dachte mir, dass wir jetzt essen und du dann baden gehst und dich anziehst, dann fahren wir nach Yale und du kannst dich für dein Date mit Robert vorbereiten. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie viel Zeit du für so was brauchst. Hört sich das nach einem Plan an?"

Rory nickte und nahm noch einen Schluck.

„Es ist noch mehr in der Kanne nehme ich an?", fragte sie dann und ging auf den Kaffeeschrank zu.

Tristan grinste. „Solche Anfängerfehler würden mir nie passieren.", meinte er und schüttete die Pancakes auf einen Teller.

Rory schenkte sich und Tristan Kaffee ein und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten badete Rory stundenlang und brauchte dann noch viel länger um sich fertig zu machen, nachdem sie die verschiedenen Produkte gefunden hatte.

Schließlich zog sie sich die Sachen an, die Tristan ihr in eine extra Tasche gepackt hatte und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg nach Yale.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass wir es mittlerweile 17.00 Uhr haben, oder? Du hast mindestens zwei Stunden gebadet."

Rory grinste. „Tja, ich wollte eben, dass ich vollständig in Vanille getaucht bin. Hätte ich nicht machen müssen, hätte ich die Vanille-Bodylotion und die Vanille-Haarkur vorher gesehen. Wir sollten hier viel öfter als nur einmal im Monat hinfahren!"

Tristan lachte und fuhr los. „Was immer du möchtest, Maria. Wir können hier so oft hin wie wir möchten. Also war es ein gutes Geschenk?"

Rory sah Tristan ernst an. „Ein extrem gutes Geschenk! Wenn auch viel zu extravagant. Es war eine tolle Idee. Und es hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht. Es war schön, mal wieder nur Zeit allein zusammen zu verbringen."

Tristan lächelte. „Das freut mich. Ich verbringe nämlich auch sehr gerne Zeit mit dir, Maria. Auch wenn unsere Freunde höchst amüsant sind, ist es doch manchmal ganz nett, dich ganz für mich zu haben."  
Rory lachte. „Da fühlt sich wohl jemand vernachlässigt! Ab jetzt haben wir ja eine Ausrede, nur Zeit allein miteinander zu verbringen."

Als sie in Yale ankamen, machte Rory sich sofort daran, einen ihrer Artikel zu Ende zu schreiben.

Es war schon Viertel nach Sieben, als Paris zu ihr ins Zimmer stürmte.

„Du hast ein Date mit Robert? Robert Johnson?", fragte sie ohne Umschweife.

Rory sah sie misstrauisch an. „Woher weißt du das? Wer hat dir das erzählt? Ist dein Freund etwa ein Freund von ihm?", fragte sie ironisch. Paris lachte trocken.

„Irgendwann wirst du respektieren, dass Asher und ich ein Paar sind. Ich bin glücklich mit ihm. Du solltest meine Freundin sein und dich für mich freuen. Sollte dich nicht glücklich machen, was mich glücklich macht?"

Rory stand auf und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. „Ich möchte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, wie du glücklich gemacht wirst, Paris!"

Paris setzte sich auf Rorys Bett und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dass du immer so verdorben denken musst. Denkst du wirklich, unsere Beziehung basiert nur auf Sex?"

Rory stöhnte.

„Ich meine, natürlich haben wir Sex, unglaublichen Sex, man merkt, dass er Erfahrung hat, aber wir sind auch sonst auf einer Wellenlänge. Er passt perfekt zu mir."

Rory stöhnte wieder und nahm ihr graues Kleid aus dem Schrank.

„Paris, wie wäre es, wenn wir einen Deal ausmachen. Du erzählst mir nichts von deiner Beziehung und ich werde nichts mehr dazu sagen."

Paris sah Rory einen Moment lang ungläubig an, dann nickte sie.

„Also vergessen wir alles und sind wieder Freunde?", fragte Rory und schnappte sich ein paar Schuhe.

Paris lächelte und stand auf. „In Ordnung. Also jetzt zu deinem Date. Du hast ein Date mit Robert Johnson?"

Rory nickte. „Und wenn ich mich nicht jetzt fertig mache, werde ich zu spät sein."

Paris schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum zur Hölle hast du ein Date mit Robert?"

Rory sah sie verwirrt an. „Er hat mich gefragt."  
"Und du hast zugesagt?"

Rory stöhnte. „Was wird das hier? Ein Interview? Natürlich habe ich zugesagt. Sonst wäre ich jetzt kaum dabei mich fertig zu machen. Was ist das Problem?"

Paris hielt Rory an ihrem Arm fest, als diese aus dem Zimmer gehen wollte.

„Wieso gehst du mit ihm aus? Tristan sagt, dass er ein oberflächlicher Idiot ist. Und du datest doch sonst nicht. Tristan findet es auch seltsam."  
Rory stoppte in ihrer Bewegung.

„Du sprichst mit Tristan über die Leute, die ich date? Er hat dir gesagt, dass du mit mir sprechen sollst, oder?" Paris sah zur Seite und Rory lachte.

„Ich fasse es nicht. Warum? Warum solltest du mit Tristan darüber sprechen, mit wem ich ausgehe? Ich meine, selbst wenn ihr ihn nicht mögt. Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Vielleicht ist er mein Typ. Vielleicht will ich mit ihm ausgehen, weil ich ihn mag. Habt ihr darüber mal nachgedacht?", rief sie fassungslos.

Paris schnaubte.

„Ich bitte dich. Du magst diesen Huntzberger. Robert kennst du seit einem Tag und du gehst mit ihm aus und auf Blondie stehst du seit Monaten und trotzdem tust du nichts dafür."  
Rory sah zur Seite.

„Ich stehe nicht auf Logan. Denkst du wirklich, dass ich auf Logan stehe? Ich stehe nicht auf Logan."  
Paris grinste. „Ok..."

Rory atmete tief durch. „Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben."

Sie ging aus ihrem Zimmer raus, nur um eine Sekunde später wieder rein zu kommen. „Denkt Tristan auch, dass ich auf Logan stehe?"

Paris grinste noch breiter. „Ja, auch er weiß es."

Rory ignorierte Paris' Formulierung und fragte weiter: „Wer denkt noch, dass ich an Logan nicht nur freundschaftlich interessiert bin? Finn, Colin? Bitte sag mir, dass Logan nicht denkt, dass ich was von ihm will."

Rory sah Paris verzweifelt an. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn Huntzberger wüsste, wie scharf du auf ihn bist, hätte er sicher schon was unternommen, daher glaub ich nicht, dass er was weiß."

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr interpretiert das alle falsch. Ich will nichts, absolut nichts, von Logan. Ich habe ein Date mit Robert, schon vergessen? Warum sollte ich dieses Date haben, wenn ich an Logan interessiert bin?"

Paris seufzte. „Das fragen Tristan und ich uns eben auch."

Rory schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Ich muss mich fertig machen. Ich habe keine Zeit für das hier. Das ist doch wirklich lächerlich."

Damit verließ sie ihr Zimmer in Richtung Bad.

Paris seufzte. „Solange du selbst davon überzeugt bist.", murmelte sie und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde lief Rory hektisch durch den Gemeinschaftsraum auf der Suche nach ihrem Handy. „Wo bist du, wo bist du, wo bist du?", murmelte sie vor sich hin und hob ein Kissen vom Sofa auf, nur um es enttäuscht wieder fallen zu lassen.

Als sie aufsah, sah sie einen grinsenden Tristan in seinem Türrahmen stehen.

„Mit wem redest du, Maria?", fragte er belustigt und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Rory warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Du hast geheime Gespräche mit Paris. Über mich. Ich sollte nicht mehr mit dir reden. Aber bevor ich nicht mehr mit dir rede, habe ich noch eine Frage an dich: Hast du mein Handy gesehen?"

Tristan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum rufst du dich nicht einfach selber an?", fragte er dann und beobachtete interessiert, wie die Brünette am Bücherregal hochsprang um auf dem obersten Brett nachzusehen.

„Weil", rief sie keuchend und sprang in wieder in die Luft, „Ich", zweiter Sprung, „Es", sie ging in die Küche zum Kühlschrank, „lautlos gemacht habe!"

Tristan wollte gerade antworten als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Der Junge ist pünktlich. Wer kommt pünktlich zu einem Date?", fragte er sich murmelnd und ging an die Tür um sie zu öffnen. Rory war noch immer in der Küche.

„Hey Robert, Rory ist gleich soweit.", begrüßte er den Jungen vor sich und ging wieder zurück zum Sofa.

In dem Moment kam ein triumphierendes „HA" aus der Küche. Tristan lachte. „Sieht aus, als wäre sie jetzt fertig.", meinte er an Robert gewandt, der noch immer bei der Tür stand.

„Es war im Kühlfach. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Als ich vorhin mit Mom telefoniert habe um ihr von unserm Date zu erzählen hat sich das Handy irgendwie überhitzt und Mom hat mir den Tipp gegeben, es einfach mal zu kühlen." Sie sah auf ihr Handy und tippte ein paar Tasten. „Und es hat geklappt.", stellte sie dann zufrieden fest.

Dann sah sie auf und bemerkte Robert. „Oh, Robert, hi, du bist früh!", meinte sie überrascht.

Tristan grinste als Robert auf die Uhr sah.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich dich um 8 Uhr abhole?", fragte er verwirrt.

Tristan warf Rory einen fragenden Blick zu, den diese mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite wischte.

„Ja, stimmt, dann.. Lass uns mal gehen.", meinte sie und betete, dass Tristan keinen Spruch machen würde. Er kannte das Date-Regelbuch der Gilmores und wusste, dass es ein Verbrechen war, auch nur gegen eine der Regeln zu verstoßen.

Doch zu ihrem Entsetzen tat er etwas noch viel schlimmeres.

Er stand auf und ging zu ihnen. „Wollen wir?", fragte er dann mit einem gehässigen Grinsen an Rory und Robert gewandt.

Rory sah Tristan fassungslos an, dann seufzte sie. „In Ordnung. Ich brauch nur noch meine Tasche."

Sie nahm sie sich vom Couchtisch und schmiss ihr Handy rein, dann ging sie aus der Tür, jedoch nicht ohne Tristan einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen.


	28. Das Date

_Ich bin im Moment sehr ungeduldig. Daher schon wieder ein Update, ja, ich weiß, dass es wohl langsam nervt, aber ich will nicht mehr so lange warten, bis endlich was zwischen Logan und Rory passiert. Es macht nämlich viel mehr Spaß was darüber zu schreiben._

_Immerhin reden sie hier wenigstens, ein Fortschritt... ;)_

****

**Das Date**

Der Weg zu Roberts Appartement verlief- interessant. Während Robert und Rory schwiegen, schien Tristan zu Höchstformen aufzulaufen.

„Wisst ihr, ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, wie es so ist, als fünftes Rad am Wagen bei einem Date dabei zu sein. Das hier ist mein erstes Mal und ich muss sagen, ich finde es gar nicht schlimm. Ich fühle mich gar nicht überflüssig, es ist eigentlich ganz nett. Sehr zwanglos. Ich muss mir keine Gedanken machen, was für einen ersten Eindruck ich mache, wie ich aussehe, was ich sage.. Ich kann einfach ich sein, versteht ihr? Es ist nett, wirklich!"

„Das freut uns sehr für dich", meinte Rory ironisch, was Tristan dazu brachte, noch breiter zu grinsen.

„Weißt du, Robert", meinte er dann freundschaftlich und schlug diesem auf den Rücken, „ich durfte bisher nie zu einem Date mitkommen. Rory wollte mich nie dabeihaben. Allerdings lag das auch daran, dass ihre Exfreunde mich nie mochten, ich habe keine Ahnung wieso. Sie waren wahrscheinlich eifersüchtig auf mich, weil ich diese unglaublich tiefe Bindung zu Maria habe. Außerdem war ich natürlich scharf auf sie und das wussten alle. Letztendlich habe ich ja auch gekriegt was ich wollte, nicht wahr Maria?"

Er zwinkerte Rory zu und konnte sich nicht sicher sein, was sie lieber wollte: Ihn umbringen oder im Boden versinken.

Da er sich aber sicher war, dass Rory niemals jemanden schaden könnte, fuhr er ungeniert fort: „Also, ich kann dir sagen, du hast ein heißes Date abgekriegt. Wenn ich nicht mit ihr zusammen wohnen würde und rund um die Uhr mit ihr zusammen wäre, wäre ich glatt eifersüchtig. Und wenn du nach heute Abend auch noch kriegst worauf du aus bist, kann ich dir nur sagen: Du wirst morgen ein glücklicher Mann sein, ein sehr glücklicher Mann." Er zwinkerte jetzt Robert zu und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er sah, dass Rory mittlerweile nicht mehr rot, sondern kreideweiß war.

„Tristan, halt einfach den Mund, in Ordnung?", zischte sie dann wütend.

Tristan nickte. Er wusste, dass er die Grenze um Längen überschritten hatte, aber was machte das schon? Rory würde ihm verzeihen und Robert hatte eh nie eine Chance bei ihr gehabt.

Fünf stille Minuten erreichten die Drei Roberts Appartement. Tristan bemerkte, dass Rory ziemlich erleichtert schien, dass schon einige Leute da waren, unter ihnen auch Logan, Colin, Finn, Juliet und Rosemary.

Kaum sahen die 5 Rory und Tristan, kamen sie auch schon auf sie zu.

„Hey, ihr seid hier! Rory, du bist gekommen, das ist toll!", begrüßte Rosemary die beiden sogleich.

Rory lächelte. „Ihr kennt mich doch, ich lasse keine Party aus", winkte sie ab.

Tristan sah grinsend zu Robert, der seine Hand auffällig auf Rorys Rücken legte. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

„Nein, danke, im Moment noch nicht", antwortete Rory lächelnd und versuchte angestrengt, die Blicke ihrer Freunde zu ignorieren.

„In Ordnung. Ich muss hier noch ein wenig organisieren, ich denke mal, du bist gut aufgehoben?", fragte Robert weiter. Rory nickte und Robert verschwand in einem anderen Raum.

„Sie hat ein Date mit ihm", erklärte Tristan, nachdem Rory keine Anstalten machte, auf die skeptischen Blicke ihrer Freunde einzugehen.

„Ein Date?", fragte Logan verwirrt. Der Rest schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast ein Date mit Robert?", fragte Juliet interessiert. Rory zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Habe ich", bestätigte sie und sah wieder auf.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er dein Typ ist.", sagte Rosemary in die Stille hinein.

Wieder zuckte Rory mit den Schultern.

„Aber hey, eigentlich wissen wir ja gar nicht, wer dein Typ ist, du hast ja noch nie Interesse an jemandem gezeigt.", redete sie dann weiter, weil niemand ein Wort sagte.

Schließlich seufzte Rory.

„Was ist eigentlich das Problem? Warum sagt niemand was? Hat jemand etwas dagegen, dass ich ein Date habe? Wenn ja, Pech gehabt. Denn ich habe eins. Jeder von euch hat schon mindestens einmal ein Date mit zu einem unserer Treffen mitgebracht. Und jetzt tue ich das halt auch. Robert hat mich nach einem Date gefragt und ich habe zugesagt. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wieso jeder das Bedürfnis hat, das zu missbilligen. Ist es so unnormal, dass sich jemand für mich interessiert? Verstört es euch so, dass das männliche Geschlecht mich manchmal bemerkt? Ihr tut so, als wäre ich 11 Jahre alt und würde etwas Verbotenes tun.

Nur, weil ich in letzter Zeit keine Dates hatte, heißt das nicht, dass ich eine unschuldige Maria bin. Auch wenn Tristan mich so nennt.

Und jetzt zu dir: Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Komme ich mit zu deinen Dates und erzähle ihnen, wie du im Bett bist? Nein, oder? Also wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du das in Zukunft auch lassen könntest."

Damit stürmte sie Richtung Bar. „Lebhaft, die Kleine. Manchmal ein wenig hitzköpfig, aber es gefällt mir", meinte Finn grinsend und sah Rory hinterher. „Und sie trinkt. Wow, ich glaube, ich habe sie noch nie trinken sehen. Sexy. Alkohol und Rory sehen gut zusammen aus."

Colin schlug Finn auf den Hinterkopf. „Hast du ihr zugehört? Wir sollten darüber nachdenken, was wir falsch gemacht haben, wir sollten Angst und Respekt vor ihr haben und sie nicht angaffen.", erklärte er Finn. Dieser riss seine Augen in Erkenntnis auf.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich nur zwei Dinge aus ihrer kleinen Rede rausgefischt: 1. Sie ist frustriert, weil sie keinen Sex hat, wir aber schon, und 2. Sie weiß, wie Tristan im Bett ist und er scheinbar auch, wie sie ist. Die Frage ist nur: Woher wissen sie das?"

Die 5 Freunde sahen erst sich überrascht an, dann richteten sich alle Blicke auf Tristan, der noch immer dorthin starrte, wo Rory verschwunden war.

„Spucks aus, Dugrey.", meinte Juliet ungeduldig.

„Was soll ich schon sagen? Ich denke, ihr seid klug genug um zu kombinieren.", meinte Tristan verärgert. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass sie jetzt so sauer ist. Wie oft haben sie und Lorelai sich schon über meine Dates lustig gemacht? Und sie findet Robert noch nicht einmal wirklich gut. Sie will doch nicht wirklich was von ihm. Aber natürlich muss sie uns jetzt was beweisen. Manchmal kommt sie mir echt vor, als wäre sie drei Jahre alt.", murmelte er vor sich hin und verschwand dann auch.

Stille.

„Wow, haben wir gerade wirklich einen Streit zwischen Rory und Tristan, den beiden Unzertrennlichen, mitbekommen?", fragte Colin entgeistert. Rosemary und Juliet nickten. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so etwas passiert.", meinte Rosemary dann ernst.

Finn hingegen heftete seinen Blick auf Logan, der bisher noch kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte. „Alles in Ordnung, Huntz?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Logan blickte auf und nickte. „Natürlich. Warum sollte auch etwas nicht in Ordnung sein? Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wieso wird das überhaupt in Frage gestellt?"

Juliet und Rosemary warfen sich einen Blick zu und verschwanden dann unauffällig.

„Weil dein Mädchen ein Date mit einem Arsch hat und sie außerdem Sex mit dem Jungen hatte, mit dem sie zusammenwohnt?", schlug Finn vor. Logan schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist nicht mein Mädchen. Sie kann Sex haben, mit wem sie will, genau wie ich Sex haben kann, mit wem ich will", meinte er nur.

Finn und Colin nickten langsam. „Dann geben wir dir hiermit die Aufgabe, sie davon abzuhalten, sich weiter zu betrinken und sie zu beruhigen. Sag ihr, dass wir kein Problem mit ihren Dates haben."

Logan rollte mit den Augen. „Wieso? Wenn sie sich betrinken will, kann sie das doch tun. Sie hat es selbst gesagt: Sie ist keine 11 mehr."

Colin stöhnte. „Das ist sie nicht, aber trotzdem können wir mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass sie es nicht gewohnt ist, zu trinken. Und ich denke, wir sind uns einig, wenn ich sage, dass Robert nicht gerade dafür bekannt ist, auf den Gemütszustand der Mädchen zu achten, mit denen er ins Bett steigt. Und wir wollen doch alle nicht, dass Rory etwas tut, was sie morgen bereuen würde, oder? Es ist unsere Verpflichtung auf sie aufzupassen. Als Freunde. Rein platonisch."

Logan schüttelte den Kopf, doch er wusste, dass Colin recht hatte.

Hinzu kam noch, dass ihm von dem Gedanken an Rory und Robert zusammen schlecht wurde. Das kam allerdings mit Sicherheit nur davon, dass er wusste, wie Robert mit seinen Dates umging. Und das wünschte er sich nicht für Rory. Denn er war ihr Freund. Richtig.

Logan seufzte und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Bar, wo Rory sich gerade nachbestellte, was auch immer sie getrunken hatte.

„Hey Ace", meinte er lässig und lehnte sich neben sie an die Theke.

Während er sich einen Drink bestellte, warf er einen vorsichtigen Blick auf das Mädchen neben sich. Sie schien nicht mehr sauer, aber auch nicht gerade begeistert, ihn zu sehen.

„Ich komme im Namen aller um dir zu sagen, dass es uns leid tut und du daten kannst, wen du willst.", meinte Logan langsam, als er sein Getränk bekam. Rory nickte und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Cocktail.

„Ich liebe Sex on the Beach, wusstest du das?", meinte sie dann. Als Logan sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah verdrehte sie die Augen. „Das Getränk", klärte sie und hielt ihr Glas hoch. Logan nickte zögerlich.

„Wie oft hast du mich schon Sex on the Beach trinken sehen?", fragte sie weiter.

Logan wusste nicht, wohin dies führen sollte, doch er antwortete so oder so. „Das hier ist das erste Mal."

Rory nickte gedankenverloren. „Genau. Es ist das erste Mal. Obwohl ich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen kann, dass dieser Cocktail mein liebstes Getränk nach Kaffee ist, trinke ich ihn heute zum ersten Mal seit wir uns kennen.", erklärte sie und sah Logan dabei an.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an unser Gespräch in deinem Zimmer?", fragte sie dann.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich", meinte Logan und seufzte innerlich bei dem Gedanken daran, wie _genau _er sich erinnerte.

„Weißt du, ich bin immer das gute kleine Mädchen. Ich trinke nicht, ich date nicht, ich lerne. Aber man kann doch nicht von mir erwarten, dass das alles ist, was ich tue. Ich meine, ihr seid nur am Party machen und trinken und Sex haben. Niemand verurteilt euch deswegen. Aber von mir wird erwartet, dass ich immer brav bin. Ich werde nächste Woche 19 Jahre alt."

Logan grinste und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Whiskey.

„Ace, glaub mir, wir wissen, dass du kein kleines Mädchen bist. Wieso setzt du dich selbst so unter Druck? Denkst du ernsthaft, dass, nur weil du nicht mit jedem schläfst der dir über den Weg läufst, wir denken, dass du unschuldig bist? Du bist nur nicht so verkorkst wie wir. Ich meine, wir sind nicht stolz darauf, dass wir nur trinken und Sex haben. Es ist einfach das, was wir machen.

Es ist gut, dass du anders bist. Du tust, was du für richtig hältst und du stehst dazu. Deswegen waren wir verwirrt. Du kannst wen besseres abbekommen als Robert. Er ist ein Arsch. Und du bist nicht das Mädchen für eine Nacht. Und wir wollen nicht, dass du dazu wirst."

Rory sah Logan nachdenklich an.

„Du hast recht.", meinte sie dann. „Aber ich schlafe doch gar nicht mit Robert. Und ich habe es auch nicht vor. Ich meine, ich wäre gar nicht hier mit ihm wenn er mich nicht in das Date getrickst hätte-"

Sie biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Er hat dich getrickst? Wie getrickst? Du wolltest das Date gar nicht?", fragte Logan interessiert nach.

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat gefragt, ob ich nicht auch kommen möchte und ich habe zugesagt. Und dann meinte er auf einmal, dass er mich abholen würde, wie es sich bei einem Date gehören würde. Was hätte ich sagen sollen? Dass es kein Date ist? Das konnte ich nicht machen. Und was macht es schon, wenn er denkt, dass es ein Date ist? Es ist ein Abend."

Logan lachte. „Das ist so armselig von ihm, ich fasse es nicht", meinte er dann. „Dass du das hast durchgehen lassen! Warum hast du ihm nicht einfach gesagt, dass er was falsch verstanden hat? Ich meine, er ist Robert! Wolltest du deinen gesamten Abend durch ihn vermiesen lassen?"

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen letzten Schluck, bevor sie das Glas auf die Theke stellte. „Ich wusste ja, dass ihr hier sein würdet und mich notfalls retten würdet.", meinte sie dann lächelnd und die beiden sahen sich an.

Schließlich räusperte Logan sich, wandte den Blick weg und trank seinen Whiskey aus. Rory grinste und sah in den gefüllten Raum.

„Sieht aus wie ein voller Erfolg", stellte sie fest. Logan sah Rory von der Seite an. „Du bist wirklich keine Partygängerin", meinte er dann.

Rory lachte. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber ich kann mich bessern. So lange war ich noch nie auf einer Party ohne zu lesen."

Logan zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Lesen?", fragte er dann skeptisch. Rory nickte und holte ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche. „Thirteen Steps Down. Tristan hat es mir zu dieser Party geschenkt. Er kennt meinen Tick."

Logan nickte und versuchte nicht zu lachen.

„Was war das eigentlich mit Tristan? Worüber habt ihr euch gestritten?", fragte er also.

Rory seufzte. „Er ist mitgekommen, als Robert mich abgeholt hat und hat dann die ganze Zeit- geredet. Er hat mich blamiert. Es war einfach- "

Rory zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Logan nickte verständnisvoll.

„Er hat über dich geredet.", meinte er und Rory nickte.

„Tristan ist sauer auf mich", meinte sie dann nüchtern. Logan sah sie überrascht an. „Woher weißt du das?"

Rory lächelte. „Weil ich Tristan kenne. Du bist hier. Er nicht. Wenn er nicht sauer wäre, würde er schon längst mit mir reden und mich beruhigen und mir verbieten, mehr zu trinken."

Logan sah das brünette Mädchen vor sich an, die traurig lächelte und dann seufzte. „Warum ist er sauer?"

„Er sagt, dass du dich grundlos aufregst, sowieso kein Date mit Robert wolltest und nicht sauer sein solltest, wenn du dich doch auch über seine Dates lustig machst."

Rory biss sich auf die Lippe und Logan musste sich anstrengen, nicht länger auf ihre Lippen zu starren. Rote Lippen. Äußerst einladene Lippen.

Er fluchte innerlich und bestellte sich einen neuen Whiskey.

„Er hat recht. Ich habe mich grundlos aufgeregt. Es ist manchmal einfach schwer, dass ich anders bin als ihr, weißt du? Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch so angegriffen habe."  
Logan nahm einen tiefen Schluck und winkte ab. „Es ist ok. Wir waren wirklich schockiert, dass du ein Date mit Robert hattest. Aber zum Glück ist es ja nicht wirklich so."  
Rory runzelte die Stirn. „Zum Glück?", fragte sie nach.

Logan wandte den Blick auf sein Getränk.

„Ja. Weil du besseres verdient hast.", erklärte er langsam. Rory sah Logan weiterhin zögerlich an, dann nickte sie und sah wieder in die Menge.

„Besseres. Das ist witzig, weißt du. Hast du schon irgendwo besseres gesehen?", meinte sie dann und hoffte, dass sie nicht verbittert klang.

Logan grinste.

„Jeden Morgen im Spiegel.", antwortete er selbstbewusst. Rory lachte und schlug Logan auf den Arm.

„Dass Mädchen deine Arroganz anziehend finden", meinte sie dann kopfschüttelnd. Logan lachte. „Es ist nicht die Arroganz, es ist das gute Aussehen, der Charme, ich gebe zu auch das Geld. Es ist das Komplettpaket, das so unwiderstehlich ist", klärte er die Brünette auf, die ernsthaft nickte.

„Natürlich. Tut mir leid, dass ich das nicht sofort erkannt habe.", entschuldigte sie sich so ernst wie es ihr möglich war. Logan seufzte.

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte er dann gütig.

In dem Moment kam Robert zu ihnen.

„Tut mir leid, dass es länger gedauert hat. Jetzt gehöre ich ganz dir. Worüber redet ihr?", fragte Robert und legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um Rory, die ihn entgeistert ansah.

Logan grinste noch breiter. „Ace und ich haben gerade davon geredet, was für ein guter Fang ich bin. Sie hat es jetzt auch endlich verstanden, nicht wahr, Ace?"

Rory lachte und nickte. „Du hast mich überzeugt. Du kannst mich hiermit auf die Liste der Frauen setzen, die dir vollkommen verfallen sind.", meinte sie fröhlich und Logan holte sein Handy raus. „Ich mache ein X hinter deinen Namen, das ist das Zeichen."

Robert sah von Rory zu Logan und wieder zurück. „Scheinbar amüsiert ihr euch", meinte er dann, eher zerknirscht. Rory nickte.

„Das tun wir. Deine Party ist wirklich cool. Und die Cocktails sind lecker.", meinte sie lächelnd und wandte sich das erste Mal wirklich Robert zu, seitdem er zu ihnen gekommen war. „Das freut mich. Willst du noch einen?"

Rory zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte sie. „Warum nicht? Ich nehme einen Sex on the Beach."

Robert bestellte und Logan lehnte sich zu Rory hin.

„Du musst dich betrinken um ihn zu ertragen? Das ist furchtbar traurig. Falls du mal ein Date mit einem richtigen Mann willst, du hast meine Nummer." Den letzten Teil sagte er laut genug für Robert. Er zwinkerte Rory zu , die die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich werde mal sehen, dass Finn in keine Schlägerei gerät", meinte er und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er war keinen Schritt weit gekommen als Rory ihn schon festhielt.

„Danke", meinte sie leise, als er sich überrascht zu ihr umdrehte. Er lächelte und nickte.

„Und es ist nicht nur das Aussehen, der Charakter ist auch wirklich in Ordnung", rief sie ihm hinterher als er schon weitergegangen war.

Logan grinste und ging weiter in das Geschehen hinein um sich nach Colin und Finn um zu sehen.


	29. Kuss

_Oh mein Gott! Fragt mich nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe, aber ich habe eindeutig irgendwas gemacht. Denn das letzte Kapitel hatte ich noch überhaupt nicht vor, zu veröffentlichen. grr.. _

_Vor allem, weil es falsch ist. Dazwischen fehlen noch 2!!! _

_Diese habe ich jetzt zu einem zusammengefügt, also kriegt ihr jetzt ein RICHTIG langes..._

_Tut mir leid, dass ich euch so verwirre, trotzdem danke für alle Reviews! Ich bin froh, dass ihr Rorys nicht sehr Rory-haften Taten nicht übel nehmt..._

_Hannah_

**KUSS**

Rory warf einen Blick auf ihren Cocktail, den sie schon wieder halb ausgetrunken hatte.

Robert war- langweilig. Es gab kein Wort, das ihn besser beschreiben könnte.

„Hast du Geschwister?", fragte sie, um das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten. Er warf ihr einen komischen Blick zu bevor er antwortete. „Drei Schwestern. Ich bin der Älteste."

Rory nickte und nippte an ihrem Getränk. Stimmt, das hatte er schon einmal erwähnt. Verdammt. Warum kam niemand um sie zu retten? Ihre Freunde mussten doch sehen, wie sehr sie litt. Immerhin war das hier ihr 4. Cocktail innerhalb einer halben Stunde. „Sie sind nervig. Besserwisserisch. Und ich bin froh, dass sie noch zur Schule gehen."

Rory sah Robert an und versuchte angestrengt, sich zu erinnern, wovon sie redeten. Richtig. Geschwister. „Ich habe keine Geschwister. Ich wollte immer welche, aber meine Mutter hat nie jemanden gefunden, mit dem es so ernst wurde." Rory dachte an ihre Mom und lächelte. Hoffentlich lief ihr Date besser.

„Sei froh. Meine Schwestern klauen mir immer mein Auto, werden von meinen Eltern verhätschelt und bevorzugt. Sie sind verwöhnte Kinder. Ich habe wirklich Glück gehabt, dass ich anders geworden bin."

Rory verschluckte sich an ihrem Sex on the Beach und hustete. Er wollte ihr doch nicht wirklich sagen, dass er nicht verwöhnt war? Für die ersten 10 Minuten hatten er von seinen geliebten Autos geredet, dann war er übergegangen, Leute zu verurteilen, die weniger Geld hatten. Rory hatte nicht widersprochen, sie war sich sicher, dass es sowieso keinen Sinn hatte. Sie hatte ihn auch nicht darüber aufgeklärt, dass sie selbst ohne Geld aufgewachsen war.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Robert besorgt und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. Rory nickte schwach. „Mir ist nur gerade eingefallen, dass ich doch Geschwister habe. Eine Schwester, um genau zu sein. Aber die wohnt bei meinem Dad."

Robert nickte irritiert und Rory lächelte. „Scheinbar vertrage ich nicht so viel Alkohol in so wenig Zeit.", meinte sie entschuldigend.  
Doch Robert grinste nur und lehnte sich etwas vor. „Das ist in Ordnung. Meistens hat man viel mehr Spaß, wenn man ein wenig angesäuselt ist.", meinte er mit einer Stimme, die, wie Rory vermutete, verführerisch klingen sollte.

Sie lachte unsicher und ging einen Schritt rückwärts, um die Distanz zwischen den beiden wieder zu vergrößern. So angetrunken war sie definitiv nicht, dass sie sich von Robert anmachen ließ.

Robert schien nicht zu bemerken, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlte in seiner Nähe und rückte wieder ein Stückchen näher. „Ehrlich gesagt war ich ein bisschen überrascht, als du einem Date mit mir zugestimmt hast.", meinte er ehrlich. Rory schnaubte leise.

Zustimmen würde sie das wirklich nicht nennen. „Nachdem, was sich hier so rumspricht, hatte ich vermutet, dass du mich abblitzen lassen würdest.", meinte er leise und mit rauer Stimme und kam noch ein bisschen näher. Rory, die gerade einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten machen wollte blieb angewurzelt stehen. Die Gerüchte um sie, Logan und Tristan waren doch längst verflogen, oder nicht?

„Was hast du denn gehört?", fragte sie langsam. Robert zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dass du ein wenig prüde bist. Ich meine, du hast sowohl Logan als auch Tristan abblitzen lassen, so was spricht sich rum. Und auch sonst hast du dich noch nicht einmal verabredet. Du kennst die Leute ja, sie reden. Meinten, du wärst kalt wie eine Flunder, würdest die Kerle heiß machen und sie dann fallen lassen. Stimmt das, Rory Gilmore?", fragte er und mit einem einzigen Griff hielt er sie in seinen Arm und drückte seinen Mund auf ihren. Rory war schockgefroren. Aus mehreren Gründen.

Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was die Leute sagten und sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er sie einfach küsste. Und am wenigsten konnte sie fassen, dass sie nichts dagegen tat, dass er sie küsste.

Bevor sie weiter nachdenken konnte hatte sie seine Zunge in ihrem Mund. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und sah sich um. Ein paar Leute hatten sich zu ihnen umgedreht und sahen die beiden interessiert an. Der Rest, der Großteil der Party, bemerkte die beiden nicht.

Als Rory plötzlich merkte, wie seine Hand langsam ihren Rücken hinunterglitt, löste sie sich von ihm.

Bevor er fragen konnte, was los ist, kamen Rosemary und Juliet zu ihnen. „Rory, wir müssen dich entführen, sofort."

Rory nickte benebelt doch Robert protestierte. „Merkt ihr nicht, dass ihr stört?", fragte er empört. Juliet und Rose sahen sich an. „Es ist ein Notfall", meinte Rose dann schnell.

Juliet nickte.

„Ja, Rose hat mit Finn rumgemacht.", fügte sie hinzu. Rosemary riss die Augen auf und sah ihre blonde Freundin entsetzt an.

„Juliet", zischte sie. Doch Robert grinste.

„Ich sehe ein, das ist wirklich ein Notfall. Bringt sie mir nur schnell wieder", er zwinkerte Rory zu und verschwand zu ein paar Freunden von sich, die die ganze Szene interessiert beobachtet hatten.

Rory seufzte erleichtert. „Wo zur Hölle ward ihr die ganze Zeit? Ich hab euch gebraucht!", meinte sie, als sie sich sicher war, dass niemand zuhörte. Sie schüttete den Rest des Cocktails in sich hinein und stellte das Glas auf die Theke.

Rose und Juliet nickten. „Tristan hat uns verboten dir zu helfen. Er meinte, du hättest dir das Date eingebrockt, dann solltest du dich auch wieder alleine rauswinden.", meinte Juliet entschuldigend. Rory schnaubte. „Aber als er gesehen hat, dass Robert dir näher und näher kam, war er einverstanden, dass wir dir helfen.", sagte Rosemary vorsichtig und sah Rory prüfend an. Diese seufzte erneut und schloss ihre Augen.

Alles um sie herum drehte sich, es war zu laut, es war zu heiß und sie konnte nicht klar denken. Nur, dass sie immer noch Roberts Geschmack in ihrem Mund hatte. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht und wendete sich dem Barkeeper zu. „Ich brauche noch einen. Oder nein, lieber Bacardi-Cola."

Der Mann nickte und Rory wendete sich wieder ihren neugierigen Freundinnen zu.

„Also...", meinte Juliet als Rory keinerlei Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen. Rory mied die Blicke und nahm ihr Glas dankbar entgegen.

„Warum hast du ihn geküsst?", platzte es schließlich aus Rose raus. Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat mich geküsst.", stellte sie klar. Juliet verdrehte die Augen. „Kein großer Unterschied. Du hast dich nicht gerade gewehrt.", meinte sie. Wieder ein Schulterzucken von der Brünetten. „Er hat mich überrumpelt, das ist alles.", meinte sie ausweichend. Sie hatte keine Lust, den beiden Tratschtanten von dem zu erzählen, was Robert gesagt hatte. Darüber würde sie mit ihrer Mom reden. Oder mit Tristan. Tristan!

„Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, ich muss Dugrey suchen", meinte sie abrupt und ließ die beiden Mädchen ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen.

* * *

Tristan konnte nicht fassen, dass sie sich von diesem Idioten hatte küssen lassen. Was war nur los mit ihr? Alles nur, um ihnen zu beweisen, dass sie kein Kind mehr war? Tristan wusste das doch, Gott, er wusste es wohl besser als die meisten.

Er sah, wie sie sich von Rosemary und Juliet wegbewegte und ihre Augen den Raum durchstreiften. Sicher suchte sie ihn. Schließlich hefteten sich ihre stechend blauen Augen in seine und sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm. Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Sie war ganz klar angetrunken. Nun, vielleicht auch nur angeheitert, aber das reichte schon. Wieso musste sie auch so viel trinken? 4 Cocktails in so kurzer Zeit. Sie wusste doch, dass sie absolut nichts vertrug.

Er seufzte als sie näher und näher kam, ihre Augen noch immer auf ihn fixiert. Sie sah natürlich unglaublich aus. Ihr graues Kleid betonte ihre Figur auf die Art, die jeden Kerl lechzen ließ. Ihn inklusive. Er hasste es, dass er wusste, wie sie ohne das Kleid aussah. Dass er wusste, wie weich sich ihre Haut anfühlte, wie sie schmeckte. Denn all das machte es noch viel schwieriger, ihr Freund zu sein. Sich nicht zu wünschen, er wäre an Roberts Stelle gewesen.

Tristan seufzte und versuchte, diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Er war zu betrunken, als dass er solche gefährlichen Dinge denken sollte. Immerhin war das genau sein Zustand gewesen, als er Rory mit in sein Zimmer gezogen hatte.

Rory erreichte ihn letztendlich und funkelte ihn wütend an. Tristan lachte über die Ironie dieses Dejavu's. So war sie an dem Abend auch gewesen. Wütend. Betrunken.

Flashback

„_Weißt du, Tristan Dugrey, als du meintest: „Komm schon, Rory, du kannst meine Geburtstagsparty nicht verpassen. Ich werde 18. Letzter Geburtstag mit all diesen Idioten von unserer Schule. Und ich werde dir nicht von der Seite weichen!", dachte ich nicht, dass du mich schließlich allein mit der Bowle lassen würdest. Ich meine, ich komme hier her, obwohl ich niemanden außer dich mag, lass dich mein Buch stehlen, tue so, als wäre ich gerne hier. Und was tust du? Sagst mir, dass ich Spaß haben soll und mich mal ein bisschen gehen lassen soll und lässt mich stehen, nur um einen Quickie mit irgendeinem Blondchen zu haben. Ich hoffe, du bist glücklich, dass ich mich gehen lassen habe. Denn anstatt zu lesen habe ich getrunken. Bowle. Ich habe sie Bob die Bowle genannt, damit ich wenigstens irgendwen hier kennen lerne. Und Bob und ich sind mittlerweile gute Freunde, weißt du? Wir hatten viel Spaß zusammen, aber irgendwas sagt mir, dass eine zu innige Freundschaft nicht gut für mich wäre und eher zu Kopfschmerzen führen würde. Also lasse ich jetzt meine Frustration an dir aus, Dugrey-" Tristan sah sie verdutzt an und führte sie von den anderen weg in den Flur im 1. Stock. _

_Sie hörte natürlich nicht auf zu reden, sie war stinksauer. Er konnte es nachvollziehen. Er hatte sie wirklich im Stich gelassen. Aber in dem Moment, in dem sie durch seine Tür kam und ihm gratulierte war ihm klar, dass er so viel Abstand wie möglich von ihr brauchte. Sie hatte noch nie so sexy ausgesehen. Er kannte sie in ihrer Schuluniform, er kannte sie in Jeans und Shirt, er kannte sie im Abendkleid. Und ja, das eine Mal auf der Party von Maddy hatte sie sich zurecht gemacht. Aber das war zwei Jahre her und sie hatte sich wirklich entwickelt. Sie war jetzt 18 Jahre alt, und heißer denn je. _

_Außerdem hatte sie keinen Freund. Jess war vor drei Wochen abgehauen. Sie war Single und heiß. Gefährlich. Zu gefährlich für Tristan. Natürlich konnte sie nicht verstehen, dass das der Grund war, warum Tristan sie so weit wie möglich von sich fernhielt. Die Maria die sie war, hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie in ihm verursachte._

_Jetzt stand sie vor ihm, ihre Arme vor ihrem roten Top verschränkt, rümpfte ihre Nase wie sie es immer tat wenn sie etwas ärgerte und funkelte ihn böse an. _

_Sie trat von einem Bein zum anderen und Tristan warf einen Blick auf ihre Beine. Natürlich ein Fehler. Sie hatte Lorelais Schuhe an, die schwarzen Stiefel, von denen er gar nicht gewusst hatte, wie provozierend sie sein konnten und einen kurzen Jeansrock. Einen zu kurzen Jeansrock. Tristan hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so kurze Röcke tragen würde, sie war immerhin das Mädchen, dass ihren Schulrock nicht mal auf die Länge hin kürzte, die erlaubt war. Er hatte noch nie soviel Bein von ihr gesehen. Lange Beine. Nackte Beine. Er zwang seinen Blick wieder auf ihr Gesicht. _

_Er musste diese Gedanken loswerden. Es waren böse Gedanken, Gedanken, die man im Zusammenhang mit Rory nicht haben durfte. Das war einfach verboten. Sie schien nicht zu bemerken, dass er ihr längst nicht mehr zuhörte und redete weiter und weiter._

„_Ich meine, ich dachte wir sind Freunde. Ich bin nur wegen dir hier, Tristan, wegen dir. Und du lässt mich sitzen. Das ist fies und unfair, du weißt, dass ich ohne dich niemals gekommen wäre. Ich verstehe dich wirklich manchmal nicht, Dugrey, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht, dass du von Null auf Arsch kommst. Wir sind Freunde, du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin und ich dachte, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, aber scheinbar habe ich mich getäuscht." Tristans Magen verknotete sich bei ihren Worten. Sie hörte sich nicht mehr wütend an, sondern enttäuscht._

„_Warum, Tristan? Warum hast du mich einfach so stehen lassen? Bin ich dir so egal, dass du-" Weiter kam sie nicht, weil Tristan schließlich genug von ihrer Rede hatte und einfach das tat, was ihm als erstes einfiel: Er küsste sie._

_Scheinbar hatten sie sich bewegt denn er bemerkte plötzlich, dass er sie gegen die Wand vor seiner Zimmertür gepresst hatte. Er löste sich langsam vor ihr und atmete tief durch. Als er zu ihr sah blickten ihn zwei große, verwirrte blaue Augen an. Tristan seufzte doch machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich von ihr weg zu bewegen._

„_Deswegen", meinte er leise und erschrak selbst darüber, wie verletzlich sich seine Stimme anhörte. Rory schien nicht zu begreifen, was er ihr sagen wollte. „Deswegen bin ich dir aus dem Weg gegangen.", stellte er klar und Rory nickte langsam. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn als sie ihn nicht wegdrückte. Die beiden waren immer noch gefährlich nah beieinander, seine Hände an ihren Seiten, ihre auf seiner Brust. _

_Sie schien nachdenklich zu sein und hatte ihren Blick auf ihre Hände gesenkt. Tristans Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum. Er hatte sie geküsst, wirklich geküsst. Und sie hatte sich nicht gewehrt. Sie hatte sich nicht gewehrt und war noch immer an die Wand gedrückt an ihn gepresst. Er sah das Mädchen vor sich an und lächelte. Ihre Lippen waren geschwollen, ihre lockigen Haare durcheinander und sie schien verwirrt. Schließlich hob sie ihren Blick wieder und sah ihm in die Augen und er hielt die Luft an. _

_Warum musste sie so sexy sein? So verdammt sexy? Er kam mit seinen Gedanken nicht weiter, weil Rory seinen Kopf zu sich runter zog und ihn erneut küsste. Überrascht ließ er es sich gefallen bis sie sich wieder von ihm löste. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, sah ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. _

_Tristan grinste und küsste sie wieder, diesmal war sie nicht überrascht, sie zögerte nicht, sie küsste ihn einfach zurück und zog ihn wenn möglich noch näher zu sich heran. Tristan stöhnte leise und er spürte, wie sie gegen seine Lippen grinste. _

„_Komm, Dugrey, ich habe das Gefühl, das hier ist dein Zimmer!", meinte sie schließlich mit einer Stimme, die er noch nie von ihr gehört hatte. Sie sah ihn mit einem herausfordernden Blick an und öffnete die Zimmertür. Tristan schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. Und wie er kommen würde, dachte er noch und folgte ihr schnell in sein Zimmer..._

Flashback Ende

„Dugrey, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Erschrocken riss sich Tristan aus seinen Gedanken und sah Rory an, die eine Hand in die Seite gelegt hatte.

Tristan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist betrunken", stellte er fest, ob besorgt oder amüsiert, er war sich nicht sicher. Rory nickte. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du das weißt. Immerhin hast du mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Und mir dennoch nicht geholfen! Was ist nur los mit dir?", fragte sie und stach ihm mit ihrem Zeigefinger in die Brust. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Du solltest deine Lektion lernen", meinte er gleichgültig.

Rory schnaubte. „Und welche Lektion bitte?", fragte sie verärgert.

„Dass du dich nicht mit jedem auf ein Date einlassen sollst. Du sagst, du bist erwachsen genug, um eigene Endscheidungen zu treffen und dich mit Kerlen zu treffen, wie du es willst? Gut, aber dann erwarte nicht, dass wir dir raushelfen. Wenn du groß genug bist, zu daten, musst du auch groß genug sein, auf dich selbst auf zu passen.", erklärte er und sah zufrieden, wie Rorys Ärger ein wenig zusammensackte. Sie würde es nie zugeben, aber sie wusste, dass er recht hatte.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Deal: Du mischt dich nicht in meine Beziehungen, Dates oder sonstiges ein und ich passe von nun an auf mich selber auf. Wie klingt das?", fragte sie und lehnte sich erschöpft an eine Wand. Tristan sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er zögerlich. Er kannte Rory, irgendwas stimmte nicht. Rory verdrehte die Augen und nickte. „Weich nicht aus. Was sagst du zu meinem Deal?", antwortete sie.

Tristan zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Jim Beam. „Nein", meinte er schließlich lässig. Rory sah ihn verwirrt an. „Nein?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. Tristan nickte zur Bestätigung. „Aber.. Warum nein?", fragte sie fassungslos. Tristan seufzte.

„Rory", meinte er dann ruhig, „Du bist meine beste Freundin und wie eine kleine Schwester für mich", er stockte kurz, sich an seine nicht sehr schwesterlichen Gedanken erinnernd, doch fuhr dann fort. „Du bedeutest mir unglaublich viel und wenn ich sehe, dass du dich unter Wert verkaufst oder schlecht behandelt wirst, dann kannst du nicht erwarten, dass ich daneben stehe und nichts tue. Und Robert ist nichts für dich. Ich meine, allein die Tatsache, dass er dich in dieses Date getrickst hat zeigt das doch." Er sah Rorys verwirrten Blick und seufzte. „Ich habe mit Lorelai telefoniert und sie hat es mir gesagt.", erklärte er.

„Du hast mit meiner Mom telefoniert? Weil ich ein Date hatte?", fragte Rory und er sah gerade zu, wie sich ihr Ärger wieder ansammelte.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Mir war klar, dass mit dem Date irgendwas nicht stimmt. Du bist doch viel zu klug als einem Date mit diesem Arsch zuzustimmen.", meinte er sanft und streichelte ihr über ihren Arm.

Rory seufzte. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen", meinte sie dann flehend und Tristan nickte.

Er hatte auch genug von dieser Party.

„Ich sag kurz den anderen Bescheid, du wartest draußen, in Ordnung?", fragte er und Rory lächelte dankbar.

Tristan fand die drei Jungs an der Bar. „Hey, ich wollte nur sagen, dass Rory und ich jetzt gehen", meinte er lässig und drehte sich wieder zum Gehen. „Ihr habt euch also wieder vertragen?", fragte Colin interessiert und Tristan lächelte. „Natürlich", meinte er nur. Er sah zu Logan, der ihn stechend ansah. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr?", fragte er zögerlich. Tristan nickte. „Sie hat nur ein wenig zu viel getrunken", meinte er langsam. Die Jungs nickten grinsend.

„Viel Spaß noch und tut mir einen Gefallen: Sagt Robert, dass er in Zukunft die Finger von ihr lassen soll."

Colin und Finn zögerten, doch Logan nickte lachend. „Mit großem Vergnügen.", meinte er nur.

Tristan grinste und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.


	30. Adrenalin

**Adrenalin**

Rory seufzte, als die kalte Nachtluft in ihr Gesicht fegte. Sie war froh, endlich die Musik und die Hitze loszusein.

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Lächelnd drehte sie sich um und öffnete die Augen, um direkt in die von Robert zu starren.

„Hey", meinte sie zögerlich. „Hey", antwortete er.

„Wolltest du gehen?", fragte er als Rory nichts sagte. Diese nickte. „Der Alkohol scheint mir nicht so zu bekommen", erklärte sie, glücklich, dass das immerhin die halbe Antwort war.

Robert nickte und ließ seine Hand ihren Arm hinunter zu ihrer Hüfte hin gleiten.

Rory ging zögerlich einen Schritt zurück und lächelte entschuldigend. Roberts Stirn legte sich in Falten und er sah Rory fragend an. „Was ist los?", fragte er, fast sauer. Rory atmete tief ein. „Robert, du bist wirklich nett und ich hatte einen schönen Abend, aber..", meinte sie leise und sah auf den Boden.

„Aber was?", fragte Robert ungläubig.

Rory legte ihre Worte vorsichtig aus. „Du bist nett, aber ich bin wohl im Moment nicht bereit für eine Beziehung", meinte sie schließlich. Robert lachte und Rory sah wieder zu ihm rauf.  
"Glaub mir, ich will keine Beziehung", versicherte er bevor er sie gegen die nächste Wand drückte und küsste. Bevor sie sich dagegen wehren konnte wurde er schon von ihr weggerissen.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du wieder zu deiner Party gehst", hörte Rory eine Männerstimme ruhig sagen und lehnte sich erleichtert gegen die Wand. Tristan.

Robert lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dugrey, nur weil du bei ihr nicht landen kannst, verdirb mir meinen Spaß nicht."

Rory war sich sicher, dass sie Tristans Zähne knirschen hörte. „Robert, lass Tristan in Ruhe. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich kein Interesse habe, bitte akzeptier das einfach und geh wieder zu deiner Party", meinte sie bittend und ruhiger, als sie sich fühlte.

Tristan nickte und ließ Roberts Schulter los, die er noch immer im festen Griff hatte. Robert sah erst Rory fassungslos an, dann wandte er sich an Tristan. „Du denkst wohl, du kannst hier den Ritter spielen und wirst dafür dann später belohnt, wie?", fragte er eisig und Tristan lachte. „Robert, akzeptier einfach, dass du bei Rory keine Chance hast und such dir ein anderes Mädchen.", meinte er kalt.

Robert machte einen Schritt auf Tristan zu und Rory schritt schnell zwischen die beiden.

„Seid nicht kindisch. Sich zu schlagen wäre doch vollkommen unsinnig. Vor allem wegen mir. Tristan, geh doch schon mal vor, ich bin gleich da, in Ordnung?", fragte sie bittend. Tristan wendete seinen Blick nicht von Robert doch nickte langsam.

„Wenn du mich brauchst, schrei. Ich bin hier gleich um die Ecke", meinte er schließlich und mit einen letzten Blick auf Robert verschwand er um die Ecke.

Rory seufzte und wendete sich Robert zu.

Dieser schnaubte. „Sieht aus, als hättest du ihn fest im Griff. Könntest du ihn auf durch einen brennenden Reifen springen lassen?", fragte er gehässig. Rorys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „An dem Trick üben wir noch", meinte sie ironisch. „Lass Tristan in Ruhe. Und lass mich in Ruhe. Ich habe um das Date nicht gebeten, du hast mich dazu getrickst. Und ich habe keinerlei Interesse an einer Nacht mit dir. Ich bin nicht das Mädchen, mit dem man so etwas macht. Akzeptiere das einfach. Ich bin nur gekommen, weil ich nicht unhöflich sein wollte und weil ich wusste, dass meine Freunde hier sein würden."  
"Ich habe dich in das Date getrickst?", fragte Robert fassungslos.

Rory verdrehte die Augen und nickte.

„Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich zu der Party kommen wolle und dann meintest du auf einmal, es wäre ein Date.", erklärte sie.

Robert fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Du hättest sagen können, dass du kein Date wolltest.", verteidigte er sich dann und Rory stöhnte. Sie hatte keine Lust auf so ein Gespräch. Sie wollte nach Hause, sie wollte Kaffee.

„Aber Ace ist doch viel zu nett, als dass sie so etwas sagen würde, und ich bin mir sicher, dass du das weißt.", kam es von der Tür und Rory stöhnte. Wunderbar, genau was sie brauchte, noch mehr Testosteron.

Sie drehte sich um, um drei grinsende Kerle zu sehen, Logan in der Mitte, an jeder Seite einen lachenden Freund.

„Du musstest Reportergirl in ein Date tricksen? Das ist armselig, selbst für dich.", meinte Finn angeekelt und doch amüsiert. Rory seufzte.

„Können wir jetzt damit abschließen? Ich will nach Hause, Tristan wartet auf mich und ich hatte seit mehr als einer Stunde keinen Kaffee mehr", meinte sie betrübt. Logan grinste noch breiter. „Ich denke, Robert hat verstanden, dass du kein Interesse hast, stimmt das nicht, Robert?", meinte er provozierend und Robert schnaubte.

„Weißt du was, so heiß bist du auch wieder nicht, dass das all diesen Stress hier wert wäre. Die Leute haben recht, du bist wirklich frigide. Irgendwann werden das auch deine zwei blonden Schoßhunde verstehen", knurrte er. Die Jungen gingen einen Schritt auf Robert zu, fassungslos und bereit, ihn zu Hackfleisch zu bereiten, doch Rory kam ihnen zuvor.

Sie gab Robert eine schallende Backpfeife. Zitternd vor Wut ließ sie ihre Hand wieder fallen, die Blicke der Jungen fassungslos auf sie gerichtet.

„Es ist mir so was von egal, was die anderen Leute von mir denken, Robert. Nur weil ich keine Schlampe bin, stempelt ihr mich als prüde ab? Sollt ihr doch. Das bin ich aus der Highschool gewöhnt, und schon dort war es mir egal. Und bevor ich mit einem wie dir schlafe gehe ich lieber ins Kloster.", zischte sie wütend und Robert wich vor ihr zurück.

„Und nur, weil ich männliche Freunde habe, die mehr im Kopf haben, als die beste Technik, jemanden flach zu legen, heißt das nicht, dass sie meine Schoßhunde sind. So etwas nennt sich Freundschaft, Robert, Freundschaft. Und jetzt tu mir den Gefallen und verschwinde von hier."

Robert brauchte das nicht zwei Mal hören und lief wieder zurück zu seiner Party.

Rory drehte sich, noch immer zitternd vor Adrenalin, zu den Jungen um, die sie bewundernd angrinsten. „Liebes, ich wusste nicht, dass du so was in dir hast.", meinte Finn als erster und lachte über den verblüfften Anblick, den Robert gemacht hatte, als Rorys Hand in Kontakt mit seiner Wange getreten war.

Colin schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Kamera gehabt", meinte er nur und Rory lächelte schüchtern.

Logans Blick haftete sich noch immer an Rory, die gerade tief Luft holte und sich auf die Lippe biss.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise und sie sah überrascht zu ihm auf. Sie schien einen Moment lang nach zu denken, dann nickte sie. „Ich hatte lange nicht mehr so einen Adrenalinschub. Wahrscheinlich mehr, als ich vom Sex mit ihm bekommen hätte", meinte sie und lachte über ihre eigenen Worte. Sie lachte und lachte und lachte. Sie schien nicht mehr aufhören zu können. Die Jungs sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und seufzten dann.

„Betrunken", meinten sie dann synchron und grinsten Rory an, die versuchte, sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Ich bin nicht betrunken", meinte sich keuchend und lachte weiter.


	31. Lachen und Singen

_Hey! Vielen, vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews. Ich komme gerade von meiner Klassenfahrt nach Berlin wieder und bin unglaublich müde. Also werde ich nicht viel reden, sondern einfach updaten... ;)_

_Falls jemand es nicht mitbekommen hat, ich habe zwei Kapitel durcheinander gebracht, also gibt es noch eins vor Adrenalin..._

_Wie immer würde ich mich über jegliche Art von Review freuen,_

_Hannah_

**Lachen und Singen**

Tristan kam um die Ecke und sah seine drei besten Freunde, wie sie sich lässig gegen eine Wand lehnten und Rory interessiert beobachteten, die sich ihren Bauch hielt vor lachen und mittlerweile gerötete Wangen hatte vor Anstrengung.

Tristan seufzte und gesellte sich zu seinen Freunden. „Wie lange ist sie schon so?", fragte er und grinste, als sich Rory kurz beruhigte, nur um wieder loszulachen. „Vielleicht zwei Minuten. Ich schätze, sie trainiert ihre Muskeln gerade mehr als je zuvor in ihrem Leben.", meinte Colin lachend.

Bilder von einer erröteten Rory, die keuchend neben ihm lag flogen durch Tristans Kopf und er grinste. „Ich denke nicht", meinte er andeutend.

„Und ich hatte so gehofft, dass ich sie nach Hause kriegen würde, bevor sie in dieses Stadium ihrer Trunkenheit kommt.", sagte er dann seufzend.

Die Jungs lachten. „Sollen wir dir helfen, sie zu eurem Appartement zu bekommen?", bot Logan an. Tristan sah Rory einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, dann ging er auf sie zu und schmiss sie über seine Schulter. „Tristan", schrie sie vergnügt. „Tristan, lass mich gefälligst runter", rief sie dann lachend.

Tristan grinste nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wollt ihr mitkommen? Wir haben zu Hause einiges an Alkohol und ihr könnt mir erzählen, warum Maria wie eine Verrückte lacht und was mit Robert passiert ist."

Die Jungs sahen sich kurz zögernd an, dann nickten sie und machten sich auf den Weg zu Tristans Appartement, eine lachende Rory im Schlepptau.

Eine kurze Reise und viele merkwürdige Blicke später erreichten die 5 das Appartement. Logan schloss auf, da Tristan schon genug Mühe damit hatte, Rory zu halten, die sich mittlerweile wehrte.

Schließlich waren sie drinnen und Tristan warf Rory auf das Sofa. Diese richtete sich auf und funkelte ihren besten Freund böse an.

„Das, was du getan hast, nennt sich Entführung, das weißt du schon, oder?", knurrte sie.

Tristan lachte. „Wir sind Zuhause. Ich denke nicht, dass es Entführung ist, wenn du bei dir zu Hause bist", meinte er nur und Rory warf ein Kissen nach ihm.

„Außerdem, erinner' dich an das letzte Mal, als du so betrunken warst. Ich hatte keine Lust, dass du in der Öffentlichkeit anfängst zu singen. Vor allem, wenn ich an den Text von dem Lied denke, das du damals gesungen hast.", fügte er noch hinzu und Rory lief rot an und vergrub ihren Kopf stöhnend in den restlichen Kissen auf dem Sofa.

Die Jungs sahen Tristan interessiert an. „Was hat sie denn gesungen?", fragte Finn aufgeregt. Nur er war dafür bekannt, in betrunkenem Zustand zu singen.

Rorys knallroter Kopf schoss wieder in die Höhe.

„Ja, Tristan, was habe ich gesungen?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln. Jetzt war Tristan an der Reihe rot zu werden. Die drei Jungen sahen sich verdutzt an. Tristan wurde rot? Seid wann wurde Tristan rot? Er war lässig, er war cool, er war nie um eine Antwort verlegen. Und jetzt wurde er rot?

Die Jungs sahen Rory neugierig an, die sich mittlerweile eine Hand vor den Mund hielt und stumm lachte. Als sie sah, wie Tristan sie böse anstarrte fing sie richtig an zu lachen.

„Und willkommen zu Runde zwei", murmelte Colin als Rory vor Lachen vom Sofa fiel. Tristan schüttelte den Kopf. „Kommt, gehen wir in die Küche, sie wird eine Weile brauchen bis sie sich wieder beruhigt."

Die Jungen stimmten zu und zusammen gingen sie in die Küche, wo Tristan hinter einer Obstschale eine Flasche Schnaps hervorholte. „Maria mag es nicht, wenn ich trinke, deswegen verstecke ich den Alkohol vor ihr. Und wie wahrscheinlich ist es schon, dass sie diese Schale anrührt?", erklärte Tristan und holte 4 Gläser aus dem Schrank über der Spüle.

Sie schenkten sich etwas ein und die drei Freunde erzählten Tristan, was sich vor Roberts Appartement abgespielt hatte.

Tristan lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Jep, Rory wird immer- wild, wenn sie betrunken ist." Er grinste und sah ins Wohnzimmer, wo Rory den Fernseher angeschaltet hatte und über irgendetwas lachte.

Deswegen bemerkte er die Blicke nicht, welche die Jungen untereinander austauschten.

„Also, Tristan", machte Colin schließlich den Anfang und Tristan widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Freunden zu.

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille, dann seufzte Finn. „Wieso hattest du Sex mit unserer Kleinen?", fragte er unverblümt.


	32. SEX

_Soo, jetzt fülle ich endlich mal die Lücken der Vergangenheit auf.. ;) Ich weiß, für einen ROGAN fixiere ich mich ziemlich oft auf Tristan und Rory, aber es ist einfach notwendig für meine Geschichte. _

_Vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Ihr seid toll! Und ich finde es toll, dass ihr das Lied wollt, aber ich habe es mit Absicht nicht gepostet. Ich fahre bald in den Urlaub und vorher arbeite ich noch und dann werde ich im Stress/ bzw nicht da sein und dann kann ich Rorys Lied vielleicht als kleinen Trost updaten._

_Jetzt wird auch endlich die Sache mit dem Foto klar und ein paar andere Dinge, die ich in den ganzen Kapitel angedeutet habe. In nächster Zeit werden wohl noch mehr Flashback-konzentrierte Kapitel kommen, bevor es richtig zur Sache geht. :)_

_Ich bin übrigens von meiner Cliffhanger-Fähigkeit begeistert. Eigentlich bin ich nicht gut in sowas, weil ich selber immer mehr schreiben will, aber ich lerne, wie ich sehe.. g_

_Oh, und damit ich auch wirklich alle deine Fragen beantwortet habe, die Klassenfahrt war TOLL. Berlin ist toll, meine Freunde sind toll, die Klassenfahrt war toll! _

_Und Mölli, ich bin froh, dass es nicht zu störend ist, dass ich ein wenig Trory-Vergangenheit mit einbringe. Und ich bin froh, dass du mal wieder was von dir hören lassen hast. :) Und ja, ich kenne Stress, er ist mein bester Freund und Feind._

_So, ich denke, ich habe euch genügend zugetextet (uh, ein passendes Wort, oder?) und werde euch jetzt einfach mal lesen lassen._

_Wie immer freue ich mich schon jetzt auf alle Reviews, sie lassen mein grausames Leben als Organisatorin unserer Projektwoche ein wenig fröhlicher erscheinen.. _

_Und ja, ich habe einen Hang zur Dramatik._

_Hannah_

**SEX**

Tristan verschluckte sich an seinem Schnaps und hustete eine Weile, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Als er bemerkte, dass er wohl um eine Antwort nicht herum kam, seufzte er.

„Es war mein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu meinem 18. .", meinte er schließlich lächelnd, sich an Rorys Worte erinnernd.

Flashback

_Tristan fuhr sich durch seine blonden Haare, zum 13. Mal in den letzten 2 Minuten, wie Rory gezählt hatte. Die beiden saßen stumm nebeneinander auf seinem Bett, sie in seinem Shirt, er in seinen Boxershorts._

_Rory warf einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf ihren besten Freund. Sie wusste ja, dass er trainierte, aber jetzt begriff sie endlich, warum er sich diese Qualen unterzog. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", fragte Tristan grinsend, als er Rorys Blick bemerkte, der langsam über seinen Körper schweifte. _

_Seinem überraschten Blick zu folge hatte er wohl erwartet, dass sie rot werden würde, stattdessen zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern. „Ich verstehe jetzt, warum du freiwillig Sport machst", meinte sie nur. Tristan lachte und bemerkte erleichtert, dass die Verlegenheit langsam in den Hintergrund zog. _

„_Nur für dich", meinte er und endlich bekam er die Reaktion, die er an Rory so sehr liebte: Sie wurde rot._

_Sie spielte mit dem Rand des übergroßen T-Shirts, dass ihr bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel reichte und biss sich auf die Lippe._

_Tristan seufzte und nahm ihre Hand in seine._

_Sie sah zu ihm auf und wieder sah er die Verwirrung in ihren Augen._

„_Wir hatten Sex", stellte er fest. Rory wurde wenn möglich noch röter und nickte._

„_Wir hatten Sex", wiederholte er, wie um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Es war unglaublich. Es war surreal. Es war- atemberaubend._

„_Du bist mein bester Freund, Tristan", riss Rory ihn leise aus seinen Gedanken._

_Tristan seufzte und nickte. „Ich weiß.", antwortete er. Er hatte eine leise Ahnung, wohin das hier führen würde. „Du hast mich geküsst", fuhr sie fort. Tristan lachte. „Ich habe noch ganz andere Dinge getan, Maria", sagte er aufgeblasen und Rory verdrehte die Augen._

„_Du hast mich geküsst und gesagt, dass du mir deswegen aus dem Weg gegangen bist.", ließ sie sich jedoch nicht ablenken und Tristan seufzte. Scheinbar kam er um dieses Gespräch nicht drum rum. „Das stimmt.", stimmte er ihr zu, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie eine Reaktion von ihm wollte. _

_Rory stöhnte. „Wie hast du das gemeint??", fragte sie ungeduldig. Tristan zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf, in der Bewegung Rorys Hand loslassend. „So wie ich es gesagt habe: Ich bin dir aus dem Weg gegangen, weil ich wusste, dass sonst das hier passieren würde.", meinte er und deutete zwischen sich und Rory._

_Rory nickte langsam und sah Tristan dann zögerlich an. „Und wieso?", fragte sie dann vorsichtig. Tristan lachte und hörte auf, hin und her zu laufen. Stattdessen kniete er sich vor Rory hin. _

_„Weil du- Gott, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das vor dir ausdrücken soll, ohne dass du mich entweder für ein Arsch oder einen Perversen hältst. Du bist auch meine beste Freundin, Rory. Du bist nicht die einzige, die mit dem besten Freund geschlafen hat. Ich auch. Denn du bist wirklich meine beste Freundin und es ist mir so unglaublich wichtig, dass du das weißt. Ich möchte nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich dir die ganze Zeit die Freund-Karte vorgespielt habe nur um dich ins Bett zu kriegen. Denn so ist es nicht. Das weißt du, oder?"_

_Er sah Rory eindringlich an und sie nickte. Tristan atmete Luft aus, von der er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie angehalten hatte._

„_Gut", meinte er erleichtert und lächelte. Rory lächelte auch._

„_Ok, jetzt, wo wir das geklärt haben, gehen wir weiter mit meiner Antwort. Es ist einfach- so sehr ich unsere Freundschaft auch schätze und liebe und genieße, ich bin und bleibe ein Kerl. Und du bist heiß. Und sexy. Und unbeschreiblich schön. Ich meine, du weißt, dass ich damals auf dich stand, und das war ganz und gar oberflächlich. Meine oberflächliche Anziehung zu dir ist nicht damit verschwunden, dass wir Freunde wurden. Und als du heute hier her kamst- Ich meine, wie oft habe ich dich schon in solchen Sachen gesehen? Du sahst einfach unglaublich aus. _

_Und es kam nicht der Freund Tristan raus, sondern der ich-bin-jung-und-sexsüchtig-und-du-bist-heiß-Typ. Deswegen bin ich dir aus dem Weg gegangen. Weil ich wusste, dass, mit der Menge Alkohol die ich schon intus hatte, ich dir kaum widerstehen könnte. Und als du dann mit mir geredet hast, ich weiß nicht, ich wollte, dass du aufhörst, sauer auf mich zu sein. Ich wollte nicht hören, wie enttäuscht du von mir bist, also habe ich reflexartig reagiert. Naja, du weißt ja, wie meine Reflexe sind." Er grinste und Rory schüttelte lachend den Kopf. _

_„Jetzt, wo ich erklärt habe, wie es dazu kam, erklär du mir, warum du mich nicht aufgehalten hast?", meinte Tristan und setzte sich wieder neben sie. Rory biss sich auf die Lippe. _

_„Ich war betrunken?", versuchte sie es. Tristan lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist keine Entschuldigung. Ich meine, so betrunken warst du nun auch wieder nicht und ich bezweifle, dass du mit jedem schlafen würdest, der dich küsst.", erklärte er Rory. Diese seufzte und biss sich auf die Lippe. _

_Zum 13. Mal, seit sie hier saßen, wie Tristan gezählt hatte. _

_„Versprichst du mir, nicht böse zu werden?", meinte sie nach einer Ewigkeit und stand vom Bett auf um nach irgendwas zu suchen. Tristan nickte. „Natürlich nicht. Was auch immer dich dazu gebracht hat, ich werde ewig dankbar sein.", meinte er arrogant und lachte über den Blick, den Rory ihm zuwarf. Sie suchte in ihren Sachen nach etwas, dann kam sie wieder zurück zum Bett._

„_Es ist wegen Jess.", meinte sie langsam und Tristan zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wegen Jess?", fragte er ungläubig nach. Rory nickte und lächelte. „Ich meine, wir haben uns vor drei Wochen getrennt, beziehungsweise er von mir, und ich bin vollkommen darüber hinweg, aber es ist trotzdem seltsam, keinen Freund mehr zu haben. Jess' und meine Beziehung war so absolut körperlich, ich meine, wir haben auch über Bücher und so geredet, aber hauptsächlich fühlte ich mich körperlich zu ihm hingezogen und ich denke, andersherum war es genau so. Und in den letzten Woche war das alles weg, ich meine, kein Küssen, kein Händchenhalten, kein- Sex."_

_Tristan riss erschrocken die Augen auf und war sich sicher, dass sein Mund das gleiche tat, als Rory ihre Kamera in die Luft riss und ein Foto machte._

_Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, betrachtete Rory gerade das Foto auf ihrer Digi-Cam und lachte. „Wow, das wird Mom gefallen.", meinte sie trocken und packte ihre Kamera an einen Ort außerhalb Tristans Reichweite. Dieser sah sie verwirrt an. _

_„Was war das?", fragte er und Rory lachte wieder. „Meine Mom meinte, ich solle ein Foto von deinem Gesicht machen, wenn ich mich dazu durchringen sollte, dir endlich zu sagen, dass Jess und ich Sex hatten. Und wer bin ich, dass ich ihr diesen Wunsch verweigere?", meinte sie unschuldig. Tristans Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er sprang auf, schmiss sich eine quietschende Rory über seine Schulter und suchte nach der Kamera. _

_Er machte sie an und musste zu seinem Entsetzen entdecken, dass sie das Foto mit einem Kennwort vor dem Löschen bewart hatte. Er grunzte und legte die Kamera wieder zurück. „Du bist wirklich ein Höhlenmensch, Tristan. Frauen einfach so über die Schulter schmeißen, grunzen...", meinte Rory von seinem Rücken aus. Tristan lachte und ging zu seinem Bett. „Du denkst also, dass ich ein Höhlenmensch bin?", fragte er testend. Rory grinste und nickte, was er natürlich nicht sehen konnte. _

_„Im Bett auf jeden Fall", meinte sie lachend und Tristan zog empört Luft ein. „Das hast du gerade nicht gesagt", brachte er hervor. Rory kicherte, ja, kicherte. „Wie würdest du es denn bezeichnen?", fragte sie unschuldig._

_Tristan warf Rory aufs Bett und überlegte scharf. „Göttlich, leidenschaftlich, zärtlich, unbeschreiblich gut, erfahren, berauschend sind alles Wörter mit denen du Sex mit mir beschreiben kannst", meinte er schließlich bescheiden. Rory schnaubte. _

_„Und das, meine Damen und Herren, ist Tristan, der Zurückhaltende.", meinte sie trocken und Tristan grinste. Dann wurde er wieder ernst und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. „Du hattest also Sex mit Jess. Dein erstes Mal."_

_Rory nickte und legte sich der Länge nach hin. Tristan tat es ihr gleich und die beiden sahen an die Decke. „Und du erzählst es mir erst jetzt", meinte Tristan schließlich. Rory drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm hin als sie die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme hörte und Tristan zog sie mit einem Arm halb auf sich, sodass ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust lag. _

_„Ich wollte es dir wirklich erzählen, aber irgendwie- war es komisch.", meinte sie entschuldigend. Tristan kräuselte die Stirn. „Warum?", fragte er, „ich bin dein bester Freund, solltest du so wichtige Ereignisse nicht deinem besten Freund erzählen?"_

_Rory nickte auf seiner Stirn. „Aber Tristan, ich kam mir dumm vor. Ich meine, das ist ein wirklich, WIRKLICH großes Ereignis für mich gewesen. Und wenn ich es dir erzählt hätte, wäre es mit einem Mal nicht mehr so groß gewesen. Ich meine, dir von Sex zu erzählen.. Was ist das schon für dich? Du hast rund um die Uhr Sex, mit verschiedensten Mädchen. Ich kam mir einfach albern vor." Tristan seufzte und küsste Rory auf den Kopf. _

_„Ich hätte gewusst, dass es ein großes Ereignis für dich war. Dein erstes Mal ist ein großes Ereignis. Ein gigantisches Ereignis. Ich meine, meine Maria ist keine Maria mehr." Tristan grinste und Rory streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. _

_„Seit 2 Monaten", beantwortete Rory dann die Frage, die Tristan mit Sicherheit beantwortet haben wollte. „Zwei Monate", wiederholte Tristan ungläubig. „Vor zwei Monaten hast du mit Jess geschlafen. Mit Jess. Oh Gott, was für ein Bastard, ich bringe ihn um!", rief Tristan plötzlich und Rory drückte ihm erschrocken ein Kissen auf den Mund. „Psst, da unten läuft ´ne Party, weißt du?", meinte sie und nahm das Kissen wieder aus seinem Mund. _

„_Scheinbar haben wir verschiedene Reflexe um jemanden zum Schweigen zu bringen", meinte Tristan trocken und Rory lachte._

„_Ich fasse es nicht, dass Jess das gewagt hat. Er betatscht dich nicht nur, er entjungfert dich auch noch. Unglaublich. Hat Lorelai ihn erschlagen?"_

_Rory grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie nahm es ganz gelassen. Allerdings habe ich mit ihr auch vorher darüber geredet und es ihr dann direkt danach gesagt. Du hättest Jess' Gesicht sehen müssen als ich Mom noch im Bett mit meinem Handy angerufen habe." Rory lachte und Tristan grinste. Das war typisch Gilmore. „Also kann ich froh sein, dass du bisher nicht zum Telefon gegriffen hast?", fragte Tristan neckisch und Rory nickte. _

_„Ja, ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich es ihr lieber persönlich mitteile. Denn ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass sie in Ohnmacht fallen wird und für den Fall möchte ich da sein um erste Hilfe zu leisten."_

_Tristan nickte verständnisvoll und einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. „Ich weiß, dass es dir wahrscheinlich unangenehm ist, mit mir darüber zu reden, aber ich muss es wissen. Du warst damit einverstanden, oder? Er hat dich zu nichts gedrängt?", fragte er vorsichtig und Rory hob ihren Kopf von seiner Brust um ihn entsetzt an zu sehen. _

_„Natürlich", bestätigte sie und Tristan nickte beruhigt. „Und es war- in Ordnung?", fragte er dann weiter, selber verlegen. Für ihn war Rory einfach ein Mädchen, mit dem man nicht über Sex redete, selbst jetzt nicht, wo er selbst welchen mit ihr gehabt hatte. Die Vorstellung von Rory und Sex war einfach eine zu primitive, rohe, plumpe für dieses unschuldige Mädchen. Rory lachte über seine Verlegenheit. _

_„Göttlich, leidenschaftlich, zärtlich, unbeschreiblich gut, erfahren, berauschend", ahmte sie Tristan nach, der lachte und schließlich nickte. _

_„In Ordnung, dann lass uns dieses Thema mit Jess und dir hinter und lassen, denn es ist kein für mich angenehmes." Rory lachte und war einverstanden. „Welches Thema schlägst du dann vor?", fragte sie ihren besten Freund also. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann ja noch mal versuchen, zu verstehen, was du mir sagen wolltest. Du hattest Sex mit mir, weil du unter Entzug standest, weil du seit drei Wochen von Jess getrennt bist?"_

_Er konnte nicht fassen, dass das Rorys Entschuldigung war. Diese biss sich, zum 14. Mal, auf die Lippe und nickte verlegen. „Das, und ich war betrunken. Und ich vertraue dir und weiß, dass du nie etwas tun würdest, was ich nicht will, egal wie betrunken du bist. Und ich meine, du bist auch heiß, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Oder ist jetzt dein Bild von mir als deine Maria vollkommen zerstört?" Tristan lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirst immer meine Maria bleiben, Rory. Vielleicht mit einem Magdalena dahinter, aber Maria bleibt- Au!" Fassungslos sah Tristan auf seine bloße Brust, die Rory einfach gebissen hatte. „Mh, verdorben, wer hätte das gedacht?", meinte er dann, was Rory dazu brachte, ihn wieder zu beißen._

„_Lass uns zurück auf die Party gehen", meinte Rory schließlich und entwand sich aus Tristans Griff. Dieser seufzte und nickte. Es war immerhin seine Party, sein Haus, er sollte schon dabei sein._

_Die beiden zogen sich schweigend an und Tristan seufzte. „Was ist?", fragte Rory und zog sich umständlich ihren BH wieder an, darauf bedacht, Tristan nicht mehr von sich zu zeigen als nötig. „Ich denke, es ist gut, dass wir Sex hatten. Ich meine, jetzt wissen wir wie es ist und können Freunde sein ohne uns zu fragen, wie es wohl wäre. Denn wir wissen es ja. Viele Freundschaften zwischen zwei Geschlechtern zerbrechen schließlich an der Sex-Frage. Uns kann das nicht passieren."_

_Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Denn wir wissen jetzt, dass wir nur rein platonische Gefühle füreinander empfinden, richtig?", meinte sie und sah Tristan prüfend an. Dieser zögerte nur eine Sekunde, dann nickte er. „Richtig", bestätigte er und Rory lächelte zufrieden und zog sich weiter an._

_Als die beiden aus dem Zimmer gehen wollten hielt Rory Tristan an seinem Ärmel an und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. „Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Kleiner", meinte sie grinsend und Tristan schüttelte den Kopf. Rory Gilmore hatte immer wieder eine Überraschung parat. Er öffnete die Tür und hielt sie für Rory auf, die das Zimmer grinsend verließ. „Du kannst das hier ja als zusätzliches Geburtstagsgeschenk sehen!", meinte sie noch und verschwand dann die Treppe runter, einen sprachlosen Tristan hinter sich lassend._

Flashback Ende

„Du willst uns sagen, dass Rory dir Sex zu deinem Geburtstag geschenkt hat?", fragte Colin ungläubig. Das klang nicht gerade nach Rory. Tristan grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jep, irgendwie schon.", meinte er und war zufrieden, als er die fassungslosen Gesichter seiner Freunde sah.

„Weißt du, Bibel-Junge, du verdrehst hier ein wenig die Tatsachen.", kam es auf einmal von der Küchentür aus und die Jungen drehte sich zu Rory um. Tristan zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, waren das genau deine Worte, Maria. „Du kannst das hier ja als zusätzliches Geburtstagsgeschenk sehen" Oder irre ich mich?"

Rory schnaubte und ging in die Küche um die Kaffeemaschine ein zu schalten. „Ich hätte dir dieses Geschenk jedoch nie gemacht, Dugrey. Du hast mich erst dazu gebracht, mich zu betrinken, hast mich dann von den anderen weggebracht in den Flur der zu deinem Zimmer führt und hast mich DANN einfach geküsst. Hört sich eher nach einem durchgeplanten Ereignis deinerseits an, oder?", meinte sie und nahm sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank. Die drei Freunde sahen Tristan schockiert an, der die Augen verdrehte.

„Dir ist schon bewusst, wie du mich gerade darstehen lässt, oder?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd und Rory nickte grinsend. Tristan lachte und wendete sich wieder den Jungen zu. „So ist das nicht passiert. Also, ich meine, schon, aber ihr interpretiert das falsch."

Logan zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Rory an. „Wie wär es, wenn ihr uns endlich aufklärt?", fragte er genervt. Rory lachte. „Sagte er und tat so, als würde es ihn auch nur das geringste angehen.", murmelte sie, was Colin und Finn zum Lachen brachte und Logan dazu, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Wie wäre es damit: Ich stand schon immer auf unsere Maria hier, denn sie ist heiß, und ich war betrunken. Sie war nicht minder betrunken und hatte sich gerade von ihrem Freund getrennt, war deswegen auf, wie hast du es noch gleich genannt, Sexentzug?"

Tristan grinste und Rory goss sich Kaffee ein. „So hast DU es genannt, Tris!", meinte sie nur und nahm einen Schluck und seufzte zufrieden.

Die Jungen tauschten Blicke untereinander aus. Es war unglaublich, wie locker die beiden darüber redeten.

„Also, ihr hattet Sex... Und dann?", fragte Finn aufgeregt und nahm sich ein paar Chips, die er in einem der Schränke gefunden hatte. Die beiden Freunde zuckten mit den Schultern. „Wir haben darüber geredet, sobald sich Rory von ihrem Lachanfall erholt hatte und kamen zu dem Entschluss, dass wir Freunde sind und gingen zurück zu der Party."

Rory warf Tristan einen bösen Blick zu. Musste er ihren Lachanfall erwähnen?

„Du hast gelacht? Nachdem du Sex mit Tristan hattest? Autsch!", meinte Colin grinsend und Rory stöhnte. „Ich war betrunken. Und die Situation war doch wirklich absurd. Ich meine, Tristan ist mein bester Freund und ich lande mit ihm im Bett, obwohl ich zu dem Zeitpunkt extrem sauer auf ihn war. Es war lachhaft. Also habe ich gelacht. Außerdem meinte meine Mom, dass das irgendwann passieren würde und ich hatte ihr immer gesagt, dass sie sich lächerlich machte und dann? Schlafe ich mit ihm." Rory schüttelte den Kopf.

Auf einmal fing Logan an zu grinsen. „Also hast du da auch gesungen?", fragte er und beide Freunde liefen rot an. Finn, Colin und Logan lachten.

„Du HAST gesungen", stellte Logan vergnügt fest. „Interessant. Willst du uns nicht doch erzählen, was du gesungen hast?", fragte Finn flehend und Rory biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Logan stöhnte innerlich. Diese verfluchte Unterlippe.

„Ich glaube, ich müsste noch um einiges betrunkener sein, um das zu wiederholen", meinte sie schließlich und füllte sich nach. Die Jungen lachten und Finn schlug Tristan auf die Schulter. „Nett, wirklich nett. Für mich hat noch nie ein Mädchen gesungen.", meinte er und Tristan stöhnte. Manchmal wünschte er sich neue Freunde.


	33. Erinnerungen

_Ferien. Endlich. Ich kann stundenlang Dinge tuen, die ich machen will. Zur Schule gehen hat wirklich einen Vorteil: Ferien. _

_Und dann kommt auch noch der letzte Teil von Harry Potter raus. Meine beste Freundin und ich waren um 06.30 bei der Buchhandlung, was sich krank anhört, und es war auch krank. Aber ich musste einfach endlich wissen, wie es ausgeht. _

_Und ich muss sagen, ich fand das Buch toll. Sie hat einen guten Abschluss gefunden, auch wenn es nicht so ausgeht, wie ich wollte.. _

_Nun, jetzt muss ich mich erst einmal bei euch für die Reviews bedanken. Ihr seid toll! _

_Nichts ist toller als Reviews. _

_Also gebt mir bitte mehr, mehr!!_

_Hannah_

**_Erinnerungen_**

**__**

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten die 5 Freunde damit, sich eine Wiederholung von ‚Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod' anzusehen. Rory hatte sich ihren Schlafanzug angezogen und die Jungs hatten sich alle bequemere Sachen von Tristan genommen und lagen alle auf dem Sofa.

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass sie eingeschlafen sind. Die Partygänger persönlich schaffen es nicht einmal bis zur traurigsten Szene im Film durchzuhalten" , flüsterte Rory zu Tristan, der neben ihr lag. Tristan lachte leise. „Du musst zugeben, dass sich dieser Film ein wenig hinzieht, Maria, und sie sind es nicht gewohnt." , verteidigte er seine Freunde, die alle drei neben Rory lagen und schon seit 10 Minuten ihre Augen nicht mehr geöffnet hatten.

Rory seufzte. „Das ist traurig. Ich muss wohl öfter mit ihnen üben, sie brauchen eine bessere Film-guck-Kondition." , meinte sie ernst und Tristan nickte zustimmend.

„Robert meinte, die Leute würden sagen, dass ich prüde und frigide bin, weil ich euch nicht ranlasse." , meinte Rory plötzlich eine Weile später. Tristan drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr hin. „Du bist weder das eine noch das andere" , meinte er bestimmt. Rory zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Scheinbar wird hier auf dem College von einem verlangt, dass man viel Sex hat, kann das sein?" , fragte sie und Tristan lachte. „Das wird in diesen Kreisen immer erwartet, Maria. Das war doch schon in Chilton so. Ich meine, was denkst du, warum du Maria genannt wurdest?" Rory schnaubte. „Weil DU mich so genannt hast?"

Tristan grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hätte ich es nicht getan, wäre jemand anders darauf gekommen. Es ist einfach so. Sobald du in dem richtigen Alter bist, musst du Sex haben. Das Leben genießen solange man kann. Ich meine, den meisten von uns läuft die Zeit aus. Nach dem College müssen wir bei unseren Eltern anfangen zu arbeiten, uns eine Frau suchen, die uns ‚unterstützt'!" , er verzog das Gesicht und Rory war klar, was er meinte. DAR, kleine Partys, Fake-Lächeln, Kinder erziehen. Gott, sie musste ihrer Mutter dringend danken, dass sie sie dort raus geholt hatte.

„Und wenn man eine Frau hat, hat man keinen Sex mehr?" , fragte Rory und Tristan seufzte. „Ich denke, du überschätzt die Ehen in diesen Kreisen. Sobald die Frau sich schwängern lassen hat, ist es aus mit dem Sex. Ich meine, das sind nicht Frauen wie du, Maria. Sie sind auf den Ring am Finger aus und sobald sie den, und somit auch das Geld, haben, ist es vorbei mit Zärtlichkeiten. So werden die Mädchen hier erzogen. So wie wir erzogen werden, das Familienunternehmen zu übernehmen." Tristan zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf den Bildschirm. Er wusste, dass Rory dieses Prinzip niemals verstehen würde. Sie hatte Glück gehabt.

„Aber warum? Ich meine, man kann doch selbst entscheiden, ob man das möchte oder nicht. Rose und Juliet scheinen mir jedenfalls nicht darauf aus, einen Ring um den Finger zu tragen", meinte Rory hartnäckig und Tristan lachte.

„Das liegt daran, dass sie Einzelkinder sind. Sie bekommen die Chance, selber Karriere zu machen, das Unternehmen zu übernehmen. Rose wird wohl sehr wahrscheinlich die Kanzlei ihres Vaters übernehmen und Juliet die Modekette ihrer Mutter." Rory grinste bei dem Gedanken an Rose in einem Gerichtssaal. „Immerhin haben beide noch einen Beruf, wo sie Gucci tragen dürfen." , meinte sie und Tristan lachte. „Nett, Maria, nett." , tadelte er seine beste Freundin.

„Du könntest auch etwas anderes werden, wenn du wolltest, Tristan" , sagte sie dann leise und beförderte das Gespräch damit sogleich wieder in viel tiefergehende Gewässer. Tristan seufzte.

„Könnte ich? Ich wurde so erzogen, dass ich mich an das Geld gewöhnt habe, dass mir zur Verfügung steht. Und kannst du dich mich ohne Porsche vorstellen? Du denkst doch nicht, dass ich auch nur einen Cent von meinen Eltern bekommen würde, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich einen anderen Beruf ergreifen wollte. Und ich würde auch kaum ein anderes Studium von ihnen finanziert bekommen, oder? Welches College, denkst du, würde mir ein Stipendium geben?" Rory seufzte, als ihr klar wurde, dass er recht hatte. „Ich will aber, dass du das machst, was dich glücklich macht" , sagte sie dann sturköpfig und Tristan lächelte.

„Ich könnte dein Studium bezahlen!" , beschloss sie dann erfreut. Tristan lachte laut los und Rory hielt ihm eine Hand vor den Mund, damit er die drei schlafenden Jungen nicht weckte.

„Weißt du, Maria, die Blackcard bekommt dir vielleicht doch nicht" , neckte er seine Freundin und freute sich, als sie rot wurde. „Komm schon, Tristan, das ist doch wirklich eine gute Idee. Was soll ich mit dem Geld? Meine Urgroßmutter würde mir bestimmt mein Geld jetzt schon geben, wenn ich sie darum bitten würde. Vor allem, wenn sie weiß, wofür ich es will." Tristan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das tun würde, immerhin sind alle Lorelais schon immer sehr großzügig gewesen, aber trotzdem muss ich ablehnen." Rory runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?" , fragte sie und kam Tristan vor, wie ein Kind, dass etwas nicht einsehen wollte.

„Weil ich doch gar nicht wüsste, was ich sonst machen sollte. Ich meine, siehst du mich in irgendeinem anderen Beruf vor dir? Nein, oder? Mein letzter Berufswunsch war Feuerwehrmann, und da war ich 10 Jahre alt." Rory dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann grinste sie. „Ich wüsste da etwas.." , meinte sie in einem Ton, der Tristan gar nicht gefiel.

„Ich sehe dich direkt vor mir. Oh mein Gott, kein Beruf passt so gut zu dir wie dieser. Und du könntest immer noch eine Feuerwehruniform anhaben, wenn du das willst." , grinste sie.

Tristan begriff und riss empört den Mund auf. Rory hielt sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund um nicht loszulachen und ihr ganzer Körper vibrierte vor Vergnügen. Tristan schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder auf den Bildschirm.

„Du siehst mich also als Stripper, Maria? Nett. Dir ist schon klar, dass Lorelai mich dann für deine Junggesellinnen-Party buchen würde?" Rory hörte auf zu lachen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen habe." , meinte sie nur.

Tristan schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. „Heute wird dieser eine Abend ganz schon durchgekaut, was?" , sagte er dann, ohne Rory anzusehen. Rory sah ihn von der Seite an, doch er blickte weiterhin zu Charles Bronsen.

„Ja. Aber es war klar, dass sie es irgendwann herausfinden würden und dann genaustens Bescheid wissen wollen würden. Das war dir doch klar. Außerdem hast du angefangen, davon zu reden." Tristan nickte und Rory wendete ihren Kopf wieder auf den Fernseher. Ein paar Minuten herrschte Stille.

„Vielleicht bin ich wirklich prüde" , meinte Rory auf einmal und Tristan schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wieso das?" , fragte er interessiert.

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit ich mit dir geschlafen habe hatte ich keinen Sex mehr. Das ist unglaublich lange her. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie oft du seit dem mit anderen Mädchen geschlafen hast." Tristan seufzte. „Das liegt nicht daran, dass du prüde bist, sondern dass du dir deine Partner halt genauer aussuchst als ich. Du willst eine Beziehung, ich will nur Spaß. Ich meine, du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass du noch niemanden getroffen hast, zu dem du dich hingezogen gefühlt hast." Tristan hätte schwören können, dass Rorys Blick kurz auf Logan fiel, der noch immer friedlich neben ihr schlief, dann nickte sie und sah zu Tristan.

„Vielleicht habe ich zu hohe Anforderungen" , meinte sie dann langsam. Tristan schüttelte den Kopf. „Du willst einen Freund, der dir treu ist, das ist nicht zu viel verlangt. Und du wirst auch wieder jemanden finden, für den du was empfindest, Maria."

Wieder war er sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass ihr Blick kurz zu Logan flackerte und er runzelte die Stirn.

„Vielleicht" , meinte sie dann.

„Und wenn es jemanden gäbe, für den du dich interessierst, würdest du es mir doch sagen, oder?" , hakte Tristan nach und sah Rory prüfend an. Diese senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände und nickte. „Natürlich" , flüsterte sie dann und sah wieder hoch. Tristan seufzte.

Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut.

„Du verdienst jemanden, der dir treu ist, Maria, für den es nur dich gibt" , meinte er also abschließend und sah auf den Fernseher, wo gerade die letzten Szenen liefen. Rory tat es ihm gleich.

„Sweet Water wird auf dich warten" , sprach sie mit und lächelte.

"Irgendeiner wartet immer" , imitierte Tristan Charles Bronsen. Die beiden grinsten sich an. Definitiv die beste Szene des Films.

„Nimm dir ein Beispiel an diesem Film. Irgendjemand wartet immer. Ich möchte nicht, dass du das bist, Maria. Warte nicht auf etwas, das nicht eintreten wird." Er wusste, dass sie ihn verstand, denn sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte. Er mochte Logan gerne, er zählte ihn zu seinen besten Freunden, aber er war nicht der Richtige für Rory. Er würde ihr niemals ein treuer Freund sein können.

„Denkst du, es ist seltsam für sie, dass wir Sex hatten?" , fragte Rory auf einmal und sah zu den schlafenden Jungen. Tristan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso sollte es?" , fragte er zurück. Rory seufzte.

„Weil sie uns die ganze Zeit nicht geglaubt haben, dass wir nur Freunde sind und rein platonische Gefühle füreinander haben. Und dann glauben sie uns endlich und kurz danach sagen wir ihnen, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben. Ich meine, ich würde mir nicht glauben." Tristan lachte. „Und wenn. Solange wir nicht vor ihnen miteinander rummachen, werden sie nichts gegen uns in der Hand haben"

Rory sah Tristan zögerlich an. „Also machen wir nur hinter ihrem Rücken miteinander rum? Du tust so, als KÖNNTEN sie etwas gegen uns in der Hand haben." Tristan grinste und erinnerte sich an die Worte, die seine Freunde wohl am häufigsten benutzten. „Hey, bereit für alles." , sagte er also und Rory zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Tristan lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mache Witze. Wir haben eine rein platonische Beziehung. Ich weiß das, du weißt das, die Jungs werden es auch irgendwann verstehen. Das an meinem Geburtstag war ein einmaliger Ausrutscher. Ein Anfängerfehler. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, mit Mädchen befreundet zu sein." Rory grinste und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem kalt gewordenen Kaffee. „Also könntest du auch aus Versehen mit Paris schlafen?" , fragte sie unschuldig und Tristan stöhnte.

„Maria, mach über so was keine Witze. Paris ist Paris. Das ist einfach falsch. Aber bevor ich mit dir befreundet war, wäre ich jeder Zeit mit dir ins Bett gestiegen." Rory nahm noch einen Schluck und verzerrte ihr Gesicht. „Ich komme mir gar nicht billig vor, danke Tristan." Tristan sah seine Freundin fragend an. „Wieso billig?" Rory zuckte die Schultern und nahm sich Logans volles Glas.

„Weil ich mit dir geschlafen habe, als einmalige Sache, und damit zu deinen Bunnies gehöre." Tristan prustete in seinen Scotch und sah Rory fassungslos an. „Bunnies?" , fragte er. Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Mom und ich haben irgendwann überlegt, wie wir deine ganz besonderen Freundinnen nennen sollen und da wir dich als Playboy bezeichnen war Bunnie das passendste, was uns eingefallen ist." Tristan grinste sah auf die Uhr.

„Und deswegen nennt sie mich seit deinem Geburtstag auch gerne Bunnie, vielen Dank dafür!" , redete Rory weiter.

„Apropos" , meinte Tristan und stand auf. Rory sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Apropos was? Apropos Bunnie?" , fragte sie verwirrt. Tristan verdrehte die Augen. „Mach die Augen zu und den Mund auf, Maria!" , meinte er nur. Rory schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich schließe meine Augen doch nicht im Zusammenhang mit deinen Bunnies. Noch viel weniger öffne ich gleichzeitig meinen Mund. Das letzte Mal, als du das zu mir gesagt hast, hatte ich deine Zunge in meinem Hals und darauf kann ich heute wirklich verzichten." Tristan grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war Flaschendrehen. Hättest du mitgespielt, wärst du vorgewarnt gewesen." Rory schnaubte. „Bevor ich bei solchen Spielen mitspiele lese ich lieber. Was ich dort auch glaube ich getan habe." Tristan nickte. „Es war „Die Frau des Zeitreisenden" ." , erinnerte er sich.

Flashback

_„Hey Maria, hast du Spaß?" , hörte Rory jemanden von über sich sagen und legte ihr Buch runter um Tristan einen Meter vor ihr im Türrahmen stehen zu sehen. Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. _

_„Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich Emily's Partys genieße" , meinte sie ironisch und Tristan grinste noch breiter. „Nicht in diesem frechen Ton, meine junge Dame. Du wirst deiner Mutter wirklich jeden Tag ähnlicher" , imitierte er Emily Gilmore und betrat das Zimmer. _

_Rory lachte. „Hat Mom dir das beigebracht?" , fragte sie beeindruckt und Tristan nickte. „Sie wollte mich auf heute Abend vorbereiten und hat Emily gespielt. Ich musste all meinen Charme bei ihr zeigen und letztendlich war sie beruhigt und bereit, mich hier her kommen zu lassen." _

_Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du aufgepasst, dass sie dich nicht gesehen hat? Wenn sie herausfinden würde, dass wir Freunde sind, würde sie vor Verzückung anfangen zu weinen. Und Mom würde sich erhängen-" _

_„Weil Emily ihr ab dem Zeitpunkt immer auf die Nase reiben würde, wie wunderbar du in diese Kreise passt" , beendete Tristan Rorys Satz und verdrehte die Augen. Rory lächelte und nickte. _

_„Keine Angst, der Feind hat mich nicht entdeckt. Aber ich wollte mal nach dir sehen. Wieso kommst du nicht zu uns?" _

_Tristan und ein paar andere Kinder, die auf dieser Party eingeladen waren, hatten sich in Richards Arbeitszimmer versammelt um ihren Eltern zu entkommen. Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht so wirklich mein Ding" , meinte sie zögerlich. _

_Tristan seufzte. Er wusste, was sie meinte. Ein paar von den Kindern gingen auch nach Chilton und Rory kam nicht so wirklich mit ihnen aus. „Du bist seit einem Jahr auf dieser Schule, du musst dich endlich an die anderen gewöhnen. So schlimm sind sie nicht" , meinte er also und Rory sah ausweichend auf ihr Buch. _

_„In der Schule rede ich doch mit ihnen, oder? Ich verschließe mich nicht, ich bin sogar mit Paris, Madeline und Louise befreundet. Aber diese da unten? Gott, eingebildeter kann man doch wirklich nicht sein!" _

_Sie rümpfte ihre Nase und Tristan lachte. „Hey, mit zweien von denen war ich mal zusammen!" , meinte er gespielt empört und Rory grinste. _

_„Eben" ,antwortete sie nur. _

_Tristan beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen und kniete sich vor ihr hin. „Die Frau des Zeitreisenden, das habe ich sogar gelesen." , meinte er stolz und Rory lachte. _

_„Weil es darin nicht-jugendfreie-Momente gibt?" , fragte sie unschuldig und Tristan grinste. „Vielleicht!" , antwortete er und Rory verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal wusste sie wirklich nicht, warum sie mit ihm befreundet war. _

_ „Nun, ich habe dir übrigens etwas mitgebracht" , meinte Tristan plötzlich nebenbei und Rory hob eine Augenbraue an. „Eine Überraschung" , fuhr er fort und Rory nickte zögerlich. _

_„Mach die Augen zu" , forderte er und Rory gehorchte. „Und jetzt den Mund auf" , hörte sie ihn sagen und grinste. Essen! Er brachte ihr Essen. DESWEGEN war sie mit ihm befreundet. _

_Sie öffnete also leicht ihren Mund und tatsächlich, einen Moment später war er gefüllt. Nur nicht unbedingt mit dem, was sie erwartet hatte. _

_Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und wollte gerade zubeißen, als Tristan sich auch schon wieder von ihr löste. _

_„Was zur Hölle sollte das?" , fragte sie empört. Tristan zuckte mit der Schulter. „Ich war mir sicher, dass du nicht freiwillig mitmachen würdest, also musste ich improvisieren." , meinte er lässig und grinste über Rorys empörten Gesichtsausdruck. „Du wusstest, dass ich nicht mitmachen würde? Absolut recht hast du da! Verdammt, Tristan, ich habe einen Freund!" , meinte sie wütend und Tristan nickte. _

_„Ich weiß. Und du bist vollkommen frei von jeder Schuld. Denn du hattest keine Ahnung, dass ich das machen würde. Und eigentlich zählt es auch nicht wirklich als Kuss, aber es reicht für mich." Er grinste als er sah, wie Rory ihn verwirrt ansah. „Es reicht für dich?" , fragte sie fassungslos. Er nickte vergnügt und deutete hinter sich, wo zwei Jungen standen, die Rory nicht kannte. _

_„Flaschendrehen, Maria. Jessica meinte, ich würde es niemals wagen, meiner kostbaren Maria meine Zunge in den Hals zu stecken. Ich habe ihr das Gegenteil bewiesen." _

_Tristan grinste zufrieden und Rory stand abrupt auf. _

_ „Deine Freundinnen sind ja noch bescheuerter als ich dachte" , zischte sie wütend und Tristan lachte. „Komm schon, Maria, so schlimm war es doch auch nicht." , beruhigte er sie und bekam einen mörderischen Blick von Rory. „Soll ich Dean fragen, wie er das sieht?" , meinte sie nur bitter und Tristan hob seine Arme. _

_„Als wenn du ihm das sagen würdest. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du ihm auch nicht von unserem ersten Kuss erzählt, wieso solltest du es jetzt tun?" , meinte er nur und Rory hasste, dass er recht hatte. _

_„Das hier war kein Kuss" , meinte sie also nur böse. Tristan nickte zustimmend. „Eben! Also hast du auch keinen Grund, dich auf zu regen" , meinte er abschließend. _

_ „Komm mit, wir holen uns was zu essen" , sagte er dann und legte einen Arm um Rorys Schultern, etwas, das sie sich nur widerwillig gefallen ließ. Sie warf Tristan noch einen letzten tadelnden Blick zu, dann seufzte sie. „In Ordnung. Aber ich warne dich, tu so was noch mal und ich beiße zu." Tristan lachte und führte sie aus dem Zimmer und zurück zur Party._

Flashback Ende

Rory verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und sah Tristan zögernd an. Dieser seufzte. „Vertrau mir. Ich weiß ja, dass du zubeißen würdest, sollte ich das noch einmal wagen. Und welchen Grund hätte ich jetzt. Hier ist niemand, der noch Flaschendrehen spielen würde."

Rory zögerte kurz, dann ließ sie ihre Arme an ihre Seiten fallen und schloss langsam die Augen. Sie hörte, wie Tristan sich durch den Raum bewegte und schließlich wieder vor ihr stand. „Mund auf" , befahl er und Rory gehorchte widerwillig. Tristan konnte nicht anders, als über ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu lachen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund langsam und zögernd und ihr ganzes Gesicht war angestrengt, so sehr schien sie zu versuchen, heraus zu finden, was er vorhatte. Tristan schüttelte den Kopf und legte vorsichtig etwas von der Schokolade in ihren Mund. Sie schloss ihren Mund und lutschte einen Moment an der Schokolade, dann öffnete sie verwirrt die Augen.

„Das ist Schokolade." , stellte sie fest und Tristan nickte. „Mit?" , fragte er. Sie kaute einen Moment, dann lächelte sie. „Gummibärchengeschmack!" , meinte sie fassungslos. Tristan machte ein ‚Pling' -Geräusch um zu signalisieren, dass sie recht hatte. Dann holte er hinter seinem Rücken eine Tafel Schokolade hervor, die noch komplett eingepackt war und Rory fing an zu lachen. „Du schenkst mir Schokolade mit Gummibärchengeschmack" , meinte sie verzückt und Tristan lachte.

„Und nur die roten" , meinte er und gab ihr die Tafel. „Weil die roten die besten sind" , stimmte Rory zu und hielt sich eine Hand an ihr Herz.

„Das hat mir mal ein sehr weises Mädchen erklärt" , meinte er lächelnd und Rory lachte. „Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Ich fasse es nicht, Tristan, das ist so süß von dir."

Sie richtete sich auf und gab Tristan einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dieser winkte ab. „Erzähl das hier nur nicht rum, sonst werde ich bald noch Softie genannt."

Rory lachte und schnappte sich die angebrochene Tafel, die auf dem Couchtisch lag.

„Und es schmeckt jawohl extrem lecker, oder?" , meinte sie zufrieden.

Flashback

_Stöhnend ließ Rory ihren Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. Tristan sah sie abschätzend an. „Vielleicht sollten wir eine Pause machen." , meinte er nach einer Weile doch Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss lernen. Ich darf nicht Pausen machen. Muss lernen." , murmelte sie, machte jedoch keine Anstalten ihren Kopf wieder zu heben. Tristan seufzte und stand auf. Die beiden lernten im Gilmore-Haus und saßen am Küchentisch umringt von Büchern. Das heißt, Rory lernte, und nebenbei zwang sie Tristan, auch einen Blick in die Bücher zu werfen. _

_Tristan ging an einer der Schränke und holte sämtliche Süßigkeiten heraus, die er finden konnte._

_ „Wir machen eine Pause" , meinte er bestimmt und ließ die Süßigkeiten auf den Tisch fallen. Rory hob ihren Kopf und nickte. „Vielleicht eine klitzekleine. Aber dann müssen wir weiter lernen. Wir haben Prüfungen. In 4 Monaten sind wir fertig mit der Schule. Das ist wenig. Sehr wenig Zeit." Tristan nickte während Rory weiter vor sich hinmurmelte und schob ihr Schokolade hin. Rory seufzte und machte sie auf. „Gummibärchen" , verlangte sie und Tristan schmiss ihr eine Tüte rüber. Rory öffnete beides und legte ein rotes Gummib'e4rchen auf ein Stück Schokolade. Sie sah sich beides einen Moment lang an, dann warf sie sich beides in den Mund. _

_ „Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mit der Schule aufhören." , meinte sie, als sie aufgekaut hatte. Tristan nickte. „Und was machst du stattdessen?" , fragte er interessiert und Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mache eine Schokoladenfabrik auf. Wie Willy Wonka. Mama wäre stolz auf mich. Ich würde Schokolade mit Gummib'e4rchengeschmack herstellen, natürlich nur die roten. Niemand zuvor hat Schokolade mit Gummibärchen hergestellt. Ich würde berühmt werden. Überall gäbe es die unglaubliche Gilmore-Schokolade. Natürlich wäre der Schriftzug der gleiche wie bei der Wonka-Schokolade. Und ein großer roter Gummibär wäre oben drauf. Mein Großvater würde mich und meine Fabrik versichern, falls ich mal jemanden vergifte und Mom würde die Schokolade vermarkten. Sie würde sie erst im Inn verkaufen und irgendwann wäre sie weltberühmt. Mom reist gerne, es würde ihr bestimmt Spaß machen, die Schokolade zu vermarkten. Du könntest sichergehen, dass ich die Rechte für die Schokolade habe. Ich würde nur in meiner Fabrik sitzen und Schokolade essen. Kein Lernen, keine Schule, und erst recht kein Yale. Ich wäre dumm, dick, aber glücklich." _

_Tristan lachte. „Immerhin hast du jetzt schon einen Werbespruch" , meinte er amüsiert und Rory lachte trocken und warf sich noch ein Gummibärchen-Schoko-Stück in den Mund. _

Flashback Ende

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass du dich an solche Dinge erinnerst!" , meinte Rory gerührt und nahm noch ein Stück. Sie sah sich die Packung an und lächelte. In verschnörkelter Wonka-Schrift stand GILMORE schräg über die Packung und ein roter Gummibär hielt eine Hand hoch, wie um die Schrift zu halten. „Gutes Geschenk?" , fragte Tristan und Rory nickte.

„Sehr gutes Geschenk. Und bestimmt auch nicht so teuer wie das Haus" , meinte sie und aß noch ein Stück. Tristan lachte. „Du weißt ja nicht, wie viel ich hergestellt habe" , meinte er nur und setzte sich wieder zu Rory aufs Sofa, um irgendeinen Film an zu sehen, der auf dem gleichen Programm nach Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod lief.


	34. Erkenntnisse

_Ich bin eine schlechte Schreiberin, ich weiß. Ich update wirklich nicht regelmäßig genug. Aber bis letzte Woche war ich in Spanien und dann war ich krank. Krank sein ist wirklich ärgerlich. Es führt zu schlafen, schlechter Laune und nicht-updaten._

_Aber jetzt bin ich wieder wach und gesund und gut gelaunt und es ist Zeit für ein neues Kapitel. Ein bisschen Einsicht in Logans Gedanken, das haben wir ja nicht allzu oft. _

_Ich danke euch sehr, dass ihr mich nicht aufgegeben habt und dass ich sogar noch neue Reviews hatte, als ich aus dem Urlaub wieder kam. Unglaublich!!!_

_Danke dafür! Ich hoffe, der weitere Verlauf meiner FF wird euch nicht enttäuschen, ich mag enttäuschen nämlich nicht, das ist böse._

_Falls ich es doch tue, sagt mir bescheid und schreibt mir, und wenn nicht, umso besser und schreibt mir trotzdem! ;)_

_Hannah_

**_Erkenntnisse_**

Als Logan aufwachte, fühlte er sich seltsam. Er hatte extrem gut geschlafen und er wusste nicht, wieso. War er nicht auf der Party gewesen? Er fühlte sich nicht verkatert, das war wirklich ungewöhnlich. Und überhaupt. Er lag nicht in seinem Bett. Er versuchte, seinen Arm zu bewegen und bemerkte schockiert, dass er das nicht konnte. Jemand lag auf seinem Arm. Warum lag jemand auf seinem Arm?

War er etwa mit irgendeinem Mädchen zu ihr gegangen? Aber wieso sollte er dann noch da sein? Er blieb nie über Nacht. Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Er riss seine Augen auf und sah braune Haare. Ok, eine Brünette. Wer zur Hölle war sie? Warum erinnerte er sich nicht? Er betrachtete die Haare genauer, die quer auf seiner Brust verteilt waren und versuchte vorsichtig, sich von ihr zu befreien. Nur ließ sie das nicht zu. Sie hatte ihren Arm um ihn gelegt und hielt ihn fest. Logan konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Scheinbar fand sie es nicht lustig, ihres Kissens beraubt zu werden. Logan gab vorerst auf und sah sich um. Er war in- Tristans Appartement. Mit einem Mal fielen ihm wieder die Ereignisse des Abends ein und er lachte wieder.

Rory. Rory lag auf ihm. Ok, das war gut. Weitaus besser als er gedacht hatte.

Er sah zu seiner anderen Seite, wo Colin und Finn noch immer friedlich schliefen.

Tristan konnte er nirgends sehen. Vielleicht war er gestern noch in sein eigenes Bett gegangen. Aber wie war Rory in seinem Arm gelandet? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sein Arm schon gestern so um sie gelegt war wie jetzt.

Logan hob seinen Arm vorsichtig an und strich ihr ein paar Haare aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie schlief. Sie lächelte und schlief. Logan konnte nicht anders als auch zu lächeln. Sie war süß, wenn sie schlief. Sofort bereute er den Gedanken.

Er sollte solche Gedanken nicht über Rory haben. Jetzt noch weniger als zuvor.

Er seufzte, als er über gestern nachdachte. Tristan und Rory.

Er konnte niemals etwas mit ihr anfangen, nicht jetzt, wo er wusste, dass die beiden miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Sie meinten zwar, dass es nichts bedeutet hatte, aber dennoch. Logan hatte sich vor Jahren selbst die Regel gesetzt, niemals mit einem Mädchen zu schlafen, mit dem schon einer seiner Freunde geschlafen hatte. Das war einmal schief gegangen und es würde immer wieder schief gehen.  
Damals hatte er, ohne es zu wissen, mit einem Mädchen geschlafen, das auch schon Sex mit Colin gehabt hatte.

Als sie danach meinte, er wäre um Längen besser gewesen als Colin, wusste er, dass das das erste und letzte Mal bleiben würde, dass so was passieren konnte.

Davon ab war Rory auch schon vorher tabu gewesen.

Selbst wenn sie nicht mit Tristan geschlafen hätte. Er wusste, dass Rory einen Freund wollte, und er war kein Freund. Logan seufzte und sah auf das schlafende Mädchen auf sich.

„_Weißt du was, so heiß bist du auch wieder nicht, dass das all diesen Stress hier wert wäre. Die Leute haben recht, du bist wirklich frigide. Irgendwann werden das auch deine zwei blonden Schoßhunde verstehen"_

Nicht nur, dass er Rory beleidigte, er nannte ihn auch noch Rorys Schoßhund. Robert dachte ernsthaft, dass er auf Rory stand. Und ja, das stimmte auch, aber dennoch. Warum wusste Robert das? Wer wusste es noch? Und er hasste es auch, dass Robert recht gehabt hatte. Nicht, dass Rory frigide war, aber Logan hatte nie eine Chance bei ihr gehabt und würde auch nie eine bei ihr haben. Nicht einmal, wenn er für eine Beziehung bereit wäre, was er definitiv nicht war.

„_Und nur, weil ich männliche Freunde habe, die mehr im Kopf haben, als die beste Technik, jemanden flach zu legen, heißt das nicht, dass sie meine Schoßhunde sind. So etwas nennt sich Freundschaft, Robert, Freundschaft."_

Ihre Worte rangen noch immer in seinen Ohren. Freundschaft. Irgendwie hatte es sich deprimierend und falsch angehört. Er wollte weit mehr als ihre Freundschaft. Und sie sah ihn nur als das: Einen Freund. Wenn er Glück hatte. Vielleicht sah sie ihn auch nur als Tristans Freund.

Er sah sie wieder an und nahm eine Strähne ihrer braunen Haare zwischen seine Finger. Nein, er war ihr Freund, da war er sich sicher. Sie sah ihn als einen Freund. Und wahrscheinlich sollte er darüber glücklich sein.

Er musste sich einfach daran gewöhnen, mit einem Mädchen befreundet zu sein, zu dem er sich hingezogen fühlte. So schwer sollte das nicht sein. Näher als er ihr jetzt war würde er ihr nie kommen. Der Gedanke war noch deprimierender als alles andere.

Nun, dann musste er diese Situation wohl solange auskosten, wie es ihm möglich war.

Vorsichtig zog er das schlafende Mädchen ein bisschen weiter in seinen Arm und legte seine Hand auf ihrer Seite ab. Er seufzte ein letztes Mal und schloss wieder seine Augen.

Vielleicht würde es doch schwerer werden, dachte er noch, als Rory ihren Griff um ihn verstärkte und ihre Hand zu seiner Brust wanderte, um dort liegen zu bleiben, bevor er, durch ihren gleichmäßigen Atem eingelullt, wieder einschlief.


	35. der Aufpasser

_danke! ihr seid so klasse. _

_ich werde heute nicht viel schreiben, da mein laptop mich nicht so gerne mag und ziemlich viele tasten nicht funktionieren. diese paar sätze waren harte arbeit... reviewt weiterhin so klasse. ich werde immer zur grinsekatze, wenn ich eure reviews lese._

_falls es euch interessiert:diese buchstaben haben nicht funktioniert:d,h,w,f,l,ä und das Leerzeichen!_

**_der Aufpasser_**

Tristan war irgendwann um 9 Uhr herum aufgewacht. Er hatte überrascht gesehen, dass Rory irgendwie in Logans Arm gelandet war.

Er sah sich die beiden einen Moment lang an und seufzte. Beide lächelten, scheinbar sehr zufrieden mit der Position in der sie waren.

Tristan beschloss, sich nicht weiter Gedanken zu machen und ging duschen. Weder Logan noch Rory waren dumm.

Rory wusste es besser, als sich mit einem Playboy, wie Logan es nun einmal war, einzulassen und selbst wenn sie nicht klug genug war, würde Logan sich nie auf Rory einlassen.

Tristan wusste, dass Logan in Rory mehr als eine Freundin sah, er erkannte die Zeichen. Aber Logan hatte in den letzten Monaten nicht gehandelt und würde es auch in Zukunft kaum tun.

Er wusste, dass Rory tabu war. Er wusste, dass Tristan ihn kastrieren würde, sollte Logan Rory anrühren. Sie war nicht wie die anderen Mädchen.

Logan wusste das. Er wusste, dass Rory einen Freund brauchte, er wusste, dass Rory zu gut für ihn war, er wusste, dass er sich nie für Rory ändern könnte, er wusste, dass er sie irgendwann nur verletzen würde, was wieder zur Kastration führen würde.

Genau wie Tristan es wusste.

Er ging aus dem Bad heraus und sah, dass Logan wach war. Er wollte ihn gerade rufen, als Logan anfing, mit Rorys Haaren zu spielen. Tristan blieb, wo er war, und beobachtete die Situation.

Er lächelte traurig.

Logan tat ihm leid. Er war genau in der gleichen Situation wie er es einmal gewesen war.

Aber er würde drüber hinweg kommen. Wie er drüber hinweg gekommen war. Nur würde es für Logan viel schwieriger werden, denn Rory war eindeutig nicht abgeneigt ihm gegenüber.

Tristan hatte immer gewusst, dass Rory nur rein platonische Gefühle ihm gegenüber hatte, außerdem hatte sie die meiste Zeit einen Freund. Aber Logan würde irgendwann begreifen, dass Rory sich genauso zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, wie er zu ihr.

Und deswegen musste Tristan aufpassen. Er würde aufpassen, dass die beiden keinen Fehler machten. Tristan seufzte und ging in die Küche, um die Kaffeemaschine anzuschalten.

Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, waren Finn und Colin aufgewacht. Die beiden sahen teuflisch grinsend auf Logan und Rory und tuschelten miteinander. Tristan grinste und räusperte sich.

Finn und Colin sahen zu ihm auf und hielten sich einen Finger auf den Mund um ihm zu signalisieren, keinen Lärm zu machen. Tristan nickte und ging näher zum Sofa hin.

Colin hatte mittlerweile sein Handy herausgeholt und schoss eifrig Fotos mit seiner Handy-Kamera. Tristan schüttelte stumm lachend den Kopf. Ihm war so klar, dass sie Logan mindestens die nächsten 3 Monate damit aufziehen würden.

Er wollte gerade die Jungs auffordern, mit ihnen in die Küche zu kommen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„RORY", schrie eine brünette Frau außer Atem und Tristan sah sie verwirrt an. Was brauchte es, um Lorelai Gilmore zum Laufen zu bringen?

„Rory, wo ist Rory?", meinte sie und sah dann die Jungs und Rory auf der Couch. Ihr Mund formte sich zu einem O und sie riss die Augen weit auf.

Durch den Tumult geweckt regten sich Logan und Rory und Tristan musste grinsen. Die wirkliche Show startete erst jetzt.


	36. Ein bisschen Spaß muss sein

_Leider will mein Laptop immer noch nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll. Er und ich waren immer gute Freunde, hatten viel Spaß miteinander und genossen unsere Zeit zusammen. Ich danke euch sehr für eure Reviews, ich liebe Reviews. Und ich muss sagen, ich finde auch, dass ich immer besser werde mit der Cliffhanger-Sache immer besser werde.. Aber dieses hier hat keinen. Danke dafür, dass ihr neugierig, noch nicht enttäuscht und vorallem so nett seid! Ihr seid wirklich der Hammer, um es mal nach meinem neuen Lieblingslied zu sagen... :D_

_****_

_**Ein bisschen Spaß muss sein**_

Rory wachte auf, als sie ihren Namen hörte. Sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten und scheiterte. Irgendwas lag auf ihr. Es war schwer und lang und- ein Arm.

Rory öffnete langsam ihre Augen und sah in die schläfrigen braunen von Logan. Einen Moment lang war sie schockgefroren. Sie lag auf Logan. Und er hatte seinen Arm über ihr. „Hey", meinte er schlaftrunken und Rory lächelte. „Hey", meinte sie leise und die beiden sahen sich einen Moment lang an, bis sich jemand räusperte.

Erschrocken löste sich Rory aus Logans Griff und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Sie stöhnte, als sie vor sich drei grinsende Jungen und ihre Mutter sah. „Hey, Leute. Mom, was machst du hier?", versuchte sie lässig davon abzulenken, dass sie rot wie eine Tomate wurde.

Das Grinsen der Personen vor ihr verriet ihr, dass sie kein Glück hatte.

Sie spürte, dass sich Logan hinter ihr auch langsam aufsetzte und sprang auf. Er war zu nah, viel zu nah an ihr dran. „Ich brauche Kaffee", verkündete sie und ging dann schnell in die Küche.

An der Kaffeemaschine angekommen seufzte sie. Gott, das war nicht gut. Es war nicht gut, dass er so gut aussah, es war nicht gut, dass ihr schwindelig und schlecht von seiner Nähe wurde und es war nicht gut, dass ihre Freunde sie so erwischt hatten. Sie nahm sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und seufzte wieder.

„Drei, zwei, eins...", murmelte sie, als auch schon die Küchentür hinter ihr zuknallte. Ruhig schenkte sie sich etwas Kaffee ein, bevor sie sich umdrehte.

„Hey, Mom", meinte sie dann fröhlich und nahm einen Schluck. Doch Lorelai schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Erklär", forderte sie. Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich denn erklären?", wich sie aus. Ihre Mutter verdrehte die Augen.

„In so was warst du noch nie gut, Kleines. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hattest du gestern ein Date mit Robert. Das eben war nicht Robert. Das war Logan. Warum warst du heute Nacht mit Logan zusammen?"

Rory zuckte bei der Wortwahl zusammen. „Ich war nicht mit Logan _zusammen_, Mom. Er und die Jungs waren gestern nach der Party hier und wir haben zusammen Filme gesehen. Dann sind wir irgendwann alle eingeschlafen. Logan lag neben mir. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir so geendet sind."

Rory nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und zuckte mit den Schultern, bemüht, von dem allen unberührt zu auszusehen. Dem Lächeln ihrer Mutter zufolge gelang es ihr nicht gut.

„Nun, es sieht aus, als würde ich wohl doch noch meine blonden Enkelkinder bekommen", meinte Lorelai beiläufig und klaute Rory ihre Tasse.

„Mom, ich bitte dich. Logan und ich sind Freunde. Nichts weiter.", verteidigte sich Rory und zu ihrem Entsetzen hörte es sich schwach an.

Lorelai warf ihr einen Blick zu und Rory seufzte. „Gott, ich kann doch nicht auf Logan stehen", meinte sie verzweifelt und Lorelai klopfte ihr mitleidig auf die Schulter. „Scheinbar kannst du das schon, Honey. Und ich finde es verständlich. Er sieht wirklich unglaublich gut aus."

Lorelai zuckte mit den Schultern und gab ihrer Tochter nach einem tiefen Schluck die Tasse wieder. „Mach dir nichts draus, scheinbar beruht das ganze auf Gegenseitigkeit.", sagte sie dann und grinste, als sie das Gesicht ihrer Tochter sah. „Beruhig dich, Rory. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es weiß, sonst hätte er sich schon längst an dich rangeschmissen. Und nach meinem Stand nach hat er das nicht getan. Wenn du nicht willst, dass nichts passiert wird nichts passieren."

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Mom, es wird nichts passieren. Das ist Logan. Tristans Freund. Und selbst wenn er nicht sein Freund wäre. Er ist ein Playboy. Er hat jede Woche ein neues Mädchen an seinem Arm."

Rory seufzte noch einmal und sah dann auf die Tür. „Wir sollten wahrscheinlich zurück, die wundern sich mit Sicherheit schon, wo wir bleiben.", sagte sie dann und schenkte sich neuen Kaffee ein.

Lorelai lachte. „Ich glaube eher, dass sie Logan ausquetschen werden. Oder sich über ihn lustig machen. Du bist dir also sicher, dass nichts zwischen euch passieren wird?", hakte Lorelai noch einmal nach. Rory verdrehte die Augen. „Hörst du mir eigentlich zu? Er ist ein Playboy. Ich bin kein Bunnie."

Lorelai lachte und nickte. „In Ordnung. Aber falls du es dir anders überlegst..."

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso sollte ich es mir anders überlegen?", fragte sie, misstrauisch, dass ihre Mutter so darauf versessen war.

Lorelai zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er sieht wirklich gut aus. Und scheint nett zu sein. So, wie du von ihm erzählst ist er klug und kann mit dir mithalten. Und hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass er gut aussieht? Ich denke einfach, dass du dich nicht davon abhalten solltest, etwas mit ihm an zu fangen, nur weil er noch nie eine Beziehung hatte. Zu dir konnte noch keiner nein sagen. Und ich glaube, dass du mit ihm eine Menge Spaß haben könntest.

Du verdienst Spaß, Kleines. Seit Jess hattest du keine Beziehung mehr. Und seit Tristan keinen Sex mehr. Ich denke einfach, es würde dir ganz gut tun, zu daten. Es muss ja nicht Logan sein. Und wenn es Logan ist, musst du ja nicht sofort mit ihm ins Bett springen. Ich meine ja nur, du könntest mal ein bisschen mehr aus dir rausgehen."

Rory seufzte, eine ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen seit sie Logan kennengelernt hatte.

„Ich denke drüber nach.", meinte sie dann zögerlich. Lorelai nickte lächelnd. „Das will ich doch nur.", meinte sie zufrieden.

„Ich will dich wirklich nicht zu Sex mit Logan auffordern, dass weißt du, oder? Und ich will auch nicht, dass du eins von seinen Bunnies wirst. Gott, das will ich definitiv nicht. Aber wenn du ihn willst, kämpfe. Wir Gilmore Girls sind doch dafür bekannt, das zu kriegen, was wir wollen."

Rory lachte und nickte. „Was führt dich eigentlich hier her?", fragte sie dann auf einmal. Lorelai fing an zu strahlen und gluckste. „Lukes und mein Date..", fing sie dann verschwörerisch an und strahlte noch mehr. Rory riss ihre Augen auf. „Oh mein Gott, das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Wie war es?", fragte sie sofort und Lorelai strahlte, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch mehr.

„Es war- toll. Und eindeutig ein Date", meinte sie in einem Ton, der Rory zusammenzucken ließ. „Mom! Bitte sag mir, dass du keinen Sex mit ihm hattest", meinte sie dann ernst. Lorelai sah sie unschuldig an. „Ich hatte keinen Sex mit Luke", antwortete sie unüberzeugend und Rory verzog das Gesicht. „Nach dem ersten Date? Noch nie was vom Zappeln lassen gehört?"

Lorelai wollte gerade antworten, als Rory stöhnte. „Oh Gott! Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass es eine 50-prozentige Chance gibt, dass es in unserem Haus passiert ist. Gott. Ich will nichts weiter wissen."

Lorelai lachte und Rory zog eine Grimasse.

„Wenn ich deine Reaktion auf das Thema Sex höre, könnte ich meinen, dass du eine Jungfrau bist. Manchmal bist du wirklich verklemmt."  
Rorys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Das ist nicht wahr! Nur der Gedanke von dir und, füge hier den Namen jedes Mannes ein, den du triffst, im Bett ist kein schöner. Erst recht bei Luke. Ich liebe Luke, ich kenne Luke seit Jahren. Und du bist mit Luke zusammen..."

Auf einmal schien Rory zu begreifen und sie schrie auf. Dann lachte sie und Lorelai mit ihr und die beiden fingen an, im Kreis zu hüpfen.

Die Jungs sahen sich im Wohnzimmer an und gingen dann zögerlich auf die Küche zu. Sie hörten Lachen und Bewegung und öffneten vorsichtig die Tür, hinter der Rory und Lorelai noch immer hin und her hüpften. Schließlich beruhigten sich die beiden wieder und keuchend lehnten sie sich gegen den Küchentisch. „Ich freue mich so sehr für dich, Mom", meinte Rory schließlich, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und Lorelai lächelte. „Ich freue mich auch für mich", meinte sie.

„Du bist mit Luke zusammen?", riet Tristan von der Tür aus und die beiden Frauen schraken zusammen. Rory hielt sich eine Hand auf ihr Herz. „Gott, Tristan, erschreck uns nicht so", tadelte sie ihren besten Freund und grinste dann.

„Und ja, sie sind zusammen"

* * *

„Wie war eigentlich dein Date mit Robert?", fragte Lorelai, als die beiden in einem Café in der Nähe vom Campus saßen. Rory seufzte und erzählte ihr von ihrem Abend. Lorelai schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Ich fasse es nicht. Ich wusste, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, mit ihm zu einem Date zu gehen. Er hat mir von Anfang an nicht gefallen. Aber deine Schoßhunde waren ja da, um dich zu retten." 

Rory streckte Lorelai die Zunge raus während diese nur lachte und etwas von ihren Pancakes nahm.

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass Logan dich überhaupt nicht ansehen konnte heute morgen?", wechselte sie dann das Thema und Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich das wissen, habe ich zu ihm geguckt?", antwortete sie nur und schenkte sich und ihrer Mutter Kaffee nach. Lorelai lächelte. „Mir war klar, dass du viel zu schüchtern sein würdest, als dass du ihn ansehen könntest, aber er wirkt auf mich nicht wie einer von der schüchternen Sorte. Seltsam, oder?"

Rory zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, es war ihm genau so unangenehm wie mir. Ich meine, er hat mit Sicherheit ordentlich was von den Jungs zu hören bekommen und dann warst du noch da- die Mutter."

Lorelai zeigte mit ihrem Löffel auf Rory. „Sag das nicht so, als wäre ich Emily", beschwerte sie sich und Rory lachte. „Die unglaublich coole, sexy Mutter?", verbesserte sie sich schnell und Lorelai nickte zufrieden.

„Ich habe mir übrigens eine Tafel Gilmore-Schokolade mitgenommen. Was ist der Witz dahinter?", wechselte Lorelai und Rory lächelte und erzählte. Es war gut, ihre Mutter bei sich zu haben.


	37. Ausweichmanöver

**Ausweichmanöver**

Die nächste Woche verging hektisch. Rory hatte sich wohl etwas mit dem zusätzlichen Kurs übernommen. Sie musste bis nächste Woche drei Bücher lesen und einen Artikel schreiben, den sie noch nicht einmal angefangen hatte.

Dazu kam ihr Geburtstag am Samstag, durch den ein ganzer Tag Lernen wegfallen würde. Sie kannte ihre Mutter und Tristan und wusste es besser, als zu glauben, dass sie auch nur eine freie Minute haben würde.

Also schloss sich Rory die meiste Zeit in ihrem Zimmer ein und schrie jeden an, der es wagte, sie beim Lernen zu stören.

Doch auch wenn sie meistens beschäftigt war, kam sie nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass Logan ihr auswich.

Es war mittlerweile Freitag und Rory hatte ihn nicht ein einziges Mal gesehen. Das heißt, _sie _hatte _ihn_ schon gesehen. Einmal bei einem Kaffeestand, auf den er zusteuerte und dann umdrehte, sobald er sie sah. Und einmal, als er gerade in die Redaktion gehen wollte und dann rückwärts wieder hinausging, als er sie sah.

Tristan meinte, sie würde es sich einbilden.

Finn und Colin hingegen kamen öfter vorbei, als es ihr lieb war. Doch schon am Dienstag hatten sie begriffen, dass Rory im Lernmodus war und besuchten sie nur noch, um sie zu einer Kaffee-Pause zu zwingen oder um ihr Essen zu bringen.

Rory musste lächeln, als sie an die beiden dachte. Sie waren wie Kinder, die meiste Zeit. Aber irgendwie konnten sie das mit Hilfsbereitschaft ausgleichen, sodass es nicht störte.

Rory klappte ihr Buch zu und seufzte. Sie war spät dran, wenn sie es pünktlich zum Freitagsdinner machen wollte. Sie suchte sich ihr blaues Abendkleid raus und lief schnell ins Bad um zu duschen.

Eine halbe Stunde später war sie _wirklich_ zu spät dran. Ihre Haare waren noch nass und sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wo ihre Schuhe waren. Außerdem musste sie noch ihre Sachen für Stars Hollow packen, da sie natürlich zu Hause schlief.

Sie lief in ihr Zimmer, wo Tristan gelangweilt auf ihrem Bett saß und durch eines ihrer Bücher blätterte. „Du hattest auch schon spannendere Lektüre.", kommentierte er, bekam jedoch keine Antwort, da Rory unter dem Bett nach ihren Schuhen suchte.

Tristan seufzte und stand auf. „Komm mit", befahl er und zog Rory vom Boden hoch. Diese protestierte: „Ich kann nicht, ich habe keine Schuhe, ich habe keine Hollow-Sachen, ich habe keine trockenen Haare"

Tristan zuckte mit den Schultern und zog sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Er deutete aufs Sofa, wo ihre Schuhe lagen, daneben eine Reisetasche und daneben ein Föhn.

Rory grinste. „Du gehst an meine Unterwäsche?", fragte sie nur und schnappte sich die Schuhe und den Föhn. Tristan verdrehte die Augen.

„Rose hat deine Sachen gepackt. Sie und die Jungs waren eben hier, als du geduscht hast, sie sind jetzt im Pub.", erklärte er und Rory nickte. Sie versuchte nicht enttäuscht zu sein, dass sie Logan schon wieder verpasst hatte und ging in Richtung Badezimmer. Tristan seufzte.

„Logan war nicht dabei. Er war diese Woche sowieso selten gesehen, Mitchum macht im Moment Stress. Er ist gerade bei sich zu Hause in Hartford, weil sein Vater ihn bei irgendwelchen Zeitungsproblemen dabei haben möchte, die es wohl bei einer seiner Zeitungen gibt", meinte er so beiläufig wie möglich und zog dann seine Jacke an.

Rory nickte und biss sich auf ihre Lippe. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie Tristan nicht sagte, dass sie ein bisschen zu sehr an Logan interessiert war. Aber sie wusste, was er dazu sagen würde: Vergiss ihn.

Tristan führte sich immer wie ein großer Bruder auf, wenn es um sie und ihre Freunde ging. Nicht, dass sie Logan als ihren Freund wollte. Rory seufzte gedankenverloren.

„Ich dachte, du bist so spät dran?", fragte Tristan belustigt und riss somit Rory aus ihren Gedanken.

„Bin ich auch", meinte sie und hielt ihren Föhn hoch.

Tristan nickte. „Ich verschwinde mal in den Pub. Wir sehen uns morgen?"

Rory nickte und lächelte. Tristan gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging zur Tür. „Viel Spaß mit den Gilmores, grüß Lorelai von mir.", meinte er noch und nahm sich seinen Schlüssel. Rory nickte wieder.

„Mach ich. Grüß du die anderen von mir und sag ihnen, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich heute nicht da sein kann", rief sie ihm nach und verschwand dann im Bad.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Rory in Hartford an. Sie sah Lorelais Wagen schon in der Einfahrt und parkte neben ihrem Auto.

Lorelai stand noch vor der Tür und grinste, als sie ihre Tochter sah.

„Jeder andere würde denken, dass du gerade von einem heißen Treffen mit deinem Freund kommst, aber ich kenne dich, und sage: Du hast gelernt."

Rory sah ihre Mutter verwirrt an und Lorelai lachte.

„Du hast Sex-Haar. Und dein Lippenstift ist verschmiert. Hast du etwa versucht, dich im Auto zu schminken?"

Rory sah ihre Mutter böse an und holte einen kleinen Taschenspiegel aus ihrer Tasche. Sie sah sich im Spiegel und stöhnte. Lorelai hatte mittlerweile eine kleine Bürste aus ihrer Handtasche geholt und war hinter Rory getreten, um ihre Haare zu bändigen. Rory wischte sich ihren Lippenstift weg und wollte sich gerade neuen auftragen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Rory, Lorelai, was tut ihr hier?", fragte Emily Gilmore genervt. Rory ließ langsam ihren Lippenstift sinken und lächelte ihre Großmutter entschuldigend an. „Ich war ein wenig spät dran, weil ich gelernt habe...", meinte sie vorsichtig und eine Männerstimme hinter Emily lachte.

„Dad?", fragte Rory und lächelte den Mann hinter Emily an.

„Du siehst eher aus, wie deine Mutter, wenn sie mit mir zusammen _gelernt_ hat", meinte er vergnügt und Rory lief rot an. Emily rümpfte die Nase.

„Also wirklich, Christopher", rügte sie den grinsenden Mann.

In dem Moment kam Richard zu ihnen. „Ich sehe, ihr habt die Mädchen gefunden. Können wir dann gehen?", fragte er, mit seiner Nase noch immer in irgendwelchen Papieren.

„Klar, Dad, Rorys Sex-Haar habe ich erfolgreich beseitigt.", antwortete Lorelai fröhlich, was Rory dazu brachte, sie mit ihrer Handtasche zu hauen.

Richard nickte. „Gut, dann los.", antwortete er, was Lorelai und Christopher zum Lachen brachte.

Rory und Emily schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

„Rory, da wir dich morgen an deinem Geburtstag nicht sehen dürfen", sie warf Lorelai einen bösen Blick zu, „haben wir uns überlegt, dass wir zusammen essen gehen könnten. Die ganze Familie. Was hältst du davon?"

Rory lächelte und hakte sich bei ihrem Vater und Großvater unter. „Ich sage, lasst uns endlich gehen.", meinte sie fröhlich und die Gilmores plus Christopher machten sich auf den Weg zum Restaurant, in dem Emily reserviert hatte.

Rory hatte so viel Spaß, wie schon lange nicht mehr beim Freitagsdinner. Zur Überraschung aller hatte Emily einen Tisch bei einem Inder bestellt.

„Du hast doch irgendwann mal erwähnt, dass du gerne zum Inder gehst, oder nicht?", fragte sie, als sie die überraschten Blicke aller sah. Rory nickte schnell.

„Das stimmt, es ist eine großartige Idee", meinte sie lächelnd mit einem Blick auf ihre Mutter. Lorelai hasste indisches Essen. Doch Lorelai zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

„Eine großartige Idee", murmelte sie jedoch, allerdings so leise, dass nur Christopher und Rory sie hören konnten. Die beiden grinsten sich an und betraten das Restaurant.

Natürlich konnte sich Rory nicht entscheiden, was sie wählen sollte. Es gab zu viele Sachen, die alle wunderbar schmecken würden.

Lorelai brauchte genau so lange wie Rory zum Auswählen, jedoch eher, weil sie nicht wusste, was davon ihr einigermaßen schmecken würde. Irgendwann hatte Emily genug. „Rory, nimm einfach alles, was sich gut anhört. Wir können ja teilen."

Rory war einverstanden und die Gilmores bestellten die Speisekarte rauf und runter.

Als die Getränke kamen, fingen Christopher und Lorelai an, Geschichten von Rorys bisherigen Geburtstagen zu erzählen, was immer ein amüsantes Thema war. Lorelai war gerade in der Mitte der Clown-Erzählung als Richard aufsprang.

„Nun, das ist ja ein Zufall", meinte er laut und richtete damit nicht nur die Aufmerksamkeit der gerade eingetroffenen Gäste, sondern auch die des restlichen Restaurants auf sich.

Rory und Lorelai, die gegenüber von Richard, Emily und Christopher saßen, drehten sich gleichzeitig um.

Rory stöhnte leise, als sie sah, wer es war.

Logan stand zusammen mit seinen Eltern im Türrahmen und grinste Rory an.

Lorelai stieß ihre Tochter in die Seite. „Das ist Logan", meinte sie verschwörerisch. Rory lachte. „Danke für die Information.", antwortete sie trocken.

Zu ihrem Entsetzen kamen die Huntzbergers zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Richard, Emily, wie schön euch zu sehen.", meinte Shira mit einem übertrieben aufgesetzten Lächeln, das Logan dazu brachte, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Ihr kennt doch unseren Sohn Logan, nicht wahr?", fuhr sie dann fort und stieß ihren Sohn in die Seite, der sofort in den High-Society-Modus sprang.

„Richard, Emily, wie geht es Ihnen?", meinte er freundlich und Rory grinste über seinen Tonfall, der dem seiner Mutter nicht unähnlich war.

Emily strahlte Logan an, als wäre er JF Kennedy persönlich.

„Uns geht es sehr gut, Logan, vielen Dank. Wir haben gerade ein vorgezogenes Geburtstagsessen unserer Enkeltochter. Rory, das ist Logan Huntzberger, er geht mit dir nach Yale. Logan, dass ist unsere Enkelin Rory."

Emily deutete Rory mit einem Blick an, dass sie aufstehen sollte und Rory tat es widerwillig. „Hey Logan", meinte sie dann unbegeistert und ihre Mutter prustete in ihr Getränk. Logan grinste noch breiter. „Hey Ace"

Rory wendete sich Logans Eltern zu und lächelte. „Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Logan hat mir schon viel von Ihnen erzählt", meinte sie süß und sah aus dem Blickwinkel, wie Logan eine Grimasse zog. Sie lächelte noch ein bisschen mehr.

„Du kennst unseren Sohn?", fragte Shira überrascht, während Mitchum sie grinsend ansah.

„Es freut mich, Rory. Und keine Angst, Logan übertreibt meist in seinen Erzählungen über uns.", sagte er mit einem Blick auf seinen Sohn, der versuchte, unschuldig aus zu sehen.

Rory lachte und nickte. „Gut zu wissen. Er und ich kennen uns aus der Redaktion", beantwortete sie Shiras Frage.

Sie wollte vor ihren Großeltern das Thema Tristan dringend vermeiden, da diese weder wussten, dass Rory mit ihm befreundet war, noch, dass er mit ihr zusammen wohnte.

Logan nickte. „Siehst du, Dad? Und du sagst, ich bin nie dort. Ich schaffe es sogar, so oft dort zu sein, dass sich Leute an mich erinnern. Außerdem habe ich dir glaube ich schon von Rory erzählt. Sie ist das Mädchen, das morgen Geburtstag hat. Deswegen kann ich auch nur bis morgen früh hier in Hartford bleiben", meinte er und lächelte Rory an, die die Augen verdrehte.

Mitchum zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„In Ordnung. Irgendwie fällt es mir jedoch schwer, das andere zu glauben. Sicher, dass du nicht in der Redaktion warst, damit Rory hier dich kennen lernt?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln während Rory rot wurde.

Logan zuckte mit den Schultern. „So oder so war ich in der Redaktion.", meinte er nur.

In dem Moment räusperte sich Lorelai. Rory zuckte zusammen und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Das hier ist übrigens meine Mutter, Lorelai, und mein Vater Christopher Hayden", stellte sie ihre Eltern vor. Lorelai und Christopher lächelten dem Paar zu und nickten. „Es freut uns sehr, sie haben einen wirklich netten Sohn", meinte Lorelai und zwinkerte Logan zu.

Shira nickte. „Wir haben schon so viel von Ihnen und ihrer Tochter gehört, Emily und Richard sind immerzu am Schwärmen.", meinte sie freundlich und Lorelai zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch.

Emily schien einen Kommentar ihrer Tochter zu erwarten, jedenfalls meinte sie schnell: „Warum setzt ihr euch nicht zu uns? Rory und Logan sind scheinbar Freunde und wir haben uns doch wirklich seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Wir haben schon Unmengen an Essen bestellt, das reicht bestimmt noch für drei weitere Personen.", zwitscherte sie auf eine Art, von der Lorelai Gänsehaut bekam.

Richard nickte. „Ihr seid herzlich eingeladen", fügte er hinzu. Shira schien unschlüssig, doch Mitchum nickte. „Warum nicht? Wenn wir nicht stören? Immerhin ist das hier Rorys Geburtstagsessen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe. Da sollte sie doch entscheiden, ob sie lieber mit ihrer Familie allein bleiben will."

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Rory, die innerlich ihre Großeltern verfluchte.

„Je mehr, desto besser", meinte sie jedoch fröhlich und sah dann ihre Mutter verzweifelt an, die nur die Schultern zuckte.

10 Minuten und viel Smalltalk später kam das Essen.

Emily hatte darauf bestanden, dass Logan sich neben Rory setzte und saß somit zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater an dem runden Tisch.

Rory versuchte, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu vermeiden und unterhielt sich hauptsächlich mit ihrer Mutter.

Logan schien dies nicht zu stören, da er und Christopher über verschiedene Internate sprachen, die sie beide besucht hatten.

Christopher lachte gerade über irgendwas, was Logan erzählte und Rory seufzte.

„Wunderbar, warum mag Dad ihn? Dad mag niemanden, er wollte Tristan die ersten drei Monate immer aus dem Haus prügeln, wenn er ihn gesehen hat. Er mochte Dean nie, er mochte Jess nie, wieso versteht er sich mit Logan?", fragte sie ihre Mutter leise, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Vielleicht, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass du Logan nicht magst? Das Gefühl kann man nämlich leicht bekommen, wenn man euch so beobachtet. Du hast noch nicht ein Wort zu ihm gesagt. Und Christopher hat generell nichts gegen das männliche Geschlecht, nur, wenn sie in Kontakt mit dir treten.", versuchte sie, die Logik ihres Ex' zu erklären.

Rory schnaubte.

„Was soll ich auch zu ihm sagen? Hey, na, wie geht's dir, hier, wo du nicht vor mir weglaufen kannst?"

Lorelai legte ihren Kopf in die Seite. „Nein, ich glaube, das wäre ein wenig komisch und würde ihn bestimmt dazu bringen, sich unwohl zu fühlen.", meinte sie dann nach reiflicher Überlegung. Rory schwieg und nahm sich noch mehr Essen auf ihren Teller.

„Das hier sollte ein Geburtstagsessen sein. Ein fröhliches Zusammensein der Familie. Ich meine, du konntest nicht mal die Clown-Geschichte zu Ende erzählen. Das ist nicht fair. Jetzt sitzen wir hier, in der Falle. Grandpa redet mit Mitchum über irgendwelche Business-Sachen, Grandma mit Shira über irgendwelche DAR-Sachen und Logan und Dad über irgendwelche Internats-Sachen. Und wir? Warum amüsieren sich alle und ich mich nicht? Ich habe morgen Geburtstag, ich bin die, die sich amüsieren muss.", schmollte Rory und tat sich noch mehr Essen auf.  
Lorelai sah ihre Tochter mitleidig an.

„Du kannst dich darüber amüsieren, wie ich dieses Essen hier runterschlucke. Oder wir könnten die Kellner verarschen und ab jetzt nur noch auf indisch mit ihnen reden."

Rory verdrehte die Augen. „Wir können kein indisch. Und ich glaube, die Amtssprache in Indien ist Englisch. Also wäre das Witzlos. Und der Kellner hat uns schon reden hören. Das fällt also aus. Wir könnten unser berühmtes „1, 2, er gehört" dir spielen.", schlug Rory vor und Lorelai nickte begeistert.

Die beiden drehten sich von den anderen weg und sahen sich im Restaurant um. „Ok, wie machen wir es? Die Leute, die ins Restaurant kommen und gehen? Oder einfach die, die an unserem Tisch vorbeigehen?", fragte Lorelai aufgeregt.

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. „Besser die, die hier vorbeigehen, wer weiß, wie viele dieses Restaurant jetzt noch betreten. Du fängst an."

Lorelai nickte und die beiden warteten auf die erste Person, die an dem Tisch vorbeigehen würde.


	38. 1, 2, Traummann

_**"1, 2, Traummann"**_

Logan verstand sich gut mit Rorys Dad. Er war wirklich cool. Anders als die Väter, die er kannte. Rory hatte wirklich Glück mit ihren Eltern.

Dennoch kam er nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass Rory ihn ignorierte. Er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch es störte ihn. Wieso war sie jetzt schon wieder sauer?

Dieses Mädchen frustrierte ihn immer wieder von neuem.

Er erzählte gerade von dem Streich, den Colin, Finn und er auf dem Internat in Oklahoma gespielt hatten, als er bemerkte, dass Christopher ihm nicht mehr zuhörte, sondern stattdessen zu Lorelai und Rory sah. Logan drehte sich zu ihnen hin und bemerkte amüsiert, wie die beiden vom Tisch weggedreht, Rory mit ihrem Teller in der Hand, die Leute anstarrten, die an dem Tisch vorbeigingen.

„Was machen die?", fragte er Chris, der nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Emily wütend", antwortete er fröhlich und lachte.

„Sie spielen ein Spiel. Man hat drei Versuche, sich einen Mann aus zu suchen. Wenn man die ersten zwei ausgeschlagen hat, bekommt man automatisch den dritten. Pass auf."

In dem Moment ging ein Kellner vorbei. Rory und Lorelai sahen ihm beide hinterher und Rory sah ihre Mutter dann abwartend an.

„Er hat einen süßen Hintern", meinte sie abwägend zu ihrer Mutter und Logan sah Rory überrascht an. Dass sie so etwas am gleichen Tisch sagen würde, an dem ihre Großeltern saßen, hätte sie nicht gedacht.

Lorelai nickte. „Aber er ist mir zu jung. Und ich fühle mich mutig. Also weiter."

Rory nickte und die beiden warteten wieder, bis ein blonder, gutaussehender Mann, im Alter von ungefähr 40 Jahren an ihnen vorbei ging. Lorelai klappte aufgeregt in die Hände und tat so, als würde sie lechzen, bis ein anderer Mann schnell hinter ihm her lief und ihm auf den Hintern schlug, sodass der Blonde anfing, zu kichern und tadelnd meinte: „Dennis, warte, bis wir zu Hause sind."

Rory fing an zu lachen und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Großeltern nicht zu erregen.

Lorelai seufzte. „Ich nehme wohl Nummer 3.", meinte sie dann niedergeschlagen und Rory klopfte ihr mitleidig auf die Schulter.

In dem Moment schlug jemand Logan auf die Schulter und er drehte sich wieder zu Christopher um. Dieser grinste verschwörerisch und stand dann auf. „Ich glaube, ich geh mir noch ein Bier bestellen", meinte er dann langsam und Logan grinste, als er begriff.

Chris ging los und besonders langsam an den Gilmore Girls vorbei.

Lorelai sah enttäuscht aus, Rory lachte los.

„Ich will eine neue Nummer 3, ich will eine neue!", jammerte sie und Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Das gibt es nicht. Du hättest den Kellner nehmen sollen. Pech gehabt. Ha! Endlich geht der Traum eines jeden Kindes in Erfüllung. Mama und Papa sind letztlich vereint."

Sie lachte über den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter. „Aber wie wird Luke es aufnehmen? Das seine größte Angst wahr geworden ist?", fuhr sie dramatisch fort und hob ihre Gabel in die Luft.

„Ich schlage ein Duell vor. Als Waffen erlaubt sind Burger und Designerklamotten. Die Markenzeichen der beiden Männer. Ich sehe es direkt vor mir: In der Mitte der Stadt standen die beiden Cowboys, bereit, um für das Herz der Lorelai Gilmore zu kämpfen. Luke, im Holzfällerhemd, holt seinen Pfannenwender heraus, er hat einen mörderischen Blick. Doch Christopher weiß sich zu schlagen. Er zieht seine Geheimwaffe aus seiner Designerjeans: Die Porscheschlüssel.

Er kreist sie hoch in die Luft und wirft damit nach Luke, doch der wehrt sie mit seiner Käppi ab. Mit seinem Pfannenwender läuft er hinter Christopher her, bereit, zuzuschlagen und Chris tut das einzig richtige: Er läuft weg."

Logan fragte sich, wie lange sie wohl noch damit weitermachen könnte, als Lorelai sie unterbrach. „Das ist nicht lustig. Außerdem: Du bist noch dran. Also lach lieber noch nicht, wer weiß, vielleicht bekommst du Mitchum ab."

Abrupt hörte Rory auf zu grinsen und auf Logan verzog eine Grimasse. Keine gute Vorstellung.

Chris kam mit seinem Bier wieder und setzte sich neben Logan. Er grinste ihn zufrieden an und nahm einen Schluck. „Und?", fragte er dann. Logan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Rory ist glücklich, dass ihre Eltern endlich vereint sind, aber Lorelai war nicht sehr begeistert. Dann hat Rory angefangen, von einem Duell von dir und Luke zu erzählen."  
Christopher lachte. Das passte zu seinen Mädchen. „Ich nehme an, jetzt ist Rory dran?", fragte er dann und sah zu den Mädchen, die gespannt auf ihren Plätzen saßen und angestrengt in alle Richtungen sahen.

„Bitte lass ihn heiß sein, bitte lass ihn heiß sein", hörte Logan Rory murmeln und grinste.

„Denkst du, ich sollte Mitchum bitten, uns noch etwas zu trinken zu bestellen?", meinte Lorelai unschuldig zu ihr und fing sich einen bösen Blick ein. Christopher lachte leise.

„Ich bin gespannt, wie lange es noch dauert, bis Emily bemerkt, dass sie sich kindisch benehmen", sagte er zu Logan, der nickte. Doch Emily schien vollkommen in das Gespräch mit Shira vertieft.

Als er Lorelai lachen hörte, drehte er sich wieder zu den Mädchen hin und sah gerade noch, wie ein alter Mann am Krückstock um die Ecke verschwand.

„Ich glaube, den nehme ich", meinte Rory zögernd und Lorelai lachte noch mehr. „Den kannst du nicht nehmen, du weißt, ich habe genaue Vorstellungen, was meine Enkelkinder angeht."

Lorelai wählte den Augenblick, um zu Logan zu sehen und grinste, als sie sah, dass er ihnen zuhörte.

Rory nickte. „Ich bezweifle, dass es mit dem überhaupt noch Kinder geben würde. Also Nummer 2."

Lorelai grinste noch breiter, etwas, was Logan ein ungutes Gefühl gab.

Und wieso hatte sie bei dem Gerede von Enkelkindern zu ihm gesehen?

Rorys Stöhnen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Der Freund von Lorelais Blonden ging an ihnen vorbei.

„Vielleicht kannst du ihn bekehren...", schlug Lorelai vor, doch Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hasse es, wenn es Nummer 3 ist. Ich habe nie Glück. Wahrscheinlich ist es doch Mitchum. Dann muss ich mich umbringen."

Rory bemerkte Lorelais teuflisches Grinsen nicht, doch Logan sah es.

„Logan, wärst du so lieb, mir etwas zu trinken zu bestellen, mein Glas ist leer.", meinte sie laut und hielt ihr leeres Glas demonstrativ in die Luft.

Logans Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und Lorelai lachte.

Er konnte nicht nein sagen, Lorelai hatte so laut geredet, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich gelenkt hatte. Kurz darauf verzog sie schmerzverzerrt ihr Gesicht, mit Sicherheit hatte Rory sie unterm Tisch getreten.

Logan nickte und erhob sich langsam. „Möchte noch jemand etwas?", fragte er ruhig, in der Hoffnung, dass irgendein Kerl am Tisch vorbeigehen würde. Rory schien diese Hoffnung zu teilen, weil sie verzweifelt in alle Richtungen sah. Doch es war plötzlich wie ausgestorben.

Als niemand etwas wollte, ging Logan langsam los. Er seufzte schließlich, als ihm bewusst war, dass er definitiv Nummer 3 war und ging schneller in Richtung Bar. Er hörte noch Lorelais Jubelschrei und Rorys Stöhnen.

Rory funkelte ihre Mutter an. Das war unter der Gürtellinie. Das war Verrat. Sie aß schweigend, den Blick auf ihren Teller gesenkt und ignorierte die Versuche ihrer Mutter, mit ihr zu reden.

„Dad, wie läuft es eigentlich in deiner Firma?", fragte sie ihren Vater freundlich und ignorierte weiter ihre Mutter, die mit ihrer Gabel hin und her winkte, um Rorys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Christopher grinste über die beiden Gilmore Girls. „Es läuft gut. Wie immer. Ich verdiene Unmengen an Geld ohne einen Finger rühren zu müssen."

Rory nickte und sah wieder auf ihr Essen.

„Rory, sei doch bitte ein Schatz und hol mir noch ein Glas Rotwein. Diese Kellner hier sind wirklich unglaublich langsam.", meinte Emily dann freundlich und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Rory sah sie entsetzt an. „Aber Logan hat doch gerade gefragt, ob noch jemand was möchte", versuchte sie verzweifelt, sich raus zu reden.

Doch ihre Großmutter zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe mich erst jetzt entschieden, noch ein Glas zu trinken."

Rory seufzte und nickte. Was sollte sie auch anderes tun?


	39. Unter Freunden?

_brrrrrr...Und ja,das ist ein trommelwirbel.der Tag, auf den wir alle gewartet haben!!!_

**Unter Freunden**

Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie sich an das andere Ende der Bar stellen sollte, dort, wo Logan nicht stand, kam sich dann aber doch kindisch vor.

„Ich hätte gerne noch ein Glas von ihrem Hauswein", bestellte sie und Logan drehte sich überrascht zu ihr um.

„Hey Ace", meinte er dann und lächelte. Rory seufzte. „Hey Logan. Sieht aus, als wäre meine Großmutter ganz überraschend furchtbar durstig geworden", erklärte sie ironisch und Logan grinste. Gott, sie hasste dieses Grinsen.

„Du solltest dir wirklich einen Freund suchen. Der zweite Verkuppelversuch in zwei Wochen ist schon ein wenig heftig.", sagte er und Rory verdrehte die Augen und versuchte die Enttäuschung zu ignorieren, die sie darüber fühlte, dass er scheinbar kein Problem damit hätte, wenn sie einen Freund hätte.

„Ich könnte ihnen sagen, dass ich mit Tristan zusammen bin, aber dann würden sie wahrscheinlich durchdrehen vor Freude und eine Hochzeit planen und Tristan zwingen, zu jedem Freitagsdinner zu kommen und so weiter. Und dazu mag ich ihn zu gerne."

Logan lachte und Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. „Außerdem meinen meine Großeltern es nur gut. Sie wollen, dass ich glücklich bin, am besten an der Seite eines reichen Jungens, der ihrer Meinung nach privilegiert genug ist und am besten noch gut aussieht."

Logan grinste noch breiter. „Na dann bin ich ja ein besonders guter Fang", meinte er und lachte über Rorys Gesichtsausdruck. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen von deinem Ruf erzählen", meinte sie nachdenklich und Logan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie den kennen. Sie hoffen wohl, dass du mich änderst." Rory schnaubte verächtlich. „Als wenn das möglich wäre", meinte sie, hoffentlich nicht verbittert. Logan sah sie zögerlich an.

„Alles kann passieren", meinte er langsam und sah wieder zur Bar.

Rory sah ihn stechend an. „Willst du mir sagen, was mit dir los ist?", fragte sie ihn dann und Logan sah sie überrascht an.

„Was mit mir los ist?", wiederholte er verwirrt. Rory nickte.

„Wieso hast du mich diese Woche ignoriert?", fragte sie mutig und hätte schwören können, dass Logan kurz weg sah, bevor sich seine Augen wieder an ihre hefteten.

„Das habe ich nicht", meinte er dann vorsichtig. Rory schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Am Kaffeestand? Du hast mich gesehen und bist wieder gegangen. In der Redaktion das gleiche. Und Finn und Colin waren mindestens 5 Mal in unserem Appartement, jedes Mal ohne dich. Normalerweise seid ihr doch unzertrennlich."

Sie würde nicht einknicken, sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er sich rausredete.

Sie sah ihm also weiterhin direkt in die Augen und er brach den Blickkontakt nicht.

„Das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun. Mein Vater war diese Woche auf mich angewiesen. Und ich bin nicht wegen dir aus der Redaktion rausgegangen, sondern wegen Doyle. Ich hatte einen Artikel noch nicht abgegeben und wusste, er würde mich deswegen nerven. Und am Kaffeestand habe ich dich nicht gesehen, ich weiß nicht, wieso ich nicht hingegangen bin, vielleicht hatte ich etwas vergessen", erklärte er ruhig und Rory schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du lügst", stellte sie dann fest und Logan sah sie erstaunt an. Er war überzeugend, er war immer überzeugend, man würde ihm abkaufen, dass er Brad Pitts Bruder wäre. Finn und Colin scherzten immer damit, dass er immer noch Autohändler werden könnte, sollte sein Vater ihn enterben.

„Ich lüge?", fragte er also nach und Rory nickte zufrieden. „Du lügst. Ich sehe es, ich höre es. Du lügst."

Logan hatte sie noch nie so entschlossen gesehen. Also müsste er es wohl andersherum versuchen. „Wieso sollte ich dir aus dem Weg gehen?"

Rory lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sehe, dein Vater hat dir ein paar Dinge beigebracht, Huntzberger, aber vergiss nicht, dass ich auch Reporter bin. Ich merke es, wenn man mir ausweicht oder mich anlügt. Also frage ich dich: Wieso solltest du mir aus dem Weg gehen?"

Logan konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen und nickte langsam. Er wusste wieder, warum er ihr den Spitznamen Ace gegeben hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass dir die Sache von Samstag Nacht unangenehm war.", meinte er also schließlich und merkte, dass sich das Blatt gewendet hatte. Rory schien jedenfalls ziemlich überrascht. „Das war es mir nicht", meinte sie defensiv und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Logan grinste noch breiter. Oh ja, er hatte sie.

„Mh, dann habe ich mich vielleicht getäuscht", meinte er lässig und blickte wieder zur Bar. Aus dem Blickwinkel sah er, wie Rory ihn sprachlos anstarrte. „Wieso hätte mir das unangenehm sein sollen?", fragte sie schließlich und Logan wendete sich langsam wieder zu ihr hin. Die Getränke standen längst vor ihnen, doch Logan hatte hier deutlich mehr Spaß.

„Naja, immerhin bist du irgendwie in meinem Arm gelandet. Als ich eingeschlafen bin, warst du da noch nicht. Ich meine, es ist kein Problem, ich weiß, ich bin ein gutes Kissen, aber ein wenig seltsam ist es schon gewesen.", sagte er und liebte es, dass er wusste, wie er sie provozieren konnte. Rorys Mund stand offen und sie sah ihn fassungslos an. Dann fing sie sich wieder und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Selbst du kannst nicht so arrogant sein und denken, dass ich das mit Absicht gemacht habe", zischte sie. Logan grinste. „Jedenfalls bist du irgendwie in meinem Arm gelandet, oder? Vielleicht war es ja auch dein Unterbewusstsein. Vielleicht hast du unbewusst gehandelt."

Jetzt lief Rory rot an und Logan grinste noch zufriedener. Wenn das kein gutes Gefühl war.

„Und was ist mit dir? Du hast dich doch nicht dagegen gewehrt, oder? Vielleicht hast du mich ja in deinen Arm gezogen, hast du daran mal gedacht?"

Logan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kann sein. Immerhin wäre es nicht ungewöhnlich für mich, ein Mädchen neben mir liegen zu haben", antwortete er und sah Rory dabei genau an. Bildete er es sich nur ein, oder wirkte sie eine Sekunde lang traurig?

Bevor er Zeit hatte, darüber nach zu denken nahm Rory sich das Glas für ihre Großmutter.

„Vielleicht dachte ich ja, du wärst Tristan", meinte sie im gleichen Tonfall, den Logan gerade angewendet hatte.

Der Gedanke störte ihn. So, wie sie in seinem Arm gelegen hatte sollte sie bei keinem anderen liegen.

„Jedenfalls ist es mir nicht unangenehm, du kannst also aufhören, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen, außer du hast noch andere Gründe dafür", fuhr sie kühl fort und sah Logan dabei prüfend an. Logan zuckte nicht mit der Wimper und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kein anderer Grund", meinte er und Rory biss sich zögernd auf die Lippe. Wieder fragte er sich, ob er sich ihren enttäuschten Blick nur eingebildet hatte oder nicht.

„Gut", meinte sie leise und zögerte dann kurz, bevor sie sagte: „Übrigens werde ich nicht gerne als Ausrede benutzt."

Logan sah sie verwirrt an legte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Welche Ausrede?", fragte er.

„Du hast deinem Vater gesagt, dass du morgen wieder nach Yale zurück musst, wegen meines Geburtstages. Es ist nicht sehr schmeichelhaft, als Ausrede benutzt zu werden", stellte sie klar und Logan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das war keine Ausrede", antwortete er ihr nur. Rory nickte unüberzeugt. „Natürlich nicht.", meinte sie trocken.

Logan sah sie ungläubig an. „Rory, das war wirklich keine Ausrede. Ich gebe zu, ich bin glücklich, so wenig wie möglich zu Hause zu sein, aber es war trotzdem keine Ausrede. Ich komme wegen dir nach Yale zurück. Weil du Geburtstag hast. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich deinen Geburtstag verpassen würde?", meinte er sanft und berührte sie an ihrem Arm, um zu zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte. Rory sah ihn zögerlich an, dann nickte sie.

„Nun, das ist nett", meinte sie dann schüchtern und Logan musste wieder grinsen. Gott, dieses Mädchen brachte ihn wirklich um seinen Verstand. „Das ist selbstverständlich", betonte er und fragte sich, ob er es war, der sich gerade zu ihr hinunterbeugte.

„So macht man das unter Freunden", fuhr er leise fort und versuchte, sein klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Er war jetzt nur noch Millimeter davon entfernt, Rory Gilmore zu küssen. Diese nickte vorsichtig.

„Unter Freunden", wiederholte sie und schloss dann den minimalen Abstand, der noch zwischen ihr und Logan bestand.


	40. Reflexe

_Und der zweite Teil des Kuss-Szenarios folgt. Tut mir leid, dass es so spät kommt, ich war in Amsterdam! Uhh, und Gilmore Girls geht wieder weiter. Ich liebe Logan! Ich liebe die ganze Raketen-Sache, es ist zu toll. Was ich nicht liebe, ist die Trennung von Lorelai und Luke. Pfui! Naja, ich will euch nicht weiter langweilen. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel: (Und wie immer erwarte ich haufenweise Reviews, sie machen mich fröhlich und bringen mich dazu, weiter zu schreiben...)_

**Reflexe**

_Logan zu küssen war wie- Rory war viel zu benebelt um einen passenden Vegleich zu finden._

_Es war wie- Kaffee. Nur besser. Café Moccha._

_Logan zu küssen war wie Café Moccha mit Schokosahne._

_Er schmeckte süß wie die Schokolade, machte süchtig wie Koffein._

Rory merkte kaum, wie seine Hände zu ihrer Hüfte wanderte, allerdings merkte sie genau, wie es sich anfühlte, ihn so bei sich zu haben. Sein Geruch, seine Hände, seine Lippen...

Logan zu küssen war- intensiv. Unglaublich intensiv.

Rorys eine Hand wanderte zu seinem Nacken, um ihn näher zu sich heran zu ziehen. Es war zu viel Abstand zwischen ihnen, viel zu viel Abstand.

Irgendwas im Hinteren ihres Gehirns erinnerte sie daran, dass sie in einem Restaurant war, doch sie vergaß diese Tatsache, als Logan sie so nah wie nur menschenmöglich an sie heranzog.

Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch seine Haare und musste in den Kuss lächeln. Sie fühlten sich genau so weich an, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Als sie schließlich keine Luft mehr bekam, löste sie sich langsam von ihm.

Überraschenderweise hatte sie das Weinglas ihrer Großmutter nicht fallen gelassen.

Sie trat einen Schritt nach hinten, um wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den blonden Jungen zu bekommen und öffnete die Augen. Logan stand vor ihr, seine Haare verwuschelter als sonst, noch immer um Atem ringend und sah sie etwas überrascht an.

Rory war sich sicher, dass sie genau so aussah.

Schließlich machte Logan einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf sie zu und sie wich zurück.

Er wirkte, wenn möglich, noch verwirrter und öffnete den Mund.

In dem Moment kam Lorelai um die Ecke.

„Hey, wo wart ihr so lange? Mom wollte schon die Spürhunde losschicken. Was habt ihr denn so verdammt lange gem-"

Sie sah von Rory zu Logan und wieder zurück und riss ihren Mund auf.

Dann blickte sie schließlich ihre Tochter sensationslüstern an. „Ich würde ja jetzt das ganze „Kissing in a tree"-Lied singen, aber das stimmt ja so nicht. Standing in a Restaurant? Klingt nicht gut, ist zu kompliziert zum Singen…"

Rory schloss entsetzt ihre Augen.

_Logan zu küssen war wirklich wie Kaffee. Nur leider hatte es auch den gleichen bitteren Nachgeschmack._

Also tat sie das einzige, was ihr einfiel. Etwas, was sie über die Jahre perfektioniert hatte.

Laufen.

„Ich muss gehen", meinte sie nur und lief dann aus dem Restaurant.

Logan wollte ihr hinterher, doch Lorelai hielt ihn auf. „Das wäre jetzt wirklich unklug.", meinte sie ruhig und sah den Jungen vor sich mitleidig an.

„Ich muss mit ihr reden", meinte Logan hartnäckig und versuchte sich aus Lorelais Griff zu befreien. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaub mir, das musst du nicht. Es würde nichts bringen. Höchstens Streit. Sie ist jetzt im Panikmodus und du bist der Grund für ihre Panik. Gib ihr etwas Zeit.", versuchte sie Logan zu beruhigen.

Dieser nickte und seufzte. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und sah zur Tür, durch die Rory gerade verschwunden war. „Sie hat noch den Wein", stellte er dann fest und Lorelai lächelte. „Sie hat diesen Drang zu klauen, wenn sie geküsst wurde.", meinte sie grinsend und Logan sah sie merkwürdig an.

„Du gehst jetzt zurück, bestellst Emily einen Wein und gehst dann zurück zum Tisch und tust so, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Ich werde ihnen sagen, dass Rory sich nicht wohl fühlt und wir gehen müssen. Soll ich ihr sagen, dass sie sich bei dir melden soll?", plante Lorelai dann sehr geschäftsmäßig und Logan fuhr sich erneut durch seine Haare. „Durch den Wind" war wohl der passende Ausdruck für ihn.

„Ja", meinte er schließlich zögerlich. Lorelai nickte und klopfte Logan ein letztes Mal mitleidig auf die Schulter und ging zurück zum Tisch der Gilmores.

Sie atmete tief ein bevor sie an den Tisch trat und setzte dann ein Lächeln auf. „Lorelai, wo sind Rory und Logan? Was ist hier los?", fragte ihre Mutter genervt und Lorelai unterdrückte sich ein Augenverdrehen.

„Rory fühlt sich nicht wohl, Mom. Sie ist jetzt gerade an der frischen Luft, aber ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn ich sie nach Hause fahre. Sie hat in letzter Zeit einfach zu viel gearbeitet, ich wusste, dass würde nicht gut gehen. Aber sie ist ja so entschlossen. Ich soll sie bei allen entschuldigen.", spulte sie runter und hoffte, sie würde damit durchkommen. Die Anwesenden sahen sie besorgt an. „Natürlich. Hoffentlich wird sie nicht krank. Im Moment geht ein schlimmer Virus rum", antwortete Emily und Lorelai nickte.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend, es war sehr nett, sie kennen zu lernen", richtete sie sich dann an die Huntzbergers.

„Mom, Dad, wir sehen uns nächsten Freitag. Christopher, fährst du nachher Rorys Auto nach Stars Hollow? Ich glaube, sie sollte besser nicht fahren", fuhr sie fort und Christopher nickte. Dabei sah er Lorelai jedoch misstrauisch an und ihr war klar, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. Verdammt, dass er sie so gut kannte.

Als sie nach draußen kam, lief Rory vor ihrem Auto hin und her. „_WO _warst du so lange?", fragte sie verärgert und deutete dann auf das Weinglas, dass auf einer Mauer vor dem Restaurant stand. „Ich habe es mitgenommen", meinte sie verzweifelt und Lorelai nickte. „Das macht nichts. Logan hat ein neues bestellt, wir lassen das hier einfach hier stehen. Das Restaurant wird wohl ohne das eine Glas auskommen.", sagte sie ruhig und schloss ihr Auto auf. Rory schlüpfte schnell auf den Beifahrersitz und lehnte sich seufzend an.

Lorelai stieg ebenfalls ein und startete das Auto. Sie fuhr los und beschloss, dass sie warten würde, bis Rory bereit war, zu reden.

„Danke", flüsterte sie schließlich nach 5 Minuten Fahrt. Lorelai sah sie verwirrt an. „Wofür?"

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern und wendete sich ihrer Mutter zu. „Dass du Logan daran gehindert hast, mir hinterherzukommen, dass du den Großeltern irgendeine Ausrede erzählt hast, dass du mich nicht zwingst, dir zu erzählen, was passiert ist..."

Lorelai lächelte. „Kein Problem, Honey. Allerdings irrst du dich. Ich werde dich definitiv zwingen, mir zu erzählen, was passiert ist. Ich lasse dir nur ein wenig Zeit, um es von alleine zu tun."  
Rory lachte und nickte. „Das dachte ich mir. Aber was soll ich dir schon erzählen? Wir haben uns geküsst."

Lorelai seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe! Irgendwie ist es passiert, dass du keine Klatschtante geworden bist. Ich bin eine schlechte Mutter!"

Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf das Lenkrad fallen und hob ihn schnell wieder, als ihr einfiel, dass sie ja fuhr. „Ich will Details, Süße, Details! Wer hat wen geküsst? Wie ist es dazu gekommen? Wie fühlst du dich? Was willst du jetzt machen?"

Rory stöhnte und schloss ihre Augen. „Zu viele Fragen. Wir haben geredet, eher gestritten und dann haben wir uns plötzlich nicht mehr gestritten und er hat sich zu mir runtergebeugt und irgendwie haben wir uns dann plötzlich geküsst. Ich weiß auch nicht. Und dann ist mir eingefallen, dass es _LOGAN_ ist, und ich bin weggelaufen. Nicht viel zu erzählen. Und ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was ich tun werde."  
Lorelai nickte und bog nach rechts zu Stars Hollow ab. „Ich denke, das reicht mir vorerst.", meinte sie zufrieden und Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut, dass ich dich zufrieden stellen konnte", meinte sie ironisch und Lorelai grinste.

„War es denn gut?", fragte sie ein paar Minuten später, als die beiden in die Einfahrt ihres Hauses fuhren.

Lorelai sah Rory an und grinste. „Oh ja, es _war _gut", meinte sie dann grinsend.

Rory wurde rot und schnallte sich ab. „Das tut nichts zur Sache. Es war Logan. Logan. Ich kann Logan nicht küssen.", sagte sie dickköpfig und stieg aus dem Auto. Lorelai grinste noch breiter und stieg auch aus.

„Scheinbar kannst du es doch. Und zwar gerne. Und gut. Ha! Hier ist endlich meine Gelegenheit: Rory and Logan sitting in a tree and K. I. S. S. I. N. G. ", sang sie und tanzte hinter Rory hinterher, die wütend ins Haus stürmte.


	41. Geburtstag Nr 1

_Ich bekenne mich des Vernachlässigens für schuldig. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich könnte jetzt natürlich anfangen, gute und sehr plausible Ausreden zu erzählen, Schule, Hausarbeit, Arbeiten, Referate, Freunde und natürlich häusliche Pflichten, blablabla. _

_Aber während ich das alles getan habe und es natürlich viel Zeit verschlungen hat, so muss ich auch zugeben, dass ich a) faul war und b) eine Art Schreibblockade hatte. _

_Gerade jetzt, wo es langsam zur Sache geht. _

_Ich weiß, nicht so toll von mir. Ich werde also gehen und mich schämen (und vielleicht ein wenig meine Muse knutschen). Bis dahin hoffe ich, euch nicht mit meiner Unzuverlässigkeit vertrieben zu haben._

_Hannah_

**Geburtstag Nr. 1**

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Rory auf, als sich etwas auf ihr Bett fallen ließ. Sie sah auf ihren Wecker und lächelte. 04.03 Uhr. Lorelai legte ihren Arm um sie und Rory ließ ihren Kopf auf die Schulter ihrer Mutter rollen.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag mein kleiner Schatz.", hörte sie ihre Mutter murmeln und lächelte.

„Ich kann kaum fassen, wie schnell du erwachsen wirst.", fuhr sie fort und Rory rümpfte ihre Nase. „Ehrlich? Könnte viel schneller gehen.", antwortete sie fröhlich- wie jedes Jahr.

„Finde ich gar nicht.", widersprach Lorelai kopfschüttelnd.

„Wie findest du dein Leben bisher?", fragte sie dann und Rory überlegte einen Augenblick lang.

„Ich finde es ziemlich schön.", beschloss sie schließlich.

„Irgendwelche Klagen?", fragte Lorelai besorgt.

„Naja, der Irak-Krieg nervt ein bisschen.", antwortete sie ernsthaft. Lorelai nickte.

„Verstehe. Ich tue was dagegen." Rory lächelte und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihre Mutter ansah.

„Und, sehe ich älter aus?", fragte sie aufgeregt. Lorelai grinste und nickte.

„Oh, ja! Du kriegst Seniorenrabatt, wenn du vor 5 Uhr ins Restaurant gehst."

„Sehr gut.", meinte Rory zufrieden.

„Weißt du, woran ich gerade denke?", fragte Lorelai nach einer Weile.

„Woran?", spielte Rory mit, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte.

„Ich denke, du bist eine tolle, coole Tochter und die beste Freundin, die es nur gibt.", stellte Lorelai fest und drückte Rorys Arm.

„Bist du auch.", bestätigte Rory.

„Und es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass es schon so lange her ist, viele Monde, als ich um die gleiche Zeit in genau derselben Stellung lag.", startete Lorelai ihre Geschichtsstunde. Rory verdrehte die Augen.

„Oh, Mann, das schon wieder.", meinte sie halb im Scherz.

„Und ich hatte einen gewaltigen dicken Bauch und geschwollene Füße. Ich hab geflucht wie ein-"

„Kesselflicker.", vollendete Rory Lorelais Satz. Diese nickte.

„Genau. Ich lag also-", fuhr sie fort, bis sie wieder unterbrochen wurde.

„-in den Wehen."

„Manche finden die Geburt ihres Kindes die beste Erfahrung in ihrem Leben, aber mir kam es so vor, als hätte ich 100 Stangen Dynamit im Bauch, die gleich explodieren."

„Haben die sich bei den Waltons auch so was erzählt?", fragte Rory ihren Lieblingssatz in dem ganzen Geburtstagsgespräch.

„Und ich hab ganz laut gebrüllt und geflucht. Und um mich herum standen bestimmt 100 weltberühmte Ärzte, und ich dachte mir, der Becher mit Eiswürfeln wird schon einen Sinn haben.", erzählte Lorelai weiter, ohne auf Rory einzugehen.

„Hatte er aber nicht.", meinte Rory fröhlich.

„Aber es war toll, die Krankenschwestern damit zu bewerfen." Rory lächelte und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Mom."

„Pass auf, gleich kommt dein Kopf zum Vorschein. Also, da hab ich nun gelegen..."

Als Rory am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, bemerkte sie als erstes, dass noch jemand in ihrem Bett lag. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie, es wäre Logan, dann verwarf sie diesen wahnwitzigen Gedanken wieder und drehte sich zu der Person hin. Ihre Mutter. Sie hatte Geburtstag.

Rory lächelte und legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter ihrer Mutter. „Guten Morgen, Honey", murmelte diese schläfrig.

„Guten Morgen, Mom", antwortete Rory fröhlich.

„Du bist mir viel zu wach. Kann nicht denken. Brauche Kaffee"

Damit schmiss sich Lorelai aus dem Bett und ging in die Küche, um Kaffee zu kochen. Rory ging so lange ins Bad.

Eine halbe Stunde und Anrufe von Emily und Richard später saßen die beiden am Frühstückstisch.

„So, Geburtstagskind, was hältst du davon, wenn wir erst mal zu Lukes gehen und dort deinen weiteren Geburtstag planen?", fragte Lorelai lässig und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. Rory verdrehte die Augen. Als wenn ihr gesamter Geburtstag nicht bis ins kleinste Detail geplant wäre...

„In Ordnung", spielte sie dennoch mit und stand auf.

„Was mir noch einfällt: Logan meinte gestern, du solltest ihn anrufen.", sagte Lorelai dann beiläufig und beobachtete interessiert, wie Rory bei dem Namen zusammenzuckte.

„Ok", antwortete sie nur und ging in ihr Zimmer, um sich ihre Jacke zu holen.

„Willst du jetzt darüber reden?", fragte Lorelai auf dem Weg zu Lukes. Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde ihm sagen, dass es ein einmaliges Versehen war. Und das war es. Es kann nicht mehr zwischen uns passieren."

Lorelai nickte. Sie kannte die Sturköpfigkeit ihrer Tochter.

„Und was sagst du Tristan?", fragte sie weiter. Rory sah schuldbewusst auf den Boden. „nichts", meinte sie dann leise.

Lorelai nickte wieder. Das hatte sie sich schon gedacht.

„Falls du doch noch reden willst, solltest du dich schnell dazu entscheiden", meinte sie also. Rory sah sie misstrauisch an. „Warum?", fragte sie vorsichtig und riss dann ihre Augen auf. „Tristan ist bei Lukes, oder? Natürlich! Er könnte es niemals abwarten, bis heute Abend zu warten."

Lorelai lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß von nichts", meinte sie gleichgültig und Rory schnaubte. „Natürlich nicht.", murmelte sie missmutig.

„Hey, gute Laune, du hast Geburtstag! Es kann nicht angehen, dass du so eine Laune hast, dass ist un-gilmore-isch."

Rory lachte und nickte. „Stimmt, ich reiße mich sofort zusammen."

„Das ist mein Mädchen", stimmte Lorelai zu und legte einen Arm um Rory.

Zusammen gingen sie um die Ecke und Rory fing an zu lachen, als sie Lukes Diner sah.

„Wie hast du es nur geschafft, Luke zu überreden, das mitzumachen?", fragte sie begeistert.

Lorelai grinste vielsagend und Rory zuckte zusammen.

„Richtig. Falsche Frage. Dumme Rory."  
Ihre Mutter lachte und blieb 5 Meter vor dem Eingang zu Lukes stehen. Rory stellte sich neben sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Die komplette Inneneinrichtung war mit pinkem Plüsch überzogen. Die Theke, die Tische, die Stühle.

Die Lampen wurden durch Diskokugeln eingetauscht und draußen hing über der Tür ein riesiges Schild, auf dem „Happy Birthday, Rory" stand.

Drinnen waren alle Bewohner Starshollows, die Rory am Herzen lagen.

Babette, Patty, ihr Vater, Kirk, Andrew, Sookie und Jackson, Lane... und Tristan.

Dieser drehte sich in dem Moment um und sah die beiden Gilmore Girls draußen stehen. Er rief etwas und ging mit Lane nach draußen.

„Ihr seid zu früh", schrie diese und umarmte Rory lachend. „Alles Gute"

Bevor Rory antworten konnte, riss Tristan sie in seine Arme und wirbelte sie einmal im Kreis.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kleine!", meinte er fröhlich und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Ihr seid verrückt, alle miteinander!" Rory schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich, zwischen Tristan und Lane eingeklemmt, ins Diner ziehen, wo alle für sie sangen.

Danach gratulierte ihr jeder persönlich, während sie in ihrem pinken Plüsch-Thron saß und eine Tiara aufgesetzt bekam. Als Luke ihr gratulierte ließ Rory es sich nehmen, ihn auszulachen.

„Ich warne dich. Mach dich über mich lustig und du wirst Kaffee niemals wiedersehen.", knurrte er und sie riss sich sofort zusammen.

Der Rest des Vormittags verflog und Rory verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, dass sie bald Logan gegenübertreten müsste.

Sie aß von ihrer riesigen Kaffeebohnen-Schokoladentorte, die Sookie ihr gebacken hatte, lachte über die Zaubertricks, die dem professionellen Zauberer misslangen, den Lorelai engagiert hatte („Ehrlich, wie kommst du nur immer wieder dazu, Kirk zu solchen Dingen zu ermutigen?") und packte ihre Geschenke aus.

Nachmittags zog sie sich für die Yale-Party um, von der sie wusste, dass sie sie erwarten konnte, und hörte die Lieder aus dem Jahr, in dem sie geboren wurde (zusammengestellt von Lane).

Sie musste zugeben, dass sie langsam nervös wurde. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sie Logan vorher anrufen würde, aber dazu war sie nicht in der Lage.

Sie zupfte an ihrem schwarzen Rock herum und seufzte.

„Alles klar, Maria?"

Ertappt drehte Rory sich um und lächelte Tristan an, der grinsend im Türrahmen stand.

„Du siehst heiß aus! Aber für wen hast du dich so zurecht gemacht? Wir fahren jetzt zurück und werden schlafen. Vielleicht vorher noch einen Film gucken."  
Rory lachte und verdrehte die Augen.

„Natürlich. Was gucken wir denn?", fragte sie und packte ihren Lippenstift und ihr Handy in ihre Handtasche.

„Oceans Twelve."

Tristan zögerte nicht eine Sekunde.

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern und ging an ihm vorbei in die Küche.

„Siehst du? Für George und Brad habe ich mich zurechtgemacht."  
Tristan nickte, nahm ihre vollgepackte Tasche und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich beide von Lorelai verabschiedeten.

Eine halbe Stunde später parkten sie in der Nähe vom Campus.

„Etwas weit weg von unserem Appartement, findest du nicht?", fragte Rory unschuldig und stieg aus.

Tristan verdrehte die Augen und seufzte.

„Ich hatte Lust auf frische Luft. Und jetzt komm mit, wenn wir schon hier sind können wir ja noch etwas trinken gehen."  
Rory lachte und hakte sich bei ihrem Freund unter.

„Du bist der schlechteste Ausredenerfinder den es gibt, Bibel-Junge.", teilte sie ihm dann mit.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und führte sie weiter.

„Und du bist ziemlich eingebildet zu denken, dass noch eine Überraschungsparty auf dich wartet", gab er zurück.

Rory grinste. „Ich habe nie etwas von einer Party gesagt, Tristan."

Tristan stöhnte und Rory quietschte vergnügt.

„Halt den Mund und mach die Augen zu.", befahl er dann mürrisch.

Rory gehorchte und Tristan lenkte sie um die Ecke und öffnete dann eine Tür.

Sie waren erst einen Schritt reingegangen, als auch schon alle „Überraschung" schrieen.

Rory riss ihre Augen auf und lachte.

„McDonalds? Wir sind tatsächlich bei McDonalds?", fragte sie an Tristan gewandt, der nun auch lachte und sie in den Arm nahm.

„Nach jedem Geburtstag sagt deine Mutter dir, dass du nächstes Jahr keine Party haben wirst und ihr stattdessen einen Kindergeburtstag bei McDonalds feiert. Ich dachte, es wäre endlich an der Zeit, die Drohung wahr werden zu lassen."

Rory lachte noch einmal und küsste Tristan auf die Wange. „Danke, Tris"

Dieser lächelte nur und nickte, bevor Rory auch schon von Finn angesprungen wurde.

„Happy Birthday, Kleine!", schrie er und riss sie in die Luft.

Rory schrie auf, woraufhin Finn sie hinunterließ und ihr einen Drink in die Hand drückte.

„Nur für dich.", meinte er strahlend. Rory schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ich frag einfach gar nicht, wo du den her hast."

Finn zwinkerte ihr zu und grinste nur vielsagend.

„Du unterschätzt uns, Maria. Wir haben natürlich den ganzen Laden gemietet. Finn hat seine eigene Bar aufgebaut."

Rory nickte. Natürlich. Wann hatten ihre Freunde schon jemals etwas Normales gemacht?

Sie konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, da ihr im nächsten Moment schon Paris, Rosemary, Juliet und Colin gratulierten. Zu ihrer Überraschung war auch Marty gekommen.

„Das hier ist wirklich die merkwürdigste Party auf der ich jemals war.", murmelte Rory zu sich selbst und beobachtete die Menge; die Hälfte der Leute kannte sie gar nicht.

„Nun, dann passt es wenigstens zum Geburtstagskind.", kam eine Stimme hinter ihr und Rory verzog ihr Gesicht.

Es war so weit.


	42. Unvermeidlich

_Und ich bin zurück. Habe mir das noble Ziel gesetzt, diese Geschichte mit dem Ende der 7. Staffel zu beenden. Denn ich habe schon eine neue, die genau auf das Ende der 7. passt. Habe nämlich die Staffel lieber auf Englisch verfolgt. Vielen Dank für eure Reviews und dafür, dass ihr mich nicht vergessen habt! Und ich weiß, dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich kurz, aber es ist ein so perfektes Ende, ich würde dem Kapitel schaden, sollte ich weiterschreiben._

**Unvermeidlich **

„Hey Logan"

In Ordnung, vielleicht hörte sie sich ein wenig zu gequält fröhlich an, aber hey, was erwartete er?

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Ace!"

Bevor sie sich wehren konnte oder auch nur begreifen konnte, was er da tat, nahm er sie in den Arm und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Oh, ähm, danke!"

Sie hasste sich dafür, dass er sie so aus dem Konzept bringen konnte.

Sie hasste ihn dafür, dass er sie so lässig angrinste.

„Hast du bisher einen guten Geburtstag gehabt?", fragte er weiter und sie fragte sich kurz, ob sie vielleicht nur geträumt hatte, dass die beiden sich vor nicht 24 Stunden geküsste hatten.

Dann erinnerte sie sich ziemlich lebhaft daran und biss sich auf die Lippe. Ganz schlechte Idee.

„Er war nicht schlecht. Ich mag Geburtstage."  
Er nickte und grinste noch breiter.

Wie konnte er so lässig sein, so vollkommen nonchalant? Hatte er vielleicht das ganze vergessen? Oder war es eine so alltägliche Situation, dass er dem Ganzen nicht so viel Beachtung schenkte wie sie?

Dann sah er sie an und sie seufzte.

Zeit, das ganze hinter sich zu bringen.

„Können wir kurz reden?", fragte sie und er hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Tun wir das nicht gerade?"

Sie wollte ihn schlagen. Oder küssen, irgendetwas tun, um ihn vom Reden abzuhalten.

„Ich dachte eher, dass wir irgendwo reden, wo es etwas- ruhiger ist."  
Sie fragte sich, ob sie es sich eingebildet hatte, oder ob er tatsächlich für einen Moment nervös ausgesehen hatte.

Doch bevor sie sich entscheiden konnte, hatte er wieder sein 100-Volt-Lächeln aufgesetzt und schob sie in Richtung Ausgang, seine Hand auf ihrem unteren Rücken.

Sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie sich dieser Berührung nur zu sehr bewusst war.

Er führte sie nach draußen hinter das Gebäude.

Rory verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrem Körper, was ihre typische Abwehrhaltung war.

Er schob seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen, was bedeutete, dass er unsicher war. Sie wunderte sich kurz, wann sie solche Dinge an ihm zu deuten gelernt hatte, doch dann sah sie seinen Blick und wusste, dass er darauf wartete, dass sie etwas sagte.

„Wir haben uns gestern geküsst", platzte sie heraus bevor sie sich stoppen konnte.

Logan lächelte.

„Du unterschätzt dich wenn du denkst, dass ich das nicht mehr weiß."  
Rory verdrehte ihre Augen und hatte eine Sekunde lang das Gefühl, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Er: cool, lässig und nervig

Sie: Verwirrt, unsicher und augenverdrehend

Dann ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu und sämtliche Gedanken wurden aus ihrem Kopf gefegt.

Da war nur ein Gedanke, in großen, roten Buchstaben: PANIK PANIK PANIK.

„Und es war ein Fehler!", fügte sie also schnell hinzu und ging einen Schritt zurück.

Logan war an der Reihe, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Ein Fehler?", fragte er zweifelhaft und machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Rory nickte wild und sah sich hilfesuchend um.

„Ja, ein Fehler. Ein Versehen. Es passiert den Besten von uns. Ich bin mir sicher, du küsst die ganze Zeit Mädchen in irgendwelchen Restaurants."  
Sie rümpfte ihre Nase und sah ihn fast fragend an.

Er lächelte noch immer und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die meiste Zeit laufen die Mädchen nicht vor mir weg. Und klauen Gläser. Und die meisten Mädchen sind nicht du."  
Rory konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Als er jedoch noch einen Schritt auf sie zumachte und nur noch einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt war, stieg jedoch die Nervosität wieder in ihr hoch.

„Nun, ich bin halt ungewöhnlich. Es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass es ein einmaliges Versehen war. Wir werden einfach so tun, als wäre es nie passiert."  
Rory sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an und er schüttelte fast mitleidig den Kopf.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass das funktioniert? Hast du es Tristan erzählt?"

Rory sah schuldig auf den Boden und blieb still.

„Er wird etwas merken. Denn er und ich sind auch Freunde. Und du wirst nicht immer Ausreden finden, um einem Treffen mit mir aus dem Weg zu gehen."

Zum Glück kam er ihr nicht noch näher, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das überhaupt möglich war.

Seine Nähe machte es ihr unmöglich, nachzudenken, aber sie musste nachdenken, denn sie musste kluge Argumente formulieren. Im Moment fiel es ihr schwer, überhaupt Sätze zu formulieren.

„Ich kann es versuchen.", meinte sie schließlich schwach und Logan lachte.  
Wieso war er eigentlich so selbstsicher? Er hielt sich wirklich für unwiderstehlich.

Mit diesem Gedanken bekam sie wieder einen etwas klareren Kopf und sie starrte ihn zweifelnd an.

„Was für eine Lösung hast du denn für dieses Problem?", fragte sie ihn interessiert.

Er strahlte sie gewinnend an.

„Und ich dachte schon, du würdest nie fragen!", antwortete er mit seiner Sex-Stimme und bevor sie eine Chance hatte zu reagieren küsste er sie.


	43. Zuende

_Ich bin zurück. Und das mit gleich zwei Kapiteln. Gut, zusammen ergeben sie die Länge von einem aber trotzdem müsst ihr stolz auf mich sein! Montag fahre ich erst einmal auf Skifreizeit, dann werde ich für 10 Tage nicht mehr schreiben können. Aber wisst ihr, was mich wunderbar motivieren würde, sobald ich zurückkomme?_

_Wenn mein wundervoller Computer mir sagt: SIE HABEN POST._

_Das passiert, wenn ihr mir alle weiterhin so treu Reviews schreibt._

_Hannah_

**Zuende**

Logan hatte nicht vorgehabt, sie zu küssen. Aber als sie so vor ihm stand, frustriert und nervös, konnte er nicht anders.

Außerdem war es seltsam enttäuschend gewesen, von ihr zu hören, dass es ein Fehler war und sich nicht wiederholen sollte.  
Und das, obwohl er zu dem gleichen Ergebnis gekommen war und schon vorher gewusst hatte, dass sie so denken würde.

Immerhin war sie vor ihm davongelaufen!

Das hatte noch keine getan. Aber Rory war ja auch nicht wie die anderen, was langsam zu einem Fluch wurde.

Und jetzt hatte er sie geküsst, zum zweiten Mal, und es gab kein Zurück mehr. Er war süchtig nach ihr.

Als sie vorgeschlagen hatte, dass sie einfach so tun sollten, als wäre nichts geschehen, hatte er endlich begriffen, dass sie sich nichts vormachen konnten.

Er konnte nicht in ihrer Nähe sein ohne sie zu berühren, zu küssen.

So wie er es jetzt gerade tat. Er sollte verdammt sein darauf verzichten zu müssen.

Allerdings musste er das leider viel zu früh, denn Rory drückte ihn von sich weg und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Du kannst das nicht einfach machen! Zumindest nicht mit mir! Ich gehöre nicht zu der Art Frau, die sich alles gefallen lässt, nur weil du ihr die Luft abschneidest!"

Er grinste nur und sie wurde noch wütender.

„Im Ernst, Logan! Das hier-", sie deutete zwischen sich und sah ihn hilflos an, „das funktioniert nicht. Es geht nicht. Bitte respektiere meine Entscheidung."  
Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand nach drinnen.

Logan fuhr sich durch sein Haar und seufzte.

Verdammt.


	44. Geburtstag Nr 2

**Geburtstag Nr. 2**

Rory sah auf den Drink in ihrer Hand hinunter und seufzte. Davon hatte sie schon zu viele gehabt.

Aber was fiel es Finn auch ein, all ihre Lieblingsdrinks zu mixen?

Und was fiel es Logan ein, ihr die Sache so zu erschweren?

Nachdem sie, erneut, von ihm weggelaufen war, hatte sie angefangen, die Geschenke von ihren Freunden auszupacken und sich zu betrinken.

Mit Erfolg.

Reiche Freunde zu haben hatte wirklich Vorteile.

Und einen alkoholsüchtigen Freund zu haben ebenfalls.

Logan war 5 Minuten später wieder reingekommen und hatte sich relativ normal verhalten. Die beiden hatten nicht noch einmal miteinander geredet, sie wichen sich geschickt gegenseitig aus.

Rory hatte ihn jetzt bestimmt schon seit einer halben Stunde nicht mehr gesehen.

„Du siehst nicht aus, als würdest du dich amüsieren"

Rory drehte sich zur Seite und lächelte ihren besten Freund an. „Ich werde nur langsam müde. Das habe ich wohl Finns ziemlich starken Drinks zu verdanken."  
Sie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und Tristan nickte.

Sie hasste es, ihn anzulügen, aber was blieb ihr anderes übrig?

Tristan wäre verdammt sauer auf Logan und das über nichts.

Denn es war ein Versehen. Ein Fehler. Nicht erwähnenswert.

Rory leckte sich über ihre Lippen und schüttete den Rest des Cocktails in sich hinein.

„Ich habe einen Tipp für dich: Trink nicht so schnell. Dann kannst du den Abend auch länger genießen."  
Rory zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und stellte ihr Glas ab.

„Zu lecker"

Tristan lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Seitdem du auf dem College bist, bist du eine richtige Trinkerin geworden", stellte er fast stolz fest und Rory lachte trocken.

„Ich denke eher, dass es der Einfluss deiner immer-betrunkenen Freunde ist. Ich muss mit euch mithalten können."  
Tristan verdrehte die Augen. „Das wirst du wohl niemals schaffen. Im Vergleich zu Colin und Finn bist du stock-nüchtern."

Rory lachte und nickte. Colin und Finn tanzten auf der Tanzfläche, Colins Arme um Finns Hals, Finns Arme an Colins Hüfte. Die beiden sangen leise mit und schienen in ihrer eigenen Welt zu sein.

„Nur Logan wirst du heute übertrumpfen können. Aber auch nur, weil er schon vor einer halben Stunde gegangen ist."

Rorys Kopf schoss in die Höhe und sie sah Tristan interessiert an.

„Er ist schon weg?", fragte sie ihn verwirrt.

Tristan nickte. „Hat er sich nicht bei dir verabschiedet? Wie untypisch für ihn. Er meinte, er hätte sich irgendwo was eingefangen und wollte nicht krank werden. Ich muss mir wirklich den Tag markieren, an dem Logan Huntzberger eine Party frühzeitig verlässt."  
Tristan schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und schien nicht zu bemerken, wie Rory gedankenverloren ins Leere starrte.

„Ihr habt immer noch nicht geredet, oder? Ich hatte gedacht, dass er sich bis jetzt wieder zusammenreißen würde. So eine große Sache ist es wirklich nicht, dass du in seinen Armen geschlafen hast."  
Rory hätte über die Ironie der Situation gelacht, hätte sie nicht Angst davor gehabt, dass Tristan bemerken könnte, wie verbittert sie war. Nein, ein bisschen im Arm von Logan liegen war wirklich _gar nichts_ im Vergleich zu zwei Küssen. Zwei unglaublich guten, Knie-weich-werden-lassenden, Kopf-leer-fegenden Küssen.

Rory grunzte und holte sich noch einen Martini.

Was für eine bescheuerte, bescheuerte Nacht.

Zwei Tänze mit Tristan und einen Tango mit Finn später lehnte Rory erneut an der Bar und wirbelte die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit in ihrem Glas herum. Ihr war leicht schwindelig, ob vom Alkohol oder von Finn, sie war sich nicht sicher.

"Hey Rory, alles Gute!"

Rory lächelte die Blondine vor sich an und nickte. Sie hatte Steph kennen gelernt, als diese ein Date mit Colin gehabt hatte. Danach nie wieder.

Steph schien wie Finn zu sein: unterhaltsam, extrovertiert und betrunken.

„Warum siehst du so traurig aus, Bambi?", fragte sie neugierig und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Champagner-Flasche. Steph hatte ein Ding für das Zeug.

„Ich bin nicht traurig. Ich bin das Geburtstagskind.", antwortete Rory und nahm einen Schluck. Steph sah sie wissend an.

„Enttäuscht, dass McSex schon weg ist?", fragte sie nach und Rory kräuselte die Stirn.

„Du meinst McSex_y_?"

Steph grinste breit und schüttelte ihren gelockten Kopf. „Nein, McSex. Sexy ist er natürlich auch, aber dennoch passt der andere Spitzname besser."  
Rory lachte und nickte. Es stimmte zu sehr, als dass sie widersprechen könnte.

„Nun, ich bin nicht enttäuscht, dass McSex weg ist. Ich habe nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr da ist, bis Tristan es mir gesagt hat."

Steph schnaubte.

„Das liegt aber nur daran, dass du dich vor ihm versteckt hast, nachdem ihr euch draußen geküsst habt."  
Rory sah sie entsetzt an.

„Keine Angst, ich habe es niemandem gesagt. Ich war dort mit Peterson, dem Schwachkopf. Kriegt keine vernünftigen Sätze raus, ist aber verdammt geschickt mit seiner Zunge."

Rory wurde rot und nickte verlegen. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, so offen über sexuelle Dinge zu sprechen.

Steph schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Entspann dich, Bambi. Dass McSex sich ausgerechnet dich ausgesucht hat, ist mir wirklich ein Rätsel. Du bist doch viel zu unschuldig für ihn."  
Rory verdrehte die Augen. Sie war es wirklich leid, als unschuldig abgestempelt zu werden.

„Nur weil ich nicht gerne so öffentlich über mein Sex-Leben rede, heißt das nicht, dass ich keins habe. Ich bin nicht so unschuldig wie alle denken."

Steph seufzte.

„Das bist du doch, Bambi. Wärst du es nicht, würdest du dich jetzt in Huntzbergers Bett vergnügen anstatt dich zu betrinken. Dabei hättest du mehr Spaß, wenn die Gerüchte stimmen. Du bist jetzt im College, Mädchen, da solltest du nicht nur etwas über Hemmingway lernen, sondern auch darüber, wie man richtig Spaß hat und sich mal entspannt. Du nimmst alles viel zu ernst."  
Rory nahm einen letzten Schluck von ihrem Martini und kräuselte ihre Nase. In ihrem benebelten Zustand wusste sie nicht, ob sie Steph recht geben sollte oder nicht.

Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, wie Logan sie gegen die Wand gepresst hatte und sie geküsst hatte.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und schloss die Augen.

„Andere würden die Gelegenheit, McSex in Bestform zu erleben, nicht verstreichen lassen. Keine würde das. Er ist ein Gott."

Rory öffnete ihre Augen wieder und sah Stephs verträumten Blick. „Hast du mit ihm.."

Steph schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber in meinen Träumen? Gott, ja!"

Sie zwinkerte Rory zu, die mit aller Kraft versuchte, nicht erneut zu erröten.

„Hier ist übrigens noch dein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Ich muss jetzt weiter, Peterson hat mir mein ganz persönliches Geschenk versprochen, wenn ich mit ihm mitkomme."

Sie zwinkerte Rory erneut zu und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann war sie verschwunden.

Rory seufzte und öffnete vorsichtig das Geschenkpapier. Innen war eine schwarze kleine Box mit der Aufschrift: _Meine erste Spielzeugkiste_

Rory wusste schon, was sie erwarten würde, bevor sie die Box öffnete.  
Als sie es schließlich dennoch tat, konnte sie nicht anders als über Stephs Originalität zu lachen: Ein Schwulen-Porno, ein Dildo, Kondome mit der Aufschrift „Lümmeltüten", pinke Plüschhandschellen und ein Foto von Logans Kopf, den sie auf einen nackten Männerkörper draufgeklebt hatte.

Sie nahm das Foto raus und schüttelte den Kopf.

So sah Logan wohl kaum nackt aus. Sie biss sich erneut auf die Lippe und seufzte.

Es war an der Zeit, das herauszufinden.

Sie suchte ihre Jacke und schnappte sich die Spielzeugkiste, dann trat sie hinaus in die Kälte.

Wofür hatte sie schon Lümmeltüten, wenn sie sie nicht benutzte?


	45. Zögern oder Handeln

_Und hier bin ich. Ich wurde daran erinnert, dass es nicht nur mich selbst nervt, wenn ich nicht schreibe. Also habe ich es getan und das Ergebnis ist dies, ich hoffe ich enttäusche nicht:_

**Zögern oder Handeln?**

Logan saß auf seinem Sofa und betrachtete den ausgeschalteten Fernseher vor sich. Es war 11 Uhr an einem Samstagabend und er war zu Hause. Und wem hatte er das zu verdanken? Rory Gilmore.

Welch eine Ironie. Als sie sich kennen lernten war sie diejenige gewesen, die während einer Party in ihrem Zimmer las- und jetzt? Jetzt saß er hier, während Rory irgendwo mit seinen Freunden am Feiern war.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. So war er nicht. Er saß nicht alleine rum und dachte über Mädchen nach, die ganz eindeutig kein Interesse an ihm hatten. (Und das hatte sie nicht, oder? Warum hätte sie ihn sonst zurückgewiesen?)

Logan überlegte kurz, schlafen zu gehen, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder. Er war noch viel zu aufgewühlt von dem Kuss und ihrer Reaktion darauf.

Schließlich entschied er sich, laufen zu gehen (vor ihr weglaufen? Nein, so war es nicht, versuchte er sich zu überzeugen) . Er zog sich um und nahm seinen Ipod.

Beim Laufen würde er vielleicht endlich ihren Gesichtsausdruck vergessen, als sie ihn wegschubste, ihren Ton, als sie ihn bat, sie in Ruhe zu lassen... Er seufzte und öffnete die Tür- und sah sie.

Dort stand Rory Gilmore, etwas nervös und- betrunken?

„Ace?"

Anstatt ihm zu antworten tat sie das, woran er die letzten 24 Stunden ununterbrochen gedacht hatte. Sie küsste ihn. Oder eher: Sie sprang ihn an.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis er begriff, was sie dort tat. Dann schlang er seine Arme um sie, zog sie in sein Appartement und stieß die Tür zu.

_(Ich hatte überlegt, hier aufzuhören, aber dann würde Logan wie ein Idiot aussehen, der nimmt, was er kriegen kann, und so ist er natürlich nicht...)_

* * *

Wie sie es durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und in sein Zimmer hinein geschafft hatten, war Logan ein Rätsel. Er hatte in der Sekunde, in der Rorys Lippen Kontakt zu seinen aufnahmen, alles um sich herum vergessen.

Er bemerkte erst, dass sie sich überhaupt bewegt hatten, als seine Beine gegen sein Bett stießen und Rory versuchte, sein Shirt über seinen Kopf zu ziehen.

„Stop"

_Erste Worte aus dem Mund Logan Huntzbergers_

Er schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, während Rory ihn verwirrt ansah und es ihr schließlich gelang, ihn von seinem Shirt zu befreien. Triumphierend sah sie auf das lästige Kleidungsstück und warf es auf den Boden.

„Rory, Stopp.", wiederholte er schwach, als sie ihr Oberteil über ihren Kopf zog.

Wenn sie so weiter machte, würde ein Gespräch wirklich schwierig werden.

Doch sie hörte auf und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Warum bist du hier, Rory?", fragte er ruhig und versuchte, seinen Blick auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet zu lassen.

Rory wurde rot und holte eine Kiste aus ihrer großen Handtasche, die sie von ihrer Mutter bekommen hatte.

Wortlos überreichte sie ihm diese.

Logan öffnete sie und hob seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Steph hat sie mir gegeben und sie hat Sachen zu mir gesagt und ich habe begriffen, dass es Zeit für mich wird, einfach nur das zu tun, was mir Spaß macht. Und deshalb..." Sie hörte auf zu reden und sah beschämt auf sein Bücherregal.

Logan seufzte erneut. Er wusste nicht, ob er Steph verfluchen oder küssen wollte.

„Also dachtest du, du kommst hier her? Um Spaß zu haben?"

Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er diese Unterhaltung mit Rory Gilmore führte- Unschuld in Person.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich auch dementsprechend ungläubig angehört, denn sie sah ihn wieder an und nickte. „Genau", meinte sie bestimmend und irgendwie selbstzufrieden.

„Du hast getrunken.", stellte er als nächstes fest. Gott, warum konnte er nicht einfach hinnehmen, dass sie hier in seinem Zimmer war, bereit, _Spaß zu haben_?

Rory verdrehte nur die Augen und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihren Brüsten. (denk nicht drüber nach, denk nicht drüber nach, denk nicht drüber nach)

„Nicht genug, um etwas zu tun, was ich nicht wirklich will. Was ist los, Logan? Willst du mich nicht?"

Die Frage traf ihn unerwartet und er zögerte- zu lange.

„Oh." Sämtliche Selbstsicherheit war verflogen und die alte Rory war zurück. Logan beruhigte und beunruhigte das zugleich.

Sie machte einen Schritt zurück und sah sich nach ihrem Top um.

„Ace, nein." Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte, damit sie nicht fliehen konnte, seine Arme um ihre Taille (ihre nackte Taille. Gott, dies wurde immer schwieriger).

Sie sah weiter auf den Boden, aber bewegte sich nicht mehr. Wie ein erschrecktes Tier.

„Rory" (Endlich, sie sah auf)

„Glaub mir, ich will dich. Ich denke nicht, dass wir darüber noch streiten müssen, oder?", fragte er behutsam und sie schüttelte schüchtern den Kopf und errötete. Jetzt wünschte er sich die selbstsichere Rory zurück.

„Ich weiß nur nicht, ob du das morgen nicht bereuen wirst. Ich will nicht, dass du etwas tun wirst, was du bereust. Ich will nicht der Grund sein, weshalb du bereust. Und ich will nicht, dass du erneut vor mir wegläufst. Denn ja, die Leute sagen, mein Ego wäre riesig, aber-"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn sie attackierte ihn erneut mit ihren Lippen und Händen.

Und als seine Beine wieder gegen das Bett stießen, überlegte Logan, dass er aufhören musste, nachzudenken, und zog sie stattdessen mit sich herunter.

_Ich hatte große Schwierigkeiten mit diesem Kapitel. Deren erste Mal miteinander. Deshalb habe ich auch so lange damit gewartet, es zu "veröffentlichen"._

_Sollten sie schon ein Paar sein? Ist es zu früh? Von wem sollte es ausgehen? _

_Nun, ich habe mich für diese Variante entschieden und hoffe, ihr seid nicht enttäuscht. _

_Sagt mir so oder so, was ihr denkt!_


	46. WEG

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ihr habt mich wirklich beruhigt und ich bin froh, dass ihr mir die Variante nicht übelgenommen habt. Und jetzt seid stolz auf mich, denn hier - tatataa- ist schon ein neues Kapitel!_

**Weg**

Logan fühlte sich so zufrieden wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr. Sex war wohl das befriedigendste, was es gab. Nicht, dass er seit Wochen keinen Sex mehr gehabt hätte- er hatte Sex.

Nur gab es einen gewaltigen Unterschied zwischen währenddessen-von-Rory-fantasieren und mit-Rory-zusammensein.

Letzteres hatte sich als noch besser als erwartet herausgestellt.

Und so lag er in seinem Bett und beobachtete sie. Es war mittlerweile 2 Uhr morgens und Logan versuchte, so lange wach zu bleiben wie nur möglich.

Neben seiner Zufriedenheit beschlich ihn nämlich das ungute Gefühl, dass sie weg sein könnte, wenn er am nächsten Morgen aufwacht.

Es war unsinnig, dessen war er sich bewusst. Er konnte sie nicht ewig davon abhalten, wegzulaufen. Aber wenigstens doch so lange, bis er jedes Detail von ihr in sein Gehirn eingebrannt hatte; immer wieder in seinen Erinnerungen abspielbar.

Es war gut, sie so zu sehen. Nicht nur in seinem Bett und unter der gleichen Bettdecke wie er, sondern auch ruhig. Friedlich.

Diese Rory war ausgeglichen, sie verwirrte ihn nicht, sie stritt sich nicht aus den merkwürdigsten Gründen mit ihm, sie lief nicht davon.

Diese Rory lag einfach nur da, an seiner Seite.

Wenn es nach ihm ginge, könnten sie einfach genau dort bleiben, in seinem Bett.

Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er die letzten drei Stunden einfach wieder und wieder abspielen.

Sein Handy fing an zu klingeln und Logan geriet in Panik. Er wollte nicht, dass sie aufwachte. Er wollte, dass sie einfach liegen blieb und nicht bereuen konnte, was sie getan hatten.

Also schmiss er sich aus seinem Bett und kramte sein Handy aus seiner Trainingshosentasche.

**_TRISTAN_**

Eine neue Panikattacke durchfuhr Logan. Tristan! Er hatte ihn vollkommen verdrängt. Tristan würde nicht sehr amüsiert sein, sollte er das hier erfahren. Logan warf einen schnellen Blick auf sein Bett. Gut, Rory schlief noch. Aber er konnte sein Handy nicht weiterklingeln lassen, sonst hätte er gleich zwei Probleme: Eine sich schämende Rory und einen vor Wut schäumenden Tristan. Logan seufzte und ging dran.

„Hey Tris" (Oh Gott, hörte er sich wirklich so schuldig an wie er sich fühlte?)

„Logan? Rory ist weg!" Tristans Stimme schien voller Panik und Logan warf einen erneuten Blick auf das Bett, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie genau das nicht war- weg.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Logan mit gedämpfter Stimme. Dumme Frage.

„Wie ich das meine? Ich meine das so: Sie ist weg! Sie ist nicht in unserem Appartement, sie ist nicht auf der Party, sie ist nirgends. Und sie hat ihr Handy ausgeschaltet."

Tristans Stimme überschlug sich fast und Logan bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Tristan, beruhige dich.", antwortete er also leise.

„Ich soll mich beruhigen? Beruhigen? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Rory ist weg! Sie würde niemals einfach so weggehen. Und sie ist nicht so wie du. Wenn sie einfach verschwindet stimmt etwas nicht. Wenn du einfach verschwinden würdest, wäre uns klar, dass du wahrscheinlich gerade bei irgendeiner Blondine im Bett liegst, aber das hier ist Rory von der wir sprechen!"

Logan seufzte. Wenn Tristan wüsste, dass Rory tatsächlich bei einem Blonden im Bett lag.

„Es geht ihr gut." (Zumindest betete er zu Gott, dass er recht hatte. Es musste ihr einfach gut gehen, mit der Entscheidung, die sie getroffen hatte.)

Logan setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und überlegte, wie er Tristan erklären sollte, dass Rory bei ihm war. Denn eines war klar: Er konnte Tristan nicht weiter nach Rory suchen lassen.

„Es geht ihr gut? Logan, bist du auf Drogen oder so was? Das hier ist nicht die Zeit für beruhigende Worte an den besorgten Freund, das hier ist die Zeit fürs Aufspringen und Rory suchen."

Logan schloss die Augen und wartete eine Sekunde. Tristan war jetzt schon verdammt sauer, ein klasse Augenblick, ihm zu sagen, dass Rory bei ihm war.

„Sie ist hier, Tris."

Stille.

„Tristan?"

Er hörte, wie Tristan tief Luft holte. Das musste ihn doch beruhigen, oder? Es ging Rory gut, alles weitere war doch zweitrangig, nicht wahr?

Logan überlegte kurz, wie wahrscheinlich es war, dass Tristan jetzt sagen würde „Gott sei Dank, dann schlaft gut, tut mir leid für die Störung", als er wieder sprach.

„Wieso ist Rory bei dir, Logan?"

Tristans Stimme hörte sich bemüht ruhig an und Logan geriet in Panik. Klasse. Wirklich klasse.

„Sie ist vor einer Weile zu mir gekommen. Und meinte, dass wir reden müssten. Weil wir uns ja seit der ganzen Sofa-Situation aus dem Weg gegangen sind. Und sie war so betrunken, dass ich es für unklug hielt, sie wieder weg gehen zu lassen. Ich wollte sie nach Hause bringen, aber da ist sie bei mir auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Ich wollte sie nicht wecken. Es geht ihr gut. Es tut mir leid, dass ihr sie gesucht habt, ich wusste nicht, dass sie einfach so von der Party verschwunden ist."

Logan hoffte, dass Tristan ihm das ganze abkaufen würde. Diese Nacht war zu gut gewesen um in seiner Ermordung zu enden.

„In Ordnung. Ich hole sie jetzt ab."

Logan verdrehte die Augen. Tristan hatte scheinbar null Vertrauen in ihn. Zurecht, wie er zugeben musste, aber das war jetzt unerheblich.

„Tristan, das ist dumm. Sie schläft. Ich werde mich schon um sie kümmern. Mit Aspirin und Wasser und Kaffee. Und Kater-Frühstück. Ich glaube, sie wäre nicht so begeistert, jetzt geweckt zu werden."

Tristan seufzte und Logan entspannte sich wieder. Er hatte es geschluckt.

„In Ordnung. Tut mir leid, ich habe mir einfach Sorgen gemacht. Es passt nicht zu Rory, einfach zu verschwinden. Dann sehen wir uns morgen früh."

Damit hatte er aufgelegt. Logan schaltete sein Handy vorsichtshalber aus und legte es auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und stöhnte leise.

Das ganze war jetzt schon zu kompliziert für seinen Geschmack. Er mochte es nicht, seinen Freund anzulügen. Er hasste es. Denn Logan war vieles, aber nicht unehrlich.

Er drehte sich zum Bett um und- es war leer.

* * *

Rory saß auf dem Badewannenrand in Logans Badezimmer, ihre Sachen zerknüllt neben ihr. 

Sie war aufgewacht, als Logan gerade Tristan erklärt hatte, dass sie nur auf seiner Couch schlief. Und war fluchtartig mit ihren Sachen ins Bad gerannt. Zu ihrem Glück hatte Logan es nicht bemerkt.

Und jetzt saß sie hier, nur in seinem Shirt, und konnte nicht weg und nicht zurück. Sie hatte Logan versprochen, dass sie nicht weglaufen würde. Also würde sie das auch nicht tun. Es war nicht einmal, dass sie bereute, was geschehen war. Denn das tat sie nicht.

Selbst wenn das hier eine einmalige Sache bleiben sollte, war es ihr das wert gewesen.

Aber genau da lag das Problem. Sie war mit einem Jungen ins Bett gestiegen, ohne vorher nachzudenken.

Sie hatte nicht an Tristan gedacht, sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass sie Logan niemals aus dem Weg gehen könnte, selbst wenn sie wollte. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, in welcher Situation nicht nur sie selbst und Logan, sondern auch Finn und Colin und Rosemary und Juliet und Tristan jetzt waren. Würden sie es erfahren? Würden Logan und sie es verheimlichen?

Außerdem war sie sich nicht sicher, welche Beziehung Logan und sie jetzt hatten. War es für ihn eine einmalige Sache? Sie hatte sich geradezu an ihn rangeschmissen. Dachte er, dass sie eine Beziehung wollte? Wollte sie eine Beziehung?

Sie war viel zu aufgewühlt, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Also stand sie langsam auf und sah in den Spiegel. Wundervoll. Sie sah genauso grässlich aus wie sie sich fühlte.

Sie fuhr sich durch ihr Haar und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen und den Mut zu finden, wieder zurückzugehen.

„Du kannst das, Rory. Du bleibst einfach so lässig wie du es noch vor ein paar Stunden warst. Du brauchst keinen Alkohol um zu tun, was du willst. Und du willst zurück in sein warmes, bequemes Bett.", murmelte sie sich zu und fuhr sich ein letztes Mal durch ihr Haar bevor sie mit ihren Sachen zurück in sein Zimmer kroch.

Zu ihrer Überraschung lag Logan in seinem Bett und schlief. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie verletzt sein sollte, dass er sich scheinbar nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, nach ihr zu sehen. Doch dann verwarf sie den Gedanken. Sie war dankbar dafür. So hatte sie ein paar Minuten gehabt, um sich zu sammeln und musste jetzt nicht mit ihm reden. Das konnte bis morgen früh warten. Sie platzierte ihre Anziehsachen auf seinen Stuhl und legte sich dann so vorsichtig wie nur möglich zu ihm. Jetzt würde sie erst einmal schlafen.

Reden konnten sie morgen noch.


	47. Der Morgen danach

_Unglaublich, dass es vorbei ist, oder? Und ehrlich, was ist das für ein Ende? Logan macht ihr einen Antrag vor all diesen Leuten? Und sie sagt nein? Pfui, wirklich! Und wieso kriegt Lorelai Luke, Rory aber nicht Logan? Ich bin nicht begeistert, wirklich wirklich nicht. Naja.. Trotzdem wollen wir nicht traurig sein. Hier ist also mein neues Kapitel. Diese FF geht auch langsam ihrem Ende zu. Werde vielleicht eine Art Fortsetzung schreiben, aber ich bin noch etwas unentschlossen, was das angeht. Nun, erst einmal frohes lesen und vergesst nicht, fleißig Reviews zu schreiben!_

_Hannah_

**Der Morgen danach**

Rory war schon mindestens eine halbe Stunde, bevor Logan sich überhaupt das erste Mal regte, aufgewacht. Sie hatte ihn beobachtet, studiert. Er lag einfach so da, neben ihr. Als wäre es die normalste Sache der Welt, zu schlafen, während sie neben ihm lag.

Es war gut, ihn so zu sehen. Nicht nur neben ihr in seinem Bett und unter der gleichen Bettdecke wie sie, sondern auch ruhig. Friedlich.

Dieser Logan war ausgeglichen, er verwirrte sie nicht, er provozierte sie nicht und er flirtete nicht mit allem, was Beine und Busen hatte.

Dieser Logan lag einfach nur da, an ihrer Seite.

Wenn es nach ihr ginge, könnten sie einfach genau dort bleiben, in seinem Bett.

Wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde sie die letzte Nacht einfach wieder und wieder abspielen.

Aber sie wusste, irgendwann würde er aufwachen und die Realität des neuen Tages würde auf sie stürzen; ohne, dass sie es aufhalten konnten.

Rory brauchte unbedingt Kaffee. Denn auch wenn sie mit einem wundervollen Gefühl der Zufriedenheit aufgewacht war, so hatte sich der Alkoholkonsum der letzten Nacht doch ziemlich schnell gerächt und jetzt, eine halbe Stunde des Logan-beobachtens später, fühlte sich ihr Kopf allmählich an, als würde er explodieren. Dazu kam das Gefühl der Übelkeit, wobei dieses auch durch die Angst vor Logans Erwachen entstanden sein könnte. So oder so brauchte sie dringend Kaffee, Aspirin und einen Taco.

Sie überlegte, wie wahrscheinlich es war, dass Logan aufwachen würde, wenn sie sich aus seinem Griff entwenden und in die Küche schleichen würde. Denn irgendwie war sie in der Nacht in seine Arme geraten und sie hatte ein komisches Gefühl eines Dejavus. Dieses Mal war jedoch keine harmlose Filmnacht der Grund für ihr nebeneinander schlafen. Dieses Mal hatten sie tatsächlich miteinander geschlafen. 

Neben ihren Katererscheinungen konnte Rory nicht anders, als zu grinsen und ein übersprudelndes Glücksgefühl zu spüren. Sie und Logan. Logan und sie. 

Und endlich begriff sie, dass sie es leid war, zu kämpfen. Immer zu versuchen, es allen recht zu machen. Es würde viele geben, die gegen sie und Logan waren. Na und? Rory fühlte sich gut. Sie fühlte sich begehrt. Sie fühlte sich lebendig. Sie hatte sich so lange nicht mehr lebendig gefühlt. Und wenn sie dafür den Preis der Polyamory zahlen musste, in Ordnung. Vielleicht war es genau das, was sie brauchte. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, dass sie mal etwas anderes ausprobierte, als das, was sie kannte. Über ihre Grenzen hinaus ging.

Genau das mochte sie nämlich an Logan. Er brachte sie dazu, über sich hinaus zu gehen. Und er erwartete nicht von ihr, dass sie perfekt war. Das war befreiend. Er sah sie nicht als eine Porzellanpuppe, eine Prinzessin. Und wenn Rory eines hasste, dann, als eine Prinzessin behandelt zu werden. Das war es eigentlich gewesen, was sie schließlich von Dean weg und in Jess' Arme getrieben hatte.  
Auch Jess hatte sie nicht wie eine Porzellanpuppe behandelt. Vielleicht hatte er sie zwischendurch sogar zu schlecht behandelt, aber das war der Reiz an ihm gewesen. Er ließ sie sein.

Genau wie Logan. Logan wusste, dass sie Fehler hatte. Er mochte nicht alles an ihr. Er ließ sie nicht mit allem durchkommen und machte sie für die Dinge verantwortlich, wenn sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er behandelte sie wie eine Erwachsene.

Und dafür war Rory dankbar. Sie war es so leid, dass alle immer Ausreden für sie erfanden. Jess macht einen Autounfall mit Rorys Auto? Natürlich ist er schuld, auch wenn sie mit im Auto saß. Dean und Rory trennen sich und niemand weiß, warum? Nun, erst einmal wird Dean von der Stadt verachtet, denn wie wahrscheinlich war es schon, dass Rory ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte?

Rory ist perfekt. Rory macht keine Fehler. 

Sie sah zu Logan, der noch immer friedlich neben ihr schlief. Er wirkte wie ein Engel, mit seinem blonden Haar, das in der Sonne fast golden schien, und hatte wohl keine Ahnung, dass er gerade eine Rory-Revolution hervorgerufen hatte. 

Rory seufzte zufrieden und strich ihm seine Haare aus der Stirn.

Tristan würde das hier am wenigsten gefallen. Aber damit musste er klarkommen. Dies war ihre Entscheidung, ihr Leben. Die neue und verbesserte Rory war an diesem Oktobermorgen erwacht und würde nicht mehr vertrieben werden. 

* * *

Als Logan sich endlich dazu brachte, die Augen zu öffnen, war er überrascht, eine übers ganze Gesicht strahlende Rory auf sich zu sehen. 

Natürlich hatte er gemerkt, dass sie hier bei ihm lag, als er aufgewacht war, immerhin spürte er sie auf sich und seine Hand auf ihrer Haut. 

Aber dass sie so fröhlich war irritierte ihn schon ein wenig. Wieso war sie überhaupt hier? Er konnte sich erinnern, gestern Nacht allein eingeschlafen zu sein. 

„Guten Morgen"

Sie wirkte nicht nur fröhlich, sie klang auch geradezu enthusiastisch. Er runzelte die Stirn, noch zu müde, um klare Gedanken fassen zu können.

„Du bist hier" 

* * *

Seine Stimme klang unwahrscheinlich sexy, tief und rau vom Schlaf, und wahrscheinlich hätte sie das gestern Geschehene noch einmal wiederholt, hätte er nicht so heillos verwirrt ausgesehen. Rory konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen, als er sie ansah wie eine Fata morgana. „Natürlich bin ich hier. Du hast gestern gesagt, dass du nicht willst, dass ich immer weglaufe, also habe ich es nicht getan."  
Logan nickte müde und schloss wieder seine Augen. „Aber gestern warst du weg." Als sie nicht antwortete öffnete er langsam seine Augen und bemerkte, wie sie ihn entschuldigend ansah. 

„Ja.. Ich war nur- Das war- ich dachte, ich müsse- aber dann- Nun, ich bin hier."  
Sie sah ihn an und lächelte. „Und es wäre wirklich gut, wenn du mir sagen könntest, wo der Kaffee ist. Und Aspirin. Und der nächste Taco-Laden." 

Logan sah sie an und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Er hatte sich das ganze deutlich peinlicher vorgestellt. Er hatte erwartet, dass ihr die letzte Nacht zumindest unangenehm sein würde. Aber Rory wirkte, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, hier in seinem Bett zu liegen. 

Und sie hatte recht- Kaffee war wirklich dringend erforderlich. Logan richtete sich auf einem Arm auf und sah auf sie hinunter. „Gut. Dann mache ich erst mal Kaffee. Aspirin müsste im Badezimmerschrank links unten sein. Mit Tacos kann ich erst mal nicht dienen, aber ich habe Pommes, die könnte ich dir machen."  
Rory setzte sich strahlend auf, gab ihm einen Kuss und verschwand aus dem Raum. „Pommes klingen sehr gut.", rief sie noch, dann hörte er die Badezimmertür zuknallen.

Logan stand auf und zog sich ein T-Shirt über. Wollte Rory so tun, als wäre das alles gar nicht passiert? Aber dann hätte sie ihn eben nicht geküsst, oder? Oder ging sie davon aus, dass sie jetzt eine Beziehung hatten? Da wäre sie nicht das erste Mädchen gewesen, dass mit diesen Illusionen aufgewacht war. 

Logan schüttelte seinen Kopf und begann, den Ofen vorzuheizen. Nein, Rory wusste genau, dass er keine Beziehungen hatte. Obwohl... Wenn eine Beziehung mit Rory bedeutete, dass sich letzte Nacht jeden Tag wiederholen würde.. Nun, dann könnte er ein Freund einer Beziehung werden. Und wenn er zu sich selbst ehrlich war, hatte kein Mädchen mehr sein Interesse wecken können, seit er Rory kannte. Sie war genug. Und nach letzter Nacht konnte er das nur noch bestätigen. Sie war _mehr_ als genug. Er grinste und holte zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank. 

„Ist der Kaffee fertig?" 

Logan drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass Rory sich mittlerweile angezogen hatte. Er schob ihr wortlos eine Tasse rüber und sah sie zögernd an. 

„Ich dachte, es wäre klüger, wenn ich mich angemessen anziehe, für den Fall, dass Tristan oder Colin und Finn hier auftauchen.", erklärte sie und nahm einen Schluck. Sie seufzte zufrieden und setzte sich auf einen seinen Barhocker. 

„Mh. Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht. Ich kann noch überhaupt nicht klar denken.", antwortete er und trank seinen Kaffee. Die beiden saßen still zusammen, bis der Ofen ankündigte, dass die Pommes fertig waren. Rorys Gesicht leuchtete auf und Logan musste lachen. „Du weißt schon, dass es 10 Uhr morgens ist, oder?"

Rory zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm sich einen Teller voller Pommes. „Und du weißt schon, dass ich gestern viel zu viel Alkohol getrunken habe, oder? Ich brauche jetzt was gutes salziges und warmes."

Logan nickte und seufzte. „Denkst du nicht, dass wir eventuell über gestern reden sollten?", fragte er schließlich, als Rory die Hälfte ihres Tellers geleert hatte.

Rory nickte. „Ja. Ich denke, dass es klüger wäre, wenn ich es Tristan sage. Denn es gibt eine gewisse Chance, dass er nicht wahnsinnig begeistert sein wird. Er ist so ein, so ein.. Pharisäer!"

Logan sah sie verwirrt an. „Pharisäer?"

Rory nickte bestimmt. „Ja. Er darf natürlich mit jedem Mädchen schlafen, das ihm über den Weg läuft, aber wenn ich einmal Sex habe, ohne in einer festen Beziehung zu sein, dann ist das natürlich furchtbar schlimm." Sie verdrehte die Augen und Logan sah sie fest an.

„Ist es das denn, was wir getan haben? Sex, ohne, dass wir in einer festen Beziehung sind?", fragte er vorsichtig und Rory lachte. 

„Logan, wirklich, ich denke nicht, dass es nötig ist, darüber zu reden. Wenn sich einer damit auskennt, dann doch du. Und ich weiß, meine Vergangenheit spricht nicht unbedingt für das, was wir da getan haben, aber... Ich bin jetzt im College, es wird Zeit, dass ich mich amüsiere. Und ich habe Spaß mit dir. Lass es uns nicht noch komplizierter machen als es ist. Ich denke, Tristan wird schon genügend Probleme bringen. Du musst keine Angst haben, dass ich jetzt auch ein Drama starten werde. Die Dramen sind jetzt wirklich zu einem Ende gekommen. Versprochen." Sie lächelte und steckte sich noch eine Pommes in den Mund. 

Logan sah sie unsicher an und seufzte. Gut. Das war es, was sie wollte. 

„Was machst du heute Abend?", fragte er also und goss sich und ihr Kaffee nach. Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lernen, nehme ich mal an. Wieso?"

Logan grinste sie gewinnend an und ging um die Theke rum zu ihr hin. „Nun, ich weiß, ich bin der Playboy hier, aber du solltest wissen, dass ich die Mädchen, die ich date, schon erst einmal zu einem Date ausführe, bevor ich mit ihnen ins Bett steige. Ich denke, wir haben also noch etwas aufzuholen, nicht wahr?"

Rory lächelte und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. „In Ordnung. Was wollen wir machen?", fragte sie dann. Logan grinste noch breiter, küsste sie und sagte, „Das überlass mir. Als Mann bin ich nämlich für die Planung des Dates zuständig, weißt du?" 

Rory verdrehte die Augen und zog Logan an seinem T-Shirt näher an sich heran und küsste ihn. Das war ein wirklicher Vorteil für ihre jetzige Beziehung. Anstatt sich zu streiten konnte sie das ganze Gerede einfach wegstreichen und sich den Atem für weitaus bessere Aktivitäten sparen.

Oh ja, Rory war mehr als zufrieden. 


	48. Geständnisse Teil 1

_Ein neues Kapitel. Ja, es kommt ziemlich ziemlich spät, aber wie ich schon in einer meiner neuen FF's erklärt habe, hatte ich ein akutes Problem der Schreibblockade. Doch jetzt ignoriere ich einfach, dass Rory und Logan mit ihrer Beziehung im wahren (Fernseh-)Leben getrennt sind und schreibe fröhlich über andere Zeiten. Es tut mir leid, dass hier keine ROGAN-Aktion drin ist, im nächsten Kapitel kommt Tristan und tmtmtmtm das Date._

_Über Reviews bin ich immer noch so erfreut wie ich es vor einem Jahr war!_

_Hannah_

**Geständnisse (Teil 1)**

Rory hatte gehofft, sich länger vor dem Zusammentreffen mit Tristan drücken zu können. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie schon bereit war, ihm zu erzählen, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte- nein, was sie initiiert hatte. Denn eines wusste sie: Er würde nicht sonderlich erfreut sein.

Sie öffnete also so vorsichtig wie möglich die Tür zu ihrem Appartement und schlich hinein.

„Guten Morgen"

Ertappt schrie Rory auf und drehte sich zur Küchentür hin. Tristan lehnte lässig gegen den Türrahmen, scheinbar ziemlich interessiert in ihr Aussehen.

Rory lächelte ihn schuldbewusst an und ging langsam auf ihn zu.  
"Es tut mir _so _leid, dass ich letzte Nacht einfach gegangen bin. Ich hasse es, dass ihr euch sorgen gemacht habt. Ich- habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich sollte wahrscheinlich vermeiden, so viel Alkohol zu trinken. Ihr habt mir da einiges an Erfahrung voraus."

Sie war am Plappern und war sich dessen bewusst und Tristan, der nun ein mal Tristan, bester Freund war, merkte sofort, dass sie ihm etwas verheimlichte.

„Du warst die ganze Nacht bei Logan?"

Ihr nervöses Lachen, die Tatsache, dass sie ihm nicht in die Augen sah und dass sie eine Weile brauchte, um zu antworten, gaben ihm ein ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Ein _wirklich_ ungutes innere-Blutungen-nach-einem-Sturz als er 11 war, Tod-seines-Hundes mit 5 ungutes Gefühl gemixt mit Wut. Wut auf Rory, dafür, dass sie ihm verheimlichte, was auch immer passiert war, Wut auf Logan, dass er vielleicht ihre Trunkenheit ausgenutzt hatte, denn das war es doch, was ihr seltsames Verhalten bedeutete, oder?

„So wie du es sagst, hört es sich wie etwas Verbotenes an.", sagte sie schließlich und sah ihm endlich in die Augen.

Furcht. Sie hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Er wusste nicht, ob er das gut oder furchtbar fand. Sie sollte keine Angst vor ihm haben, niemals. Aber wenn das bedeuten sollte, dass sie was auch immer passiert war, nicht wiederholen würde, war es das vielleicht wert.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, bevor sie etwas erklären konnte, bevor sich dieses Gefühl in ihm endlich bewahrheiten oder als falsch erweisen konnte, klingelte ihr Handy.

Lorelai.

Niemals waren sich Tristan und Rory so uneinig in ihren Empfindungen gewesen wie in diesem Moment.

Denn während Tristan Lorelai und diese bescheuerte Unterbrechung verfluchte, nahm sich Rory vor, endlich einen Schrein zu bauen, den ihre Mutter in dieser Sekunde noch viel mehr verdiente als jemals zuvor.

„Mom, hey!"  
Ihre Erleichterung war deutlich und Tristan sah auf den Boden, um seine Enttäuschung nicht zu zeigen.

„Hey Honey, ist alles in Ordnung? Du wolltest mich doch heute morgen anrufen und mir alles über die super-duper-Überraschungsparty erzählen."

Rory zog eine Grimasse. Genau. Sie hatte ihre Mutter vergessen.

„Ich wollte dich gerade anrufen", erwiderte sie also und Lorelai lachte ungläubig. „Ich hab dich aufgezogen und kann somit beurteilen, dass du lügst, meine Kleine. Du klingst komisch! Bist du verkatert? Denn jetzt mal im Ernst, dass müsstest du nicht vor mir verheimlichen."  
Rory räusperte sich und sah Tristan entschuldigend an.

„Ich gehe in mein Zimmer und ziehe mich um, ok?"

Tristan nickte und drehte sich um, um in der Küche einen neuen Kaffee aufzusetzen.

„Du bist noch in deinen Party-Klammotten? Ich bin so stolz!"

Rory antwortete nicht, bis sie sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte. Dann ließ sie sich gegen ihre Tür fallen und sank langsam zu Boden.

„Ich habe mit Logan geschlafen."

Rory wartete auf eine Antwort und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar.

„Verdammt, mein Handy ist auf Lautsprecher geschaltet. Nein, Luke, du musst ihn nicht verhauen."

Rory sah entsetzt auf ihr Handy, bis sie Lorelais Lachen hörte. „War nur ein Scherz. Als wenn ich wüsste, wie man mein Handy auf laut stellt."

„Mom, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das begreifst, aber jetzt ist nicht die rechte Zeit für Witze."  
Langsam stand Rory auf und befreite sich umständlich von ihrer Jacke.

„Oh entschuldige, mir war nicht bewusst, dass das hier nicht die _rechte Zeit_ ist für Scherze. Ich werde mich ab nun hoffentlich zu deiner Zufriedenheit äußern. Du hast also mit Logan gepoppt?!"  
Rory verdrehte ihre Augen und kickte ihre Pumps in die verschiedenen Ecken ihres Zimmers.

„Mom, wie viel Kaffee hattest du heute schon? Denn irgendwie hatte ich gedacht, dass du darauf anders reagieren würdest."

Sie sah Lorelai vor sich, schulterzuckend am Küchentisch sitzend, mit einer großen Tasse Kaffee vor sich. Sie vermisste sie.

„Ich stecke voller Überraschungen, Rory, das weißt du doch. Ich bin wie ein – ähm, was tut immer unerwartete Dinge?"

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen lachte Rory. Es war gut zu wissen, dass zwischen Lorelai und ihr alles in Ordnung war.

„Nun, wie ist deine unerwartete Reaktion darauf? Denn bevor ich dir genaueres erzähle muss ich wissen, was du davon hältst."  
"Genaueres? Urgh, ich liebe dich, wirklich, Rory, aber wenn du jetzt anfängst, mir Details zu erzählen, muss ich leider auflegen."

Rory verdrehte ihre Augen und wurde rot. Als wenn sie _das_ erzählen würde!

„Mom, im Ernst!"  
Rory suchte sich frische Anziehsachen aus ihrem Schrank, während Lorelai versuchte, eine Antwort zu formulieren. Schließlich seufzte sie.

„Ich kann dir nicht vorschreiben, was du mit deinem Leben tust, Rory. Erst recht nicht mit deinem Liebesleben. Und ich bin ehrlich gesagt nicht besonders überrascht, wenn man bedenkt, was sich die letzten Tage ereignet hat. Und ich mag Logan und ich denke, dass er dich sehr gern hat. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er der Richtige für dich ist. Du brauchst mehr Sicherheit. Und dazu kommt noch Tristan. Willst du wirklich das Mädchen sein, das sich zwischen zwei Freunde stellt?"

Rory blieb still und starrte nachdenklich auf ihre weiße Bluse.

„Rory? Honey, ich will dir kein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen machen aber du musst einkalkulieren, dass Tristan eventuell ziemlich sauer reagieren wird. Er hat niemals etwas mit deinen Freundinnen angefangen."  
Rory schnaubte und warf ihre Anziehsachen auf ihr Bett.

„Mein Freundinnenkreis besteht aus dir, Lane und Paris, Mom. Er hat zuviel Angst vor Paris, um sie anzumachen, Lane wollte ihn nicht ranlassen und bei dir wäre es pervers und zur meisten Zeit illegal gewesen, hätte er sich an dich rangemacht. Und ich mag Logan, Mom, ich mag ihn wirklich."

Lorelai seufzte und Rory begann, an ihrer Entscheidung zu zweifeln. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Entscheidung gewesen. Heute Morgen hatte sie sich noch so gut gefühlt und ein Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter später fühlte sie sich seltsam bedrückt. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie sie sich fühlen würde, nachdem sie mit Tristan gesprochen hatte.

„Ich weiß das, Rory, ich weiß. Das macht es ja so kompliziert. Ich meine, was stellst du dir vor, wie es jetzt weitergeht? Seid ihr Freunde, ein Paar? Werdet ihr weiterhin miteinander schlafen?"

Rory biss sich auf ihre Lippe. „Ich habe ihm wohl vorgeschlagen, dass wir eine – offene Beziehung führen. - - - Mom?"

„Eine offene Beziehung? Im Ernst? Und du hast es vorgeschlagen? Er hat dich nicht dazu gedrängt und dir später nur das Gefühl gegeben, dass es deine Idee war? Denn manchmal schaffen Männer es, dass genau das passiert. Gott, Rory, bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst? Es passt überhaupt nicht zu dir. Kannst du Logan wirklich teilen?"

Rory verdrehte ihre Augen. Es war jawohl typisch, dass sich ihre Mutter gleich wieder Sorgen um ihre Gefühle machte.

„Mom, ich bin jung. Ich will endlich mal das tun, wozu ich Spaß habe. Und mit Logan habe ich Spaß-"

„Verdorben"

„Mom! Im Ernst. Logan ist klug und nett und schlagfertig. Er ist zuvorkommend und ich habe Spaß mit ihm. Er provoziert mich und ich tue Dinge, von denen ich niemals gedacht hätte, dass ich sie tun würde. Bisher war es vielleicht eher ins negative, aber wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich morgen Bungee-jumping machen."

„Oder vielleicht auch nicht."

„Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Aber auf jeden Fall ist er gut für mich. Er hinterfragt mich, fordert mich heraus. Ich habe Spaß mit ihm. Und jetzt mal im Ernst: Wieso sollte ich ein Problem werden zwischen Tristan und Logan? Das passiert nur, wenn Tristan mich unterschätzt."

„Du meinst, wenn er denkt, dass Logan dir früher oder später das Herz bricht, dann unterschätzt er dich?"

Rory stöhnte und wollte am Liebsten einfach aufhören, darüber zu reden.

„Ja. Denn er wird mir nicht mein Herz brechen. Weil mein Herz überhaupt nicht beteiligt ist. Das ist ja das tolle. Es geht nicht um Liebe, es geht um-"

„Spaß?"

Rory nickte zufrieden und ignorierte den zweifelhaften Unterton ihrer Mutter.

„Genau. Spaß. Mein Liebesleben geht Tristan nichts an, er hat kein Recht, sich dort einzumischen. Ich mische mich auch nicht in seines ein, oder?"

Rory wusste, dass Lorelai noch viele Einwände hatte, wahrscheinlich sogar gerechtfertigte.

_Was, wenn Logan ihr tatsächlich das Herz brechen sollte? Für wen müsste Tristan dann einspringen? Wäre das immer noch kein Grund, sich einzumischen? Oder was, wenn Logan bei ihren Gruppentreffen ein anderes Mädchen mitbringen würde? Wäre sie dann sicher nicht eifersüchtig?_

Doch sie verkniff sich jede weitere Frage, kannte sie ihre Tochter doch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie auf stur schalten würde.

„Wenn du das sagst, Honey.", antwortete sie also nur.

Zeit für Zweifel gab es immer noch später.

„Mom? Du bist nicht böse auf mich, oder? Denn ich will wirklich nicht, dass ein Junge zwischen uns steht."

Lorelai lachte und Rory war beruhigt. „Rory, wenn Jess es nicht geschafft hat, zwischen uns zu kommen, wird es erst recht kein blonder schöner junger Mann schaffen, der absolut verrückt nach dir ist. Glaub mir, Babe, die Möglichkeit besteht absolut nicht. Du weißt, dass du immer über alles mit mir reden kannst, oder? Also, ähm, über fast alles. Mit den Sexdetails gehst du doch lieber zu Tristan oder Lane oder Paris."  
Rory lachte erleichtert und ärgerte sich, dass sie überhaupt so dumm gewesen war, das zu denken.

„In Ordnung, Mom, ich denke, das wird kein Problem. Ich geh jetzt duschen. Telefonieren wir heute Abend?"

„Auf jeden Fall. Ich will wissen, wie Tristan reagiert hat. Ich arbeite bis ca 20.00 Uhr, soll ich dich anrufen, wenn ich Zuhause bin?"  
Rory rümpfte ihre Nase, als ihr einfiel, dass sie da schon verabredet war.

„Ähm, ruf mich lieber in deiner Mittagspause an, denn heute Abend habe ich ein Date."

„Ein Date?"

„Ein Date. Du weißt schon, Junge führt Mädchen aus und so. Logan hat mich nach einem Date gefragt und ich habe ja gesagt."

„Nun, das freut mich für dich, du wirkst sehr aufgeregt. Aber vergiss nicht, wir küssen nicht nach dem ersten Date."

Rory stöhnte. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass sich ihre Mutter darüber lustig machen würde.

„Bis dann, Mom!"

„Du würgst mich ab, mich, deine einzige Mutter? Das wundervolle Geschöpf, dass dich kreiert hat, die dich unter Qualen gebo-"

„Bis dann, Mom!"

Rory wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich ernsthaften Ärger mit Lorelai haben würde, wenn sie das nächste Mal telefonierten, aber jetzt brauchte sie wirklich eine Dusche. Sie warf ihr Handy auf ihren Schreibtisch, nahm sich ihren Bademantel und lief schnell ins Bad, bevor sie von Tristan abgefangen werden konnte. Sie würde noch früh genug mit ihm reden.


	49. Geständnisse Teil 2

„Reden wir also."

Tristan sah überrascht von seinem Buch auf und nickte dann grimmig. Rory seufzte und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Sie setzte sich zu ihm auf sein Bett und holte tief Luft.

„Ich mag Logan.", platzte sie dann heraus, als Tristan nichts sagte und sie nur anstarrte.

Sie hielt eine Hand hoch, als Tristan etwas erwidern wollte.

„Lass mich jetzt reden. Ich will einfach ehrlich mit dir sein, denn du bist mein bester Freund und du weißt, wie viel mir unsere Freundschaft bedeutet. Vielleicht ist das auch unser Problem. Du siehst mich als das kleine Mädchen, brav und strebsam. Mit wem ich mich treffe, mit wem ich zusammen bin, mit wem ich Sex habe, ist meine Sache. Ich sage auch nichts gegen deine ganzen Bettgeschichten. Und ich weiß, es war vielleicht nicht klug, mir ausgerechnet deinen Freund auszusuchen, aber ich mag Logan. Er ist nett, klug, schlagfertig. Er bringt mich dazu, Dinge in Frage zu stellen. Ich mag ihn. Also bitte, versuch nicht, mir das ganze auszureden. Versuch nicht, Logan umzustimmen. Versuch einfach, mich zu unterstützen. Denn ich brauche dich, als meinen Freund. Vielleicht wird es mit Logan klappen, vielleicht nicht. Aber was auch immer du davon hältst, ich habe heute ein Date mit ihm. Und ich werde gehen."

Rory stand langsam auf und sah auf ihren blonden Freund herunter. Sie fühlte sich erleichtert. Was auch immer Tristan ihr sagen würde, sie würde damit klarkommen.

Doch er sagte nichts. Er sah nicht auf, er regte sich nicht, er blickte einfach stumm auf seine und ihre Füße.

Rory seufzte und ging zur Tür. Er würde irgendwann mit ihr reden. Und wenn nicht, würde sie eben mit ihm reden. Bis er ihr zuhörte. Bis er verstand. Dass sie sich lebendig fühlte, wenn sie mit Logan zusammenwar. Dass dies etwas war, was sie nicht aufzugeben bereit war. Tristan konnte nicht ewig auf sie sauer sein.

Sie wollte gerade aus seinem Zimmer gehen, als sie ein Geräusch hörte und sich noch einmal zu Tristan umdrehte. Er war aufgestanden und sah sie direkt an.

„Er wird dir dein Herz brechen", meinte er nur und ging dann an ihr vorbei und aus ihrem Appartement heraus. Rory sah ihm stumm hinterher. Sie _würden _sich wieder vertragen.


	50. Das erste Date

_Ich weiß, niemand hätte erwartet, dass ich jemals wieder etwas schreiben wüde und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich auch nicht._

_Aber hier bin ich, habe 1 Kapitel fertig und ein weiteres angefangen._

_Und das, obwohl ich Abitur-Stress, eine schwangere Schwester, einen Umzug und noch weitere, hier nicht erwähnenswerte Ereignisse habe, um mich völlig abzulenken! Aber ich habe diese FF nicht vergessen und ich hoffe, dass ich es schaffe, sie bald zu dem Ende zu bringen, dass ich mir vorstelle._

_Ich danke euch wirklich, wirklich, dass ihr mich nicht vergessen habt und ab und zu immer noch eine Email reinkommt, die mein schlechtes Gewissen auffrischt und mich dazu bringt, weiter zu schreiben! Danke!_

**Das Date**

Rory sah sich prüfend im Spiegel an. Es war kurz vor 8Uhr, Logan würde also bald hier sein. Zufrieden mit ihrem Aussehen ließ sie sich auf das Sofa fallen und schaltete den Fernseher an.

Sie war allein, und darüber auch wirklich froh.

Tristan war nach ihrer kurzen Auseinandersetzung gegangen und bis jetzt nicht wiedergekommen und Paris war.. verschwunden.

Rory hatte keine Ahnung, wo ihre Mitbewohnerin war, konnte sich jedoch auch keine Gedanken darüber machen, war sie doch viel zu beschäftigt damit, an Logan und das bevorstehende Date mit ihm zu denken.

10 Minuten später war sie so vertieft in eine Wiederholung einer ihrer liebsten FRIENDS Folgen, dass sie sich regelrecht zu Tode erschreckte, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

„Herein", rief sie also nur und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Logan verwirrt hereintrat.

„Nur noch einen Moment", murmelte sie und verwies ihn auf einen der Sessel.

Logan sah sie belustigt an und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch.

Ein paar Minuten später war die Folge vorbei und Rory drehte sich lächelnd zu Logan hin.

Dieser sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Oh! Richtig! Wir haben ein Date. Tut mir leid, ich war so vertieft und bis heute ist irgendwer von euch immer unpassend reingeplatzt und ich hatte kurzfristig vergessen-"

Logan verdrehte die Augen und lehnte sich zu ihr hin um sie zu küssen.

„Hi", meinte er schließlich, als er sich wieder von ihr löste.

„Hi", flüsterte Rory lächelnd.

Logan grinste und legte einen Arm um sie.

„Weißt du, ich bin bekannt für perfekte Dates. Sie sind meine Spezialität. Ich komme 10 Minuten zu spät, ich bringe Blumen mit", er deutete auf die Sonnenblumen, die er auf den Couchtisch gelegt hatte, „und ich sehe verdammt gut aus." Er warf ihr ein charmantes Lächeln zu und Rory lachte.

„Es ist schon ziemlich traurig und für mein Ego gar nicht förderlich, dass du erstens zugibst, das Date vergessen zu haben, mich zweitens nicht einmal begrüßt und drittens gar nicht die drei eben erwähnten Datetricks würdigst."

Rory tätschelte entschuldigend seine Hand.

„Das tut mir wirklich leid, aber es war FRIENDS. Eine Frau muss einfach Prioritäten setzen."

Logan schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich jetzt beruhigt oder noch beleidigter sein sollte. Aber da dies unser erstes offizielles Date ist und ich mich nur selten von solchen Lappalien aus der Bahn werfen lasse, schlage ich vor, dass wir losgehen."  
Rory nickte, stand auf und schaltete den Fernseher aus.

„Ich brauche nur noch meine Tasche"

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie in einem kleinen italienischen Restaurant und Rory berichtete Logan, wie Tristan reagiert hatte.

„Ich bin mir also nicht sicher, auf wen er wütender ist, auf dich oder auf mich. Aber auf jeden Fall solltest du eine Art Schutzhelm oder so was tragen, wenn du ihm das nächste Mal begegnest."  
Logan grinste und nickte. „Danke für die Warnung. Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass ich ein wenig Bedenken hatte, dich abzuholen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie herzlich Tristan mich begrüßt hätte."  
Rory seufzte und nahm einen Schluck ihres Weines.

„Lass uns nicht weiter über ihn sprechen, sonst werde ich nur deprimiert. Wenigstens unterstützt meine Mom mich."

Logan schüttelte den Kopf und sah Rory zögernd an. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie ich dazu stehen sollte, dass du über solche Dinge mit deiner Mutter sprichst. Du bist wirklich-"

Er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort und Rory sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Vorsichtig, Huntzberger! Wenn das gesuchte Wort nicht „entzückend" ist, bin ich mir nicht sicher, wie lange dieses Date noch dauern wird."  
Logan lachte und überlegte, wann er das letzte mal bei einem so unanstrengenden Date gewesen war.

„Einigen wir uns auf „anders". Das ist neutral und beschreibt doch genau das, was ich ausdrücken will. Entzückend bist du natürlich auch.", schloss er schließlich.

Rory nickte zufrieden. „Mit „anders" kann ich leben. Gewöhnlich wäre langweilig, nicht wahr?"

„Und das bist du nicht." , warf er ein und Rory lachte.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Das verbieten mir meine Gene."

Logan grinste nur und lehnte sich zurück. Verdammt gute Gene waren das.


	51. Das erste Date 2

_Wer ist mit den schriftlichen Abiprüfungen fertig? Hannah ist mit den schriftlichen Abiprüfungen fertig. Ich weiß, ich habe diese FF ziemlich vernachlässigt und überhaupt habe ich die Gilmore Girls völlig vernachlässigt. Mein Kopf war mit anderen Dingen gefüllt. Aber ich versuche, das zu ändern und jetzt, wo ich etwas Freizeit habe, diese FF zu beenden. Also, hier kommt der zweite Teil des Dates._

Einige Stunden später begleitete Logan Rory zurück zu ihrem Appartement.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass du dich erstens daran erinnert hast, dass Willy Wonka mein Lieblingsfilm ist und zweitens, dass du ein Kino gefunden hast, dass diesen Film heute Abend spielt."

Rory sah ihn fasziniert von der Seite an, darauf bedacht, sich nicht aus Versehen aus seinem Griff zu winden. Sie mochte die Art, wie er seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte.

„Und ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass du tatsächlich darauf bestanden hast, dass wir uns den Film wirklich ansehen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das wusstest, aber wenn man dich bei einem Date ins Kino einlädt, hat das meistens wenig mit dem Film zu tun."  
Logan schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf und Rory warf lachend ihren Kopf zurück.

„Dann hättest du nicht Willy Wonka auswählen sollen. Es wäre ein Verstoß gegen die Regeln gewesen, hätte ich ihm nicht meine volle Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt."

Logan seufzte und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr hin.

„Diese verdammten Regeln. Ich denke, du solltest sie mir mal aufschreiben, damit ich weiß, in welche Filme ich mit dir gehen kann, bei denen du deine Aufmerksamkeit lieber mir zuwendest."  
Rory grinste und hielt an. „Das ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee. Es tut mir leid, wenn dieses erste perfekte Date nicht so gelaufen ist, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast."

Logan verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich so zu ihr hin, dass er sie locker im Arm hielt.

„Weißt du, der Abend ist noch nicht zu Ende, ich bin mir sicher, er könnte noch mehr als perfekt enden.", sagte er dann in einem Tonfall, der Rory erröten ließ.

„Ach, wirklich? Und was stellen Sie sich da vor, Mr Huntzberger?"

Logan zuckte mit den Schultern und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. „Ich denke, so etwas in der Art", flüsterte er dann und verringerte den Abstand zu ihren Lippen so weit, dass er ihren unregelmäßigen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte.

„In Ordnung", flüsterte Rory zurück und kam ihm den letzten Millimeter entgegen.

Der Kuss war perfekt, wie jeder ihrer Küsse.

Denn auch wenn sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit eher auf Willy Wonka und Charly gerichtet hatte, gab es für Logan keinen Grund, sich zu beschweren. Den ganzen Abend hatte es zwischen ihnen geknistert und er gehörte sicher nicht zu den Menschen, welche nicht jede Chance nutzten, ein schönes Mädchen zu küssen.

„Danke", murmelte Rory, als er sich wieder von ihr löste. Logan warf ihr ein schiefes Lächeln zu. „Du musst dich nicht bedanken, wenn ich dich küsse. Sonst kämst du aus dem Danke-sagen nicht mehr raus."

Rory verdrehte die Augen, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sie knallrot wurde. „Ich meinte für das Date. Es war wirklich perfekt, ich hatte viel Spaß." Logan nickte und sah sie amüsiert an. „Warum bist du so rot? Das war nur ein Scherz. Hast du dich schon mal bedankt, als dich jemand geküsst hat?"  
Verlegen sah Rory auf den Boden und hasste es, dass die Hitze in ihrem Gesicht sich noch verstärkte. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Und ich bin nicht rot. Mir ist nur warm."  
Logan sah sie noch einen Moment lang zögernd an, dann konnte er sich nicht mehr halten und lachte los. „Wer war es? Tristan?"

Verärgert versuchte Rory sich aus Logans Griff zu wenden, aber natürlich gelang ihr das nicht. „Es war nicht Tristan. Es war niemand. Lass mich los, das perfekte Date ist vorbei."  
Logan hörte abrupt auf zu lachen und zog Rory gegen ihren Wunsch näher an sich. „Ich finde es hinreißend. Bei mir hat sich noch nie ein Mädchen für einen Kuss bedankt", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und Rory konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie unter seiner Nähe zittern musste.

Wie schaffte er es nur, dass sie von einer Sekunde auf die nächste nicht mehr sauer auf ihn war? Eher im Gegenteil, sie musste sich daran erinnern, dass sie hier auf dem Campus waren. In der Öffentlichkeit. Wie weit war es wohl bis zu ihrem Appartement?

Sie lehnte sich etwas zurück, sodass sie Logan in die Augen sehen konnte und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. Durch die Intensität seines Blickes und dieses Augenblickes etwas verunsichert atmete Rory zitternd ein, bevor sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellte und Logan sanft küsste. Als sie merkte, dass er den Kuss vertiefen wollte lehnte sie sich wieder zurück und sah ihn dabei ernsthaft an. „Danke", wiederholte sie und beobachtete, wie Logan sie erst verwirrt und schließlich strahlend ansah. Er legte eine Hand um ihren Nacken und zog sie wieder zu sich heran, doch dieser Kuss hatte nichts sanftes oder zögerliches. Rory war berauscht. Sie war berauscht von Logan und es war ihr völlig egal, wer sie sah. Nun, vielleicht nicht völlig egal.

„Ihr solltet euch ein Zimmer nehmen"


End file.
